Tempo de Amar
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. PADACKLES J2. Universo Alternativo.
1. Todo fim é um novo começo

_**Tempo de Amar**_

_**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém lemon, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

4. haverá participação especial de dois personagens de Supernatural, e não são Dean e Sam. =)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Todo fim é um novo começo.**

"Você disse que precisava me ver, estou aqui." Disse Jared quando Sandy entrou na sala, deixando as chaves em cima da mesa e jogando a bolsa no sofá no qual o homem estava sentado, esperando por ela.

Ele levantou se aproximando da moça com o intuito de beijar-lhe os lábios, mas ela virou o rosto oferecendo apenas a face ao namorado.

"Você devia ter me avisado que me esperaria aqui, eu não teria demorado tanto, me desculpe." Ela disse, afastando-se dele lentamente e entrando no quarto.

"Não se preocupe, eu não esperei tanto assim" Ele respondeu, notando o desconforto da namorada. A conversa seria longa, sem dúvida. Voltou a sentar-se, quando ela falou de dentro do quarto, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora, já de toalha:

"Você tem razão, eu disse que precisávamos conversar, e nós precisamos. Mas eu também _preciso_ de um banho, ok. Você me espera?"

"Claro, não se preocupe, eu não tenho pressa." Ele respondeu sorrindo gentilmente para ela, que acenou com a cabeça antes de desaparecer dentro do banheiro.

**-J2-**

Realmente precisavam conversar. Mal tinham feito isso nos últimos dias. Aliás, se fosse sincero consigo, diria que há meses não se falavam direito. Não como antes, pelo menos, quando eram muito mais que namorados, eram companheiros que confiavam e apreciavam a companhia um do outro. Não que agora não quisesse mais a companhia da namorada, mas era inegável que o relacionamento dos dois estava desgastado e não conseguia não se culpar por isso. Ele havia se afastado, inconscientemente, mas sim, ele estava a um bom tempo se afastando de Sandy.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao tentar lembrar do começo do namoro dos dois. Será que houve um começo? Conheciam-se desde pequenos, cresceram juntos, o namoro veio naturalmente. Não que não fosse bom, de forma nenhuma. Era completamente apaixonado por aquela garota espevitada, divertida e inteligente, de sorriso largo e olhinhos apertados durante a adolescência. Lembrava-se muito bem de todos os comentários debochados do irmão acerca do namoro dos dois. Jeff vivia dizendo que eles eram o casal mais desengonçado que ele já vira: um garoto de quase 1,90 m, com braços longos e mãos enormes namorando uma garota tão delicada e pequenina. Eram chamados _carinhosamente_ de "casal aberração" pelo irmão mais velho de Jared.

É claro que depois de seis anos de relacionamento, e apesar de Jared ter chegado a 1,93 m, os comentários cessaram. Ninguém mais duvidava do namoro dos dois. Até já cobravam o "próximo passo", sempre adiado por eles.

Mas agora precisava centrar-se no presente. As coisas não eram mais como antes. Era difícil admitir, mas já não se sentia perdidamente apaixonado por Sandy, e sentia-se péssimo por isso. Afinal, o que mais ele poderia querer? Tinha uma garota que faria qualquer homem cair aos seus pés, não só pela beleza física, embora fosse realmente muito bonita, mas pelo seu caráter, personalidade... Deveria ser algum problema com ele, pensava Jared. Mas mesmo percebendo e admitindo isso, não tinha coragem de encarar a namorada, abrir o jogo, falar a verdade. Não queria magoá-la, esperava que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes e estava confortável demais nesse relacionamento para jogar tudo pro alto, assim, de repente.

Quando já ia se perdendo em seus pensamentos, ouviu a porta do banheiro batendo. Havia chegado a hora, iriam por tudo em pratos limpos. Não sabia o que esperar daquela conversa, mas não teria mais como fugir.

**-J2-**

Sandy saiu do quarto com uma toalha pequena nas mãos, secando os cabelos molhados, vestindo shorts e camiseta. Parou de frente para Jared com uma expressão bastante tranquila.

"Você está com fome? Podemos pedir alguma coisa." Ela o encarou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Não, eu estou bem. E você?" Ele ajeitou-se no sofá.

"Também não estou com fome, estava com os meninos da faculdade numa lanchonete antes de vir para cá."

A morena sentou-se numa poltrona, de frente para Jered, cruzando as pernas em cima da mesma. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, cortado pelo risinho baixo da mulher.

"É estranho, não é?" Ela indagou o rapaz, sorrindo.

"O que é estranho?" Ele também sorriu, mesmo sem entender.

"O silêncio. Nós nunca ficávamos em silêncio juntos antes, era quase impossível." Ela explicou com uma expressão divertida na face.

"Claro, era impossível ficar sério, quanto mais calado com você. Bem, ficar calado era até bem fácil, já que você geralmente é quem domina a conversa." A expressão do jovem também era divertida agora.

Encararam-se calados mais uma vez, até que Sandy, agora séria, disse:

"Você sabe sobre o que eu quero falar, não sabe?"

"Acho que sim, não dá mais pra negar, não é?" Ele encarava o chão.

"Não, Jay, não tem mais como negar. Nós mudamos, meu bem, nosso relacionamento não é mais o mesmo. Eu já venho notando isso há bastante tempo, mas a situação está insustentável agora."

"Sandy..." Jared levantou os olhos para encará-la e começar a falar, mas a garota o interrompeu.

"Olha, Jay, você se afastou de mim. Não precisa se defender, mas você está distante, não tem como negar isso. O problema é que, no início, eu fiquei preocupada, mil coisas passaram na minha cabeça, eu comecei a achar que você tinha outra pessoa..."

"Não, Sandy, eu nunca..." Ele disse quase atropelando as palavras, não podia deixar que sua namorada pensasse isso dele.

"Eu sei, Jay, bobagem minha, não se preocupe. Eu te conheço, ok. Você não é um canalha. Mas o problema..." Ela parecia procurar as palavras. "O problema é que eu deixei. Eu deixei você se afastar de mim. Quer dizer, quando eu notei o que estava acontecendo, eu não fiz nada pra mudar, eu simplesmente te deixei escapar pelos meus dedos, você entende?"

"Olha, Sandy, você não tem culpa do que está acontecendo."

"Eu sei, querido, nem você. Jay, eu acho que a gente precisa de um tempo."

Ele encarou a garota nos olhos, a surpresa era evidente na expressão do moreno. Depois de uns instantes, ele voltou a olhar para o chão.

"Sim, você tem razão. Nós precisamos mesmo de um tempo. Nossa relação já não anda bem há meses." Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou, para ver qual a expressão da moça.

Ela sorriu gentilmente depois de um tempo, aproximou-se e segurou as mãos de Jared entre as suas.

"Olha, não me entenda mal, eu não te culpo, eu acho que nós dois erramos. Nós percebemos o que estava acontecendo e simplesmente nos acomodamos porque esse namoro era cômodo pra nós dois. Jay, eu te amo, isso nunca vai mudar, mas eu não posso mais continuar fingindo. Nem você. Já é tempo de nós descobrirmos o que queremos para nós de verdade."

Jared só conseguiu encarar aquela mulher a sua frente com surpresa. Sandy sempre fora muito mais madura que ele, mas agora ela estava se mostrando uma mulher de verdade, e ele só podia se sentir agradecido.

**-J2-**

"Você tem certeza, Jen?" perguntou Eric Kripke, "patrão" e amigo de Jensen.

"Sim, Eric, eu não posso mais viver aqui, nessa casa, nessa cidade. Não dá mais, eu preciso de um tempo." Ele respondeu, enquanto olhava para o apartamento já sem mobília, vazio, como sua vida tinha sido nos últimos meses.

"Bem, então vamos, vou te deixar no aeroporto, você não quer perder o vôo, quer?"

Os dois homens saíram pela porta, Jensen olhou tudo mais uma vez e trancou o apartamento, desejando intimamente nunca mais estar ali novamente.

**-J2-**

Jared caminhou a pé até sua casa. Precisava espairecer, a conversa com Sandy o havia deixado confuso. Embora tivessem resolvido tudo civilizadamente e como bons amigos que ainda eram, não se joga seis anos de história juntos pra escanteio assim tão fácil. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se leve, como há muito tempo não sentia. Sandy tinha razão, não podiam continuar fingindo. Era tempo de trilhar um caminho diferente em sua vida.

Quando se aproximava de casa, notou as luzes acesas, será que estava tudo bem? Com o seu irmão, ultimamente, ele só conseguia pensar no pior.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Megan sentada na beira da escada, abraçada às pernas, encarando-o como se o esperasse.

Megan era sua sobrinha, tinha 7 anos, era filha de seu irmão mais velho, Jeff. A mãe da garota foi embora quando ela tinha 1 ano e 5 meses, dizendo que não aguentava mais a vida que estava levando ao lado de Jeff. Jared até compreendia seus motivos, viver com seu irmão não era fácil, mas isso não justificava o fato de depois disso ele nunca mais ter ligado para a filha. Afinal de contas, que culpa aquele anjinho tinha de ter um pai alcoólatra, que tornava a vida de quem estivesse perto dele um inferno?

A menina levantou-se e correu ao encontro do tio, abraçando-se a ele com força.

"Megan, por que você ainda está acordada? Onde está o seu pai, ele já chegou?"

"Não, Jay, o papai não veio pra casa ainda, eu queria que você chegasse pra me levar pra cama."

O homem pegou a garota nos braços, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Desculpa, meu amor, por ter demorado. Onde está a Sra. Smith?"

A menina balançou a cabeça indicando a sala. Jared caminhou até a poltrona de frente para a TV onde a Sra. Smith, sua vizinha extremamente gentil que ficava com Megan sempre que havia necessidade dormia profundamente. A mulher pegara no sono enquanto esperava por Jeff ou Jared para poder ir para casa, já que não poderia deixar a pequena Megan sozinha.

Jared pôs a sobrinha no chão e balançou o ombro da mulher levemente.

"Sra. Smith?"

A mulher se mexeu assustada, encarando Jared por alguns segundos antes de reconhecê-lo de fato.

"Ah, Jared, é você? Me desculpe, eu acabei dormindo, seu irmão não chegou e eu não podia deixar a Megan aqui." A mulher negra de meia idade com olhos grandes e expressivos disse, já se levantando.

"Imagina, Sra. Smith, eu é quem tenho de pedir desculpas, a senhora já deveria estar em casa bem confortável na sua cama. Perdão pela demora, eu achei que o meu irmão já tivesse chegado do trabalho."

"Não se preocupe, meu filho, você..." A mulher parou de falar de repente, claramente surpresa com algo que Jared havia dito. Ela olhou para ele e em seguida para Megan, abaixando-se um pouco para falar com a garota.

"Meu bem, por que você não espera seu tio lá em cima, que depois ele vai te botar na cama, ein?

A menina pensou em relutar, mas diante do olhar do tio apenas virou-se e subiu as escadas.

"Jared, você não sabe?" A Sra. Smith perguntou ao rapaz em pé na sua frente.

"Não sei o que?" Ele estava claramente confuso.

"Seu irmão não está mais trabalhando, ele foi demitido há duas semanas. Meu filho, Damien, me disse domingo, quando veio me visitar. Eu achei que o Jeff havia te contado." A mulher encarava Jared com apreensão, notando que a confusão rapidamente se transformava em raiva, o garoto já estava ficando vermelho.

"Como ele pode ser tão irresponsável, meu Deus, ficar perdendo trabalho assim, quando tem uma filha pequena pra criar. Esse é o terceiro emprego que o Jeff joga fora esse ano, como é que ele acha que vai conseguir pagar as contas, afinal?" O rapaz ia aumentando o tom de voz ao mesmo tempo em que andava em círculos pela sala. A Sra. Smith agora estava nervosa, talvez não tivesse sido o melhor momento para contar aquilo. Mas o mal já estava feito.

"Olha, meu rapaz, você precisa se acalmar, a Megan pode ouvir. Eu sinto muito por ter dito isso assim, do nada, mas agora você precisa ficar calmo."

"Não tem como ficar calmo quando se trata do Jeff, ele só vive me ferrando mesmo."

A mulher o olha com uma cara de desaprovação.

"Me desculpe, Sra. Smith, perdão pelo palavreado, mas eu já estou cansado das mancadas do Jeff." Disse o rapaz, sentando-se no sofá e afundando o rosto entre as mãos, bagunçando os cabelos.

"Jared, seu irmão é um bom homem, eu o conheço, o vi crescer, assim como você. Mas ele se perdeu de uns tempos pra cá. O Jeff está doente, você sabe disso. Eu acho que já é hora de vocês procurarem ajuda, meu filho, antes que algo pior aconteça. Pense na sua sobrinha, ela não merece esse sofrimento."

"Eu sei, a Megan é quem mais sofre nessa história toda, ela acha que o pai não liga pra ela, que ele não a ama."

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que o seu irmão ama a filha, mas no momento, ele precisa voltar a amar a si próprio antes de qualquer coisa."

A mulher afagou os cabelos do jovem com carinho. Tinha visto aqueles irmãos crescerem, como dissera. Jeff era o melhor amigo de seu filho, Damien quando os dois eram mais jovens. Ela pôde acompanhar passo a passo a decadência do Padalecki mais velho, desde a morte dos pais, quando Jeff era apenas um adolescente e Jared uma criança, e foi forçado a amadurecer precocemente e cuidar do irmão. O casamento também havia sido bastante conturbado e quando os problemas de Jeff com a bebida ficaram mais sérios, Amber, sua esposa, o abandonara com uma filha pequena para cuidar. Foi a vez de Jared arcar com as conseqüências, ele quem cuidava de Megan desde então, como se fosse pai dela. Parte por gratidão pelo irmão, parte pelo homem de caráter que era.

**-J2- **

Depois de se despedir e mais uma vez agradecer a Sra. Smith, Jared subiu as escadas para ver como Megan estava. Foi ao quarto da sobrinha e não a encontrou, mas também não estranhou, sabia onde ela estava. Foi até o próprio quarto e encontrou a menina adormecida na sua cama. Megan tinha mania de procurar pelo tio na cama dele, e na maioria das vezes conseguia dormir ao lado de Jared, que a levava de volta a sua cama logo que achava ser _seguro_. Ele se aproximou e tirou uma mexa de cabelo loiro caído na testa da menina, repousando um beijo ali. Pegou-a com delicadeza e a levou para sua cama, sem deixar que ela acordasse.

Ao voltar para o seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Tinha problemas. Havia perdido a namorada, enfrentava uma luta tremenda para trabalhar e fazer faculdade ao mesmo tempo, e ainda tinha o irmão, seu irmão mais velho, que o havia criado como se fosse seu pai, e que agora estava na pior por causa da bebida e Jared não via como ajudá-lo, pois já tinha tentado de tudo para convencer o irmão de que ele estava acabando com a própria vida, mas Jeff continuava bebendo, saindo dos empregos e se autodestruindo. Jared sentia-se impotente e pior, sentia-se culpado.

**-J2-**

Alguns dias atrás, nesse momento, ele estaria ligando para Josh Ackles, seu melhor amigo. Eles se conheciam desde criança, os pais de Josh eram amigos dos de Jared, e deram todo o apoio aos irmãos Padalecki quando seus pais morreram num acidente de carro. Jared tinha 11 anos. Jeff tinha 20, estava na faculdade, ainda não trabalhava, mas teve de mudar completamente sua vida depois disso. Abandonou os estudos e arrumou um emprego para sustentar a si e ao irmão. As coisas pareciam ter melhorado quando conheceu Amber, mas logo ela engravidou, eles casaram, mas o relacionamento não deu certo. Ela o abandonou depois do nascimento da filha, Megan. Daí em diante Jeff se entregou de vez à bebida. Eram raros os momentos em que estava sóbrio. Jared assumiu a responsabilidade sobre a sobrinha, cuidando dela assim como Jeff cuidara dele, amava a menina como se ela fosse sua filha, e Megan o tinha como pai.

Josh com certeza ajudaria o amigo nessa hora. O rapaz sabia realmente como distrair alguém, eles sairiam, beberiam cerveja, se divertiriam a noite inteira, mas Jared provavelmente voltaria para casa sozinho, porque Josh nunca acabava uma noitada dessas de "mãos abanando". Sempre conhecia alguma garota e acabava a noite com ela. Jared nunca fez esse tipo. É claro, ele namorava sério há bastante tempo, mas não era de sua natureza "galinhar" por ai.

Infelizmente, para Jered, Josh estava viajando. Entrara num programa de intercambio para a Holanda, que ele dizia ser uma forma de _enriquecer seus estudos e conhecer outras culturas_, mas Jered sabia muito bem o que isso queria dizer na verdade: _enriquecer sua vida sexual e conhecer as famosas vitrines humanas de Amsterdã_.

O amigo só voltaria daqui a três meses, o que significa que Jared passaria esse tempo mais sozinho do que de costume. Fora a família, Sandy, sua agora ex-namorada e Josh, Jared não tinha muitos outros amigos. O trabalho na oficina de Bobby e suas responsabilidades em casa o impediam de interagir mais com seus colegas de faculdade, embora ele mantivesse boas relações com a maioria deles. Às vezes saiam juntos, mas isso não chegava a ser um hábito.

Contentou-se em tomar um longo banho e deitar-se, não valia à pena esperar pelo irmão acordado, mas amanhã eles teriam uma boa conversa.

**-J2-**

Jared não tinha visto a hora em que Jeff chegara em casa, mas quando acordou de manhã, o irmão dormia profundamente em seu quarto. Ele não tinha tempo para esperar que o mais velho acordasse e estivesse em condições de ter uma conversa racional, tinha que preparar Megan para a escola e ir trabalhar. Mas a noite eles teriam aquela boa conversa. Ele andava _conversando_ muito ultimamente, pensou.

O dia passou normalmente para Jared, os mesmos problemas de sempre na oficina, os mesmos gritos de sempre de Bobby para que ele fizesse seu trabalho direito. O seu chefe, Bobby Singer, era um bom homem, meio nervoso, mas com um coração enorme. Ele contratou Jared por meio período com salário integral, só para que o garoto não tivesse que se sacrificar tanto com o trabalho e os estudos, tudo para que o rapaz não tivesse o mesmo destino do irmão. Bobby era amigo dos pais de Jared e acompanhou de perto a vida conturbada dos irmãos Padalecki. Tentou ajudar Jeff quando aconteceu a tragédia, deu emprego ao rapaz, mas também não conseguiu impedi-lo de se afundar no álcool.

Durante a tarde, quando não estava fazendo algo ligado a faculdade, Jared provavelmente poderia ser encontrado na casa dos Ackles. Eles tinham uma bela casa, com uma bela quadra de basquete nos fundos, o que era suficiente para entreter Jared e Josh a tarde inteira.

A casa dos Ackles estava vazia agora. Fazia um mês que Josh já estava vivendo sozinho lá, com a decisão dos pais de fazer uma longa viagem pela Europa sem tempo determinado para a volta, numa espécie de segunda ou terceira lua-de-mel estendida. Excentricidades de pessoas que não tem problema com dinheiro, pensava Jared. Donna e Roger Ackles tinham uma empresa de advocacia bastante respeitada, mas resolveram que já era tempo de deixarem suas carreiras de lado e cuidarem de seu casamento e de sua família, que poderia parecer perfeita a primeira vista, mas estava longe disso.

Os Ackles sabiam que tinham sido pais relapsos, sempre tão preocupados com o trabalho que acabaram relegando as atenções aos seus filhos aos empregados. Sim, filhos, Josh não era filho único, era o caçula, na verdade. O mais velho era Jensen Ackles, jovem de quem Jared se lembrava bem. Jensen não era o irmão mais velho chato que às vezes se vê por ai, muito pelo contrario, ele sempre estava com o irmão e com os amigos dele, se divertindo, jogando basquete. Até que o jovem teve uma discussão séria com os pais, algo de que não se comentava naquela casa, ainda mais na frente dele. Jensen saiu de casa logo que fez 18 anos, e eram poucas as noticias que Jared tinha dele, sabia apenas que ele vivia na Califórnia agora, nada mais.

Jared tinha aquela tarde livre, Megan passava o dia inteiro na escola, ela então ficava com a Sra. Smith até que Jeff chegasse do trabalho, já que Jared estudava a noite. Ele voltou para casa, preparou alguma coisa para almoçar, tomou um longo banho e decidiu que precisava relaxar. A quadra de basquete dos Ackles pareceu a melhor opção no momento. Josh havia deixado as chaves com ele, afinal, eram quase como irmãos mesmo.

Jared foi caminhando até a casa dos Ackles, era uma distancia curta e ele gostava de caminhar.

Chegou a casa, estranhamente vazia e silenciosa sem a presença de Josh, entrou, passou pela ampla e iluminada sala e caminhou até os fundos, passando pela piscina até a quadra de basquete. Foi pegar uma bola no depósito nos fundos da propriedade, pegou as chaves, abriu o depósito, pegou a bola e quando se virou para voltar a quadra, deixou-a cair com o impacto do susto que levou.

Parado, em pé no meio da quadra, havia um homem, loiro, de cabelos curtos, olhos verdes, de braços cruzados o observando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Demorou um tempo para que a expressão de susto no rosto de Jared se transformasse em curiosidade, e mais um tempo ainda para que se transformasse em total surpresa.

"Jensen? Jensen Ackles?" O moreno perguntou com uma expressão incrédula.

"Sim, sou eu. E você, é mesmo o pequeno Jared Padalecki, aquele moleque magro e desengonçado que vivia perdendo pra mim no basquete?" Perguntou o loiro com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

**-J2- **

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores. Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que postar esse início de fic foi um enorme desafio vencido por mim. Nunca achei que fosse capaz de escrever algo assim. Estou apenas começando,logo, tenho muito a aprender ainda.

Escrever Padackles também nem passava pela minha cabeça, visto que eu não gostava nem de ler esse tipo de história. Mas depois de me arriscar e ler algumas fics maravilhosas como _Intenções, Duas Vezes Você_, entre outras, resolvi tentar.

Agradeço sinceramente a quem chegou até aqui, valeu mesmo!!

Bem, vocês já sabem, neh! Reviews são sempre bem vindas.

Você leu, gostou, não gostou, nem uma coisa nem outra? Deixa um comentário, gostaria de saber o q pensa sobre a história, _a opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve._

***__* Reviews, please!!**

**Bjos a todos :*****


	2. Velhas afinidades

_**Tempo de Amar**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. PADACKLES J2.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "vida real" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

4. haverá participação especial de dois personagens de Supernatural, e não são Dean e Sam. =)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Velhas afinidades.**

O caminho para o aeroporto fora tranquilo, Jensen e Eric conversaram pouco, já que Eric sabia que o amigo não voltaria atrás na sua decisão. Os últimos meses tinham sido difíceis para Jensen, talvez sua volta para a cidade dos pais o ajudasse a superar tudo que aconteceu. Pelo menos era isso que o homem mais velho esperava, mas havia também a possibilidade de tudo ficar ainda pior. Os pais de Jensen nunca o entenderam, nunca o aceitaram de verdade. Ele não havia sido expulso de casa, mas os pais dele não fizeram o mínimo esforço para convencê-lo a ficar.

Depois de descobrirem sobre as preferências sexuais do filho, o casal Ackles tentou ignorar, a princípio. Talvez achassem que era só uma fase, coisa de adolescente rebelde, porque, convenhamos, Jensen sempre fora mesmo rebelde. Mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites, pelo menos na visão dos pais de Jensen. Ele se envolvia com garotos o tempo todo, já estava começando a _"dar nas vistas"_ da cidade inteira, e era isso que preocupava os Ackles. Eles eram respeitados na cidade e a _conduta inapropriada_ do filho não poderia ser aceita. Foram meses e meses de brigas, discussões e ofensas mútuas entre Jensen e os pais. Ele não tinha _se tornado gay_ para provocar seus pais, como eles pensavam, claro que não. Mas depois de ver que seria inútil tentar fazê-los entender, ele também usava isso para provocá-los. Levava rapazes para casa, durante a noite, fazia questão de que os amigos mais influentes dos pais soubessem de suas aventuras amorosas, saindo com os filhos de muitos deles.

O relacionamento entre Jensen e os pais ficava cada dia pior. Mas os Ackles, claro, nunca admitiriam que a culpa pudesse ser deles. Era mais fácil culpar o filho e tentar mudá-lo a qualquer preço.

Houve uma hora em que a situação ficou insustentável, e Jensen partiu. Ele nunca demonstrou interesse algum pela profissão dos pais, o que era um dos maiores desgostos dos Ackles, saber que seu filho mais velho não tomaria conta dos negócios da família. Jensen queria ser escritor, outra coisa inconcebível para eles. Então ele resolveu sair de sua cidadezinha no Texas e tentar a vida na Califórnia. É claro que não fora fácil, deixar tudo para trás, seus amigos, seu irmãozinho, Josh, mas foi preciso.

Depois disso, as noticias que ele mandava foram diminuindo aos poucos, seus pais sabiam que ele estava na faculdade, depois que conseguira um emprego, mas também não perguntavam sobre a vida pessoal do filho. Jensen às vezes falava com Josh por e-mail ou telefone. Ele sentia falta do irmão, e o irmão dele, mas ainda assim era uma relação muito distante.

"Você sabe que pode voltar quando quiser, não sabe?" Perguntou Eric, ao despedir-se de Jensen no saguão aeroporto.

"Sim, Eric, eu sei. Quero te agradecer por tudo, por toda força que você me deu, sempre, mas principalmente depois..." Ele sentiu a voz embargar, ainda era muito difícil tocar no assunto.

"Sei, sei, você não precisa agradecer, eu só fiz isso por interesse, lembra? Seus livros dão um lucro enorme para a editora." Eric disse em tom de brincadeira e Jensen riu também, depois se fez de indignado.

"Além do mais..." Continuou o homem. "Você não vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo, rapaz. Suas férias terminam em dois meses, então você vai ter que colar o seu traseiro em frente ao computador e escrever aquela série que estava planejando. Minha intuição não falha nunca, garoto, esse seu projeto vai ser um sucesso,um sucesso Jensen." Eric colocou os braços em volta dos ombros do mais jovem, chegando mais perto e disse num tom sério, mas carinhoso.

"Volte lá, resolva o que tem de resolver, relaxe, namore, e volte pra mim novinho em folha, ok? E se você decidir voltar a viver lá mesmo, eu vou atrás de você."

"Falando assim até parece fácil, Eric." Jensen disse sorrindo sem vontade.

"Eu sei que não é fácil, mas você é forte, vai conseguir se recuperar. É só uma questão de tempo."

Jensen conseguiu se despedir de Eric e entrou no avião. Iria voltar a sua cidade, 9 anos depois de ter partido. Definitivamente não seria fácil, mas ele precisava daquilo, ou nunca iria conseguir seguir em frente. Além do mais, devia isso a _ele_.

**-J2-**

Logo que pôs os pés de volta a sua cidade, Jensen teve um pressentimento. Algo grande iria acontecer, tinha certeza. Só esperava que fosse algo bom.

Entrou num táxi na saída do aeroporto, deu o endereço que conhecia de cor ao motorista e foi o caminho todo olhando pela janela, observando, lembrando.

A cidade não havia mudado tanto assim. À medida que se aproximava de casa, mais familiares as coisas ficavam. Por um momento, foi como se nunca tivesse saído dali. Mas lembrou então de tudo que havia se passado nos anos em que ficara fora. Ele tornara-se um homem, não era mais o adolescente rebelde que foi embora anos atrás. Ele viveu intensamente nesse tempo, conheceu gente nova, fez amigos, teve amantes, e claro, _ele_ entrou na sua vida. Isso era o principal.

O carro parou e Jensen voltou de seus pensamentos. Olhou para fora e reconheceu a sua antiga casa. Também não mudara quase nada. Desceu do carro, pagou ao taxista, pegou suas malas e ficou em pé no meio da rua enquanto o carro amarelo desaparecia na esquina. Teve de respirar fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo. Sabia que não havia ninguém em casa. Falara com Josh antes de ele embarcar para a Holanda. Seu irmão lhe contara sobre o intercambio e sobre a viagem dos pais. Ele teria tempo de sobra para se preparar para um confronto.

Entrou em casa e percebeu que não precisou da chave extra que Josh havia deixado escondida no portal da entrada. Estava aberta, tinha alguém ali. Pôde ouvir os passos no fundo da casa, e seguiu para lá por impulso.

Havia um homem, e era bem alto. Estava na quadra onde ele costumava jogar basquete com o irmão. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia vir assim, sozinho, mas quando pensou em dar a volta, percebeu que não era um desconhecido ali. O homem afastou-se da quadra e foi para o depósito, abriu a porta e parecia procurar por algo.

Era um jovem alto, como já havia notado. Bastante forte também, cabelos castanhos caindo nos olhos e saindo de trás das orelhas. Braços compridos e mãos grandes agarravam uma bola de basquete dentro do depósito nos fundos da casa.

O rapaz virou-se para voltar à quadra de basquete e deixou a bola cair por causa do susto da visão do outro parado, e só agora Jensen percebera que havia se aproximado e estava no centro da quadra.

_Demorou um tempo para que a expressão de susto no rosto de Jared se transformasse em curiosidade, e mais um tempo ainda para que se transformasse em total surpresa._

"_Jensen? Jensen Ackles?" O moreno perguntou com uma expressão incrédula._

"_Sim, sou eu. E você, é mesmo o pequeno Jared Padalecki, aquele moleque magro e desengonçado que vivia perdendo pra mim no basquete?" Perguntou o loiro com um sorriso divertido nos lábios_.

**-J2-**

Jensen não reconheceu Jared Padalecki a princípio. Mas ver o rosto do moreno totalmente surpreso com sua presença ali fez o loiro perceber que o garoto não havia mudado tanto assim. Aqueles olhos apertados ainda brilhavam do mesmo jeito. É claro, a palavra "gostoso" era pouco para definir o corpo do rapaz agora, mas, ele também já não tinha mais quatorze anos.

Jared tinha a altura de um jogador de basquete agora, como já havia notado. Braços fortes, peito largo e bem definido, pernas torneadas. Jensen agradeceu aos céus pelo mais novo estar usando um calção, e não calças jeans, senão teria sido privado deste ultimo detalhe. Não pôde deixar de rir. _"Meu Deus, esse é o melhor amigo do meu irmãozinho, quando eu fiquei tão tarado?" _

"Há, sim, eu lembro que você sempre ganhava de mim e do Josh, mas nos éramos menores. _Eu_ era bem menor naquela época." Disse Jared já recuperado do susto, se aproximando um pouco da quadra.

"As coisas mudaram muito nesse sentido, pelo que eu vejo." Disse Jensen, olhando Jared de cima a baixo, levantando as sobrancelhas ao terminar o movimento.

Jared se sentiu estranho, não sabia por que, mas se sentia como se estivesse nu sendo observado por aquele homem. Corou de leve, Jensen sequer percebeu.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Jared um pouco nervoso, mas sem conseguir ficar mais em silêncio.

"Eu pensei que esta ainda fosse minha casa." Disse Jensen, encarando Jared com a testa franzida.

"Claro, claro..." Respondeu rápido. O mais novo percebeu a besteira que tinha dito. "Eu não quis dizer, você sabe, é que você foi embora há tanto tempo, eu não esperava... Bem, mas é claro, a casa é sua, eu é que estou aqui de penetra."

E Jared já ia pegando a bolsa que havia trazido e deixado no canto da quadra, quando Jensen o impediu, segurando seu braço. "Fica calmo, rapaz, eu estava brincando. Eu sei, eu cheguei de surpresa mesmo, mas..."

O loiro se afastou de Jared e apanhou a bola que jazia esquecida um pouco atrás do moreno.

"Você não está afim de uma partida, estava aqui para isso, não?" Ele perguntou, girando a bola no dedo indicador.

Jared relaxou um pouco e sorriu. Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e já foi se posicionando na quadra. Antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de dizer algo, o mais novo provocou.

"Está pronto pra perder pra esse moleque?" Disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Jensen não respondeu, chegou perto de Jared e sem dar tempo sequer para o outro se preparar para o que viria, tirou a camisa que vestia com um movimento rápido, jogando-a no canto da quadra, perto da bolsa do moreno. Voltou a se afastar, dando as costas para o mais novo, que o observava completamente calado.

Jared ficou surpreso não com a atitude de Jensen, mas com a sua própria reação. Quantas vezes não jogavam sem camisa naquela quadra? Várias. Mas nunca havia prendido a respiração por isso. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele ficou incomodado enquanto o loiro o observava, agora ficou nervoso quando ele tirou a camisa, e não pôde deixar de acompanhar com os olhos o movimento das costas de Jensen enquanto ele lentamente quicava a bola no chão.

Suas costas eram largas e fortes e... Meu Deus, no que eu estou pensando? Volte à realidade, Jared. Basquete, você esta aqui pelo basquete.

"Então, quem chegar a dez pontos primeiro ganha." Jensen disse, virando-se e encarando o moreno, sem parar de quicar a bola.

"Ahn? Claro, sim, vamos lá, então."

**-J2-**

E o jogo durou a tarde quase toda. Jared venceu. Realmente, não era mais um moleque, pensou Jensen.

Terminaram exaustos, mas extremamente relaxados. Embora tenha sido um pouco perturbador para Jared sentir os primeiros toques de Jensen durante o jogo, ele logo se convenceu de que aquilo era uma bobagem, afinal o basquete é um esporte de contato. Nunca havia se incomodado com isso antes, por que se incomodaria agora?

"E ai, você voltou de vez ou está só visitando sua família?" Perguntou Jared, enquanto os dois entravam na cozinha atrás de algo para comer, pois estavam famintos também.

"Hum, eu não sei ainda, eu realmente não sei." Respondeu Jensen sem olhar para Jared. O loiro passou a remexer nos armários, mas percebeu que não sabia onde se guardava nada naquela casa.

Jared, que estava recostado ao balcão central observando o outro sorriu e tomou a frente de Jensen, passando ele a procurar alguma coisa para comerem.

Jensen parou e passou apenas a observar, notando como o mais novo estava muito mais familiarizado com aquele lugar do que ele.

"Então, você não gosta mais de viver na Califórnia?" Perguntou o moreno sem parar o que estava fazendo.

"Eu não tenho nada contra a Califórnia." Disse Jensen, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. "Eu só preciso de um tempo, sabe, relaxar um pouco, todo mundo precisa disso uma vez na vida." A voz de Jensen foi mudando, parecia cansada, Jared percebeu que ele não estava sendo totalmente sincero, que havia algo que ele não estava contando.

"Hum, desculpe, eu estou sendo inconveniente. Você não me deve explicações." Disse o mais novo, sério, encarando o loiro. Os dois estavam bem próximos agora. Jared remexia os armários e Jensen estava encostado no balcão de frente para o rapaz.

"Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu só não quero falar sobre isso, ok?" A expressão de Jensen era realmente tranquila, mas Jared pôde notar algo nos olhos do outro que não tinha notado antes. Era uma tristeza, um brilho diferente. Era dor.

Ficaram sérios por alguns segundos então Jensen girou o pescoço e se esticou, para surpresa do moreno.

"Acho que não tem nada para comer nessa casa, você tem alguma ideia, eu já estou fora da cidade há muito tempo." Ele voltou a encarar o mais novo, que depois de encará-lo de volta por um tempo, disse:

"Você pode pedir alguma coisa, uma pizza, sei lá." Pensou um pouco e disse. "Ou pode vir comigo lá para casa, Megan vai já chegar mesmo, e ela sempre chega faminta da aula." Olhou para o outro esperando uma resposta.

"Sua namorada não vai se incomodar?"

A expressão agora era confusa no rosto de Jared.

"Megan. Não é sua namorada?"

Jensen sorriu, o loiro pode ver os olhos do mais jovem brilhando. "Não, Megan é minha sobrinha, filha do Jeff, lembra dele?"

"Ah, sim. Jeff? Seu irmão mais velho, não?" Jared fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Hum, então vamos a sua casa." Jensen disse indo em direção a porta da cozinha. "Eu só preciso de uma ducha, eu estou fedendo. Cinco minutos, Jared." E sumiu pela casa, deixando Jared na cozinha.

**-J2-**

Dez minutos depois Jensen e Jared estavam saindo da casa dos Ackles em direção a casa do moreno. Quando chegaram, foram direto para a cozinha e Jensen se ofereceu para preparar algo enquanto Jared tomava banho. O mais novo aceitou, mostrando a localização de tudo na conzinha para o outro.

"Bem, então eu vou tomar um banho, não demoro." Disse Jared enquanto saia da cozinha.

"Eu vou fazer uns sanduíches, que tal?" Perguntou o loiro.

"Ótimo, mas faça para três, a Megan está para chegar, pode ser?" Gritou Jared já do meio da escada.

"Ok, sanduíches para três." Respondeu Jensen alto para que o outro ouvisse, com um sorriso no rosto.

**-J2-**

Quando Jared desceu, já banhado, Jensen já havia preparado os sanduíches. Estava exatamente sentado a mesa observando sua obra quando o moreno entrou na cozinha.

"Vai ficar só olhando?" perguntou Jared, sentando-se também.

"Eu estava esperando por você, não seria educado de minha parte começar sozinho." Jensen disse com um falso ar de superioridade, o outro homem revirou os olhos.

"Ok, pode atacar agora, então." Disse Jared, enquanto avançava num dos sanduíches ao mesmo tempo de Jensen. Foram no mesmo sanduíche, para ser mais exata. Suas mãos se encontraram e os dois pararam com o toque. Os homens levantaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e se encararam até que um barulho de algo sendo jogado no chão os trouxe de volta à realidade.

Nisso, Megan já entrava na cozinha, depois de jogar sua mochila no chão da sala, procurando pelo tio.

"Jay, eu tô com fome." Falou a menina antes de parar e ficar encarando o estranho sentado de frente para o seu tio.

"Eu sei, Megan, você sempre está. Ah, esse é o Jensen, irmão do Josh." Disse o homem ao notar que a menina encarava o outro com curiosidade.

"Você é irmão do Josh?" A garota perguntou, ignorando totalmente o tio agora.

"Sim, sou, e você é sobrinha do Jared, certo?" Ele respondeu sorrindo para a menina que já estava de pé de frente para ele.

"Ahan." Megan respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. "Por que você é irmão do Josh?" Voltou a perguntar.

Jensen olhou confuso para Jared. Percebendo que não havia sido compreendida, Megan reformulou a pergunta.

"Eu não sabia que o Josh tinha um irmão, por que você não mora com ele? Onde você estava? Vocês brigaram?" Agora ela parecia realmente curiosa.

"Ei, mocinha, calma aí. Uma coisa de cada vez." Repreendeu Jared, dividindo os sanduíches para três.

"Tudo bem, Jay, eu respodo" Disse Jensen virando-se para Megan novamente. "Eu não moro com o Josh por que eu vivo em outra cidade, na Califórnia. E não, eu não briguei com o Josh."

"Ah, então por que você está aqui agora, você vai voltar pra casa?" Insistiu a menina.

Jared se segurou para não rir, era exatamente a pergunta da qual Jensen tinha fugido com ele mais cedo. Mas o loiro não conseguiria despistar a menina assim tão fácil.

"Bem, é que estou de férias do meu trabalho, então resolvi visitar minha família. Já faz muito tempo que eu não os vejo." Ele respondeu, olhando nos olhos da menina, que, lógico, não se deu por satisfeita.

"O que você faz? Qual é o seu trabalho?" Ela perguntou com um olhar curioso e inocente, mas antes que Jensen pudesse responder, Jared interrompeu.

"Ei, chega de perguntas, Megan, vá se lavar e venha comer uns sanduíches, não era você quem estava com fome?" Jared disse sério mesmo sem encarar a sobrinha.

Megan bufou mas obedeceu, deixando os homens sozinhos novamente.

"Desculpa, mas você sabe, é a idade, eles perguntam o tempo todo." Jared disse, sorrindo divertido.

"Ah, sim, eu sei, eu acho que eu lembro que você também enchia meu saco com perguntas quando tinha essa idade." Jensen agora encarava o moreno, que o olhou de volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Acho que você não é tão mais velho do que eu assim. São o que, quatro anos?"

"Hum, acho que é isso mesmo, você tem quanto, vinte e três?" Perguntou o loiro, se levantando para ajudar Jared a separar os sanduíches.

"Isso mesmo. E você tem vinte e sete, então." Jared disse, enquanto pegava três pratos no armário.

"Vejo que alguém não reprovou em matemática." Jensen brincou, enquanto pegava um dos pratos das mãos do mais alto. Tocaram-se novamente, era como se suas peles se procurassem.

Olharam-se nos olhos mais uma vez. Jensen pôde notar o quanto era mais baixo, já que teve que erguer um pouco o rosto para isso. O loiro tinha olhos lindos, pensou Jared, antes de se dar conta do que estavam fazendo. Separaram-se antes que aquilo ficasse mais estranho ainda.

"Eu sempre fui ótimo em matemática." Jared falou enquanto virava-se para a mesa. Jensen sorriu, sentando-se novamente.

**-J2-**

Megan voltou à cozinha e sentou-se ao lado de Jensen, sem parar de encará-lo.

"Você não respondeu." Sentenciou a menina.

"Hum, você poderia repetir a pergunta, foram tantas que eu nem me lembro mais." Disse o loiro, olhando para a garota e demonstrando interesse.

"Eu perguntei o que você faz, você disse que estava de férias do trabalho." Relembrou a garota.

Jared, que ainda estava de pé observando os dois, agora prestava atenção à conversa. Também não sabia qual a profissão do outro, estava curioso, embora não fosse admitir.

"Eu sou escritor" Disse Jensen, encarando a menina e já esperando pela próxima pergunta, que até demorou um pouco para vir. Megan parecia estar assimilando a informação.

"E o que você escreve?" Ela agora tinha o queixo apoiado não mãos, esperando pela resposta.

"Eu escrevo livros de aventuras, para adolescentes. Acabei de escrever uma série sobre um grupo de jovens detetives que tinha de lidar com muitos mistérios." Ele disse, enfatizando as últimas palavras, vendo que os olhinhos da garota já brilhavam de curiosidade.

Megan já ia abrir a boca para fazer outra pergunta, quando Jared resolveu intervir. "Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome." A essa altura, ele já estava sentado e com um sanduíche nas mãos. Quando os outros dois se viraram para encará-lo, ele levou o sanduíche à boca. O gesto foi logo imitado por Megan e em seguida por Jensen.

**-J2-**

Se Jared já tinha achado os toques ocasionais estranhos, isso quase o fez engasgar. Que boca era aquela que Jensen tinha? O moreno simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhar para os lábios carnudos de Jensen enquanto este mordia o sanduíche. De repente o clima esquentou, e olha que ele tinha acabado de tomar banho.

"O que foi?" Perguntou inocentemente o mais velho ao notar que era observado por Jared, que já tinha até parado de comer.

"É que ta sujo." Disse Megan, apontando para o canto da boca de Jensen.

Jared viu que nem tinha notado o molho que escorreu na boca do outro, mas sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de limpar com a língua aquele cantinho quando a sobrinha alertou o loiro. Definitivamente ele não estava bem. Baixou os olhos e encarou o sanduíche mordido no seu prato. Os outros já tinham quase terminado.

"Megan, termine logo que eu tenho que te deixar na Sra. Smith antes de ir para faculdade." Ele disse enquanto se levantava, pegando seu prato e o pondo na pia.

Jensen deu a última mordida no seu sanduíche. Depois se levantou também, indo até a pia, onde Jared estava. "Eu tenho que ir, você vai pra faculdade, não é?" Disse enquanto deixava o prato na pia também.

"É, não me entenda mal, eu estudo..." Jared teve medo de ter parecido rude.

"Ei, você se desculpa demais, sabia?" Respondeu Jensen, tocando o braço do outro e sorrindo. "Então, você vai aparecer lá em casa amanha, eu tenho direito a uma revanche, afinal." Ele encarou o moreno esperando pela resposta.

"Claro, eu vou adorar te derrotar de novo." Disse Jared, já relaxado.

**-J2-**

Quando chegou da faculdade, Jared viu que Megan já tinha ido dormir, e que seu irmão também já estava dormindo no quarto dele. Não que ele tivesse esquecido o que havia acontecido na noite passada, mas sinceramente não estava com cabeça para discutir com Jeff agora, porque isso seria exatamente o que aconteceria. O irmão ainda iria ouvir um belo sermão do mais novo, mas não hoje.

Ele subiu direto para seu quarto, parando na porta do quarto de Megan e abrindo só para conferir se a menina estava bem.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, tirou o casaco que vestia, depois a camisa, o sapato, as meias, e sentou-se na cama.

Aquele havia sido um dia e tanto. Mal dormira na noite passada, tinha se irritado na oficina, mas a tarde na casa dos Ackles com certeza fora a parte mais marcante. Jensen Ackles estava de volta, quem diria? Não costumava pensar no irmão do seu melhor amigo, e Josh pouco falava sobre o assunto, mas agora não tinha como não lembrar de Jensen antes de ele ter ido embora.

Bem, por mais que os Ackles evitassem falar sobre o assunto, as pessoas comentavam. Todos na cidade sabiam mais ou menos o porquê dos atritos entre Jensen e os pais, o que provavelmente teria sido o motivo de ele ter ido embora também.

Mas Jared não precisava de boatos, ele sabia.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Josh, não adianta, eu vou te achar." Disse Jared, já bastante irritado com o amigo._

_Josh sempre fazia isso. Eles aprontavam algo e ele fugia, se escondia deixando Jared sozinho para levar a bronca. Agora eles tinham quebrado o vidro de uma das janelas da casa dos Ackles, mas Jared não ouviria sermão sozinho dessa vez._

_Às vezes Josh parecia uma criança, meu Deus, eles já tinham treze anos!_

_Jared subiu as escadas, o amigo tinha se escondido no sótão da última vez. Ele ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do cômodo, só podia ser Josh. O garoto se aproximou devagar, pé ante pé, queria dar um susto no amigo para ele aprender._

_O barulho logo se transformou em gemidos, Jared estranhou, será que era mesmo Josh lá dentro?_

_Chegou à porta do sótão, que estava apenas encostada, empurrou devagar, sem fazer ruído, e o que viu o fez arregalar os olhos. Não era Josh que estava gemendo, era seu irmão mais velho, Jensen, enquanto era prensado numa parede por outro rapaz. Isso mesmo, Jensen estava no maior amasso com outro garoto. Jared prendeu a respiração, não acreditava no que estava vendo._

_"Jen, eu te quero" Dizia o outro enquanto acariciava todo o corpo do loiro._

_"Eu também, Keith, também te quero." Falou Jensen e depois voltavam a se beijar._

_Inverteram as posições, agora era o loiro quem prensava o rapaz na parede, pressionando seus quadris._

_Jensen descia seus lábios pelo pescoço do outro, e este se contorcia de prazer, fechando os olhos._

_Jared observava quase sem conseguir respirar. Nunca tinha visto dois homens juntos, muito menos o irmão de seu melhor amigo, que ele nem sabia que era gay._

_"Ah, Jen..." o garoto quase gritou quando Jensen levantou sua camisa e mordeu um de seus mamilos._

_"Você ainda me quer, Keith?" perguntou Jensen, com uma voz arrastada, muito sensual._

_"Seus pais, Jen..." Fechou novamente os olhos quando sentiu a língua do loiro brincando em seu abdomem. "Jen, seus pais estão em casa, tem um monte de gente aqui, alguém pode nos pegar." Conseguiu dizer por fim o outro._

_"E daí, quem se importa?" Disse Jensen, enquanto ficava de joelhos de frente para o outro rapaz, que se pensava em protestar de alguma forma, acabou desistindo quando ouviu o barulho de seu zíper sendo aberto._

_Uma mesa estrategicamente posicionada impedia a visão do que estava acontecendo para Jared. Não que ele não pudesse imaginar. E isso já estava causando reações estranhas no seu corpo. Estranhas, sim, oras, eram dois homens, ele não devia estar sentindo nada. Só tinham esquecido de avisar isso para determinada parte de seu corpo que já começava a dar sinais de vida. Ele então saiu dali o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse pego observando ou acontecesse algo pior._

_**Fim do Falsh Back**_

**-J2-**

No dia seguinte, Jared voltou à casa dos Ackles, como havia prometido, para uma revanche. Vencera novamente, para irritação de Jensen.

Entretanto, longe de ficar chateado, o mais velho apreciava cada vez mais a companhia do moreno. As partidas de basquete tornaram-se frequentes, e Jensen até conseguia ganhar de vez em quando.

Os dois homens geralmente passavam as tardes juntos. No início, era apenas o basquete, depois qualquer outra coisa era motivo para passarem um tempo juntos.

Passavam horas relembrando a infância de Jared, quando Jensen já era um adolescente, mas mesmo assim, conseguiam se dar bem. Jensen e Josh viviam brigando, mas ele nunca era envolvido nas discussões dos irmãos, eles até faziam as pazes quando Jared ia passar o dia na casa dos Ackles.

Fora Jensen, na verdade, quem o ensinara a jogar basquete, assim como Josh. Passavam tardes inteiras naquela quadra.

Os dois tinham muitas afinidades, acabaram redescobrindo isso. Jensen já não era só o irmão de Josh, já era considerado um amigo por Jared. O moreno gostava de estar com ele, sentia-se bem ao lado do loiro, embora as _situações estranhas_ entre os dois não tivessem parado de ocorrer. É claro que o toque do outro, ocasional ou não, já não mexia mais tanto com ele. Mas os olhares, os olhares continuavam intensos demais, às vezes.

Saiam também à noite agora, depois que Jared saia da faculdade. Iam a bares, bebiam um pouco, e voltavam para casa juntos, porque nem Jared nem Jensen nunca se aproximavam de ninguém.

Jared dizia que havia terminado o namoro há pouco tempo, por isso não ia atrás de ninguém, não queria se envolver, mesmo que Jensen dissesse que ele poderia ficar com qualquer uma das várias garotas que davam em cima deles quando saiam juntos, sem se preocupar em deixá-lo sozinho.

O mais novo não fazia perguntas ou insinuações desse tipo para o mais velho. Jensen nunca soube que Jared o tinha visto com aquele rapaz. Além do mais, o moreno não sabia se outro também se interessava por garotas, ou se tinha alguém na Califórnia.

Uma noite, entretanto, quando estavam num barzinho e Jared já havia bebido um pouco demais, a questão acabou vindo à tona.

Uma garota loira, de olhos claros, que usava um vestido bem decotado não tirou os olhos de Jensen à noite toda. Ele tentou ignorar, mas ele era bem insistente, e também já estava um pouco _alta. _Logo que Jensen ficou sozinho na mesa, quando Jared se levantou para ir ao banheiro, ela chegou com tudo.

"Oi, querido. Eu te observei a noite toda, sabia, e eu vi que você notou. Qual o seu problema, benzinho, você é tímido?" Ela disse, sentando no colo dele.

"Não, eu sou tímido, nem um pouco tímido, na verdade, eu só não vim aqui procurando por isso hoje." Ele disse, enquanto a ajudava a sentar numa cadeira.

"Ah, então quer dizer que minhas amigas estavam certas, você e o seu amiguinho estão juntos." Ela disse, levemente indignada.

"Não foi isso que eu disse, mas parece que você não está raciocinando direito."

"Se não é isso, então, nada nos impede de nos divertirmos essa noite, você não acha?" Ela disse, aproximando-se mais ainda de Jensen, parando a mão na sua coxa.

"Eu já disse, não vim atrás disso hoje." O loiro retirou a mão da moça de onde ela a havia repousado.

**-J2- **

Um pouco mais afastado, Jared observava a cena calado, não conseguia ir até lá, mas também não podia deixar de olhar. Estava apreensivo, não sabia por que, mas estava ficando nervoso com aquilo. Sempre acontecia com ele e Josh, mas nunca havia se incomodado, nunca havia sentido ciúmes de Josh. Não que estivesse com ciúmes de Jensen, claro. Só não sabia se devia ir até lá e ajudar o amigo a se livrar da garota ou se ele estava gostando da situação.

Quando viu que Jensen tentava se esquivar das investidas da loira, resolveu agir. Caminhou até mesa, chegando por trás do amigo, abaixou-se e falou no ouvido dele, olhando para a garota.

"Você não acha que já está na nossa hora, querido?" Depois ergueu-se novamente, indo sentar na cadeira ao lado de Jensen.

O mais velho estava confuso, mas quando viu expressão no rosto da mulher, entendeu a intenção de Jared e resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

"Eu só estava esperando por você, Jay." Ele disse, bem próximo ao ouvido do moreno.

"E a sua nova amiga, você não vai nos apresentar?"

"Ah, claro, essa é a... Como é mesmo o seu nome?" Jensen perguntou com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

"Julie." Respondeu a mulher com um olhar mortal para Jared, que sorria de volta para ela.

"Hum, belo nome, mas, me desculpe, eu o Jen precisamos mesmo ir embora, não é, Jen?

"Sim, nós temos que ir." Nisso ele se levantou, olhando para a moça. "Mas foi um prazer te conhecer, Julie. Até a próxima." Jensen só estava esperando Jared se levantar. O mais novo o fez, indo em direção a Jensen e passando os braços em torno dos ombros do mais baixo.

"Foi um prazer, Julie. Pena que nós já estivéssemos de saída." E os dois saíram assim, abraçados, deixando uma loira frustrada na mesa o bar.

Do lado de fora, na rua, os dois riam sem parar. Separaram-se e Jensen encarou Jared com curiosidade.

"Se olhar pudesse matar alguém, acredite, eu estaria morto agora." Disse o mais alto num tom de deboche.

"O que deu em você lá dentro?" Perguntou Jensen, ainda olhando nos olhos do outro.

"Eu só queria te ajudar a se livrar dela, você não parecia muito interessado, mas pode voltar lá se quiser, eu sei me virar bem sozinho." Disse Jared, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Quem disse que eu quero voltar lá, eu estou exatamente onde eu queria estar." O loiro disse isso tão baixo, que Jared não ouviria se não estivessem tão perto, já que Jensen se aproximou do outro, tocando seu peito com a mão espalmada.

Jared ficou sério, olhou para a mão de Jensen em seu peito e de volta para os olhos verdes do amigo. Havia dúvida em seu rosto, o que Jensen estaria fazendo?

Ficaram parados assim por alguns instantes, até que o mais velho retirou a mão e falou limpando a voz

"Acho melhor a gente chamar um táxi, já está tarde, vem. Ah, e me lembre de procurar um carro para comprar amanhã, porque eu me sinto um adolescente andando a pé." E caminhou em direção ao ponto de táxi.

Jared ainda permaneceu parado por um tempo, mas logo estava seguindo Jensen em direção ao ponto.

**-J2-**

No outro dia, sábado pela manhã bem cedo, Jared apareceu na porta da casa dos Ackles.

Jensen atendeu a porta vestindo apenas a calça do moletom, com o peito nu a mostra e os olhos semi-serrados, obviamente irritados pela claridade. Não disfarçou a surpresa em ver o moreno ali tão cedo. Ainda mais depois daquela noite. Ficou curioso para saber o que Jared queria.

"Jay, bom dia, não esperava te ver tão cedo." Ele disse, já dando passagem para que o mais alto entrasse.

Jared soltou a respiração, que havia prendido quando viu o peito musculoso de Jensen sem camisa outra vez, então entrou na casa.

"Bom dia." Disse com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e uma cara de quem estava aprontando. "Bem, ontem você disse que queria comprar um carro lembra?"

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça mas não foi muito convincente.

"Você disse, acredite em mim." Jensen levantou as mãos como se dissesse _"Se você está dizendo..."_

"Pois bem, eu acho que tenho o carro perfeito pra você. Vamos até a oficina do Bobby, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa."

"Claro, você só precisa esperar eu acordar de verdade, o que significa: tomar um café bem forte." Ele disse sorrindo de lado.

"Demore o tempo que quiser, hoje eu tenho o dia todo."

Jared sentou-se no sofá da sala enquanto o loiro o observava curioso. Ficou parado por alguns instantes, sem compreender bem a atitude do rapaz, achava que as coisas ficariam estranhas entre eles depois daquela noite.

Mas acabou dando de ombros e indo em direção à cozinha preparar seu café. Ia pagar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

**-J2-**

Quando chegaram à oficina, foram recebidos por Bobby, que veio cumprimentá-los pessoalmente. Jared não trabalhava aos sábados, aliás só o dono e seus dois filhos ficavam ali nos finais de semana. Mas Bobby sequer se dirigiu ao rapaz mais alto, passando direto para dar um forte abraço em Jensen.

"Que bom te ver garoto." Disse o homem mais velho e depois, afrouxando o abraço, que se transformou num leve tapa na nuca de Jensen, completou "Você vai embora e esquece dos amigos, não é, seu ingrato."

Jensen fingiu que doeu, mas sorriu um sorriso amarelo logo depois.

"Eu nunca esqueço dos meus amigos Bobby, eu só não mantive muito contato."

"Sei, se é assim que você chama." Virou-se para Jared pela primeira vez. "Vão logo rapazes, e lembrem-se, eu só estou fazendo isso porque é por vocês."

Jared ia dizer algo sobre Bobby só agora ter notado sua presença, mas quando viu a confusão nos olhos de Jensen só conseguiu sorrir travessamente e concordou com a cabeça para o chefe, que voltou para onde estava logo em seguida.

Jensen olhava para Jared como se dissesse "Estou esperando uma explicação", então o moreno voltou a sorrir e indicou com a cabeça para que o loiro o seguisse.

Os dois entraram num galpão nos fundos da oficina. Havia um carro coberto com uma lona no centro do lugar. Jensen ficou parado esperando o próximo movimento de Jared, que rapidamente puxou a lona e descobriu o carro.

Não pôde evitar o riso de contentamento quando olhou a expressão no rosto do mais velho. Jensen estava simplesmente de queixo caído.

**-J2-**

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a todos que leem essa história. Obrigada pela paciência e compreensão, e por darem uma chance a _Tempo de Amar_.

Mas para que eu saiba se vc está gostando, no que eu estou errando e no que posso melhorar, nada melhor do que um comentário, mesmo q seja uma critica construtiva.

Vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana, às quintas-feiras, porque, acreditem, sei como é angustiante esperar pelas atualizações de fics!!

Gostaria muito de saber o que vcs estão achando de _Tempo de Amar_.

Quero agradecer à **Nualla**, **Mary Spn**, **Danilo** e **KarlaWinchester** pelos comentários! Vocês me incentivam a continuar essa história! Obrigada!

Lembrem-se:_ A opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve._

Até o próximo capítulo.

_***___* Reviews, please!!**_

_**Bjos a todos!! :*****_


	3. Novos sentimentos

_**Tempo de Amar **_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

4. haverá participação especial de dois personagens de Supernatural, e não são Dean e Sam. =)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Novos sentimentos.**

As últimas três semanas não haviam sido o que Jensen esperava. Ele não aguentava mais a vida que estava levando na Califórnia. O seu apartamento, os lugares que frequentava, até seus amigos o faziam lembrar-se _dele_. E Jensen não suportava mais. Ele precisava seguir adiante, sim, precisava continuar vivendo. Mas não conseguiria se desvencilhar de seu passado se continuasse onde estava. Por isso decidiu voltar ao Texas. Para tentar seguir em frente. Retroceder para progredir, podia até não fazer sentido logo de cara, mas Jensen sabia que era o melhor a fazer.

Não que ele quisesse passar uma borracha em tudo que viveram juntos, longe disso. Aliás, era exatamente o contrário. Queria poder encarar seu passado de forma saudável, sem estar acorrentado ou sufocado por ele. Queria lembrar de todo amor que recebera daquele homem de uma forma que o deixasse feliz, não que o machucasse, como estava acontecendo.

Bem, como ia dizendo, essas últimas três semanas não haviam sido como imaginara. Não se encontrara ainda com os pais nem com o irmão, um de seus objetivos nessa viagem. Mas isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, então estava tranquilo, na medida do possível, quanto a isso. Tentaria uma aproximação, e se eles não aceitassem, pelo menos estaria com sua consciência tranquila.

Além do mais, tinha prometido a _ele_ procurar se entender com os pais novamente.

Mas nesse tempo em que estava de volta, só conseguira pensar e se dedicar a uma única coisa, ou melhor, uma única pessoa: Jared Padalecki. O melhor amigo de seu irmão mais novo era, sem dúvida, a presença mais constante em sua vida agora.

O basquete, no começo, era a desculpa. Agora não precisavam mais de uma. Viam-se todos os dias, haviam-se tornado amigos, ele ousaria dizer.

Mas algo naquele rapaz o intrigava. Não sabia se por conhecê-lo desde pequeno, embora não fossem tão próximos, e não ter podido deixar de se surpreender com o homem que ele havia se tornado, ou se por algum outro motivo, mas Jared mexia com ele.

Não que não tivesse reparado no jovem com olhos luxuriosos, era impossível não reparar. A primeira vez em que o viu, na quadra nos fundos de casa, pensou que aquele era realmente um homem _muito gostoso_. E não mudara de opinião, afinal, ele era mesmo. Mas Jared tinha algo a mais. Não era só um corpo perfeito e esculpido especialmente para fazer pobres pecadores afundarem ainda mais na teia dos pensamentos impuros, aquele homem tinha um sorriso que fazia Jensen querer pegá-lo no colo e protegê-lo de todo e qualquer mal que quisesse assolá-lo. Sentia-se irremediavelmente atraído por Jared Padalecki, e isso o deixava apavorado, às vezes. Primeiro porque o moreno era bastante hétero, pelo que sabia, então nem cogitaria uma possibilidade dessas com Jensen; segundo, ele era amigo de seu irmão, os dois tinham uma relação muito forte, o loiro nunca faria nada que ameaçasse a amizade dos dois; terceiro, mas não menos importante, não sabia se estava pronto para iniciar um romance, não depois de tudo. Um romance sim, porque se fosse só pelo sexo não haveria problema. Já havia transado nesses oito meses, tudo muito superficial, somente para saciar suas necessidades, seus desejos. Mas Jared não era um homem para trepar e jogar fora. Com certeza não. Ele seria incapaz de agir dessa forma com o moreno. Jared Padalacki era um homem para ser amado. Mas não seria por ele, Jensen, disso tinha plena convicção. Pelo menos até aquela noite, no bar.

Em casa, já na cama, tentando dormir, Jensen tentava se convencer de que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira. Jared estava apenas o ajudando a se livrar da garota, como ele mesmo havia dito. Mas algo no olhar do moreno, na voz dele em seu ouvido, dizia que não era só aquilo. Devia estar ficando louco. Porque era loucura isso, não poderia se envolver com ninguém agora, não estava pronto, sofreria e faria a pessoa sofrer.

Jensen dormiu decidido a esquecer esses pensamentos e cuidar para que nada atrapalhasse a relação de _amizade_ que estava construindo com Jared, pois tinha medo de que o mais novo tivesse se assustado com suas atitudes do lado de fora do bar. Esperava não ter estragado tudo. De qualquer forma, ainda poderia dizer que tinha bebido demais. Mas... Será que Jared sabia que ele era gay, perguntou-se finalmente Jensen. _"Idiota, é claro que ele sabe, a cidade toda deve saber, você mesmo providenciou isso, lembra?"_ Realmente torcia para não ter assustado o amigo...

**-J2-**

Jared chegou em casa quase às 2 da madrugada naquela noite. Havia ficado no bar até tarde com Jensen porque amanhã era sábado, ele não trabalhava nem estudava, então se dera ao luxo de extrapolar o horário. Agora pensava que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter voltado para casa mais cedo. O que aconteceu naquele bar estava mexendo com ele. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, tinha sido desconfortável ver Jensen com aquela mulher. Agiu sem pensar, talvez, mas é ai que mora a sinceridade dos sentimentos, nos impulsos. E era terrível admitir, mas seu primeiro impulso havia sido voltar àquela mesa e tirar aquela mulher de cima de Jensen pelos cabelos.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Perguntou-se Jared, enquanto preparava-se para dormir.

Como se já não bastassem todos os problemas que tinha em família, o trabalho, a faculdade, o término do namoro com Sandy, agora se via envolvido com esse homem de uma forma totalmente diferente de qualquer outra relação que já tivera.

Jensen era irmão do seu melhor amigo, e Jared nunca faria nada que ameaçasse sua amizade com Josh. Jensen também era uma incógnita para Jared, o moreno não tinha certeza sobre as preferências do outro, porque o que vira naquele sótão já fazia muito tempo, muita coisa poderia ter mudado até ali. Além do mais... E nota mental: esse não deveria ser o primeiro item da lista?... Enfim, além do mais, Jared era hétero. Não poderia estar tendo esse tipo pensamentos sobre outro homem. Não, por mais que Jensen fosse um belo homem, sim, porque ele era, e não havia problema em admitir isso. Ou havia? Por mais que Jensen fosse bonito e atraente e... _Não, Jared, não pense nisso..._

O moreno revirava-se na cama, tentando afastar essas ideais de sua mente. O melhor a fazer agora era dormir.

Dez minutos depois, sem conseguir nem uma coisa nem outra, ele desiste.

"Porra, ele é mesmo bonito pra caramba **(1)** e aquela boca é simplesmente..." Afundou o rosto no travesseiro. "Não, isso não. Não em voz alta." Resmungou sozinho no quarto. Embora em pensamento ele tenha completado a frase..._"fodível"._

Aquela mão em seu peito horas atrás, a voz rouca de Jensen dizendo _"eu estou exatamente onde eu queria estar"_... Essas lembranças o estavam assombrando e não o deixariam dormir essa noite. Isso se não fizessem coisa pior.

Amanhã. Amanhã ele veria o loiro e esqueceria tudo que não aconteceu naquele maldito bar.

**-J2-**

Na oficina de Bobby, havia algo que Jared sabia que com certeza agradaria Jensen. Pensara naquilo durante a noite, já que não conseguira dormir mesmo. O loiro disse que precisava de um carro, ele tinha um carro perfeito. Só precisava convencer o velho Bobby disso.

Sábado pela manha, telefonou para o chefe.

"Hei, Bobby, é o Jay."

"_O que foi garoto, o que te faz me ligar às 7 da madrugada, num sábado?"_ Respondeu o homem, com a _delicadeza_ de sempre.

"Sabe, eu acho que tenho alguém interessado na sua princesinha, você disse que estava pensando em vender um tempo atrás, mas que só faria isso se achasse alguém de confiança, então... eu acho que o Jensen Ackles está interessado."

"_Jensen Ackles? Quando aquele cretino voltou à cidade?"_ Perguntou Bobby surpreso.

"Calma aí, vocês se conhecem?" Agora era o moreno quem estava curioso.

"_Claro que eu conheço, ele já trabalhou aqui na oficina. Aliás, foi ele quem começou a restaurar aquela preciosidade. Traga-o aqui que eu penso no seu caso."_ Disse e desligou o telefone, sem dar tempo a Jared para mais perguntas.

O moreno então seguiu para a casa dos Ackles. Ia fazer uma bela surpresa a Jensen, e sentia-se estranhamente feliz por isso.

**-J2-**

_Quando chegaram à oficina, foram recebidos por Bobby, que veio cumprimentá-los pessoalmente. Jared não trabalhava aos sábados, aliás só o dono e seus dois filhos ficavam ali nos finais de semana. Mas Bobby sequer se dirigiu ao rapaz mais alto, passando direto para dar um forte abraço em Jensen._

"_Que bom te ver garoto." Disse o homem mais velho e depois, afrouxando o abraço, que se transformou num leve tapa na nuca de Jensen, completou "Você vai embora e esquece dos amigos, não é, seu ingrato."_

_Jensen fingiu que doeu, mas sorriu um sorriso amarelo logo depois._

"_Eu nunca esqueço dos meus amigos Bobby, eu só não mantive muito contato."_

"_Sei, se é assim que você chama." Virou-se para Jared pela primeira vez. "Vão logo rapazes, e lembrem-se, eu só estou fazendo isso porque é por vocês."_

_Jared ia dizer algo sobre Bobby só agora ter notado sua presença, mas quando viu a confusão nos olhos de Jensen só conseguiu sorrir travessamente e concordou com a cabeça para o chefe, que voltou para onde estava logo em seguida._

_Jensen olhava para Jared como se dissesse "Estou esperando uma explicação", então o moreno voltou a sorrir e indicou com a cabeça para que o loiro o seguisse._

_Os dois entraram num galpão nos fundos da oficina. Havia um carro coberto com uma lona no centro do lugar. Jensen ficou parado esperando o próximo movimento de Jared, que rapidamente puxou a lona e descobriu o carro._

_Não pôde evitar o riso de contentamento quando olhou a expressão no rosto do mais velho. Jensen estava simplesmente de queixo caído._

"Meu Deus." Foi tudo que Jensen conseguiu formular. "Eu achei que Bobby já tivesse se livrado dele". O loiro não tirara os olhos do carro por um segundo sequer, e tentava não piscar também.

Estavam diante de um Chevy Impala 1967 totalmente restaurado, pintura preta, lindo. Era incrível, ele tinha "achado" esse carro na oficina de Bobby quando tinha 17 anos, e praticamente implorou ao homem para que o deixasse trabalhar nele, restaurá-lo. Aquilo era mais uma coisa que tinha deixado para trás.

Jensen já disse que o carro era lindo? Pois é, era. Recuperou o fôlego e olhou totalmente embasbacado para Jared.

"Você disse que tinha o carro perfeito pra mim. Estava falando _desse_ carro?" Disse o loiro, com os olhos arregalados, voltando a fitar o carro.

Jared sorria bobamente, simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ver o outro feliz daquele jeito era reconfortante. Sentia-se bem como há muito tempo não se sentia.

"Sim, era exatamente _desse_ carro que eu estava falando. Eu só não fazia ideia de que já era um caso de amor antigo. Fico feliz em ter juntado os dois novamente. Espero que sejam felizes. Ah, e eu quero ser o padrinho. Eu e o Bobby." Disse, com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando Jensen, que só então resolveu tirar os olhos do carro e encarar o mais novo.

"Jared, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. Aliás, eu não o que fazer pra te agradecer porque, sério cara, você não imagina _o quanto_ eu gosto desse carro." Jensen tinha o olhar sincero, seus olhos realmente brilhavam, e isto estava deixando Jared extremamente feliz, embora ele não entendesse bem o porquê.

"Que bom, eu também fico feliz por você, Jen." O moreno disse sorrindo. "Mas ele não está totalmente pronto, e como você já trabalhou nele, acho que pode me ajudar a dar os retoques finais, o que acha?" Ele perguntou, sabendo que o outro não recusaria, é claro.

"Claro, claro... mas, você fez isso tudo sozinho? Quer dizer, quando eu me mandei o carro ainda estava uma droga, e agora ele é simplesmente perfeito." Jensen não pararia de babar tão cedo.

"Bem, o Bobby me ajudou no começo, mas, é, eu fiz praticamente sozinho, sim." Disse Jared, sem tentar ser modesto.

"Uau, então você é realmente _muito_ talentoso com as mãos, Jay." Jensen falou devagar e num tom de voz suave. Jared baixou os olhos e o loiro se repreendeu mentalmente, não era boa ideia começar a flertar, tinha que se convencer disso.

Mas a resposta do moreno o pegou de surpresa. Jared levantou os olhos e encarou o mais velho sorrindo torto.

"Você ainda não viu nada."

**-J2-**

Os dois passaram a manhã inteira na oficina. Pararam para o almoço, e depois voltaram ao trabalho no carro. No fim da tarde, já estava praticamente pronto.

Bobby apareceu no galpão, olhou o carro por um tempo, depois para os dois jovens e disse, dirigindo-se a Jensen.

"Então você finalmente veio pegar o que é seu?"

"Ei, Bobby, eu soube que você está disposto a vender e acredite, eu estou muito disposto a comprar esse carro. Então, podemos fechar negócio?" Perguntou Jensen, claramente ansioso.

"Vender? Como assim vender? Você acha mesmo que eu venderia esse carro, moleque?" Disse o homem mais velho, com a cara fechada.

A decepção era inegável no rosto do loiro, e Jared já ia começar a discutir com Bobby.

"Mas Bobby, você disse que..." Iniciou o moreno, quando Bobby o interrompeu.

"Esse carro é mais de vocês do que meu, garotos. Jensen, foi você quem o viu primeiro, quem brigou por ele. Se não fosse por você eu o teria mandado para um ferro-velho. Jared, você trabalha nesse carro há mais de um ano, você quem fez todo o trabalho sujo. Se não fosse por você também, eu o teria mandado para um ferro-velho. O carro é de vocês, resolvam quem vai ficar com ele, esse problema não é mais meu." Disse isso e se virou para sair, estava indo para casa, já era fim de expediente na oficina.

"Terminem o trabalho e tranque tudo quando vocês saírem, Jared. Até segunda." E o homem foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos na oficina.

Jensen e Jared terminaram com o carro, e estavam ambos ansiosos para ouvir o ronco do motor do Impala, então Jared pegou a chave, girou-a nos dedos e jogou para Jensen.

"É todo seu." Disse o moreno.

Jensen segurou a chave no ar, surpreso. "Mas o carro também é seu, você ouviu o que o Bobby disse."

"Sim, ouvi, mas eu te trouxe aqui pra levar o carro, lembra? E olha que eu nem sabia do _casinho_ de vocês." Disse Jared, desdenhando.

"Hum, eu acho que alguém está com ciúmes. Diz aí, Jay, do carro ou de mim?" Jensen sorriu de lado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, se amaldiçoou. _"Idiota, quer estragar tudo? Se controla Jensen, se controla." _

"Ciúmes, eu? Não brinca, Jen." O mais novo se aproximou do loiro, parando ao lado dele. Ambos observavam a obra-prima que tinhm a sua frente.

Jensen então ofereceu as chaves a Jared, que já ia negar e dizer que o carro era do mais velho quando o outro falou.

"Ei, você perdeu sua chance, o carro é meu e ninguém tasca." Disse divertido. "Mas eu gostaria que você desse a partida primeiro." E entregou as chaves de volta para o moreno.

Jared segurou-as e suas mãos se tocaram. Eles permaneceram se encarando até que Jensen desviou o olhar e acenou com a cabeça para que Jared entrasse no carro.

O moreno obedeceu, deu a volta e entrou no Impala. Sentou-se no banco do motorista e abriu a porta por dentro para que Jensen entrasse. O loiro entrou no carro sentando-se no banco do carona. Ficaram calados por alguns instantes, sentados dentro do carro ainda no galpão da oficina.

**-J2-**

"Você pode ir quando quiser." Disse Jensen, olhando para o outro que continuava imóvel dentro do carro mesmo depois de alguns minutos.

"Ah, sim. Lá vamos nós, então." Jared parecia voltar de algum devaneio. Ligou a ignição, deu a partida. O ronco do motor fez o carro tremer. O barulho era música para os ouvidos dos jovens. Os corações deles batiam acelerados agora. E ambos tentavam acreditar que era apenas pela emoção de estar naquele carro.

Jared, então, desligou o carro novamente.

"É, parece que funciona. Nós fizemos um ótimo trabalho." Disse Jared, relaxando mais contra o banco do carro.

"Sim, acho que formamos uma bela dupla, Jay."

"Hum, que tal montarmos um negócio, então. Algo com restauração de carros antigos." O moreno virou um pouco a cabeça para olhar o mais velho.

Jensen pensou por um segundo, então complementou. "Ok, vai se chamar J2. O que você acha?" Virou-se também para o mais novo, os dois se encaravam.

"J2? Talvez, mas, já existe uma banda com um nome parecido, o U2, já ouviu falar?" Agora ele estava sendo sarcástico.

Mas Jensen não se deu por vencido. "Que tal algo com nossos sobrenomes, então. Ackles, Padalecki. Padalecki, Ackles..." Pensou um pouco mais e disse: "Padackles!" Exclamou o loiro como se dissesse "eureca".

"Padackles?! Que diabo de nome é esse?" Sorria divertindo-se o moreno.

"Nossa, acho melhor dar um tempo nos empreendimentos, por hora. Nem um nome a gente consegue achar." Disse Jensen, tentando parecer contrariado.

E o silêncio reinou mais uma vez. Na verdade, havia muitas coisas que ambos gostariam de falar, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia tomar a iniciativa. Tentavam pensar em algo para puxar assunto e acabar com aquele silêncio quase constrangedor quando Jared resolveu dizer algo que já queria falar a um bom tempo.

"Sabe..." Começou, chamando a atenção do mais velho. "Foi muito bom você ter voltado. Eu gostei muito de ter me aproximado de você. Quer dizer, você é irmão do Josh, mas, nós nunca chegamos a ser amigos, não é mesmo?" Jensen voltou a encarar Jared.

"Verdade. Eu sempre te vi só como melhor amigo do meu irmão, não achava que um dia pudéssemos nos tornar amigos." Ele continuou encarando o mais jovem, queria saber que rumo aquela conversa tomaria.

"Olha, você tem sido muito importante pra mim, sabe. Minha vida anda meio conturbada nesses últimos tempos. Você sabe, não é? O problema do meu irmão, o fora que eu levei da Sandy, trabalho, faculdade, o meu melhor amigo do outro lado do mundo. Essa amizade tem sido um porto seguro pra mim, acho que você tem me ajudado a suportar tudo." Disse aquilo sem olhar nos olhos do mais velho, e quando virou para encará-lo, Jensen tinha uma expressão totalmente diferente. Jared não entendeu, teria dito alguma coisa errada? O loiro parecia abatido.

Mas então Jensen suavizou um pouco a expressão e deu um sorriso amarelo.

"É irônico, sabia?" Ele perguntou, voltando-se para Jared.

"O que?" O moreno perguntou.

"Você diz que eu tenho te apoiado, que sou um porto seguro, mas eu acho que é justamente o contrário: você é quem está me ajudando a suportar. É você quem tem me apoiado, Jay."

Jared agora encarava o outro curioso.

"Sabe, no dia em que eu voltei e te encontrei naquela quadra, você queria saber por que eu tinha voltado, lembra?" Jared fez que sim com a cabeça. "Eu disse que não queria falar sobre o assunto, não foi? Pois é, eu fugi da sua pergunta assim como estou fugindo do meu passado, Jared. Aliás, eu estou tentando superar o meu passado, pra poder continuar vivendo, entende?" O moreno acenou positivamente de novo. "Você tem me ajudado, Jay. A superar, sabe. Porque quando eu estou com você é como se eu soubesse que minha vida ainda tem sentido. Eu sei que não acabou por aqui." Jensen parou e esperou a reação do mais novo. Já tinha ido longe demais para parar agora.

"Fico feliz em poder ajudar." Disse Jared, depois de um tempo pensando. "Mas eu não retiro o que disse, você tem sido um apoio pra mim também. No fim das contas, você tinha razão, formamos uma bela dupla."

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, porém sem quebrar o contato visual dessa vez.

Foi de novo Jensen quem desistiu primeiro e voltou-se para frente, encarando o para-choque do carro. Jared imitou seu movimento em seguida, e ambos ficaram bastante relaxados nos bancos do Impala.

"Mas, do que você está fugindo, afinal, Jen?" Não tinha como ser mais direto, mas já que eles haviam começado...

Jensen não voltou a encarar Jared, pareceu refletir por um momento, então falou:

"Me desculpa, Jay, mas eu realmente não estou pronto pra falar sobre isso. Mas assim que eu estiver, você será o primeiro a ouvir minha história, eu prometo." Jensen sorriu docemente para o moreno, esperando que ele entendesse suas razões. Jared retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso, então o loiro abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo e balançou a cabeça.

"O que foi?" Perguntou um confuso Jared.

"Nada, é que... é que eu achei que o mais complicado hoje seria falar sobre ontem à noite, no bar. Vejo que estava enganado." Jensen ainda sorria.

"Ontem à noite no bar não foi complicado. Você estava com problemas e eu fui te ajudar, foi só isso."

"E desde quando uma loira daquelas é um problema?" Perguntou o mais velho, queria ver a reação do outro.

"Você não parecia muito interessado." Disse, tentando soar indiferente.

"E realmente não estava." Olhou nos olhos de Jared. "Você não quer saber por quê?"

"Bem, já que você tocou no assunto, por que não, Jensen?" O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha depois de fazer a pergunta.

"Hei, sabe, eu não te contei uma coisa, Jay..." Agora Jensen parecia até um pouco nervoso, no que Jared não pôde evitar dar uma risada.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Jensen, surpreso, não esperava essa reação do outro.

"Você está tentando me dizer que é gay, Jensen?"

"Como você sabe?" Jensen estava realmente surpreso, mas foi só pensar um pouco e... "Ah, claro, a cidade toda deve saber, não é? As pessoas ainda comentam bobre esse assunto aqui?" Jensen perguntou curioso.

"Eu não precisei de boatos pra saber." Disse Jared. Jensen tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, agora.

"Lembra de uma festa que seus pais deram para um cliente, há uns dez anos?" Perguntou o mais novo.

"De nenhuma especificamente, eles davam muitas festas." Respondeu o loiro.

"Pois bem, tem uma festa dessas que eu nunca consegui esquecer. Eu o Josh tínhamos aprontado alguma e ele me deixou sozinho pra levar bronca, como de costume. Pois bem, eu fui procurá-lo pela casa, não ia arcar com tudo sozinho daquela vez. Eu achei que ele tivesse ido de esconder no sótão, então fui lá procurá-lo." Jensen a essa altura já parecia estar entendendo melhor. "Aí eu tive uma grande surpresa, ao invés do Josh, eu achei você, dando uns amassos com outro garoto." Jared olhou para Jensen.

"Keith Fisher." O loiro riu baixo. "Acho que agora eu me lembro dessa festa." Então Jensen olhou para o moreno e falou: "Engraçado, o Josh nunca comentou sobre isso comigo."

"Isso é porque eu nunca comentei com ele."

"Por que não?" Jensen estava realmente intrigado.

"Sei lá, não achei que fosse da minha conta." Respondeu Jared, sem encarar o mais velho.

"Muito maduro para um garoto de treze anos."

Seus olhares se encontraram e eles riram sem querer. O clima no carro ia de "0 a 100 em três segundos". Ora pesado, ora leve. Quando Jensen conseguiu se conter, voltou a falar, sem esconder o divertimento.

"Espero que não tenha sido muito traumático para você." Ficou esperando a resposta de Jared.

O moreno corou um pouco e virou o rosto para a janela do carro. Lembrava-se das noites que ficara acordado com aquela cena na cabeça durante a adolescência. Lembrou-se até de ter-se tocado naquele dia, dez anos atrás, ainda com aquela lembrança fresca na mente.

"Não, não foi traumático." Jared respondeu, voltando-se de novo para o outro. Ficaram calados. A respiração de ambos era ofegante. Queriam acreditar que era por causa do ataque de risos recente. O peito de Jared arfava, subindo e descendo rapidamente. Jensen tocou o peito do moreno novamente, como na noite anterior. O mais novo segurou a mão do loiro sob a sua, acariciando-a levemente. Ainda havia um pouco de graxa e óleo em ambas.

**-J2-**

O mais velho subiu a mão, ainda escoltada pela de Jared, até o rosto do moreno, acariciando-o levemente. Foi diminuindo a distância entre ambos devagar, dando todas as chances para Jared fugir quando quisesse. Mas ao invés disso, o moreno fechou os olhos e desceu a mão pelo braço de Jensen, que se aproximou ainda mais. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Jared, de olhos fechados, podia sentir a respiração do outro.

Jensen então selou os lábios de ambos. Foi um beijo tímido, Jared permaneceu sem abrir os olhos. Jensen separou-se do mais novo. Teve medo, medo de ter posto tudo a perder, de ter se precipitado, de ter pressionado Jared para isso.

Jared continuava de olhos fechados, sem dizer nada. Jensen ajustou-se no banco do carona, e já ia pedir desculpas pela burrada que tinha feito quando, de súbito, sentiu Jared mover-se rapidamente, não para sair do carro, como imaginou, mas para passar também para o banco do carona, sentando-se nas pernas de Jensen e atacando sua boca com desespero. Foi tudo tão rápido que o loiro sequer teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, já tinha a língua do outro pedindo passagem entre seus lábios, que se abriram, permitindo a invasão.

Jensen não entendia como o moreno conseguiu ser tão rápido e habilidoso para trocar de banco assim, mas isso agora não importava mais, porque tinha Jared sentado no seu colo, apoiando os joelhos de cada lado do banco e com as mãos agarradas ao seu cabelo, beijando-o de uma forma surpreendentemente selvagem.

Quando finalmente separam-se para tomar fôlego, Jensen tentou dizer algo.

"Jay,..."

Mas foi prontamente interrompido pelo moreno. "Não diz nada, Jen. Cala a boca e me beija, ok.

Jensen obedeceu. Voltaram a beijar-se avidamente, explorando o máximo da boca um do outro. As mãos do loiro agora passeavam pelas costas de Jared, subiam até sua nuca, agarravam-se aos cabelos do moreno, puxando e empurrando ao mesmo tempo.

Jared desvencilhou-se dos lábios do outro, encarando-o por breves segundos. Quando Jensen abriu os olhos cheios de dúvidas, o mais novo tocou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, passando os polegares pelos lábios vermelhos, inchados e úmidos do loiro. Passou a língua levemente pelos lábios de Jensen, até a ponta do nariz. Jensen gemeu, Jared baixou as mãos espalmadas para o peito do outro, depois aproximou seus rostos e beijou a face do loiro, passando em seguida ao queixo, passeou pelo maxilar até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha.

Jensen definitivamente não conseguia mais raciocinar. Enfiou suas mãos por dentro da camiseta de Jared, arrepiando-se por completo ao sentir o contato com a pele do outro. O moreno estava quente.

A essa altura, ambos estavam excitados, e na medida em que Jared torturava o mais velho com a boca em seu pescoço e orelha, os movimentos dos dois permitiram que um pudesse sentir a ereção do outro. Quando Jared se deu conta de que já haviam perdido o controle sobre isso, simplesmente afastou-se mais uma vez, empurrando Jensen com as mãos ainda em seu peito. Olhou o loiro, e este não encontrou nada além de desejo e luxuria no olhar do mais novo. Jensen estava assustado com Jared, não esperava aquilo dele, por mais que desejasse, mas não imaginava. Não sabia o que estava havendo com o mais novo, mas era tarde demais para desistir, ou para pensar nas consequências. Estava na beirada de um abismo, a única coisa a fazer agora era se jogar e torcer para que a queda nunca terminasse.

"Eu pensei muito nisso, sabia." Disse Jared, por fim. "Mas eu acho que pensei demais nas coisas a minha vida inteira. Agora eu só quero fazer o que realmente tenho vontade, pelo menos uma vez."

E sem dar tempo para Jensen replicar, inclinou-se um pouco sobre o outro, apoiando a mão direita em seu ombro e abaixando o banco do carro com a esquerda. Agora Jensen estava praticamente deitado, com Jared sobre suas coxas. Aquilo deveria ser um sonho. Um daqueles que ele tinha nos últimos dias, que o faziam acordar no meio da noite totalmente duro. Mas então o mais novo abaixou-se e encostou seus rostos, apoiando as mãos no banco, ao lado do tronco de Jensen. Voltou a beijar seu queixo, depois os lábios, mas sem aprofundar o beijo. Subiu as mãos novamente, passando pelo peito do loiro, até chegar ao primeiro botão da camisa que Jensen ainda vestia.

Abriu o botão devagar, olhando para Jensen, que parecia ter ficado mudo e só conseguia gemer e apertar os lábios. Abriu o segundo botão, o terceiro, o quarto... Abriu totalmente a camisa do outro, afastando-a para ter a visão daquele peitoral definido, daquela pele clara e sardenta que o deixava louco. Atacou o pescoço do loiro com pressa, lambendo toda a pele do local. Sugava em alguns locais que provavelmente ficariam marcados.

Jensen então resolveu sair do torpor que era ter Jared assim, do jeito que ele queria, e decidiu agir. Dois podiam jogar esse jogo. Ergueu-se um pouco no banco. Voltou a agarrar os cabelos do moreno, passeando com a outra mão por dentro da camiseta do outro. Puxou Jared para um beijo e passou a atacar seu pescoço. O moreno se movia sem jeito em cima de Jensen, estava com as costas curvadas, era muito alto e sua cabeça batia no teto do carro enquanto Jensen brincava com a língua em seu pescoço.

Os gemidos dos dois tomavam conta do ambiente e os vidros do Impala já estavam totalmente embaçados. Quem olhasse de longe teria plena noção do que estava acontecendo, só não conseguiria saber quem eram os envolvidos.

Jensen pôs as duas mãos dentro da camisa do mais novo e a puxou para cima, retirando-a com um pouco de dificuldade. A visão de Jared com o torso nu acabou deixando o loiro muito mais excitado e muito mais duro. Ele movimentou o quadril, pressionando sua ereção contra a do outro, que gemeu em resposta. Voltaram a se beijar. Suas mãos percorriam livremente o corpo um do outro.

Entretanto, quando Jensen puxou o cós da calça de Jared e deu a entender que queria abrí-la, Jared retesou. Impulsivamente, segurou as mãos do loiro e parou o beijo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Jensen, preocupado.

"Acho que nós já passamos dos limites." Disse o moreno, engolindo seco e recuperando o fôlego.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo. Jensen parecia decepcionado, Jared baixou os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhado. O loiro então tirou as mãos do cós calça de Jared e tocou seu queixo, levantando seu rosto.

"Tudo bem. Me desculpe, eu fui muito afoito, não quero te forçar a nada, Jay, não precisa se preocupar." Ele disse num sussurro.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, tinha baixado os olhos de novo.

"Eu, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas... mas eu gostei muito do que aconteceu, Jen. Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu tenho desejado fazer isso desde o dia que você voltou." Encarou o mais velho.

"Nossa, eu ainda nem acredito no que aconteceu, Jay. Tem certeza que eu não estou sonhando." Disse Jensen, enquanto colocava uma das mãos em torno da cintura do mais novo e apoiava-se num dos cotovelos. "Eu não fazia ideia de que você também queria, Jay, porque eu já venho querendo isso a um bom tempo."

Jared apoiou os braços nos ombros do loiro, cruzando-os por trás da cabeça dele.

"Eu não planejei nada disso, sério, eu estava tentando até ignorar o que eu sinto quando estou com você, mas hoje, agora, nesse carro, não deu mais pra resistir. Quando você me beijou..." Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido de Jensen, falando num sussurro. "Quando você me beijou, eu achei que meu coração fosse parar." Seus lábios encostaram de leve na orelha de Jensen.

"Eu _ainda_ acho que meu coração pode parar a qualquer momento, Jay." Disse o mais velho, tentando se controlar. "Acho melhor você voltar pro seu banco." Ele disse, com os olhos fechados.

Jared passou para o banco do motorista novamente, pegando sua camisa e vestindo-a. Jensen abriu os olhos no exato momento em que o moreno tentava acomodar sua ereção dentro do jeans. Teve de fechá-los novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. Jensen resolveu falar.

"Nós devíamos ir para casa."

Jared retesou de novo.

"Cada um pra sua casa, eu quis dizer." Disse Jensen, percebendo que o outro entendera errado. "Eu te dou uma carona." Olhou para o outro e piscou para Jared, que sorriu de um jeito que mostrou aquelas suas covinhas.

"_Estou encrencado."_ Pensou Jensen. _"Muito encrencado."_

"Está bem, mas... você dirige." Disse Jared, depois saiu do carro, para que o outro pudesse sentar ao volante do Impala, dando a volta para entrar pelo outro lado.

Jensen passou para o outro banco e fechou os botões de sua camisa, não sem antes tentar também acomodar o volume entre suas pernas dentro das calças. Jared abriu a porta e antes de entrar no carro, ajeitou o banco do carona, então entrou e sentou-se.

Os dois saíram da oficina, mas Jared teve de voltar e fechar tudo, depois seguiram até a casa do moreno. Quando chegaram, Jensen comentou.

"O carro é mesmo ótimo." Disse sorrindo, depois de parar na frente da casa de Jared.

"Ótimo." Respondeu o moreno, inclinando-se um pouco para Jensen. "Eu te vejo amanhã. Boa noite." E deu um selinho nos lábios do loiro, saindo do carro logo em seguida. Jensen seguiu para casa.

**-J2-**

Quando entrou em casa, Jared seguiu direto para seu quarto. Quando já estava na porta, teve de voltar, abrir a porta do quarto de Megan para ver se a garota já dormia. Com certeza tinha esperado pelo tio até pegar no sono. Amanhã compensaria a garota, mas agora, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Jensen chegou em casa e foi direto para o chuveiro, precisava de um banho frio. Ainda não tinha digerido tudo que acontecera essa noite.

A vida de ambos mudaria totalmente a partir daquele dia, embora nenhum deles ainda tivesse realmente noção da grandeza de tudo aquilo.

Mas uma coisa era certa, mal podiam esperar para se verem novamente.

**-J2-**

_Continua..._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: (1)** Gente, não resisti, me inspirei na "garota da laje revoltada" para essa fala do Jared... hehehe... Só faltou ele dizer que o Jensen _É TODO NATURAAAAL!!!_ XD

Não sabe quem é a garota da laje revoltada? (¬¬) Procura no youtube! Hehehe, to com preguiça de botar o link... u.u

**

* * *

**

**N/A 2: **Olá, queridos leitores. Mais um capítulo de _Tempo de Amar_, espero que estejam gostando. **=)** Especialmente postado no domingo. Sou muito ansiosa, não aguento ter o capítulo pronto e não postar. Mas quinta-feira tem atualização, não se preocupem. XD

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leem e deixam comentários. Um beijo especial para **Mary Spn**, **Danilo,** **KarlaWinchester, Cami Sakurazawa **pelas reviews! Valeu mesmo!

Ah, quem não estiver logado pode deixar o e-mail, se quiser, para que eu possa agradecer e responder os comentários. É só dar espaço, tipo, [fulano arroba algumlugar . com . br], se não o site não publica. **;)**

E ai? Gostaram das participações especiais? **Bobby** e o **Impala** saíram direto de Supernatural para _Tempo de Amar_... hehehe

Ah, começou a pegação, ein! Vocês querem mais no próximo capítulo? Tenho minhas dúvidas... u.u

Bem, é isso então. E lembrem-se: **Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar cheirando cola, mas eu estou escrevendo fics, só o que peço é uma review como pagamento!** _A opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve_.

Até quinta-feira.

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	4. Quedalivre

_**Tempo de Amar **_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém lemon, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Queda-livre.**

Às vezes, por mais que se tente ser racional e agir de forma equilibrada e politicamente correta, tudo que se consegue fazer é... Enfiar o pé na jaca de jeito!

Era exatamente assim que Jared se sentia agora: como se tivesse feito a maior burrada da sua vida. Era isso que sua mente gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto ele saia do banho. _"O que deu em mim pra agir desse jeito? Meu Deus, beijar Jensen Ackles! Sim, eu beijei o irmão do meu melhor amigo. Eu beijei um homem! Não só beijei, afinal, eu... eu... eu me atraquei com ele dentro de um carro e nós quase... quase... ah, eu nem consigo pensar no que nós quase fizemos..."_

A cabeça do moreno girava, seus joelhos fraquejaram e por sorte a esta altura ele já estava próximo da cama. Jogou-se no colchão e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro. _"Eu beijei Jensen Ackles."_

Entretanto, mesmo que sua razão dissesse que ele não deveria mais ver o "amigo", que deveria parar com isso agora, convencer-se de que fora um erro, um grande engano, algo bem no fundo de sua mente dizia para ele seguir adiante, para se jogar e deixar-se cair nesse precipício.

O que era inegável, porém, foi que ele havia gostado. Jared realmente havia adorado beijar Jensen. Nunca tinha agido daquela forma com ninguém, nem com Sandy. Aquela urgência, aquele desespero, a necessidade de sentir o outro, aquilo era totalmente novo para ele. E era bom. Era ótimo, aliás. Mas também era errado, não conseguia parar de pensar que o que tinham feito era errado. Afinal, eles eram dois homens!

Bem, Jensen era homem, e gostava de outros de homens, como ele bem já tinha podido notar. Mas Jensen não era um cara mal, disso tinha certeza. Jensen era, inclusive, uma das melhores pessoas que ele conhecia. Mas por que então era tão errado? O que havia de mal em gostar de uma pessoa como Jensen Ackles? O loiro era divertido, alegre, sempre disposto a ajudá-lo, tinha caráter, era bonito, sexy... Enfim, poderia passar a noite toda enumerando as várias qualidades do outro. Por que, afinal, era tão errado assim o que os dois fizeram? Será que pensava isso por que foi o que sempre ouviu dizer? Talvez, mas, agora era impossível, mesmo sem saber se aquilo era certo ou errado, ficar longe do outro.

Porque Jared queria mais. Ele queria sentir novamente todas as sensações que o corpo do mais velho proporcionava. Queria sentir-se entre aqueles lábios perfeitos novamente. Queria estar naquela boca mais do que queria respirar. Como algo que ele queria tanto, que chegava a precisar de uma forma tão urgente, poderia ser errado?

Por fim, ele tinha duas opções: aceitar que era, de fato, um erro, ignorar e seguir adiante, sufocando esses desejos que o atormentavam, ou bater de frente contra tudo e contra todos, assumindo que precisava de Jensen, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas fosse desaprovar sua decisão.

"Que se fodam as pessoas, elas não vão viver minha vida. Eu quero aquele loiro, e eu vou tê-lo."

Não havia mais volta, já tinha tomado sua decisão.

**-J2-**

Jensen sentia a água fria escorrendo pelo seu corpo, ainda trêmulo pela lembrança das mãos de Jared, dos lábios, da língua de Jared. Ainda sentia o peso do moreno em suas coxas. O cheiro dele, a textura da pele.

Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim. Para ser bem sincero, só houve uma pessoa que o fez sentir daquela forma... E ele jurou que seria a última. Ambos prometeram um ao outro que nunca mais seriam de mais ninguém desse jeito. E agora ele estava ali, ainda entorpecido pelo corpo de Jared, pelos seus olhos, pelo seu sorriso. Sentia-se bem, relaxado, excitado como só havia se sentido com uma pessoa. E por isso também se sentia sujo. Um traidor. Sim, manchava um sentimento tão puro, que deveria ter sido eterno por que ambos juraram que seria. Mas _ele_ não estava mais ali, estava? _Ele_ havia partido, _ele _o havia abandonado, sem sequer se despedir, e às vezes o odiava por isso. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Queria tanto ficar com Jared, queria tanto cuidar dele, amá-lo, mas aquelas lembranças o impediam. O tinham impedido, pelo menos, até aquela noite. Mas agora que já havia provado, não tinha mais como se esquivar.

Nos últimos oito meses, era exatamente disso que seus amigos falavam, agora podia compreender. _"Jensen, a vida continua. Você tem de seguir em frente."_ _"Você vai encontrar alguém, vai se apaixonar novamente."_ Mas antes ele não conseguia entender seus amigos. Antes ele não queria entender. Porque ele achava que não precisava seguir em frente, que não precisava de um novo amor, pois já o tivera uma vez. Jensen achava que uma coisa dessas só acontece uma vez na vida. E ele já havia tido sua chance.

Talvez estivesse enganado, enfim. Mas, e _ele_, será que _ele_ aprovaria? Será que se sentiria traído se Jensen se entregasse a alguém da mesma forma como havia se entregado a _ele _um dia? Não podia deixar de pensar no outro.

Depois de refletir a noite inteira sobre isso, Jensen chegou à conclusão de que, se havia alguém que _ele_ aprovaria, a quem confiaria o loiro, esse alguém era Jared Padalecki.

E então, não havia mais volta. Já tinha tomado sua decisão.

**-J2-**

Domingo pela manhã, Jared levantou cedo. Na verdade, ele quase não dormiu. Preparou o café da manhã e logo sua sobrinha e seu irmão desceram para tomar café.

Jeff havia conseguido outro emprego. Aquela conversa que os dois teriam acabou não acontecendo. Jared às vezes sentia-se fraco por não conseguir repreender o irmão por suas atitudes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Jeff era como um pai para ele, então ele sempre relevava.

Megan acordou de mal humor. Ela ficou de cara fechada para o tio durante o café quase todo. A expressão da menina só se suavizou quando Jared disse que hoje eles iriam ao parque da cidade. Ela adorava andar de bicicleta naquele parque, o tio a havia ensinado a pedalar lá.

Terminado o café, os dois seguiram para o parque. O dia estava lindo, fazia sol e muita gente resolveu tirar o domingo para um passeio, o lugar estava lotado.

"Jay, ontem eu te esperei até tarde, que horas você chegou?" Perguntou a menina, que pedalava lentamente acompanhada de perto pelo tio.

"Eu estava com o Jensen, nós estávamos trabalhando num carro, acabamos nem vendo o tempo passar." Ele disse, sem conseguir evitar sorrir.

"Eu gosto do Jen."

"É mesmo? E eu posso saber por quê?" Perguntou o moreno, enquanto paravam para sentarem-se num banco, um dos poucos ainda vazios.

"Ele é legal. Sabe contar histórias legais e ele sempre responde todas as minhas perguntas." Ela disse, enquanto sentava-se no banco.

"Que bom, Megan, eu também gosto muito do Jensen." Ele disse, sorrindo para a garota.

"Por que você gosta dele, Jay?" A menina era mesmo uma fonte de perguntas sem respostas. Respostas fáceis, pelo menos.

"Ah, eu gosto dele porque..." E antes que Jared pudesse pensar em algo que Megan entendesse, foi interrompido por alguém que chegava por trás deles no banco.

"Por que é impossível não gostar de mim, Megan! É por isso." Disse Jensen, com um enorne sorriso nos lábios, sentando-se ao lado deles.

"Jen, que legal! Parece que você adivinhou que a gente vinha pra cá." Megan disse admirada. Para a garota, Jensen não era uma pessoa comum. Era como um personagem das histórias que contava, um daqueles com poderes de ver o futuro ou ler pensamentos, ou de deixar as pessoas felizes, porque ela se sentia feliz quando estava com ele, e sabia que o tio também. Jared estava sempre sorrindo quando Jensen estava por perto.

"É, eu adivinhei mesmo." Jensen piscou para a menina.

O loiro havia sentado do lado de Jared, com suas pernas quase se tocando, o que já era mais do que suficiente para deixar o mais novo sem fôlego. _"Como ele consegue ficar tão calmo?"_

Depois da chegada de Jensen, que agora era bombardeado com perguntas por Megan, já que ela não se cansava de extrair tudo que podia dele, Jared ficou estranhamente calado. Não que Megan tenha notado, pois quando Jensen estava por perto, ela só tinha olhos para ele.

O moreno não conseguia fazer nada além de observá-los conversando. Jensen e Megan se davam muito bem. Parecia que se conheciam desde sempre. Eles se entendiam. Jensen era escritor, ele entendia do universo de Megan, e ela o admirava muito.

Nem viram o tempo passar. O loiro e a menina conversando como se fossem velhos amigos, e às vezes como se tivessem a mesma idade, e Jared os observando. Tinha sido uma manhã perfeita.

Quando Megan afastou-se dos dois, para fazer o que realmente tinha vindo fazer: dar umas voltas de bicicleta, Jared e Jensen trocaram um olhar cheio de significados. Era a primeira vez que se olhavam nos olhos naquela manhã. Mais alguns instantes de silêncio e Jensen resolveu falar.

"Tudo bem com você?" Ele olhou apreensivo para Jared.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando Jensen na mesma medida em que franzia a testa. Até explodir numa risada.

"Isso é tudo que você tem pra me perguntar?" O mais novo fez um ar de indignação. "Sinceramente, Jensen, eu espera bem mais, pelo menos depois de ontem."

Não recebeu uma resposta, só um soco de leve no ombro dado pelo outro, acompanhado de um sorriso.

"Você me surpreende, Jay. Quer dizer, eu realmente não sei o que esperar de você. Não depois de ontem."

"Eu também me surpreendi muito comigo mesmo ontem." Jared respirou fundo, depois se virou para encarar o loiro. "Jen, eu realmente não esperava agir daquela forma. Mas eu agi, porque era aquilo que eu queria. Talvez tenha sido por impulso, mas, eu queria te beijar desde o dia em que você voltou." Desviou o olhar novamente, procurando pela sobrinha, que passeava de bicicleta não muito longe. "E eu gostei."

"Eu também gostei, Jay." O loiro disse sorrindo.

"Mesmo assim, eu acho que a gente ainda precisa conversar melhor sobre... ontem."

"Ok, na minha casa, hoje à noite. Um jantar." Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando pela resposta. Demorou um pouco, mas o outro respondeu.

"Eu chego às 8." Foi só o que Jared disse. Depois disso, encaram-se novamente. Não diriam mais nada naquele momento, tudo se resolveria à noite. O moreno se levantou, parando de frente para Jensen.

"Eu preciso ir agora, já está na hora do almoço, a Megan deve estar com fome."

"Eu te espero hoje à noite, então."

"Até mais tarde, Jen." O mais novo disse e se afastou, indo de encontro à Megan, que acenou para Jensen e seguiu o tio de volta para casa.

**-J2-**

Ao chegar em casa, Jared partiu direto para a cozinha e mandou Megan tomar um banho para almoçar.

Jeff estava em casa, assistindo à TV. Quando viu o irmão mais novo chegando, ele o seguiu até a cozinha. Jared estava lavando as mãos na pia, quando o mais velho falou:

"Eu ia fazer alguma coisa, mas você sabe que eu sou uma negação na cozinha." Jeff sorriu um sorriso amarelo.

"Tudo bem, você sabe que eu não me incomodo em cozinhar." O tom de voz de Jared era seco. Seu relacionamento com o irmão estava abalado.

"E você é muito bom nisso." Tentou agradar o irmão.

"Obrigado." Jared continuava no mesmo tom.

"Eu queria ter conversado com você esses dias, Jay." O homem sabia que não seria fácil com o irmão.

"Pra me dizer o que? Que você foi demitido mais uma vez? Que chegou bêbado no trabalho pela terceira vez na semana e te deram as contas?" Agora Jared encarava o irmão.

"Olha, Jay, eu sei que eu deveria ter te contado, mas..."

"Não, Jeff, o problema não é você não ter me contado, o problema é você continuar agindo desse jeito, destruindo sua própria vida!"

"Eu juro que essa foi a última vez, Jared, sério, eu não vou mais beber."

"Você disse isso da última vez, Jeff, e olha só: aconteceu de novo!" Jared deu um sorriso forçado, estava muito irritado com o irmão, e não era de hoje, acabaria descarregando tudo em cima dele se não parasse logo.

"Mas dessa vez é sério, eu juro. Eu não vou mais agir dessa forma. Eu juro pela minha filha que..."

"Não coloca a Megan no meio dessa história, por favor. Ele não merece isso. Aliás, o que ela merece é um pai de verdade." Jared só se deu conta do que estava fazendo depois de já ter dito aquelas palavras. Ele tinha pegado pesado. Mas agora o mal já estava feito.

"Ah, e você se acha no direito de falar de mim! Você não tem dado muita atenção a Megan também." Jeff disse num tom acusatório.

"Do que você está falando, Jeff? Eu sempre cuidei muito bem da Megan."

"É, até você arranjar o seu novo amiguinho, Jay. Agora você só tem tempo para o Jensen Ackles."

"Você não sabe do que está falando."

"Ah, eu sei sim. Você acha que eu não conheço a história do seu amiguinho?"

Jared estava indignado. "Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo."

"Por que não? Você sabe muito bem que esse Jensen nunca foi lá uma boa companhia, agora você fica andando com ele por aí, pra cima e pra baixo..."

"E qual é o problema com isso?"

"Qual é, Jay? Daqui a pouco vão começar a comentar e eu não quero _esse_ tipo de influência pra Megan."

"Ah, claro, a influência de um pai alcoólatra é bem mais construtiva pra uma criança de sete anos." Disse Jared sarcasticamente.

Jeff não disse mais nada, olhou para Jared claramente ressentido e saiu da cozinha, deixando o irmão mais novo sozinho. O moreno sabia que tinha sido muito duro com o outro. Quem era ele para dizer que Jeff não era um bom pai? Afinal, havia sido criado praticamente pelo irmão, como podia ser tão ingrato agora? Mas Jeff também não tinha o direito de falar de Jensen daquele jeito.

"Droga." Jared resmungou sozinho, enquanto ia preparar o almoço.

**-J2-**

Jensen estava ansioso em casa, não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared, no que tinha acontecido no Impala, nos beijos do moreno, naquela urgência, aquela sede toda que o outro demonstrou e que Jensen, sinceramente, nem imaginava que o outro tivesse. Jared era uma caixinha de surpresas. E o loiro tinha adorado todas elas, até agora.

Começou a preparar o jantar logo cedo para os dois, queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Sabia que muita coisa dependeria dessa noite dali por diante.

Quanto ao cardápio, não tinha dúvidas: massa e vinho, combinação infalível.

_**Flash Back**_

_Jensen estava ansioso, sempre ficava assim nos seus primeiros encontros. Ainda mais com aquele cara. Ele tinha algo que fazia Jensen sentir como se houvesse borboletas em seu estômago. Depois de passar pela angustiante fase de escolher o que vestir, Jensen se encaminhava para o apartamento onde sentia que passaria boas horas a partir de agora. Só não imaginou que seriam os próximos 6 anos._

_Mas não podia chegar para o encontro de mãos abanando. _

_Um vinho. Onde era mesmo que ficava aquela loja..._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Exatamente às 7h e 40min, já estava tudo pronto. A comida, a bebida, Jensen, devidamente banhado, perfumado e impecavelmente vestido para um jantar casual e ao mesmo tempo irresistivelmente convidativo, tudo estava perfeito. A mesa posta para dois. Velas talvez fossem um pouco de exagero, mas, por via das dúvidas, ele se certificara de que elas ainda eram guardadas no mesmo local.

Agora só faltava Jared. E ele mal podia esperar pela chegada do moreno. Não havia mais espaço para hesitação. Dúvidas ainda eram muitas, mas Jensen estava disposto a se arriscar. Ele iria pular de cabeça naquele abismo, se o abismo não o recusasse.

**-J2-**

Depois de deixar tudo em ordem em casa e levar Megan até a Sra. Smith, onde a garota passaria o resto da noite brincando com os filhos de Damien, netos da senhora, Jared foi se arrumar para o jantar com Jensen.

Dizer que o moreno estava nervoso era pouco. Ele estava completamente apavorado. Essa era, sem dúvida, a maior loucura que ele já tinha feito na vida. Mas nunca tinha se sentido tão vivo também. Pelo que se lembrava, essa era a primeira vez em que ele realmente fazia algo que queria sem se importar com a opinião ou com a aprovação de mais ninguém.

E às 8h em ponto, Jared chegou à casa dos Aclkes.

**-J2-**

A campainha tocou, Jensen respirou fundo e atendeu a porta. Jared estava lá. Ele usava uma camisa clara, de um tecido leve e um jeans azul claro também. O loiro, por sua vez, vestia uma camisa preta, com listras em tons de cinza, e uma calça escura.

"Você não costuma tocar." Ele disse para o moreno, sorrindo gentilmente.

"Eu sei, mas hoje... eu..." Jared parecia nervoso.

"Entra." Disse o loiro, enquanto dava passagem ao mais novo.

Jensen conduziu Jared até uma varanda, onde ele havia posto a mesa.

"Adorei o que você fez com o lugar." Disse Jared, num tom de brincadeira.

"Isso é porque você ainda não viu o cardápio." Então ele indicou para que Jared se sentasse enquanto ele trazia o jantar.

**-J2-**

A noite correu muito agradável. Não era nenhum esforço para ambos sentirem-se bem perto um do outro. Estranhamente bem, de um jeito diferente e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Os dois tinham muitas incertezas ainda, mas algumas coisas já começavam a ficar bem claras. Comeram, beberam vinho, conversaram, mas como se fossem apenas dois bons amigos. Nenhum deles tocou no assunto que estava, sem dúvidas, dominando seus pensamentos.

Estavam numa varanda da sala. Dali podiam ver a piscina, com a água tranquila e extremamente azul. Jensen foi o primeiro a levantar-se, com uma taça de vinho, e ficou observando os jardins da propriedade. Tinham conversado sobre quase tudo, agora estavam calados. Nenhum dos dois queria se precipitar.

Jensen parou e ficou de pé de costas para Jared, um pouco afastado do moreno. O mais novo, depois de um tempo observando e ponderando, levantou-se e foi até Jensen, parando de pé ao seu lado.

"Você parecia meio distante às vezes, agora à noite. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou o loiro, sem olhar para Jared, dando mais um gole no vinho.

"Eu discuti com o meu irmão hoje. Disse coisas que eu não queria. Mas depois não teve mais como voltar atrás."

"Eu entendo. Às vezes isso acontece, a gente _fala_ e _faz_ coisas das quais depois se arrepende." Jensen olhou para Jared, que retribuiu o olhar. Ambos estavam sérios. "Tem algo mais de que você tenha se arrependido, Jay?" Ele precisava saber.

"Tem sim, Jen. Eu me arrependo de não ter feito muita coisa que eu quis fazer por medo, ou por comodismo, ou por me importar demais com a opinião dos outros." E dizendo isso, Jared tomou a taça de vinho das mãos de Jensen, e a pôs sobre a mesa. Depois, voltando-se e ficando de frente para o loiro, o mais novo complementou. "Agora, se tem uma coisa da qual eu não me arrependi, foi disso." E Jared voltou a agir impulsivamente. Acabou com a distância entre ambos e beijou Jensen, levando as mãos a sua nuca.

Jensen sentiu um choque de prazer ao ser agarrado novamente pelo moreno, como na noite anterior. Jared tinha um fogo no qual ele não conseguia parar de se consumir, e sentia que tudo só ficaria mais intenso dali por diante.

Quase sem perceber, ambos foram andando e se beijando até estarem dentro de casa, passando pela sala até chegar à escada. Só então pararam para tomar fôlego. Jensen empurrou Jared contra a parede perguntou, olhando em seus olhos.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu não tenho certeza de mais nada quando eu estou com você." E voltaram a se beijar. Nervosamente, apaixonadamente, com uma urgência que nenhum dos dois já havia sentido.

Subiam os degraus ao mesmo tempo em que se livravam de suas roupas. Quando chegaram ao quarto de Jensen, já tinham deixado suas camisas e os sapatos pelo caminho, ambos vestiam apenas as calças.

Encaram-se por alguns instantes quando se depararam prestes a caírem na cama, só para terem certeza que não havia mais como escapar daquilo. Era o que os dois queriam.

Jensen empurrou o moreno gentilmente, deitando-o na cama e caindo sobre ele logo em seguida. Atacou o pescoço de Jared com os lábios e a língua. O mais novo gemeu e empurrou a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso ao outro. Jensen acariciava os ombros e os braços fortes do moreno enquanto beijava seus lábios, seu rosto, seu queixo. Mordeu de leve este último local, o que fez Jared gemer mais ainda e agarrar-se aos cabelos do mais velho com uma das mãos, enquanto que com a outra amarrotava o lençol, tamanha a força com que Jared o segurava.

Jensen então desceu as mãos pelas laterais do tronco do mais novo, parando no cós da calça. Mas dessa vez, ele não se precipitou, esperou pelo consentimento de Jared para continuar. Este veio na forma como teve seu nome sussurrado por ele.

"Jen..." Jared disse, de olhos fechados, enquanto passeava com as mãos pelas costas do loiro.

Jensen então abriu o zíper da calça de Jared e voltou a beijá-lo intensamente. Aprofundou o beijo o máximo que pode. Suas línguas tocavam-se em movimentos ritmados, necessitadas uma da outra.

Ambos já estavam excitados, e o movimento de seus corpos os fazia sentir isso. Jensen foi aos poucos se posicionando entre as pernas de Jared. Foi descendo com a boca pelos ombros e peito do moreno. Beijou-lhe um dos mamilos e sentiu o outro arrepiar-se. Voltou a tocá-los, sugando levemente um deles, depois o circulou com a ponta da língua. Jared gemia. Gemia e dizia seu nome, nada mais.

Mas Jensen continuou seu curso, foi descendo pela barriga do outro até chegar ao umbigo. Desceu um pouco mais, passando a ponta da língua nessa região até chegar à borda da boxer branca de Jared, que se contorceu e levou as duas mãos aos cabelos do loiro.

Jensen levantou um pouco a cabeça e encarou o mais novo, que o olhou de volta por segundos e voltou a fechar os olhos, derrubando a cabeça para trás, como se dissesse a Jensen para fazer o que quisesse com ele.

"Confie em mim." Foi tudo o que o loiro disse, antes de retirar por completo a calça e a cueca de Jared, deixando-o totalmente nu, com sua ereção totalmente exposta. Depois foi a vez de se livrar das próprias últimas peças de roupa.

O loiro primeiro circulou seus dedos em torno do membro de Jared, apertando de leve, fazendo o mais novo agarrar com mais força ainda o lençol da cama. Começou bombeando suavemente a ereção do moreno, subindo e descendo a mão fechada em torno dela.

Jensen então se posicionou melhor entre as pernas de Jared, e levou a boca até a virilha dele, beijando de leve. Alternava beijos e lambidas, preparando o moreno para o que viria a seguir. Quando Jensen encostou a língua na cabeça do membro ereto de Jared, o mais novo gemeu alto, tentando controlar sua respiração.

"Ah, Jen... ah..."

A língua do loiro fazia um trabalho que estava levando Jared às alturas. O moreno se contorcia na cama, com a boca de Jensen em volta do seu pau e as mãos dele apertando seu quadril com força.

Jensen começou lambendo de leve, circulando com a língua, contornando a extensão do membro do moreno, até abocanhá-lo todo, sugando e movimento sua cabeça, enlouquecendo Jared, que gemia e arfava, apertando mais os lençóis.

Mas quando o loiro percebeu que o mais novo já estava chegando ao seu limite, retirou a boca e subiu devagar, seguindo o caminho de volta que havia feito até a boca do outro, mantendo seu corpo rente ao de Jared, fazendo com que o membro dele deslizasse pelo seu peito e abdome, levando o mais novo a gemer mais alto ainda. Só não sabia se em desaprovação ou de prazer.

Beijou Jared ao mesmo tempo em que pressionou o quadril fazendo seus membros duros roçarem um no outro. Jared mordeu o lábio do loiro nessa hora, provavelmente para sufocar um gemido mais alto.

As bocas se separaram e Jensen olhou Jared nos olhos e sorriu. Depositou um beijo em seus lábios e saiu de cima do moreno, que sentiu um vazio incômodo e imediato sem o peso do loiro sobre si. Jensen inclinou-se para abrir a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e tirou um vidro de lubrificante e uma camisinha de lá.

Voltou, ficando de joelhos sobre o colchão e estendendo a mão, indicando para que Jared fizesse o mesmo. O moreno só conseguiu obedecer.

Ficaram ambos de joelhos, um de frente para o outro.

"Confia em mim, Jay." Disse Jensen, beijando os lábios de Jared.

"Eu confio." O moreno então abraçou a cintura de Jensen e o beijou novamente. Aprofundaram o beijo até que Jensen se afastou um pouco.

Ele abriu o preservativo e olhou para Jared com os olhos escuros de desejo. Colocou a camisinha no membro do moreno, desenrolando-a devagar. Jared fechou os olhos e só voltou a abri-los quando Jensen agarrou sua mão e lambuzou seus dedos com o lubrificante, enquanto depositava beijos em seus lábios e queixo.

Jared nunca tinha ido pra cama com um homem na vida, mas não é como se ele não soubesse como as coisas funcionavam.

Lentamente, ele segurou a cintura de Jensen com a outra mão e o virou. O loiro ficou de joelhos de costas para Jared, com o corpo colado no dele. O moreno, então, passou a beijar a nuca do mais velho enquanto encaminhava os dedos lubrificados para a entrada de Jensen.

Introduziu um dedo e Jensen gemeu. Envolveu o corpo do loiro com o braço e passou a movimentar-se dentro dele. Depois introduziu o segundo dedo, continuando a se mover. Jensen apoiou as mãos no colchão, apertando o lençol. Quando Jared introduziu o terceiro dedo, Jensen quase urrou de prazer. O moreno movia os dedos cada vez mais rápidos.

"Jay, eu estou pronto, eu quero sentir você." Disse o mais velho, entre gemidos.

Jared então se posicionou melhor e começou a penetrar Jensen. Ele foi bem devagar no inicio, entrando centímetro por centímetro. Jensen arqueou as costas e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Jared, gemendo de um jeito que quase fez o mais novo acabar com tudo antes da hora. Mas ele conseguiu se controlar. Quando já estava todo dentro do loiro, Jared agarrou o quadril de Jensen com as duas mãos, e então começou a se mover. Devagar, bem devagar. Jensen estava praticamente sentado no quadril de Jared, então o loiro se aproveitou da posição para ditar o ritmo no início. Mas quando nenhum dos dois aguentava mais, Jensen inclinou-se para frente, ficando de quatro sobre a cama e puxando Jared pelos braços sobre si. Jared viu que esse era o sinal e passou a se movimentar mais rápido.

Em pouco tempo, não havia mais nada no mundo, somente Jared e Jensen, suados, gemendo, arfando e se movimentando insanamente. O loiro tinha as duas mãos espalmadas no colchão, enquanto Jared segurava seu quadril com uma das mãos, e com a outra massageava a ereção de Jensen.

"Jay... ah..."

"Arh... Jen..."

Estocando cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, e tocando num ponto que fazia Jensen simplesmente delirar, Jared sentiu que estava chegando ao ápice. Intensificou ainda mais os movimentos e sentiu o loiro tremer de uma forma diferente e se derramar em sua mão. Não demorou muito depois disso, gozando como nunca tinha gozado na vida.

Após alguns segundos completamente parados tentando se recuperar, ambos caíram deitados na cama, ainda intimamente ligados.

Jensen se moveu fazendo com que Jared saísse de dentro de si, e virou-se para beijar o moreno.

"Foi perfeito, Jay." Ele disse, no que Jared só conseguiu sorrir e dizer uma única palavra: "Sim."

Exausto e satisfeito demais para sequer pensar em voltar para casa, Jared só teve forças para retirar o preservativo e desabar na cama, dormindo aconchegado ao peito de Jensen.

**-J2-**

Segunda pela manhã, Jared acordou e sentiu o calor do corpo de Jensen próximo ao seu. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, talvez pelo vinho, mas ele não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão bem alguma vez na vida.

Virou um pouco o rosto e pôde ver Jensen dormindo suavemente. Ele não se cansaria nunca de olhar o loiro. Aquela boca, aquelas sardas, ele não podia imaginar nada mais que pudesse desejar no mundo. Teve de se controlar para não tocar o peito do mais velho e beijá-lo. Queria admirá-lo dormindo um pouco mais. Jensen era lindo, era perfeito.

Mas em meio a essa contemplação, Jared lembrou-se de que era segunda-feira, que não estava em casa e que já deveria estar atrasado para o trabalho. Deu um salto e se levantou da cama, percebendo que estava totalmente nu. Não que estivesse surpreso, lembrava-se de todos os detalhes da noite que passara com Jensen. Mas sempre havia sido tímido, então resolveu vestir-se logo antes que o loiro acordasse.

Foi apanhando as roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão do quarto, tentando diferenciar o que era seu e o que era de Jensen. Pegou sua boxer no chão e quando ia vestindo, deu de cara com Jensen, já muito acordado, e o encarando com um olhar divertido.

"Você ia embora sem se despedir, Jay?" O loiro perguntou fingindo decepção.

"Jen, eu estou atrasado, o Bobby vai comer meu fígado." O moreno disse enquanto terminava de vestir sua cueca, esperando que Jensen não tivesse notado o quanto ele havia corado sob o olhar do outro.

"Se você quiser eu posso ir lá e explicar o que a gente fez a noite inteira. Com riqueza de detalhes. Eu tenho certeza de que o Bobby vai entender."

Jared não pôde evitar uma gargalhada. Jensen tinha esse poder sobre ele, de perceber seu nervosismo e reverter tudo, deixando-o à vontade.

"Nossa, acho que o Bobby não precisa da _riqueza de detalhes_ sobre o que eu faço na cama."

"Hum, você tem razão. Até porque, eu não quero concorrência." E Jensen então levantou-se, igualmente nu, fazendo com que Jared prendesse a respiração e ficasse parado observando o loiro.

O mais velho se aproximou e abraçou Jared pela cintura, beijando-o. O corpo do mais novo pedia por Jensen. Todos os seus pelos se eriçaram. Se não se afastasse agora, nem iria trabalhar hoje.

"Jen..." Ele disse se afastando um pouco. "Eu preciso ir, sério. Você conhece o Bobby." Ele olhou nos olhos do loiro.

Jensen sorriu. "Eu sei, seu bobo. Mas acho melhor você chegar à oficina vestido." Disse, olhando para baixo e indicando que Jared ainda estava só de cuecas.

O moreno sorriu e saiu catando suas roupas pelo chão do quarto e pela escada. Já vestido, Jensen veio se despedir do mais novo.

"Te vejo mais tarde, então." Ele perguntou, um pouco ansioso.

"Só se você não quiser." Respondeu Jared.

"Só se eu fosse louco." Aproximou-se e beijou o moreno novamente.

"Ok, agora eu preciso mesmo ir." Jared vestiu a última peça de roupa.

"Você não quer nem tomar um café?"

"Não dá, Jen." Terminou de pôr os sapatos. "Ah, pensando bem, a gente só se vê mais tarde se o Bobby não me matar."

"Eu ainda posso ir falar com ele." Disse Jensen sorrindo.

Jared revirou os olhos.

**-J2-**

Depois de conseguir se despedir de Jensen, muito a contragosto, diga-se de passagem, Jared seguiu para o trabalho. Como era de se imaginar, Bobby realmente quase comeu seu fígado. Teve de ouvir as reclamações do chefe a manhã inteira. Mas Bobby já agia assim quase todo dia mesmo e não era como se não valesse à pena.

Jared estava feliz. Não conseguia pensar em outra palavra para definir seu estado de espírito. Jensen o fazia um bem que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais tinha feito.

Em todos os anos que passara com Sandy, que foram ótimos, por sinal, nunca tinha se sentido assim. Estava completamente entorpecido, e só pensava em ver o mais velho novamente o mais rápido possível. Esquecera até de seus problemas. Mas não por muito tempo.

Ao chegar em casa, Jared encontrou com Jeff e não tentou esconder a surpresa por ver o irmão em casa tão cedo.

"Não me diga que você foi demitido de novo?" Ele perguntou automaticamente e ao mesmo tempo se arrependeu, não queria ter outra discussão daquelas com o irmão.

"Hum, bom saber que você estava falando sério ontem. É isso mesmo que você pensa de mim, não é? Que eu sou um bêbado inútil." Jeff disse num tom amargo.

"Não foi isso que eu disse, Jeff..."

"Se é assim, então, você não pode me culpar por agora te achar uma bicha, não é, Jay?" Essa pegou o moreno de surpresa. Ele precisou assimilar a informação antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"O que você está..."

Jeff deu uma gargalhada pela cara de confusão do irmão. "Ah, Jay, o que foi? Vai dizer que não lembra onde passou a noite? Não foi com o Ackles?"

Jared olhava para o irmão e simplesmente não acreditava. Aquele não era o homem que o havia criado. Aquele não era o Jeff que ele conhecia.

"Anda, Jared, responde. Não foi com o Jensen Ackles que você passou a noite?" Jeff chegou mais perto do irmão, segurando-o pela camisa. Jared pôde sentir o hálito do irmão.

"Você está bêbado?!"

"E você está trepando com aquele viadinho!" Havia ressentimento na voz de Jeff, mas Jared não conseguiu perceber, porque tudo que sentiu foi raiva. Sentiu tanta raiva do irmão que quando viu já tinha dado um soco em Jeff, fazendo com que o outro caísse no chão.

"Não adianta me bater, Jay, eu já sei do seu segredinho sujo." O homem mais velho disse enquanto limpava o pouco de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

Jared olhou para o irmão no chão de um jeito que nunca tinha olhado para ninguém: com desprezo.

"Não é mais um segredo, pelo visto. E _nunca_ foi sujo. Mas eu não espero que você entenda."

E o mais novo saiu batendo a porta. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mas só podia pensar em um lugar para ir: a casa dos Ackles. Precisava ver Jensen.

**-J2-**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olá, queridos leitores. Hoje é quinta-feira e aqui está mais um capítulo de _Tempo de Amar_, afinal, promessa é dívida! **=)**

E aí, estão gostando? Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês sobre essa história.

Atendendo a reivindicação de quem deixou reviews, a pegação continuou e até esquentou nesse capítulo... hehehe

Mas ainda vem mais coisa por aí! ;)

Já mando um beijo especial para **KarlaWinchester**, **Mary Spn**, **Dan Padackles** pelo carinho em forma de reviews! Valeu mesmo! Brigaduuu!

E lembrem-se: **Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar cheirando cola, mas eu estou escrevendo fics, só o que peço é uma review como pagamento!** _A opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve_.

Vou atualizar a fic domingo, ok? Tentarei postar dois capítulos por semana, às quintas e domingos, mas qualquer coisa eu aviso ;)

Até domingo!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	5. Revelações

_**Tempo de Amar **_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Revelações.**

Depois da briga com Jeff, Jared fez a única coisa que sabia que o faria sentir melhor: foi buscar abrigo nos braços de Jensen, e o loiro não o negou. Muito pelo contrário, Jensen simplesmente fez tudo que pôde para que o mais novo se sentisse melhor. Mas ele não conseguia não se sentir mal com aquela situação.

Sentia-se culpado. A discussão entre os irmãos Padalecki fora basicamente por sua causa. E por mais que Jared dissesse que o irmão já tinha problemas há tempos e que ele não se importava mais com o que os outros pensavam, Jensen também sabia que Jeff era a única família que ele possuía, e sabia muito bem o que era sentir-se órfão. Mesmo tendo seus pais, Jensen viveu por muito tempo como se não os tivesse. Não queria aquilo para o moreno.

Embora as coisas não estivessem totalmente resolvidas, os dois estavam bem. Passadas quase três semanas desde aquele jantar, o relacionamento deles parecia cada vez mais intenso e mais apaixonado. Geralmente passavam as tardes juntos, namorando, amando-se, conversando e até mesmo jogando basquete!

Isso só não acontecia quando havia algum imprevisto, e eles ficavam sem se ver por um dia, que mais parecia uma eternidade.

**-J2-**

O celular de Jensen tocou quando ele já ia entrar no banho. Saiu apressado do banheiro para atender. Era Jared.

"Oi, Jay, fala."

"_Jen, acho que hoje eu não vou poder ir pra sua casa, aconteceu um imprevisto."_

"O que houve?"

"_É a Megan, as aulas dela durante a tarde foram suspensas, eu tenho que ficar com ela."_

"É só por isso? Traz a Megan aqui em casa, então." Disse o loiro, com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Jared demorou um pouco para responder.

"_Mas, Jen, você tem certeza? Sabe como é a Megan, eu não quero te incomodar."_

"Jay, imagina, a Megan nunca me incomoda. Mas eu sei muito bem com o que o senhor está preocupado. Eu juro me comportar direitinho na frente da sua sobrinha.

"_Não é isso..."_

"Então não tem problema. Eu te espero aqui. Sempre achei um crime ter uma piscina tão grande e não usar. Tragam roupa de banho.

"_Ok, eu vou perguntar a Megan, mas eu duvido muito que ela recuse."_

"Então eu te espero."

"_Até daqui a pouco._

E Jensen foi tomar seu banho, seria uma tarde muito agradável.

**-J2-**

Megan nem pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar a proposta de Jared. Ela adorava Jensen. Saiu correndo para preparar uma mochila com suas coisas. Jared sentia-se aliviado pelo fato de a sobrinha gostar do loiro, porque temia a reação da menina quando descobrisse que a relação dos dois era mais do que amizade.

Não que já tivesse discutido sobre isso com Jensen, quer dizer, as coisas entre eles simplesmente foram acontecendo, nunca pararam para, de fato, definirem o que tinham. Mas deixaria para pensar nisso em outra hora. Agora estava preocupado em tentar se controlar durante uma tarde inteira perto de Jensen.

Quando chegaram à casa dos Ackles, Megan correu para abraçar Jensen, que levantou a menina no ar e a girou. Os dois se davam mesmo muito bem.

Passaram boa parte da tarde na piscina. Megan e Jensen, pelo menos. Porque Jared se recusava a cair na água junto com eles. O melhor agora era ficar o mais longe possível de um loiro daqueles de sunga e todo molhado...

Mais tarde, Megan pediu para que Jensen preparasse aqueles seus sanduíches de novo para eles. Ele, é claro, não negou isso à menina.

Foram todos para a cozinha, Megan e o tio ficaram sentados no balcão enquanto Jensen pegava os ingredientes do que já estava se tornando sua especialidade na cozinha.

"Eu gosto dos seus sanduíches, Jen." Disse Megan, enquanto Jared secava seus cabelos com uma toalha.

"Acho que eu já tinha percebido." Disse o loiro, sorrindo.

"Jay, tá bom, meu cabelo já ta seco." A menina disse, tentando se desvencilhar da toalha.

"Ok, então eu vou ajudar o Jen." Disse o moreno, levantando-se e indo para o lado de Jensen. Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriram. Tinham comportado-se muito bem essa tarde.

"E por que mesmo a senhorita não teve aula hoje à tarde, você não inventou nenhuma desculpa pra cabular aula, ein mocinha?" Jensen perguntou, enquanto cortava o pão.

"Não, eu não. Foi a professora que disse que todo mundo tinha que ir pra casa, por causa da gripe." A menina disse enquanto brincava com uma folha de alface.

"Ah, ok."

"Eu gosto da minha professora." Megan sentenciou. "Ela perguntou por você, Jay."

Jared voltou-se para a menina com um olhar confuso.

"Por mim? O que ela queria?" Ele perguntou para a menina. "Aliás, o que você andou aprontando, Megan?"

A garota revirou os olhos.

"Eu não fiz nada, Jay. Ela queria saber se você ainda estava namorando a Sandy."

Jared e Jensen se encararam. O moreno ficou um pouco sem jeito.

"E por que ela queria saber disso? O que você respondeu?" Ele olhou apreensivo para a sobrinha.

"Que você e a Sandy não estão mais namorando." Ela disse olhando para o tio. Mas depois olhou para Jensen, que tinha ficado calado, só observando. "Mas eu disse que você já tinha um namorado novo agora."

Jared quase engasgou. Jensen soltou o pão e olhou abismado para Megan, depois para Jared e de volta para a garota.

"O que..." O moreno parecia que tinha perdido a fala. "Como assim eu tenho um namorado, quem te disse isso, Megan?"

"Ninguém, ué. Mas você tem. O Jensen não é seu namorado?"

Jared teve de sentar. Jensen resolveu intervir, pois viu que o moreno não estava sabendo lidar muito bem com aquela situação. Não que ele soubesse.

"E por que você acha que eu sou namorado do seu tio, Megan?" Jensen perguntou, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

"Ah, porque sim. Vocês dois parecem namorados às vezes. Eu queria que você fosse namorado do Jay, aí você ia ser meu tio também." Às vezes a garota sabia fazer as coisas parecerem bem simples.

"Então você não ia achar ruim se eu fosse namorado do seu tio?"

"Não."

Jensen olhou para Jared, que olhou para ele de volta, um pouco mais tranquilo. Bem, pelo menos um pouco mais corado.

"Você está certa, querida. O Jensen é meu namorado." O moreno disse isso encarando com um interesse repentino o presunto sobre a mesa.

Agora foi a vez de o loiro sentir seus joelhos tremeram. Os três ficaram calados por alguns instantes, até Megan quebrar o silêncio com uma pergunta.

"Vocês se beijam na boca?" Ela perguntou parecendo bem curiosa ao encarar o tio, que ficara vermelho como um tomate com a pergunta da sobrinha.

"Agora você está perguntando demais." Disse Jensen rindo. Foi a primeira vez que ele não respondeu a uma pergunta da garota.

**-J2- **

Jared levou Megan para casa já à noite. A menina não demorou muito para dormir, estava exausta pelo dia que passara com ele e Jensen. Era um alivio que ela tivesse entendido as coisas tão bem, mas sabia que não era tão simples assim. Ainda tinha o irmão. E Megan mesmo ainda era muito pequena para entender tudo isso direito. Mas ele estava disposto a enfrentar o que fosse para ficar com Jensen.

O moreno prometeu ao _namorado_ que voltaria se ela dormisse logo. E foi o que ele fez.

Logo que chegou à casa dos Ackles, não demorou muito e Jared percebeu o quanto sentia a falta de Jensen. Os dois já estavam se beijando e tirando as roupas um do outro. Tinha passado o dia inteiro sem um contato mais íntimo, não podiam mais perder tempo.

"Hum, esse meu namorado é mesmo bem saidinho." Disse Jensen, enquanto tomava fôlego.

Foram se encaminhando para o quarto aos beijos. Jensen tirou a última peça de roupa de Jared antes de o moreno cair na cama. O mais velho parou então de frente para ele, ainda de pé, e retirou a sua boxer lentamente, prendendo totalmente a atenção de Jared, que não tirou os olhos dele por um segundo sequer. Jensen já estava duro.

Já ia deitar-se na cama também quando foi impedido por Jared. O moreno o deteve pondo a mão em seu peito. Jensen não entendeu.

"O que..."

"Fica aí."

Jared sentou-se na cama e segurou o quadril de Jensen, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. O loiro ainda não tinha entendido o que o outro pretendia. As coisas só clarearam quando Jared beijou de leve a barriga de Jensen. Tocou a pele clara do outro com os lábios, enquanto segurava com força sua cintura.

Jensen ficava mais excitado a cada segundo. Agora era a sensação da língua de Jared percorrendo seu abdome que o estava levando a loucura.

O moreno enfiou a língua no umbigo do mais velho e o fez gemer e apoiar suas mãos em seus ombros.

"Jay, o que você está fazendo?"

"O que você acha?" O moreno disse num sussurro, fazendo com que Jensen sentisse seus joelhos fraquejarem.

"Eu nunca fiz isso, mas..." E desceu um pouco os beijos. Já estava perto demais. "Eu acho que consigo."

"Jay, você... você não..."

"Eu quero." Disse e encostou os lábios no pênis do loiro. Tocou de leve a glande com a língua e olhou para cima para ver a reação de Jensen. Ele estava vermelho, ofegante e com os lhos fechados. Se olhasse para Jared agora gozaria instantaneamente.

Mas Jared não parou por aí. Voltou a passar a língua, explorando e tentando se acostumar à nova sensação. Não estava sendo tão difícil quanto pensou. Mantinha uma das mãos firme no quadril de Jensen, mas trouxe a outra para ajudá-lo no membro do loiro. Passou a bombeá-lo e depois voltou a lamber. Aquele ritmo estava acabando com o mais velho, que gemia e dizia coisas sem sentido. E Jared também estava ficando mais excitado do que achou que ficaria.

Já havia saliva por quase toda extensão do pênis de Jensen, então Jared resolveu acelerar um pouco as coisas e abocanhou quase todo o membro do mais velho. Movimentava a língua ao mesmo tempo em que tentava sugar. Fora um pouco complicado no início, mas depois de pegar um pouco mais o jeito, Jared já estava fazendo Jensen delirar.

O moreno movimentava a cabeça, subindo e descendo, com quase todo o membro do outro dentro da boca. Em pouco tempo, Jared sentiu Jensen encostar-se a sua garganta. A sensação foi estranha, no começo, mas tentou relaxar o máximo. Jensen também sabia que era a primeira vez que o outro fazia aquilo, então fez de tudo para não se mover e deixar Jared no comando.

Mas na medida em que Jared se acostumava com aquilo, melhor ele ficava. Jensen já estava chegando ao limite e não queria gozar na boca do moreno na primeira vez dele, então quando sentiu que não aguentaria mais, o loiro avisou.

"Jay, eu já estou quase lá." Disse, não sem algum esforço.

Mas parece que Jared não ouviu ou não se importou, porque intensificou os movimentos. Jensen, sabendo que já estava no limite, saiu de súbito de dentro da boca do outro, só a tempo de não se derramar na garganta de Jared. Mas ainda assim, sujou o queixo, o pescoço e o ombro do mais novo com seu sêmem. Jared gemeu ao sentir o contato do líquido quente com sua pele.

Jensen ficou parado por alguns segundos, com os olhos fechados. Ao olhar para baixo e ver o estado do outro, ficou apreensivo. Mas Jared sorriu e respondeu.

"Não é como se eu não soubesse o que ia acontecer." O moreno estava bem.

"Fica aí, eu vou pegar uma toalha pra te limpar." Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, apanhou a toalha e quando voltou para a cama, a visão que teve o deixou duro novamente.

Jared continuava sentado na cama, sujo de sêmem e se tocava. Estava de olhos fechados, com o rosto vermelho e com os lábios entreabertos, a cabeça pendendo para trás e se tocando. Jensen nunca tinha visto nada mais perfeito. Chegou perto e limpou o queixo, o pescoço e o ombro de Jared, sem dizer nada. O moreno também não parou o que estava fazendo.

"Deixa que eu cuido disso, Jay." Jensen falou enquanto segurava a mão do mais novo. Pegou um preservativo na gaveta e pôs no outro o mais rápido possível.

Jared abriu os olhos e encarou o loiro com desejo. Jensen então fez com que ele subisse um pouco mais na cama e abrisse um pouco as pernas, mas que continuasse com os pés no chão. Então o loiro se virou de costas e, para surpresa de Jared, foi lentamente sentando no membro do moreno.

Quando já estava totalmente acomodado em torno de Jared, Jensen começou a cavalgá-lo, apoiando as mãos para trás, no peito do mais novo, fazendo-o gemer loucamente.

Jared estava quase gritando, porque Jensen realmente sabia como levá-lo além de seus limites. Cada estocada que dava fazia sua cabeça girar e sua visão escurecer um pouco. Mas ainda conseguia ver muito bem o corpo do outro sobre o seu, movimentando-se numa cadência leve e rápida. Podia ver o movimento de suas costas, e como ele jogava a cabeça para trás às vezes. Os gemidos de Jensen, então, eram um espetáculo a parte.

Os movimentos de ambos se intensificaram ao ponto de ambos gozaram, quase ao mesmo tempo. Depois caíram exaustos sobre a cama. Jensen rolou para o lado e Jared continuou na mesma posição. Eles permaneceram estáticos e em silêncio por um bom tempo.

**-J2-**

A vida de Jensen Ackles e de Jared Padalecki mudou bastante em um mês e meio. Os dois já se conheciam há muito tempo, não eram estranhos um para o outro. Jensen já havia até embalado algumas fantasias de Jared, graças aquela descoberta feita há anos no sótão da casa dos Ackles. Mas o que se passava agora entre os dois definitivamente extrapolava toda e qualquer expectativa que ambos pudessem ter para suas vidas.

Jensen não achou que pudesse se envolver assim com alguém novamente. Ele realmente achava que já tinha tido sua chance de ser feliz na vida, mas talvez não tivesse sido digno dela, e então ela foi tirada de si. Agora ele já conseguia pensar de outro jeito. Talvez seus amigos e todas as pessoas que acompanharam os últimos anos de sua vida estivessem certas, ele merecia ser feliz novamente. E era exatamente isso que estava fazendo com Jared Padalecki.

Jared, por sua vez, nunca tivera expectativas de viver algo dessa magnitude. Nem achava que fosse capaz de se sentir tão apaixonado e dependente de alguém. Seu relacionamento com Sandy fora sempre tranquilo e embora não faltasse amor, a paixão fora coisa da adolescência. Mas o que tinha com o loiro fazia seu coração acelerar, seus joelhos tremerem, sua cabeça girar e podia fazê-lo ficar excitado só com as lembranças de seus encontros. E o mais impressionante era que Jensen era homem, e Jared simplesmente não se importava. Aliás, se soubesse que as coisas eram assim, talvez...

Jared estava de férias da faculdade, então os dois tinham mais tempo para ficarem juntos.

Em casa, os problemas com o irmão continuavam os mesmo. Jeff não aceitava o relacionamento entre Jared e Jensen. As piadinhas eram constantes, principalmente quando Jeff bebia. E ele voltou a beber com frequência. Jared não entendia como ele ainda conseguia se manter no trabalho.

Megan passava bastante tempo com Jared e Jensen. A menina estava adorando a novidade sobre o tio, porque ela simplesmente adorava Jensen. O loiro também era louco pela garota.

Bobby também já desconfiava da amizade entre Jensen e Jared. Ele foi uma das únicas pessoas que apoiou o loiro quando ele ainda estava lidando com a descoberta de sua sexualidade, anos atrás, antes de ir embora. Jensen encontrou naquele homem o conforto que gostaria de ter encontrado nos pais. E se ele já andava desconfiado, foi numa sexta-feira à noite que o velho Bobby teve a certeza de que aqueles dois eram bem mais do que simples amigos.

Jared recebeu um telefonema de Bobby pedindo que ele fosse a oficina ajudá-lo com um carro, porque o cliente estava só de passagem pela cidade, precisava do carro o mais breve possível, e todos na oficina estavam ocupados. Jared estava com Jensen, mas atendeu ao pedido do chefe. O loiro, porém, disse que o pegaria na oficina, quando terminasse o trabalho.

Já era quase meia-noite quando Jensen chegou com o Impala na oficina para buscar o moreno. Bobby já havia saído, Jared só precisava fechar tudo e ir embora. Já dentro do carro de Jensen, o clima esquentou um pouco e o que era um simples beijo acabou se transformando num amasso daqueles.

Os rapazes não aguentaram e passaram para o banco de trás do Impala. Transar dentro daquele carro ainda era uma fantasia para eles. Entretanto, antes que pudessem realizá-la, em meio a beijos, gemidos e mãos afoitas, ouviram uma batida no vidro. Jared gelou, Jensen também ficou apreensivo. Do lado de fora, Bobby falou para os dois.

"Vocês sabem que ainda estão na minha oficina, não sabem? Por que não procuram um motel ou vão pra casa?"

"Bobby, eu posso explicar." Disse Jared, tentando se recompor, saindo de cima de Jensen. Graças a Deus eles ainda estavam vestidos.

"Eu não estou pedindo explicações. Vocês só deveriam ser mais cuidadosos, é perigoso ficar por aqui há essa hora."

"Ok, Bobby, nós já estamos indo." Disse Jensen, tentando se controlar para não rir. Não podia deixar de lembrar-se da sugestão que fizera para Jared depois da primeira vez deles, de contar tudo a Bobby, com _riqueza de detalhes_.

**-J2-**

Jared estava na cama com Jensen encarando o teto. Eram quase onze da noite. O moreno vestia uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta branca. O loiro vestia um roupão azul escuro. Jensen estava olhando seu laptop. Nos últimos dias, tinha dado muita atenção ao computador. Eric Kripke mandava-lhe vários e-mails por dia, suas férias estavam acabando e ele teria de voltar a produzir em breve.

"Você não acha que está dando muita bola pra esse computador?" Perguntou Jared, tentando chamar a atenção do loiro.

"Você está com ciúmes?" Jensen não tirou os olhos da tela. Sabia que podia provocar o moreno com aquilo.

"Hum, ciúme... Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra comer, acho que meu mal é fome." Jared se levantou e saiu da cama sem olhar para Jensen.

O loiro sorriu. Adorava quando o mais novo sentia ciúmes.

Na cozinha, Jared abriu a geladeira e tirou um pote de sorvete do freezer. Pegou uma colher e sentou-se no balcão. Abriu o pote e ia levar a colher com sorvete à boca quando viu Jensen parado na porta da cozinha. O loiro parecia perdido em pensamentos. Seus olhos estavam marejados, Jared ficou preocupado.

"O nome dele era Michael." Jensen disse, encarando sério o moreno.

"De quem?" Perguntou Jared confuso.

"O nome do meu marido era Michael." Disse o loiro, baixando os olhos. "Ele adorava esse sorvete."

_**Flash Back**_

_Jensen olhou o relógio pela enésima vez naquela noite. Já passava das duas da madrugada. Pegou o celular e tentou novamente. Caixa-postal outra vez. Onde diabos Michael teria se metido? Já fazia mais de duas horas que ele ligara dizendo que já ia chegar. _

_Ele não queria que o marido tivesse ido trabalhar em plena lua-de-mel. É, pode parecer estranho, mas eles haviam se casado há uma semana. Não tinham viajado, mas estavam trancados no apartamento desde então, apenas se amando e comemorando o início de uma nova fase em suas vidas. _

_Logo que a lei da união civil entre casais do mesmo sexo foi aprovada na Califórnia, Michael começou a falar sobre o assunto com Jensen. No início o loiro pensou que não fosse sério, mas quando o outro metia uma coisa na cabeça, não havia ninguém que o convencesse do contrario, nem mesmo Jensen. E também não podia negar que ele queria oficializar a união de cinco anos com seu companheiro. Cinco maravilhosos anos, por sinal. Enfim, não teve como negar o pedido._

_Os amigos do casal adoraram a novidade. De cara já teve gente se oferecendo para organizar festas, jantares, o que eles quisessem. Decidiram por uma celebração mais íntima, somente os amigos e a família. A família de Michael, diga-se de passagem. Jensen não cogitou por um segundo sequer convidar seus pais para o seu casamento. Ele dizia não se importar, mas Michael sabia que não era verdade._

_Michael tinha um ótimo relacionamento com os pais, que sempre o apoiaram acima de tudo. O casal Roses também adorava o genro. Eles de vez em quando visitavam o casal na Califórnia, e sempre eram momentos ótimos. Jensen ficou arrasado quando o pai de Michael faleceu. O namorado sofreu bastante, mas os dois sabiam que pai e filho não tinham deixado nenhum assunto pendente, tinham se resolvido perfeitamente em vida, o que deixava Jensen e Michael aliviados. Mas ainda assim fora difícil. Queriam que ele estivesse presente no casamento, mas infelizmente não seria possível._

_E depois de três meses de papeladas e preparamentos, chegou o grande dia. Era um sábado, 27 de outubro de 2008. Os noivos selaram sua união perante um juiz e diante dos amigos mais íntimos. Depois das comemorações, tudo foram só flores durante uma semana. Até Michael receber aquele telefonema. Seu chefe estava desesperado, um dos clientes de Michael estava pressionando pela entrega de um projeto e pedia pela presença dele. Esse era o resultado de ser um dos arquitetos mais respeitados da cidade. _

_Jensen não queria que ele fosse, mas Michael disse que era importante e que voltaria para os seus braços o mais rápido possível. Então ele cedeu._

_Quando Michael ligou dizendo que já estava indo para casa e que só passaria numa sorveteria antes porque seu estoque de sorvete já estava acabando, Jensen ficou aliviado. Mas duas horas depois e Michael não havia chegado e não atendia o celular. Ele estava preocupado._

_Quando ouviu o interfone, seu coração deu um pulo. Disseram da portaria que tinha alguém chegando para falar com ele._

_Quando Jensen abriu a porta do apartamento, dois policiais aguardavam-no._

"_O senhor é Jensen Ross Ackles?" Um deles perguntou._

"_Sim, sou eu. O que houve?" Jensen viu que a expressão no rosto dos policiais não era boa._

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

"Marido?" Jared parecia confuso.

"Sim, marido. Ele sempre dizia que apresentá-lo como namorado rebaixava nossa relação." Jensen sorriu triste.

"Eu estou ouvindo, Jen." O moreno sabia que Jensen estava pronto para lhe contar sua história. O loiro chegou mais perto e sentou-se próximo a Jared.

"Eu e o Michael nos casamos ano passado, depois de cinco anos de relacionamento." Jared permaneceu calado. "Foi tudo meio rápido, sabe, o casamento. Mas ele insistiu tanto. O Michael sempre quis adotar uma criança, ele dizia que seria mais fácil assim." Seus olhos estavam úmidos, ele ia chorar a qualquer momento.

Jensen respirou fundo. Ia contar tudo para Jared.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Nós temos más notícias, Sr. Ackles." Disse um dos policiais, enquanto entravam no apartamento._

"_O que houve?" Jensen estava claramente nervoso._

"_Nós recebemos uma chamada de emergência do celular do seu marido, o Sr. Michael Roses."_

"_Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve com o Michael?"_

_Os policias se olharam. "O Sr. Roses parou numa sorveteria e parece que presenciou uma mulher sendo espancada pelo companheiro. Ele ligou para a polícia, e solicitou ajuda, mas pelo visto ele tentou intervir no caso."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Ei, amigo, o que você está fazendo?" Disse Michael, aproximando-se do homem. Já havia desligado o celular._

"_Sai fora, cara. Não se mete." O homem parecia descontrolado. A mulher que tinha acabado de levar um soco chorava no chão._

"_Olha, é melhor você se controlar, eu já chamei a polícia. Fica longe da moça."_

"_O que você tem haver com isso, ein? Você conhece essa vadia?" o homem voltou-se para a mulher no chão. "Ele é seu amante, sua puta?" Ele estava visivelmente descontrolado._

"_Olha, eu não conheço essa moça, mas eu não posso deixar que você continue batendo nela." E Michael aproximou-se da mulher no chão, tentando acalmá-la. O homem já tinha se afastado um pouco. "Fica calma." A mulher não parava de chorar._

"_Você não sabe o que ela faz comigo, cara, ninguém entende." O homem punha as mãos na cabeça, falava mais para si próprio do que para Michael._

"_Olha, vai ficar tudo bem, você só precisa se controlar, tenho certeza de que foi tudo um mal entendido." E Michael tocou o rosto sujo de sangue da mulher no chão. Só queria confortá-la até que a polícia chegasse._

_Quando o homem viu o gesto de Michael, foi tomado por um ciúme insano, razão pela qual já havia explodido várias vezes. Ver a namorada ser tocada daquela forma por um estranho acendeu uma ira sem tamanho dentro dele._

_Puxou a arma que trazia na parte de trás do cós da calça, escondida pela jaqueta que vestia e disparou contra Michael. Um tiro apenas, no peito. Michael não teve tempo para nada, e a última coisa em que pensou foi em Jensen. Jensen e sorvete._

_A mulher gritou entes de também ser atingida por um tiro, certeiro e mortal. Segundos depois e outro disparo foi ouvido. O homem caiu sem vida no chão, enquanto o sangue jorrava do orifício em sua têmpora._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Quando nós chagamos já havia acontecido tudo, nós não pudemos fazer nada. Os três já estavam mortos. Sentimos muito pelo seu marido." Disse por fim o policial._

"_Ele só queria comprar sorvete." _

_Jensen estava atônito. Foi como se retirassem o chão de debaixo dos seus pés. Michael estava morto. Seu Michael estava morto._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Jensen definitivamente não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, que corriam livres agora por seu rosto, formando um caminho molhado e brilhante sob a luz da cozinha.

Jared também ficou estático por alguns segundos. Então essa era a história. Agora ele entendia porque foi tão difícil para o loiro falar sobre o assunto. Mas ele sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Foi até Jensen e o abraçou com força. Mas não disse nada, não tentou consolá-lo com palavras, pois sabia que não surtiria efeito. Só queria que o mais velho soubesse que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, não importa o que acontecesse ou o quanto Jensen estivesse quebrado por dentro. Ele estava disposto a ajudar o outro a se recompor, e só queria mostrar isso para ele.

Ficaram ambos abraçados assim, sem dizer nada, no meio da cozinha por um bom tempo.

**-J2-**

Jared e Jensen dormiram ainda abraçados aquela noite. Nunca tinham admitido um para o outro, mas a segurança daquela gesto era reconfortante para os dois. Sentiam-se em casa nos braços um do outro.

Era uma manhã de sábado. Megan havia viajado para uma colônia de férias com a turma da escola, e tudo que Jared não queria era ficar em casa discutindo com o irmão. Jeff agora ficava o quase o tempo todo embriagado ou de ressaca, e o moreno ainda estava muito chateado com ele.

É claro que Jensen ficava feliz com a presença quase constante de Jared com ele. Mas não podia deixar de sentir culpado também.

Jensen foi o primeiro a acordar, há muito tempo não se sentia tão leve. Foi muito bom poder desabafar com o outro. Ficou parado, observando o namorado dormir tranquilamente ao seu lado. Tocou o rosto do mais novo de leve, mas mesmo assim suficiente para despertá-lo.

"Bom dia, Jay." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Bom dia." O outro respondeu com os olhos entreabertos, ainda incomodado com a claridade.

Ambos se encaram e instintivamente se aproximaram para um beijo. Só um leve tocar de lábios. Tudo era simplesmente perfeito quando estavam juntos.

"Você quer descer logo pra tomar café?" Perguntou Jared.

"Hum..." Jensen fingiu pensar no assunto. "Eu acho que prefiro ficar na cama com você um pouco mais."

Os dois riram e quando iam voltando a beijarem-se, ouviram um barulho. Havia alguém em casa.

"_Jensen, maninho, você está aí?"_

Jared ficou completamente pálido. Era Josh. O que ele estava fazendo de volta tão cedo? Faltava ainda um mês para ele voltar da Europa. Jensen também ficou sem reação no início.

"É o Josh, droga, o que a gente vai fazer?" Jared sussurrava, estava claramente apavorado.

"Eu não sei, Jay, eu também não estava esperando por ele." Jensen disse se levantando da cama.

"_Qual é Jen, você está aí ou não?"_ Josh estava mais perto agora.

"Droga. Droga!" Resmungava o moreno.

"Eu estou aqui, irmãozinho, espera aí que já desço." Disse Jensen enquanto tentava achar algo para vestir. Suas roupas estavam todas espalhadas pelo quarto. Jared também procurava pelas roupas.

"_O que foi, você está com algum cara aí dentro?"_ Josh parecia estar se divertindo.

"Não, mas eu gosto de dormir pelado."

"_Nossa, que desculpa mais manjada."_ Josh já estava na porta do quarto. _"Aposto que são dois caras, então."_

Jensen e Jared se olharam. O moreno implorava com o olhar. Jensen revirou os olhos e gritou para Josh.

"Deixa eu só vestir alguma coisa." Disse isso enquanto tentava empurrar um Jared só de cuecas para dentro do armário.

"Eu não caibo aqui. Sou grande demais." Disse Jared, num sussurro. "Droga."

"_Olha, eu vou entrar, você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto."_

E Josh adentrou no quarto quando Jensen acabava de vestir uma camiseta. Olhou para o irmão desconfiado, procurou pelo quarto, mas não viu ninguém. Depois sorriu e foi abraçá-lo.

"Ei, maninho, eu senti sua falta."

"Eu também, Josh, eu também." Disse o loiro, dando um abraço apertado no irmão enquanto revistava o quarto com os olhos. _"Onde é que o Jay se meteu?"_

Os irmãos afastaram-se. Josh sentou-se na cama, se esparramando. Jensen riu do jeito moleque do mais novo. Ele não tinha mudado quase nada nesses nove anos.

"Mas, e aí? Por que você voltou tão cedo? Não tinha pelo menos mais um mês de intercambio?"

"É, mas, eu tive uns probleminhas na Holanda, sabe... um problema loiro, olhos claros, seios fartos..."

"Meu Deus, você voltou por causa de um rabo de saia?" Perguntou Jensen, como se estivesse surpreso.

"Olha quem fala. A única coisa diferente entre as confusões que você arrumava e as minha é que eu prefiro garotas."

"Tem razão, acho que eu não posso te dar lição de moral." Jensen sorriu, e lembrou-se de Jared. Tinha que tirar Josh dali.

"Sim, mas, vamos descer então, eu preparo alguma coisa pra comer, você deve estar faminto." Jensen já puxava o irmão da cama, queria levá-lo para fora do quarto.

"Ok, mas... você não vai chamar o Jay?" Disse Josh, encarando o irmão mais velho.

Jensen empalideceu.

"O que..."

"Bela camisa irmãozinho." Disse Josh, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Só então o loiro percebeu que a camiseta que vestia não era sua, era de Jared. Josh tinha notado desde o início. E onde diabos Jared havia se metido?

"Pode sair de trás da porta, Jay." Josh parecia estar até se divertindo com a situação.

Os dois irmãos só viram a porta do quarto ser fechada e o moreno, de 1,93 m sair de trás dela. Com a expressão no rosto de uma criança que havia aprontado. Jensen e Josh não se seguraram. Em segundos, o quarto estava tomado pelas gargalhadas do irmãos Ackles.

"Isso não tem graça." Jared tentava manter-se sério.

Jensen e Josh pararam apenas para tomar fôlego, voltando a rir descontroladamente logo depois. Jared tateava pelo chão em busca de suas roupas, com a cara fechada.

"Qual é, Jay? No que você estava pensando? Cara, eu sou seu melhor amigo." Conseguiu falar Josh, por fim.

"Você já sabia?" Perguntou Jared, olhando para Jensen.

"Nem olhe pra mim." O loiro tratou logo de se defender.

"Eu passei na sua casa antes de vir pra cá. O Jeff falou muita coisa, cara. Eu achei que fosse por ele estar... err, bêbado. Mas aí eu cheguei aqui e foi só juntar um mais um..."

Eles se encararam. Jared não podia evitar, estava constrangido.

"Olha, cara, não precisa ficar assim. Quer dizer, eu realmente não esperava por isso, mas..."

"Mas o que, Josh?" Perguntou Jensen, afinal, ele também se importava com a opinião do irmão mais novo.

"Ah, sei lá. Se é pro Jay começar a ficar com homens agora, pelo menos que seja com você, Jensen." Ele voltou a encarar o amigo. "Ei, quer dizer que agora você é meu cunhado?"

**-J2- **

Os três rapazes desceram para tomarem café da manhã. Jared ainda estava claramente desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Se tinha alguém cuja a opinião importava para o moreno, era Josh. E ele parecia ter aceitado tudo numa boa.

Quando chegaram à cozinha, Jensen e Jared estancaram surpresos. Josh deu um risinho forçado aos dois.

Procurando alguma coisa na geladeira, uma garota loira e bastante bonita. Ela notou a presença deles e sorriu.

"Salut."

"Ahn?" Perguntaram Jensen e Jared, ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, essa é a Gabrielle." Disse Josh, se adiantando a eles e indo para perto da garota. "Eu disse que tinha tido um probleminha na Holanda."

"Ah, e você trouxe o _probleminha_ pra casa?" Perguntou Jensen.

"Ei, maninho, você não pode falar de mim, esqueceu?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. O meu passado me condena."

"Oi, Gabrielle." Disse Jared. A garota fez uma cara de quem não havia entendido.

"Ela não entende o nosso idioma. A Gaby é francesa, não é, _chéri_?" Ele se aproximou da loira, abraçando-a por trás.

"Josh, n'ont rien à manger ici?" (1)

**-J2-**

Foi uma manhã agradável, no final das contas. A volta de Josh foi totalmente inesperada e surpreendente, mas Jared não podia ter pensado numa reação mais favorável do melhor amigo.

Josh parecia encarar toda a situação melhor até mesmo que o próprio Jared.

Já eram dez da noite, Josh e a garota francesa estavam trancados no quarto e Jensen estava novamente distraído no computador. Mas não por muito tempo, se dependesse do moreno.

Jared observava da cama o namorado sentado numa poltrona com o notebook apoiado nas coxas. O mais novo sorriu travessamente. Ele não queria mesmo dividir a atenção de Jensen com um computador.

Levantou-se da cama devagar. Aproximou-se de Jensen, ficando de frente para o loiro. Jensen levantou os olhos e encarou o outro com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Jared era mesmo uma visão, ainda mais assim, de pé, na sua frente e com os olhos escurecidos de desejo. O moreno gentilmente tirou o computador das mãos de Jensen e sentou-se nas coxas do outro.

Jensen quase não se moveu. Era incrível como o moreno ainda conseguia causar essas reações nele. Jared não o beijou, simplesmente o abraçou com força contra o seu peito, enquanto movimentava os quadris de forma insinuante, roçando a sua já evidente ereção. Foi aos poucos encostando os lábios em sua orelha. Lábios e língua. Lambeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Jensen.

"Jay..."

O moreno continuou. Devagar. Passou para o pescoço, beijando com força, queria deixar marcas. O movimento com os quadris não parava. Jensen enfiou as mãos embaixo da camiseta que o mais novo ainda vestia. O moreno então se afastou de seu pescoço e o encarou com desaprovação.

"Não, Jen. Ainda não."

"Jay..." Era quase uma súplica.

Jared prendeu os pulsos de Jensen com as mãos aos lados do seu corpo e voltou a atacar seu pescoço, empurrando-se mais ainda contra o quadril do loiro. Continuou com essa tortura por minutos que pareceram uma eternidade para Jensen, até finalmente beijar-lhe a boca. As mãos então não tiveram outro destino senão rostos e cabelos. Foi um beijo demorado, sem o desespero que sentiam no início. Agora sabiam que tinham tempo. Talvez todo tempo do mundo.

Quando Jared se levantou e seguiu para cama, Jensen ainda permaneceu sentado por alguns segundos antes de ir atrás do moreno. Jared parou um instante e começou a tirar a camisa lentamente. Depois a calça do moletom. Por último a boxer, sendo imitado nisso também pelo mais velho. Nu, o moreno deitou-se na cama e esperou por Jensen. Totalmente entregue. E o mais velho percebeu isso. Jensen soube que Jared se entregaria da forma que ele quisesse naquela noite. Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Mas ainda não seria agora.

Jensen deitou-se sobre o outro na cama e reiniciaram os beijos e os movimentos erráticos e extremamente prazerosos. O loiro estava entre as pernas de Jared, empurrando-se contra ele.

"Jen, eu quero você."

"Você me tem, Jay."

"Eu te quero de todas as formas, Jen..."

"Você me tem, Jay."

E então Jensen senta-se sobre o quadril do mais novo e passa a movimentar-se estimulando a ereção de Jared. O mais velho pega no móvel ao lado da cama o tubo de lubrificante e lambuza os próprios dedos com ele. Jared está confuso. Não sabe o que esperar de Jensen. Tinha-se posto a inteira disposição do outro. Queria entregar-se totalmente, sentir-se completo, queria pertencer a Jensen. Embora ainda tivesse medo.

Jensen levou os dedos lubrificados para detrás do próprio corpo, fora da visão de Jared, e manteve a outra mão apoiada no peito do moreno. Mas a expressão no rosto do loiro logo deixou bem claro o que ele estava fazendo. Jensen preparava-se a si mesmo com os dedos, preparava-se para Jared.

Quando viu que já estava pronto, acomodou-se ao redor do membro do mais novo, que só conseguia dizer palavras incoerentes entre gemidos de prazer.

Em pouco tempo já se movimentavam sincronicamente, arrancando gemidos e sussurros um do outro. Aquilo ficava cada dia mais familiar, e mais intenso.

Jared investia com força contra a próstata do loiro, que cavalgava com as duas mãos apoiadas no peito do mais novo. Jensen chamava o nome de Jared, e Jared o de Jensen. Ambos já estavam quase lá. Os orgasmos vieram quase simultaneamente. Primeiro Jensen. Jared logo em seguida.

Desabaram exaustos na cama. O mais novo procurou abrigo no peito do loiro, que abriu os braços e depois o abraçou. Ficaram calados por um bom tempo, o único barulho que ouviam era o das batidas dentro do peito de cada um.

"Jensen." O moreno foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Hum?" Disse Jensen, com os olhos fechados.

"Você sabe que nós podemos fazer isso do jeito que você quiser, não sabe?"

"Tudo no seu tempo, Jay."

E dormiram abraçados mais uma vez. Talvez tivessem encontrado o que tanto procuravam nos braços um do outro. Talvez.

**-J2-**

Não eram nem quatro da madrugada quando Josh bateu na porta do quarto feito um louco chamando por Jared.

Eles acordaram de sobressalto e o moreno abriu a porta. Josh tinha uma expressão preocupada.

"Jay, sua vizinha ligou pra cá, seu celular está desligado?"

"Acho que está descarregado. O que houve?" Jared estava preocupado agora. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Megan?"

"Não, cara. Foi o seu irmão. O Jeff está no hospital, parece que ele sofreu um acidente de carro."

"Eu estou indo pra lá."

**-J2-**

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **(1) _Josh, não tem nada para comer aqui?_ (God Save The Google Translator! xD Tá bom, eu confesso, abandonei o francês no segundo semestre ¬¬)

**N/A 2:** Gente, nunca tinha matado ninguém numa fic, por isso foi mto difícil escrever sobre a morte do Michael. (T.T) Bem, essa cena toda foi inspirada no filme _Coisas que perdemos pelo caminho (Things We Lost in the Fire)_. Um bom filme, por sinal. ;)

* * *

Olá, queridos leitores. Domingo e mais um capítulo de _Tempo de Amar_. =) Espero que estejam gostando.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leem e em especial a **Mary Spn**, **KarlaWinchester**, **Dan Padackles** e **Alexia**, que deixaram reviews. Bjinhos!

Bem, sem mais delongas sobre o capítulo de hoje. Espero os comentários de vocês!!

Ah, quem se arrisca a dizer em quem eu me inspirei para o _Michael Roses_, ex-marido do Jensen? Uma dica: é um ator. Que foi? É fácil, sim. U.u

E lembrem-se: **Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar cheirando cola, mas eu estou escrevendo fics, só o que peço é uma review como pagamento!** _A opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve_.

Até quinta-feira!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	6. Família e amizade

_**Tempo de Amar **_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Família e amizade.  
**

Eram quase oito da manhã quando Josh saiu do aeroporto. De volta ao lar. Mais cedo do que imaginava, sem dúvida, mas estava feliz. As experiências na Holanda haviam sido ótimas. Bem, nem todas, porque ter a vida ameaçada por um italiano nervosinho e vingativo não foi lá muito agradável. Tudo bem que o homem o havia pego na cama com sua namorada, mas, para que todo esse exagero? Josh realmente não entendia esse tal _sangue latino_.

E a tal namorada ainda o estava acompanhando de volta. Gabrielle era o nome dela. Muito bonita. Loira, olhos claros, pele clara, dentes perfeitos e um sorriso inocente e provocante. Seios lindos e firmes, pernas longilíneas. Algo realmente capaz de virar a cabeça de qualquer homem. Mas também não era como se Josh quisesse casar com ela... Mas esse era um problema no qual ele não pensaria agora. Antes ia ver o amigo. Jared teria uma baita surpresa.

Informou o endereço do amigo ao motorista do táxi e seguiram para a casa de Jared. Gabrielle ia observando o caminho e comentando coisas com Josh. Coisas que ele não entendia, pois nem ela falava seu idioma nem ele falava bem francês. Mas para certas coisas não é necessário _esse tipo_ de comunicação...

Pararam em frente à casa e Josh desceu, seguido da garota. Ele entrou com a familiaridade de sempre, chamando por Jared. Ninguém respondeu, então ele chamou novamente. Nada.

Foi quando Jeff saiu cambaleante da cozinha com uma garrafa de vodka nas mãos.

"Você está procurando pelo Jared, porque não vai atrás do seu irmão?" Disse o homem, com a voz um pouco embolada.

"Ei, Jeff, você..." O rapaz parou para observar o estado de Jeff. Ele mal conseguia ficar de pé. "Você está bem? Eu só quero saber do Jay, cadê ele?"

"Ah, deve estar com o Jensen." Jeff chegou mais perto. "Diz aí, Josh, você já sabia que seu irmão e o Jay estão de casinho?"

"Cara, você está bêbado. Não sabe do que está falando."

"Eu sei muito bem do que estou falando. O SEU IRMÃO E O JAY ESTÃO TENDO UM CASO."

Josh não podia acreditar. Não nas coisas que Jeff estava falando, mas no estado em que ele se encontrava. Era de dar pena.

"Ok, então, eu não me importo. O Jay e o Jensen são adultos e sabem o que fazem." O rapaz só queria sair dali.

Já no taxi em direção a sua casa, Josh parou um segundo para refletir sobre o que Jeff havia falado. Não que ele acreditasse que Jared estivesse _tendo um caso_ com o seu irmão, mas, e se... E se de repente, quer dizer, agora pensando bem, não era tão difícil assim de imaginar que Jared pudesse ser gay.

É, Josh estava confuso. Tinha de estar preparado para tudo. O seu melhor amigo poderia estar dormindo com o seu irmão mais velho. Nossa, isso ia ser engraçado se fosse verdade. E o Jared ia morrer de vergonha, tinha certeza. Ia ter motivos para _zoar_ com o amigo por muito tempo...

Engraçado, mas não conseguia achar a ideia estranha.

**-J2-**

Jeff estava em casa afundando ainda mais na bebida e na autodestruição. Será possível que ninguém se importava com o fato de o irmão dele ser gay? Será que só ele achava isso errado? Qual o problema com todo mundo, afinal?

Mas a verdade era que, ele também não se importava. Não de verdade. Por mais que falasse, que dissesse coisas para ofender o irmão, que o tivesse chamado de _bicha_, Jeff no fundo não se importava com o fato de Jared estar namorando outro homem. Mas ele não conseguia ficar indiferente. Porque Jeff não sabia mais o que fazer para voltar a sua vida de antes. Quando eram apenas ele e o seu irmãozinho. Quando ele ainda era um cara forte, decidido, um homem de quem Jared com certeza se orgulhava.

Mas há muito tempo já que Jeff deixara de ser esse homem. E agora Jared só o via como um _bêbado inútil_. E talvez fosse verdade. Mas ele não podia ser ignorado assim, ele não podia ser posto de lado na vida de Jared. Por isso ele agia dessa forma. Ele só queria afetar o irmão. Mesmo que fosse da pior forma possível.

E Jeff continuou na auto-piedade até perceber que a garrafa de vodka estava vazia. Que as garrafas todas estavam. Ele havia bebido muito, mas ainda queria mais. Precisava de mais. Pegou as chaves da caminhonete e saiu, rumo a algum bar em que pudesse beber até perder os sentidos, de preferência.

Horas mais tarde, num bar qualquer da cidade, Jeff continuava bebendo e remoendo as desgraças de sua vida.

"E a desgraçada foi embora... assim, do nada. Ela me deixou com uma criança pequena para criar, ainda por cima." Dizia o homem com a voz chorosa e embargada, para um desconhecido que bebia com ele. Mas também não importava quem era aquele homem, ele só queria desabafar.

"E agora o meu irmão, que eu criei como se fosse meu filho, esta de _casinho_ com outro homem. Um homem. Uma pouca vergonha, cara. Uma pouca vergonha." O desconhecido ouvia e acenava, concordando com a cabeça.

"Pouca vergonha é o que você está fazendo consigo mesmo, Jeff. E eu sei que você sabe disso." Disse Bobby, expulsando o homem que estava sentado no balcão do bar ao lado de Jeff e sentando-se no lugar dele.

"Ah, Bobby, você também vai passar a mão na cabeça do Jared." Jeff disse, tomando mais um gole de whisky. "Claro, você sempre apoiou essas coisas. Foi do mesmo jeito com o Ackles, você acobertava as sem-vergonhices dele."

"De que sem-vergonhices você está falando, porque eu estou vendo uma na minha frente agora mesmo."

"Ah, talvez você até goste também, não é mesmo? Diz aí, que tipo de trabalho esses garotos fazem pra você na oficina?" Disse Jeff num tom insinuante.

"Não me faça quebrar a sua cara, seu desgraçado. Puxa, Jeff, se teu pai te visse agora assim, nesse estado, ele morreria de desgosto." Disse o homem num to sério.

"O Jay também não é santo, não, ele..."

"Ninguém aqui está falando do Jay ou do namoro dele. Que por sinal não tem nada de errado. A questão aqui é você, Jeff, que está acabando com sua própria vida." Bobby já estava falando mais alto, mas viu que seria inútil discutir com alguém bêbado daquele jeito. O melhor seria levar Jeff para casa.

Bobby então se levantou e segurou Jeff pelo braço. Não esperou pela aprovação do outro, apenas o arrastou para fora do bar. Meteu-o dentro do carro e o levou para casa.

Bobby Singer ainda deu umas boas broncas em Jeff antes de deixá-lo totalmente apagado na sua cama. Ainda queria falar com ele quando o outro estivesse sóbrio. Mas agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Foi embora, deixando o homem adormecido.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Jeff acorda com uma baita dor de cabeça. Uma ressaca digna da bebedeira das últimas horas.

E o pior é que ele não estava se sentindo melhor. Pelo contrário, Jeff sempre se sentia um lixo depois de beber. E era assim que estava se sentido agora. As coisas que ele havia dito para Jared o estavam atormentando. Não devia agir com o irmão. Não podia agir como um maldito idiota. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Já era tarde, Jeff sabia que Jared não voltaria para casa hoje. O irmão procurava passar o menor tempo possível na sua companhia quando Megan não estava em casa. Mas o que ele tinha para fazer não podia esperar. Pegou as chaves da caminhonete e saiu, iria à casa dos Ackles.

**-J2-**

Josh estava na cama observando Gabrielle dormir. A moça respirava levemente, seu cabelo loiro estava um pouco bagunçado e ele se sentia orgulhoso por isso! Mas no fundo aquilo tudo ainda era muito vazio. Pensava no amigo. Jared sempre pareceu um cara tão sério, tão centrado, o senhor-eu-tenho-um-relacionamento-duradouro. Mas Josh sempre soube, afinal. Só não tinha se dado conta ainda, mas ele sempre soube que Jared sentia esse mesmo vazio. Que ainda não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa. Por mais que ele não pudesse imaginar uma garota mais perfeita que Sandy, ele sabia que o amigo ainda não tinha se apaixonado loucamente ainda.

E, que ironia do destino, talvez Jared tivesse achado o que faltava em sua vida justamente com Jensen, seu irmão. Irônico, realmente irônico. Estava feliz pelo amigo e pelo irmão.

Josh resolveu descer até a cozinha. Queria um copo de água. Desceu e quando estava passando pela sala, o telefone tocou. Josh foi atender.

Dois minutos depois ele estava batendo no quarto do irmão, chamando por Jared. A Sra. Smith havia ligado, ela sabia que Jared devia estar lá.

O moreno abriu a porta e quando viu Josh nervoso daquela forma ficou apreensivo.

"_Jay, sua vizinha ligou pra cá, seu celular está desligado?"_

"_Acho que está descarregado. O que houve?" Jared estava preocupado agora. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Megan?"_

"_Não, cara. Foi o seu irmão. O Jeff está no hospital, parece que ele sofreu um acidente de carro."_

"_Eu estou indo pra lá."_

"O que houve?" perguntou Jensen só agora chegando perto da porta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jeff, eu tenho que ir pro hospital." Respondeu Jared enquanto já ia vestindo suas roupas.

"Ok, eu vou com você." Disse o loiro.

Jared parou por um segundo e encarou Jensen. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido e não sabia qual seria a reação de Jeff se os visse juntos. Mas as coisas não podiam ficar piores do que já estavam, então... "Tá bom, vamos logo."

**-J2-**

Chegando ao hospital, eles procuram pelo Jeff. Acabaram indo todos, até Gabrielle. Jared andava feito um louco pelos corredores enquanto Jensen pedia informações na recepção. Antes mesmo de confirmarem onde Jeff estava para o loiro, Jared já havia encontrado a Sra. Smith no corredor.

"Sra. Smith, o que houve com o meu irmão?" Disse Jared, enquanto se aproximava da mulher.

"Ah, meu filho, vem aqui." Ela disse, abraçando o jovem. Infelizmente, a mulher não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu? Como é que ele está? Ele não está morto, está?"

"Não, ele não está morto, Jared. Mas pelo que os médicos já me disseram, o estado dele é grave." Ela disse, olhando nos olhos do rapaz. "Os médicos querem falar com você agora."

E de longe, Jensen apenas observava. Lembrava-se de ter recebido más notícias quase um ano atrás. Todo aquele ambiente, era tudo tão parecido. Ele esperava sinceramente que Jared não tivesse que passar por tudo que ele passou. Esperava que Jeff estivesse bem.

Jensen viu quando o médico veio conversar com Jared. Não demorou muito. Quando o doutor saiu, Jared estava chorando. Ele tinha que ir lá. Foi caminhando até onde o moreno estava. Acenou e sorriu de leve para a Sra. Smith e chegou por trás de Jared, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

"O que houve, Jay?" Perguntou o loiro, baixinho.

Jared não respondeu, apenas se virou e abraçou Jensen com força. Parecia que ele queria se fundir a Jensen com aquele abraço. As lágrimas de Jared caiam e molhavam o ombro do loiro, que retribuía o abraço.

"Jay, o que aconteceu com o seu irmão?" Ele precisava saber.

Jared se afastou e encarou Jensen. O mais velho levou uma das mãos ao rosto do outro e tentou enxugar as lágrimas, mas já eram muitas.

"Ele está em coma, Jen. O acidente foi sério, o estado dele é muito grave."

"Jay, vai ficar tudo bem, vem aqui." E voltou a abraçar o moreno. Os dois permaneceram assim por um bom tempo ainda.

**-J2-**

Josh era quem observava de longe agora. Ele queria dar uma força ao amigo, mas teria sua hora. Agora ele precisava mesmo era de Jensen.

"Josh, eu não sabia que você já tinha voltado." Disse uma voz feminina e surpresa.

"Sandy." Josh levou um susto. A moça era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver ali.

"Eu vim assim que eu soube. Que coisa horrível que aconteceu com o Josh. Como é que o Jay está?" Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava da porta da recepção que dava acesso a onde Jared estava.

"Ele... eu acho que ele está bem, na medida do possível..."

A garota observava o ex-namorado abraçado a Jensen. Um abraço extremamente íntimo. Só um cego não veria, era amor ali. Josh ficou preocupado. Não sabia se Sandy sabia do relacionamento entre Jared e Jensen. Será que ele teria de explicar a situação para ela?

"Então é verdade o que as pessoas estão dizendo. Eles estão mesmo juntos?" Sandy perguntou sem desviar os olhos. Mas seu tom era tranquilo, sem ressentimento algum.

"É, eu acho que sim. Mas eu cheguei hoje então não pergunte pelos detalhes." Josh nunca perdia o senso de humor.

Sandy sorriu e olhou para o rapaz. "Eles até que formam um belo casal."

Os dois sorriram. Josh e Sandy também se conheciam desde crianças. Aliás, na infância, os dois e Jared eram praticamente inseparáveis.

"Que bom que você aceitou tudo numa boa, nem toda garota encararia as coisas assim."

"Bem, eu e ele já havíamos terminado mesmo." Ela disse, agora se virando totalmente para Josh. "E também não acho que não há nada que eu possa fazer agora. O Jared já está em outra. Ou em outro, sei lá."

"E você?" Josh perguntou do nada, embora tenha se arrependido no momento seguinte.

"Eu o que?"

"Ahn... você já tem outra pessoa?"

"Não, eu não sou tão rápida assim."

"Ou talvez os homens dessa cidade sejam muito lentos." Josh comentou, como se o fato de Sandy estar sozinha fosse um completo absurdo. "Ainda bem que estou de volta."

Sandy riu e passou a mão no cabelo do amigo. "Você não muda nunca, não é?"

"Pra que mudar o que já é perfeito?"

Sandy revirou os olhos. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando Gabrielle apareceu, chamando a atenção de Josh.

"Josh, je suis déjà fatiguée quand nous aller?" (1)

Josh olhou meio sem graça para Sandy. A garota baixou o olhar.

"Essa é Gabrielle, ela veio comigo da Hollanda."

"Ah, oi Gabrielle."

**-J2-**

A situação de Jeff era delicada. Ele havia batido o carro contra uma mureta, o acidente foi bastante sério. O Padalecki mais velho estava em coma agora, os médicos faziam uma bateria de exames, mas provavelmente ele teria de ser operado.

Os médicos falavam sempre com Jared, deixando-o a par da situação do irmão. Jensen esteve ao lado dele o tempo todo, assim como todos os outros amigos de Jared. Josh e Sandy, a Sra. Smith e Bobby, até mesmo Gabrielle, deram todo o apoio ao moreno. Mas a situação ainda era grave.

Os dias se passavam e a situação de Jeff ia se estabilizando, mas ele continuava em coma. Jared não saiu do hospital. Ele estava péssimo, o irmão poderia morrer e a última conversa que eles tiveram acabou em briga. Aliás era assim nos últimos anos. Ele não iria se perdoar nunca se não conseguisse dizer ao irmão que o amava e que não pensava que ele era apenas um bêbado inútil.

Megan iria voltar da colônia de férias e Jared ainda não sabia como contar a sobrinha o que havia acontecido com o pai dela.

Ele estava na sala de espera do hospital, onde, aliás, passara os últimos dias, acompanhado por Jensen.

"Eu não sei como vou contar a ela, Jen." Disse o moreno, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. "Se eu pelo menos tivesse alguma esperança dos médicos, se eu soubesse que ele vai melhorar. Eu não quero dar esperanças a Megan e depois... depois..." Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Jay, você tem que ser sincero com ela. Contar a verdade e, olha, nessas horas a gente _precisa_ ter esperança, meu amor. Você tem que ser forte pela Megan." Estavam sentados nas cadeiras da sala de espera, um ao lado do outro, e Jensen passou um dos braços sobre os ombros de Jared. "Eu estou aqui com você, ok. Não esqueça isso."

"Jen, eu não sei o que seria de mim se você não estivesse comigo." Ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

Separaram-se. "A Megan chega amanhã." Sentenciou o loiro. "Você devia ir pra casa, descansar um pouco. Tem que estar bem pra falar com ela. Eu a pego na escola e levo ela pra sua casa. Tudo bem?"

Jared não respondeu logo. Olhou nos olhos de Jensen e disse um _"Obrigado". _Disse com toda sinceridade que possuía.

O moreno resolveu seguir os conselhos do namorado. Foi para casa, já que a situação de Jeff era estável e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer agora.

No dia seguinte, Jensen foi à escola de Megan para esperar a menina e levá-la para casa. Ela chegou no horário combinado, o loiro já estava de pé ao lado do Impala. Megan viu Jensen e correu para abraçá-lo. Ela estava eufórica. Perguntou pelo tio ao mesmo tempo em que contava todas as novidades das férias. Jensen olhava quase abismado para a menina. Como ela conseguia falar tanto? Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que seria difícil contar para ela o que estava acontecendo com o pai.

"Megan, seu tio não pôde vir te buscar porque ele está muito cansado. Aconteceu uma coisa muito séria, e vocês vão ter uma conversa quando a gente chegar em casa, ok?" Jensen tentou preparar os ânimos da garota.

"O Jay tá doente?" Megan perguntou.

"Não. Quer dizer, não é o Jay que está doente, é o seu pai." Ele respirou fundo. "Em casa a gente conversa melhor."

"Ok, Jensen." A menina sorriu e respondeu.

A volta para casa foi tranquila. Megan não parou de falar sobre a colônia de férias por um segundo sequer.

**-J2- **

Ela observava, de longe, observava e esperava. Há anos não pisava ali, naquela escola, naquela cidade. Mas agora estava de volta, e iria se fazer notar. Mas ainda não era hora.

Sabia que tinha errado, mas queria consertar seus erros. Já se passara muito tempo, mas iria tentar.

Finalmente a viu, era exatamente como imagino que seria. Quis correr e abraçá-la, mas não podia. Não ainda. Além do mais, já tinha alguém fazendo isso.

Seu rosto não era estranho, embora não o reconhecesse assim, de longe. Mas era familiar, disso tinha certeza. Quem seria? Que importância teria na vida dela? Percebeu que perdera muito tempo, e suspirou. Melhor ir embora agora, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo em sua ausência.

**-J2-**

Em casa, após tomar um bom banho, dormir e tentar relaxar um pouco, Jared agora tentava comer alguma coisa. Josh estava na cozinha, fazia companhia ao amigo, não queria deixá-lo sozinho. Quando Jared desceu, pegou Josh bastante entretido no fogão.

"Ei, você apareceu. Pensei que tivesse..." Parou de falar o que ia dizer, percebendo que seria uma idiotisse.

"Entrado em coma?" Perguntou Jared.

"Foi mal." Josh sorriu constrangido. "Err, bem, eu preparei o a almoço, você precisa se alimentar."

"Ok." Jared sorriu para o amigo. "Valeu mesmo, Josh, você não precisava fazer isso tudo."

"Imagina, Jay. Isso é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pelo meu _cunhadinho_." Disse Josh, sem conter um sorriso.

Jared riu também. Nem em um milhão de anos poderia imaginar uma reação tão positiva por parte de seu amigo. Aliás, não somente dele. Bobby o apoiara, Megan adorara a "novidade". Ela não parava de chamar Jensen de "Tio Jen". Apenas Jeff, até agora, tinha sido contra.

"Mas não pense que eu já te perdoei totalmente, não, ok." Continuou Josh.

"Me perdoou pelo que?" Jared ficara confuso.

"Por ter acontecido tanta coisa assim na sua vida nos últimos meses e você não ter sequer me ligado, me mandado um mísero e-mail me contando alguma coisa." Josh fingiu indignação.

Jared gargalhou. "Ah, o que você queria que eu fizesse, te escrevesse dizendo: Ei, Josh, sabe o seu irmão, o Jensen? Pois é, ele voltou. Sabe o que mais? Eu estou dormindo com ele. Legal, né?"

"Não precisava entrar em detalhes." Josh deu um olhar de reprovação para o amigo. "Mas as coisas não aconteceram do dia para a noite, quer dizer, quando eu viajei você e a Sandy ainda namoravam..."

"Sim, verdade." Jared ficou pensativo. "Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo. Acho que nos nunca tínhamos ficado tanto tempo sem nos falarmos. Meu Deus, eu preciso contar a ela sobre..."

"Se for sobre o acidente ela já sabe." Disse Josh, enquanto terminava de servir o almoço de Jared. "Mas se for sobre você e o Jensen, bem... ela já sabe também." E sorriu de orelha a orelha para o amigo.

"Como é que ela já sabe?" Jared estava abismado.

"Do acidente ou de você ser gay?" Josh perguntou inocentemente.

Jared revirou os olhos. "Das duas coisas."

"Hum, ela apareceu no hospital na noite do acidente. Não sei como ela ficou sabendo." Ele olhou para o moreno. "E quanto a você e o Jen, bem, ela viu vocês dois abraçados, _daquele jeito_, e aí eu já disse: é só juntar um mais um..."

Jared corou de leve. Não queria que Sandy tivesse descoberto dessa forma. Eles ainda eram amigos, afinal de contas. Pelo menos ele achava que sim. Devia ter falado com ela.

"Eu sou um imbecil." Disse Jared.

"Concordo." Resmungou baixo Josh.

"Não, sério. Eu devia ter falado com ela. Aliás, como foi que ela reagiu?"

"Ah, parece que ela tá levando tudo numa boa, cara. Você é mesmo um desgraçado de sorte."

"Como assim?"

"Você dispensa uma mulher daquelas, ela descobre que você é gay e... entende tudo numa boa. Ela nem tentou te matar. Onde é que se acha uma mulher dessas?"

Jared riu. Sandy era mesmo incrível, ele nunca duvidou disso.

"E a Gabrielle, ela não é incrível?" perguntou o moreno.

Josh ficou um pouco sério. "Bem, depende do ponto de vista. Quer dizer, ela é, mas... sabe, não é também."

Jared fez cara de que não estava entendendo nada. A essa altura, os dois já estavam à mesa começando a almoçar.

"Puxa, cara, você é tapado mesmo. A Gabrielle com certeza não é a mulher com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, entendeu? Eu nem entendo direito o que ela fala..."

Os dois riram.

"Eu nem sabia que você queria passar o resto da vida com _uma_ mulher. Uma só."

"Qual é, Jay? Eu também tenho coração." Disse Josh, fazendo olhinhos de cachorro perdido. Riram novamente. "E se eu achasse uma mulher como a Sandy..."

Depois de alguns segundos, com ambos calados, Jared parece que teve uma revelação divina.

"Você é apaixonado pela Sandy?!"

Josh não levantou os olhos. "Eu disse que você era tapado."

"Meu. Deus. Eu não acredito!" Jared estava embasbacado. "Você era apaixonado por ela esse tempo todo? E nunca me contou?"

Foi a vez de Josh rir. "Ah! E o que você queria que eu dissesse? _Ei, Jay, você é meu melhor amigo, mas, sabe a sua namorada? Pois é, eu sou apaixonado por ela."_ Ele usou um tom sarcástico.

Jared continuava boquiaberto. "Josh, há quanto tempo?"

"O que isso importa?"

"Importa pra mim. Você, você..." Jared nem sabia o que dizer.

"Olha, vamos esquecer essa história, ok. Vocês eram apaixonados, não eram? O que eu podia fazer. Ela gostava de você, não de mim. Eu só queria que vocês fossem felizes." Ele parou por um instante. "É claro que ninguém imaginava que você pudesse largá-la praticamente na beira do altar pra ficar com outro cara."

"Eu não acredito." E Jared não acreditava mesmo.

**-J2-**

Jensen e Megan chegaram à casa de Jared por volta das duas da tarde. A menina tinha almoçado com Jensen. Tio Jensen. Ela correu para ver Jared, estava morrendo de saudades do tio.

Jared a abraçou com força, beijando o rosto da garota.

"Megan, meu amor, que saudade!"

"Eu também senti sua falta, Jay!"

"Você está bem, quer dizer, foi tudo bem na colônia de férias?"

"Tudo, Jay. Eu tenho um monte de coisas pra te contar!" A menina então parou. "Cadê o papai? O tio Jen disse que ele tava doente."

Jared respirou fundo. Abaixou-se, para ficar no mesmo nível da garotinha. Olhou nos olhos de Megan.

"É, Megan. Seu pai está mesmo doente. Ele sofreu um acidente de carro. Agora ele está no hospital." Parou para encarar a garota. "Ele está dormindo, Megan. E a gente não sabe quando o Jeff vai acordar, querida."

"Por que a gente não acorda ele?"

"Porque agora ele ainda não pode ouvir, meu bem."

"E por quanto tempo ele vai ficar dormindo, Jay?"

"Nós não sabemos, Megan. Mas agora a gente tem que torcer pra ele acordar logo, meu amor."

"Eu posso ver ele no hospital?" A menina perguntou encarando Jared.

"Claro que pode, mas só amanhã, ok."

"Tá bom."

"Agora você vai tomar um banho, o que acha?" Disse Jared, sorrindo para a sobrinha.

"Ai, agora a parte chata." A menina bufou e saiu em direção às escadas. Então parou e virou-se novamente para o tio. "O papai vai acordar logo, Jay." E subiu em direção ao quarto.

"Eu espero que sim." Jared murmurou.

Jensen, que observava tudo da cozinha, se aproximou do moreno e o abraçou por trás, entrelaçando os braços em sua cintura.

"Você se saiu muito bem. Ela parece ter entendido tudo." Disse Jensen no ouvido de Jared. O mais novo inclinou um pouco a cabeça e a apoiou no ombro do loiro.

"Tomara que fique tudo bem."

Jared se virou, ficando de frente para o outro. Jensen o encarou e tocou seu rosto. Jared fechou os olhos, queria sentir aquele toque mais do que queria respirar.

"Você tem sido muito forte. Estou orgulhoso."

"É você quem me dá forças." Disse o moreno, segurando a mão de Jensen e a beijando de leve. "Onde está o Josh?"

"Ele já foi, a Gabrielle ligou." Jensen disse num sussurro, também tinha os olhos fechados.

Foram diminuindo a distância entre eles aos poucos, até selarem os lábios num beijo leve. Separaram-se e olharam um no olho do outro. Jensen sorriu. Pegou a mão do mais novo e o conduziu até as escadas. Jared apenas o seguiu.

Chegaram ao quarto do moreno e entraram. Jared olhou inquieto para Jensen, que só continuou sorrindo.

"Jen, a Megan..."

"Jay, fica calmo. Vem, vamos pra cama." Jensen caminhou até a cama e sentou-se, aguardando Jared. O moreno o seguiu novamente. Não conseguia não confiar em Jensen.

Sentou na cama e esperou por uma ação do mais velho. Jensen então se encostou a cabeceira da cama, com uma das pernas dobradas sobre o colchão. Fez sinal para Jared se aconchegar, e o moreno então deitou-se, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas de Jensen.

"Você tem de descansar, agora. Foram dias muito cansativos pra você. E não se preocupe com a Megan, eu tomo conta dela."

E Jared não teve como argumentar. Sentia-se terrivelmente cansado. Dormiu em pouco tempo, com Jensen velando seu sono.

**-J2-**

Nos dias seguintes, as coisas se acalmaram um pouco mais. A situação de Jeff continuava estável e incerta. Mas eles tinham esperança.

Jared levou Megan para visitar o pai no hospital. A menina encarou tudo muito bem, mas ainda assim todos tinham muito cuidado ao tratar do tema perto dela. Ela viu o pai e realmente pensou que ele estivesse dormindo, descansando, e tinha certeza de que ele acordaria a qualquer minuto.

Jared dedicava quase todo seu tempo a cuidar da garota. Ela era definitivamente a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. É claro que Jensen se tornava a cada dia quase tão essencial quanto a garota.

A presença do loiro, seu apoio, sua amizade,seu carinho, seu amor. Isso tudo foi essencial para manter Jared de pé. Ele se sentia irremediavelmente dependente de Jensen. E isso era ótimo. Nunca havia se sentido assim. Poderia arriscar que não estava simplesmente apaixonado por Jensen. Poderia jurar que o que sentia era amor. E isso também dava medo. Afinal, será que o sentimento era recíproco? Tinha certeza de que o mais velho se preocupava e estava apaixonado por ele, mas tinha duvidas se um dia alguém conseguiria ocupar o lugar de Michael na vida de Jensen.

O loiro ainda pensava no marido. Disse o nome dele a noite, enquanto dormia, uma vez. Aquilo deixou Jared confuso. Será que Jensen nunca o esqueceria?

Mas todas as atitudes de Jensen provavam o contrário. Ele era só carinhos e cuidados para com Jared. E o moreno adorava isso. Podia até ser egoísta ou mimado de sua parte, mas ele adorava se sentir cuidado pelo outro.

Embora não descuidasse de Jeff nunca, Jared se sentia bem com o resto de sua vida. Também estava feliz com a volta de Josh, o amigo realmente fazia falta. Era como um irmão para ele. Megan lhe preocupava, mas a menina encarava tudo muito bem, então ele acabava ficando mais despreocupado. E claro, rezava para que Jeff saísse logo do coma, e que pudesse fazer as pazes com o irmão.

**-J2-**

No hospital, ela observava. A visão daquele homem naquele estado, em coma, sem movimento, parecendo até sem vida, não fosse o barulho dos equipamentos, não deixava de ser perturbadora. Embora até fosse previsível.

Ela estava tomando coragem para procurá-los de uma vez. E também queria um tempo para tomar todas as medidas legais necessárias. Ela estava de volta por um motivo, mas não pretendia ficar para sempre.

**-J2-**

Era sábado e Josh tinha passado todo o dia anterior tentando convencer Jared a sair um pouco, espairecer. O moreno resistiu bravamente. Mas quando Jensen e Megan entraram na briga, ele não pôde mais resistir.

Foram ao parque. Jared, Jensen, Josh, Megan e... Gabrielle. Sim, a francesa ainda estava com eles. Por mais que Josh achasse a garota simpática, uma boa companhia e boa de cama também, convenhamos, já estava mais do que não hora de _se livrar_ dela. Ele só não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer isso.

Fora as dificuldades de comunicação, a garota parecia estar gostando de tudo ali, da cidade, das pessoas, de Josh. E ele não queria magoá-la, mas precisava que ela fosse embora.

Bem, eram uma família, afinal. Num típico fim de semana num parque. Megan andava de bicicleta, Gabrielle aproveitou para patinar um pouco e os três rapazes ficaram sentados na grama embaixo de uma árvore. Jared e Jensen estavam encostados ao caule, seus ombros se tocando, e Josh estava um pouco mais afastado. De repente, ele olhou a cena e notou algo estranho.

Jared e Jensen estavam em silêncio, ambos de olhos fechados, mas o contato entre eles quase fazia sair faíscas. Josh por um segundo sentiu inveja. Queria sentir aquilo por alguém também. Talvez até já sentisse.

"Acho que eu estou sobrando aqui." Disse, por fim.

Os outros dois abriram os olhos. Jensen riu e Jared corou.

"Por que você não vai procurar a Gabrielle, então?" Perguntou Jensen.

Josh não respondeu, apenas trocou um olhar cúmplice com Jared. O mais velho percebeu e se deu conta de que o namorado conhecia seu irmão melhor do que ele mesmo. Tinha passado muito tempo longe.

"Eu vou dar uma volta." Disse Josh, se levantando. Já ia saindo quando se virou para os dois novamente e disse num tom de aviso. "Comportem-se, eu não quero meu irmão e meu cunhado-e-melhor-amigo presos por atentado violento ao pudor." Pausa dramática. "Pensem no que poderiam fazer com vocês na cadeia." Outra pausa dramática. "Ou melhor, não pensem." E saiu fingindo estar confuso.

Jared e Jensen só puderam rir. _"Esse Josh..."_

Um pouco mais afastado dali, o rapaz observava as pessoas no parque. Famílias, crianças, casais. Tudo irritantemente perfeito.

"Oi, Josh." Ele reconheceu a voz de imediato.

"Sandy. Oi." O rapaz de virou e sorriu largamente.

"A gente até que tem se encontrado bastante. Parece até que voltamos a adolescência."

"E isso é bom ou ruim?"

Sandy sorriu. "É ótimo, eu diria." Ela parou e observou ao redor também. "Você veio com o Jay? Eu encontrei a Megan andando de bicicleta por aí."

"É, eu vim com o Jay." Parou um segundo. "E com o Jensen." Olhou para a moça.

Ela o olhou de volta e sorriu. "Eu não estou surpresa. O Jared é um romântico, mesmo. Passeio no parque é a cara dele."

"Você não existe, sabia. Qualquer outra garota estaria arrancando os cabelos."

"Ah, não exagera. Você também reagiu muito bem. Quer dizer, não é todo cara que aceita o melhor amigo ser gay."

"Ainda por cima namorando meu irmão." Josh fingiu estar chocado. Sandy riu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, até que Sandy lembrou de perguntar por Jeff.

"E o Jeff, como ele está?"

"Continua na mesma. Os médicos não têm ideia se ele vai acordar logo, ou..."

"Oh, e o Jay, tá encarando tudo como? E a Megan, meu Deus, ela ainda é tão pequena."

"É verdade. A vida é cruel às vezes. O Jay passou por isso... com os pais dele, você sabe."

"Nossa, espero que isso não aconteça com a..." ela então foi interrompida por Gabrielle, que chegou de patins caindo nos braços de Josh.

Josh se assustou e amaldiçoou a hora em que tinha chamado a garota para vir com ele para o país. Ele era um idiota, mesmo. Se ao menos ele soubesse que Jared tinha terminado o namoro. Não, Jared que era um idiota. Fato.

"Mon chér, je te cherchais." (2) Disse Gabrielle, se equilibrando em Josh.

"Oui, Gaby, je suis ici." (3) Disse Josh, aborrecido.

Sandy só observava.

"Não sabia que você falava francês." A moça sentenciou.

"Qui est votre ami, Josh, vous ne vous nous présenter?" (4)

"Eu não falo." Ele disse, piscando para Sandy. "Gaby, elle s'appele Sandy, une ancienne petite amie de Jared." (5)

"Ok, então. Eu vou falar com o Jay." Sandy saiu, deixando Josh e Gabrielle conversando.

**-J2-**

Mais afastados um pouco dali, Jared e Jensen conversavam animadamente. Os dois permaneciam sentados apoiados a uma árvore. A vontade do moreno era deitar a cabeça no colo de Jensen e ficar assim com ele por um longo tempo. Mas sabia que não podiam. Estavam num "local público", aonde pessoas "de família" se reuniam. Como se eles também não fossem rapazes de família...

Sandy se aproximou um pouco sem jeito. Os dois quase não notaram que ela estava chegando.

"Jay... Jared." Ela disse para chamar atenção do moreno.

Jared se levantou assim que a viu.

"Oi, Sandy." Ele disse, olhando para a moça. "Nossa, quanto tempo, ein?" Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

Jensen levantou-se também e chegou perto dos dois. Jared olhou para o loiro e disse. "Sandy, acho que você lembra do Jensen, não?"

"Claro." Ela disse, cumprimentando o loiro. "O irmão mais velho legal do Josh."

"Nossa, Sandy, você está linda. Incrível como essas crianças cresceram em 9 anos." Disse Jensen.

Os três ficaram em silêncio novamente. Jensen então falou. "Bem, eu vou ver como a Megan está. Vocês dois fiquem aí, conversando."

O moreno olhou para o namorado com uma cara de _"O que você está fazendo?"_ que foi totalmente ignorada pelo outro. Jensen saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos.

"Eu soube do Jeff, Jay. Foi horrível, eu sinto muito. Se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma."

Jared sorriu e baixou os olhos. "Obrigado, Sandy. E desculpa também."

"Pelo que?" a moça perguntou como se não tivesse entendido.

"Por ter sido tão idiota com você. Por não ter te falado... do Jensen. Eu não queria que você tivesse ficado sabendo daquela forma."

"Ah, Jay, por favor. Você não tem que me pedir desculpas. Nós já não estávamos mesmo namorando, esqueceu?"

"Eu sei, mas... Eu devia ter te contado antes."

"E você está feliz?" Ela perguntou mostrando real interesse.

Jared não precisou pensar muito. "Sim."

"Então talvez você tenha achado aquilo que queria de verdade." Os dois se encararam e sorriram.

**-J2-**

À noite, Jensen, Jared e Megan estavam na casa dos Padalecki terminando de limpar a cozinha, após o jantar. Foi um dia e tanto e depois do acidente com Jeff, nenhum deles tinha se sentido tão bem. Estavam felizes, pelo menos por aquela noite.

Depois de mais algumas horas conversando, com Jensen contando suas histórias para Megan, a garota acabou pegando no sono no colo do loiro. Os dois homens então a levaram para o quarto e a puseram na cama. A menina dormia feito um anjo.

Saíram do quarto e assim que Jared fechou a porta Jensen se virou para ele. "Você quer que eu durma aqui hoje?" Perguntou o loiro.

"Por que eu não iria querer?" Respondeu o mais novo.

"Ah, Jay, eu sei que você fica todo nervoso quando o assunto é a Megan e o nosso relacionamento." Ambos se encaminhavam para o quarto de Jared. "Quer dizer, eu entendo se você não quiser que eu durma aqui quando ela estiver."

"Jensen, a Megan _mora_ aqui."

"Eu sei, mas... você não precisa mentir pra mim, ok."

"Olha, Jen." Jared disse enquanto fechava a porta do próprio quarto atrás de si. "A única coisa que eu não quero é dar motivos pras pessoas usarem contra nós, entendeu. Eu sou praticamente responsável por ela, e agora com o Jeff nessa situação, eu sou a única pessoa que ela tem. E você sabe muito bem como tem gente que sabe ser cretina e preconceituosa."

Jared então aproximou-se de Jensen e o abraçou. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira você por perto." Disse isso e pousou um beijo nos lábios do outro. "Muito pelo contrário." Outro beijo. "Eu preciso de você perto, Jen, bem perto de mim."

Aprofundaram o beijo. Jensen não disse mais nada, só retribuiu os carinhos do moreno. Ele também precisava.

Continuaram se beijando, abraçados, em pé no meio do quarto de Jared até que as coisas começaram a esquentar um pouco. Jared arrancou a camisa que Jensen vestia e passou a acariciar todo pedaço de pele exposta. Suas mãos já estavam cada vez mais familiarizadas com aquele corpo. Jensen tentava se controlar.

"A gente não precisa fazer isso." Ele disse, enquanto tomava fôlego.

"Você não quer?" Perguntou Jared, olhando nos olhos do loiro.

"_Se eu não quero? Essa pergunta quase ofende."_ Pensou Jensen. Ele teria de mostrar o quanto queria. Em poucos segundo a camisa de Jared também jazia esquecida no chão. Agora eram só mãos e bocas explorando cada centímetro do corpo um do outro. Jensen foi empurrando o mais novo de leve até que ele sentasse na cama. Então se afastou um pouco, indo trancar a porta.

"Caso a Megan resolva fazer uma visitinha noturna." Jared assentiu com a cabeça.

Jensen se aproximou e se ajoelhou de frente para Jared. Pôs as duas mãos nas coxas do moreno e voltou a beijá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, abriu o botão e o zíper da calça de Jared, que apoiou as mãos na cama, ao lado do corpo. Jensen foi descendo com a boca pelo pescoço do outro. Tocava em todos os pontos que já sabia que deixavam o moreno louco. Passeou com a língua por seus mamilos, depois o fez se inclinar um pouco mais na cama. Pôs as mãos no cós de sua calça e a tirou, lentamente. Jared ficou apenas com a box. Jensen então passou a acariciar levemente a ereção do moreno sobre o tecido da cueca. Ele fazia isso olhando para Jared, que gemia, embora tentasse não fazer muito barulho. Ficaram se encarando enquanto Jensen continuava com os movimentos lentos. Jared já estava ficando louco, mas ainda assim não disse nada.

"Jay..." Jensen tinha a voz mais rouca e mais sensual do que nunca. "Ah, Jay. Eu te quero tanto." E apertou um pouco o toque. "Tanto." Jared gemeu mais ainda.

O loiro então retirou a cueca do outro de uma vez por todas e passou a massagear o membro do mais novo. Jared abriu mais as pernas para que Jensen pudesse se encaixar melhor, ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Jensen intensificou mais ainda os movimentos.

"Você quer que eu te chupe, Jay?" Era maldade do loiro perguntar isso. No que ele estava pensando? "Você quer?"

Jared gemeu primeiro, depois respondeu. "Quero." Fechou os olhos, ele nunca pedido aquilo a ninguém. E não precisou pedir duas vezes. Jensen abocanhou seu pênis já totalmente duro e chupou com empenho. Jared teve de se controlar, primeiro para não gozar logo, segundo, para não gritar de prazer. Mas estava difícil. Ele ainda estava meio sentado, apoiado nos cotovelos, mas aos poucos foi se deitando na cama, na medida em que foi parando de sentir as próprias pernas. Jensen estava fazendo aquilo de um jeito que nunca havia feito. Não com ele, pelo menos. Uma das mãos foi parar no cabelo curto do loiro e quem visse de longe poderia pensar que Jared era quem estava controlando os movimentos, mas a verdade era que a cabeça de Jensen é que fazia a mão do moreno subir e descer. Na tentativa de controlar os gemidos, Jared mordia os lábios e arfava, seu peito também subia e descia. Quando não pode mais aguentar, Jared gozou e caiu com as costas na cama, com a boca de Jensen ainda no seu membro, sugando até a última gota do seu sêmem.

Jensen se levantou e encarou Jared, ainda de olhos fechados. "Tudo bem, Jay?"

O moreno abriu os olhos e viu Jensen ali, de pé na sua frente, ainda de calças, mas com uma ereção enorme e sem atenção. Ele não podia permitir isso. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e se levantou, levando Jensen pela mão até o chuveiro. Ajudou o loiro a se livrar do resto das roupas e entraram no box. Jared ligou o chuveiro e pressionou Jensen contra a parede, para logo em seguida se ajoelhar e olhar para a ereção do loiro. "Eu quero que você se derrame na minha boca dessa vez." Ele disse, olhando para o mais velho, que fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça contra a parede do banheiro.

Jared lambeu de leve no início, mas também estava excitado demais para torturar o outro com movimentos mais lentos, então logo estava chupando com vontade também. Jensen era um ótimo professor. Seus dedos estavam cravados no quadril do mais velho, que gemia e tentava se manter de pé. Jared movimentava a cabeça e não demorou muito para que o loiro chegasse ao limite da resistência. Derramou-se dentro da boca do mais novo, como ele pediu. E o mais impressionante é que foi como se Jared tivesse feito aquilo a vida inteira, porque ele engoliu tudo, e com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Jensen foi escorregando aos poucos até encontrar-se de joelhos também no chão do banheiro. Beijaram-se sem dizer nada, compartilhando aquele gosto de sêmem, sexo e prazer.

"Isso foi incrível." Disse Jared, quando separaram as bocas.

"Vem aqui." O loiro então trouxe o outro para mais perto do seu peito, e ambos ficaram ali, sentados no chão do box, com a água ainda escorrendo por seus corpos.

**-J2-**

No outro dia, pela manhã, do outro lado da rua, ela observava a porta da casa dos Padalecki. Era hora de voltar de vez. Era hora de fazer o que tinha vindo realmente fazer ali.

Respirou fundo, atravessou a rua. Parou um pouco e tocou a campanhia.

**-J2-**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**N/A:**(1) _Josh, eu estou cansada, quando nós vamos embora?_

(2) _Meu querido, eu estava te procurando._

(3) _Sim, Gaby, eu estou aqui._

(4) _Quem é sua amiga, Josh, você não vai nos apresentar?_

(5) _Gaby, ela se chama Sandy, é ex-namorada do Jared._

* * *

**N/A 2:** Olá, queridos leitores. Eu demorei, mas ainda é quinta-feira, então... Aí está mais um capítulo de _Tempo de Amar._ =) Então, estão gostando?

Bem, no último capítulo eu perguntei em quem vocês achavam que eu tinha me inspirado para o Michael e ninguém deu palpite ¬¬ Pois eu falo mesmo assim: quando lerem sobre o finado marido do Jensen pensem em _Michael Rosenbaum_ *lindo*

Ok, então agora todo mundo já sabe o que houve com o Jeff, não. Espero que ele fique bem. u.u

Bem, é isso.

Meu beijo especial para **Alexia**, **Cami Sakurazawa**, **Dan Padackles**, **Mary Spn** e **KarlaWinchester**!! Bjinhos, valeu pelo carinho de vocês, essa fic é nossa ;)

E lembrem-se: **Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar cheirando cola, mas eu estou escrevendo fics, só o que peço é uma review como pagamento!** _A opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve_.

Até quinta-feira! Sim, acho que vai ser impossível atualizar domingo, tô meio apertada com a faculdade, _**então, até quinta-feira****!! **_Depois não digam que eu não avisei. =)

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	7. Empecilhos

_**Tempo de Amar **_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Empecilhos.**

Jensen acordou cedo e deixou Jared dormindo mais um pouco enquanto ele descia para preparar o café. Queria fazer uma surpresa para o namorado, e contava com Megan para isso. Passou no quarto da menina e a acordou, disse que os dois levariam o café na cama para Jared. Ela adorou a ideia, já ia acompanhar Jensen para a cozinha.

"Ei, onde a senhorita pensa que vai?" Perguntou o loiro.

"Mas você não veio me chamar pra gente preparar o café pro Jay?" A menina rebateu.

"Sim, mas primeiro... você vai se lavar e escovar os dentes." Disse, indicando o caminho do banheiro.

Megan olhou com os olhos apertados para Jensen. "Você tá começando a ficar chato que nem o Jay." Bufou a menina.

"É, mas eu sei que você ainda me ama." Jensen sorriu para a garota, que sorriu de volta e foi para o banheiro.

Jensen desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. Começou a procurar tudo para um café da manhã saudável e nutritivo. Para três. Suco, leite, pão, torradas, geléia, queijo... Melhor sobrar do que faltar, pensou o loiro.

Foi arrumando tudo quando Megan desceu e se aproximou do balcão da cozinha.

"O Jay come bastante, mas ele não vai conseguir comer isso tudo, Jen." A menina disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"É? E a gente faz o que? Fica só olhando enquanto o Jay come? Hum?" Jensen perguntou olhando para a garota. Ele apenas sorriu.

Eles terminaram de ajeitar tudo numa bandeja e Jensen falou. "Acho que já podemos levar, o que você acha?"

"Sim, tá tudo lindo!" Disse a menina, com os olhinhos brilhando. Megan se levantou e Jensen já ia seguir para o quarto com a bandeja quando a garota gritou.

"Falta uma coisa!"

"O que, Megan?"

"Espera aí." Disse e saiu correndo, foi até os fundos da casa e Jensen já ia ver o que a menina estava procurando quando ela voltou com uma flor na mão. O loiro olhou e entendeu tudo. Teve de se controlar para não rir.

"Você tem que levar uma flor também, é assim que fazem na TV." A menina disse enquanto colocava a flor na bandeja, ajeitando-a cuidadosamente.

"Ok, vamos." Megan era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

Subiram as escadas e Megan abriu a porta do quarto do tio sem fazer ruído. Os dois olharam para dentro só para constatar que Jared ainda dormia. Aproximaram-se da cama e Jensen fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Megan acordasse Jared. Ela então subiu na cama devagarzinho, chegou bem perto do rosto do tio e... Começou a pular feito louca.

"Jay, Jay, acorda!" A menina disse, pulando em cima do tio que acordara atordoado, pensando que estava acontecendo um terremoto, ou coisa do tipo.

"Ahn? O que tá acontecendo?" Jared estava totalmente desnorteado.

"Bom dia, Jay." Disse Jensen, sentando-se na cama e pousando a bandeja com o café, enquanto tentava se controlar para não rir. Megan ainda tentou continuar pulando, mas Jensen interveio.

"Megan, Megan, já chega!" Disse ele, rindo. "Olha, o Jay já acordou e se você continuar pulando, vai derramar tudo em cima da cama."

"Tá bom!" Disse a garota, sentando-se na cama também.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo. Eu achei que a casa estivesse desabando!" Disse Jared, enquanto tentava se situar.

"Não, a casa não está desabando. Nós só queríamos fazer uma surpresa pra você." Disse o loiro, indicando a bandeja de café da manhã.

Jared então entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele olhou para Jensen com uma expressão totalmente surpresa. Mas também se sentiu estranhamente bem e confortável naquela situação.

"Vocês dois são loucos, eu... O que é isso?" Disse o moreno ao ver uma flor estrategicamente posicionada na bandeja.

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada. "Foi ideia da Megan, eu juro." Jared só balançou a cabeça.

"Você não gostou, Jay?" Perguntou a garota.

"Gostei, sim." Ele disse e pôs a flor no cabelo da menina. "Mas acho que ela fica melhor em você."

E os três ficaram ali, na cama, tomando café da manhã, rindo e se divertindo. Megan simplesmente adorava o tio, e Jensen estava ganhando cada vez mais espaço no coração da garota.

**-J2- **

A campainha tocou quando eles já tinham terminado o café. Megan estava no colo de Jensen, mas o loiro foi rápido em se levantar e se oferecer para atender.

"Deve ser o Josh, eu já volto." E Jensen desceu as escadas correndo para atender a porta.

Mas não era Josh que estava do outro lado. Era uma mulher, mas Jensen não sabia quem era. Era loira, olhos verdes, não muito alta, aparentando uns trinta anos.

"Pois não?" Disse o loiro, sem saber do que se tratava.

"Essa é a casa dos Padalecki?" A mulher perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, é sim. O que a senhora deseja?"

"Eu quero falar com a minha filha, meu nome é Amber, eu sou mãe da Megan." Disse a mulher olhando Jensen nos olhos. "E você é?"

Jensen ficou sem reação, a cara de surpresa dele não negava que aquela visita era um choque para o loiro. Ele não ouvira sequer falar da mãe de Megan nesse tempo todo que estava de volta. Talvez até já a tivesse visto antes, mas sem dúvida não a reconheceu agora.

"Só um minuto, por favor, eu vou chamar o Jared." E Jensen deu passagem para que a mulher entrasse e, ainda um pouco aturdido, subiu as escadas e foi chamar Jared.

Quando entrou no quarto, Jared e Megan estavam esperando por ele, mas o moreno logo notou que tinha alguma coisa de errado, porque Jensen estava pálido.

"O que foi, Jen?" Perguntou Jared.

"É, Jared, tem uma pessoa querendo te ver lá embaixo." Ele então olhou para Megan. "Vai lá que eu fico com a Megan aqui."

Jared levantou-se da cama, ainda um pouco desconfiado, sabia que tinha algo de errado. Jeff foi a primeira pessoa que veio em seus pensamentos. Ele se aproximou de Jensen, que continuava parado na porta e perguntou baixo, esperando que a sobrinha não ouvisse. "O que houve?"

"Jay, eu não sabia o que fazer." Disse Jensen cochichando no ouvido de Jared. "Tem uma mulher lá embaixo que diz que é a mãe da Megan."

O moreno encarou o namorado não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Jared disse baixinho. "Não deixa ela descer."

Jensen então foi para cama e tentou entreter Megan de todas as formas possíveis, para que ela não começasse a perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Jared desceu as escadas, não acreditava que Amber pudesse ter voltado, assim, do nada, ainda mais numa hora dessas, com Jeff no hospital.

Ao chegar à sala, Jared deparou-se com a mulher sentada, parecendo bastante familiarizada com o ambiente. Era mesmo ela. Amber Wandell, a mulher que abandonara seu irmão e sua sobrinha quase seis anos atrás.

"Amber, eu realmente estou muito surpreso em te ver aqui." Disse Jared, enquanto a mulher ficava de pé, de frente para ele.

"Eu imagino. Já faz muito tempo desde que eu fui embora. Você mesmo era apenas um garoto, Jared." E olhou o moreno dos pés à cabeça. "Agora você já é um homem."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Jared não tinha tempo a perder com rodeios.

"Foi o que eu disse ao seu amigo. Eu quero ver minha filha." Ela disse, decidida.

Jared sorriu incrédulo. "Você não pode vê-la."

"Ela é _minha_ filha."

"E você levou quase seis anos para se lembrar disso?" Retrucou Jared.

Amber respirou fundo. "Eu sei que eu errei, que devia ter voltado muito antes, mas eu estou aqui agora e quero ver a Megan." Disse a mulher, pausadamente.

"Acontece que o que importa aqui não é o que _você_ quer ou o que é conveniente para _você_." Respondeu Jared do mesmo modo pausado da mulher. E continuou. "Você não pode sumir por anos e voltar assim, do nada, sem um aviso prévio, esperando que a Megan te aceite de braços abertos. Ela nem sabe que tem mãe."

"Mas ela tem, e eu estou aqui. Só quero ver a minha filha."

"Mas não vai. Não agora, pelo menos." O moreno estava decidido.

"Você não pode me impedir." Amber disse, olhando nos olhos do ex-cunhado.

Jared passou a mão nas têmporas, aquela conversa o estava deixando com dor de cabeça.

"Olha, Amber, tente entender. Vamos pensar na Megan agora." Disse tentando se controlar. "Como você acha que vai ficar a cabeça dela se você reaparecer assim, do nada. Ela nem te conhece. A gente não fala sobre você, ela também não pergunta muito sobre a mãe. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer que você está aqui e quer vê-la."

A mulher pareceu refletir por um instante. Olhou nos olhos de Jared com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Tudo bem." Disse por fim. "Você tem razão, foi muito precipitado aparecer assim."

"Ótimo, que bom que você entendeu."

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu desisti de ver a Megan. Só vou dar um tempo pra ela se acostumar com a ideia da minha volta." Amber usou um tom de aviso. "Eu vou vê-la Jared, eu sou a mãe dela. Eu também sei o que aconteceu com o Jeff."

Jared ficou apreensivo, mas não demonstrou nada.

"Uma pena, realmente." Continuou a mulher. "Mas agora a gente precisa pensar na Megan, como você mesmo disse. E eu sei que ela vai precisar muito de mim agora."

"Ela viveu muito bem sem você todos esses anos." Retrucou o moreno sarcasticamente. Amber arqueou uma sobrancelha. Encaram-se por alguns segundos.

"Jared, você sabe que não pode me impedir. Eu tenho meios legais de ver a minha filha. Não me obrigue a usá-los."

"Isso é uma ameaça, Amber? Porque se for, é melhor você pensar bem no que vai se meter. Você sabe o que fez, melhor do que ninguém."

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que a mulher se manifestou.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora. Vou dar um tempo a Megan, mas eu tenho pressa em vê-la. Estou num hotel, eu entro em contato com você." A mulher disse e saiu, deixando Jared em pé no meio da sala.

Mas quando já estava na porta, virou-se para Jared e disse. "Ah, lembranças ao seu _amigo_. Engraçado, ele é tão familiar... Deve ser mesmo, vocês dois parecem tão _íntimos_." Depois saiu, por fim.

O moreno então se sentou no sofá e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. _"Era só isso que me faltava... O que eu faço agora?"_

Depois de alguns segundos, ainda sem uma resposta, Jared subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, onde Jensen e Megan o esperavam. O dia havia começado tão bem...

**-J2-**

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Jared não precisou dizer uma só palavra para que Jensen entendesse que algo estava errado. Bastou um olhar.

Ele não tocou no assunto, tratou logo de distrair Megan, fazendo mil promessas de coisas divertidas para a garota, afim de que ela não perguntasse nada ao tio. Por fim, acabou prometendo levá-la para sua casa, para uma tarde na piscina. Mandou que ela se fosse se aprontar, e a menina foi, deixando os dois homens sozinhos no quarto.

Jensen então se virou para Jared, que estava encostado na parede com um olhar totalmente perdido.

"O que aconteceu lá em baixo?" O loiro também estava aflito, mas tentou ao menos parecer controlado, sabia que Jared precisava de apoio agora.

"Ela quer levar a Megan embora, Jen." Disse Jared, num tom desesperado.

"Como assim? Ela disse isso? O que exatamente ela falou, Jay?"

Jared então se desgrudou da parede e sentou-se na cama.

"Ela disse que queria ver a Megan, a _filha dela_. Mas eu sei que ela quer levar a Megan embora, Jen, eu sei." Jensen se aproximou da cama e tocou o ombro do mais novo.

"Ela não pode fazer isso, Jay, não depois de ter ido embora e só ter dado as caras anos mais tarde. Ela não vai conseguir."

"Mas é a mãe dela, Jen, ela tem direitos." Disse levantando o rosto e olhando para Jensen.

"Direitos dos quais ela abriu mão quando foi embora e deixou a Megan pra trás." Disse o loiro firmemente. "Quantas vezes ela procurou a filha depois disso, ein? Ela nunca mais entrou em contato, nem nos aniversários, dia das mães, natal, nunca, você mesmo me disse. Você e o Jeff cuidaram da Megan sozinhos esse tempo todo, essa mulher não pode chegar agora e..." Jensen parou por um segundo. Segurou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos, fazendo-o olhar para si. "Ninguém vai conseguir tirar a Megan de você. Eu prometo."

"Mas eu tenho medo, Jen... ela..." Jared parou por um instante. "Ela pode usar o nosso relacionamento contra mim." Ele disse, quase num sussurro.

Jensen sentiu um frio na barriga. Sentou-se ao lado de Jared na cama, abraçando-o.

"Ela sabe?" Perguntou o loiro. Jared virou para encará-lo.

"Ela insinuou. Deve ter percebido, a gente não disfarça muito bem, eu acho." Jared deu um sorriso amarelo. Jensen riu também.

"Isso é porque a gente não precisa disfarçar nada. Não tem nada de errado com a gente, Jay."

"Eu sei, mas..." Disse o mais novo enquanto se levantava da cama. "Aqui não é a Califórnia, Jensen. Ela pode usar isso contra nós, sim, se quiser. As pessoas ainda são muito preconceituosas. E eu acho que ela está disposta a tudo."

"E como é que vai ser, então?" Perguntou Jensen, com a voz um pouco alterada. Depois se arrependeu, não era hora de cobrar nada de Jared. Levantou-se, ia pedir desculpa quando o moreno se adiantou.

"Se você quer que eu seja sincero, eu não sei. Não sei como vão ser as coisas agora, eu não sei o que fazer." Jared ficou de frente para Jensen, olhando-o nos olhos. "Mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa, Jen, eu quero você comigo, eu _preciso_ que você fique comigo." O mais novo falou e esperou a reação de Jensen.

O loiro se aproximou e o abraçou. Forte, tão forte que Jared teve de soltar um suspiro.

"Eu estou com você, Jay. Sempre." Disse no ouvido do outro.

**-J2- **

No hotel, Amber pensava no encontro que tivera com Jared. De certa forma ele estava certo, seria muito confuso para a menina vê-la assim, tão de repente. Tinha que dar tempo para que Megan se acostumasse com a ideia de ter a mãe em sua vida novamente. E ela teria de se acostumar, porque Amber não desistiria de seus propósitos por nada.

Pegou o telefone do quarto do hotel e ligou para o seu advogado.

"Henry, sou eu, Amber."

"_Oi, Sra. Wandell, como estão as coisas com a sua filha?"_

"Bem, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de vê-la, mas isso acontecerá em breve. Eu gostaria de saber como está a papelada? Tudo em ordem?"

"_Tudo na mais perfeita ordem, é só a senhora dar o sinal e eu entro com o processo."_

"Você tem certeza de que eu tenho chances de vencer?"

"_Sra. Wandell, sua situação é complicada, por conta do abandono ao lar, mas eu tenho certeza de que suas chances são boas, sim. A senhora é a mãe da garota, e pelo que a senhora me disse, o estado de saúde do pai está péssimo. O quadro é favorável ao seu pedido."_

"Mas e o Jared, o irmão do Jeff, e se ele resolver entrar na briga?"

"_Isso pode ser complicado."_

"Hum, eu acho que..."

"_O que foi?"_

"Nada, é só que..." Amber estava exitante.

"_Sra. Wandell, toda informação pode ser útil. A senhora sabe de alguma coisa?"_

"Bem, me parece que o Jared está num relacionamento com outro homem."

"_Um relacionamento amoroso? O tio da garota é gay? Mas isso é ótimo. Para nós."_

"Ok, qualquer coisa eu volto a ligar."

"_Fique à vontade, eu estou à disposição. Ah, e tente descobrir mais sobre esse relacionamento do seu ex-cunhado, isso pode ser de muita serventia para nós."_

**-J2-**

Na casa dos Ackles, Megan passou quase a tarde inteira com Josh e Gabrielle na piscina, brincando e se divertindo, embora o clima fosse tenso entre Jared e os irmãos Ackles. Jensen contou o que aconteceu a Josh.

À noite, a Sra. Smith ligou perguntando se a Megan poderia dormir na casa dela, já que os filhos de Damien, seus netos, estavam lá e as crianças eram muito unidas, se gostavam muito.

Jared voltou para casa com Megan de carona com Jensen, arrumou a menina e a levou até a casa da vizinha. Aproveitou para contar à mulher da volta de Amber, e a Sra. Smith deu todo o apoio ao moreno, inclusive se oferecendo para testemunhar em juízo, se fosse necessário. Jared agradeceu e voltou para casa, onde Jensen o esperava.

Abriu a porta da frente e Jensen veio ao seu encontro. Abraçaram-se sem dizer nada um ao outro. Ambos sabiam que aquele contato era tudo de que precisavam.

Depois de um tempo, Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

"Como você está?" disse, soltando-se um pouco dos braços do mais novo, apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Eu não sei, Jensen, não sei." O moreno afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jensen. Suas mãos subiram até o rosto do outro e voltaram a encararem-se.

"Você vai ficar comigo, Jen?" Jared sabia ser direto quando era necessário.

"É claro que eu vou ficar com você, Jay. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou estar aqui, do seu lado." Disse o loiro, sem desviar os olhos de Jared.

"Mas suas férias estão acabando, você não tem que voltar pra Califórnia?"

Jensen sorriu, ele esqueceu até do trabalho nesse tempo todo.

"Eu já tinha dito ao Eric que não tinha certeza se voltaria pra Califórnia. Eu posso trabalhar daqui, quer dizer, eu posso morar e escrever aqui, e aparecer na editora só de vez em quando."

"Mas e a sua vida na Califórnia?"

Jensen ficou sério, subiu as mãos pelos braços de Jared até tocar seu rosto com as duas mãos.

"Minha vida na Califórnia acabou quando o Michael morreu. Não tem mais nada lá que me faça querer voltar. Já aqui... aqui eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo pra ficar, Jay." Sorriu para o moreno. "Aqui eu tenho você."

"Então você não está mais fugindo? Do seu passado, do Michael?" Jared tinha dúvida em seu rosto.

Separam-se de vez. Jensen encarou o mais novo antes de dizer alguma coisa.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero saber se... se você ainda está fugindo, Jensen. Porque você só vai poder se entregar de verdade pra outra pessoa quando puder encarar seu passado de novo. Quando aceitar o que aconteceu e decidir seguir em frente." Jared tinha uma expressão séria.

Jensen parou um pouco, como se refletisse sobre o que acabava de ouvir. Não tinha pensado nisso nesses termos ainda. Será que ele já tinha conseguido superar Michael? O que era aquilo que ele sentia por Jared, então?

"Você disse o nome dele."

"O que?" Jensen saiu de seus devaneios.

"Você disse o nome do Michael uma vez, quando estava dormindo."

Jensen baixou os olhos. Quase não percebera, mas desde que começara a se interessar por Jared, não tinha mais pensado no marido. Quer dizer, não como antes. Não com todo sofrimento que essas lembranças causavam. Ele lembrava-se de Michael e até conseguia se sentir bem com isso.

"Você não é uma rota de fuga, Jay." Disse o loiro, olhando nos olhos do mais novo, que esperava por sua resposta. "Não é uma estrada que vai me levar onde eu quero e que depois eu vou abandonar. Você é o caminho que eu quero seguir daqui pra frente." Jensen falou com toda sinceridade que possuia, porque era exatamente aquilo que pensava.

"Você não imagina o quanto é bom ouvir isso, Jen, porque... eu não sei o que faria mais da minha vida sem você, não mais." Jared se aproximou novamente e voltou a abraçar o mais velho. "Eu te amo."

Jensen fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, ele lembrava-se perfeitamente da última vez em que ouvira essas três palavras. Foi antes de Michael sair de casa naquele dia, para nunca mais voltar. E ele também se lembrava da resposta que deu.

"Eu também te amo." Mas dessa vez não dizia para Michael. Dizia para Jared. "Eu te amo, Jay."

Acabaram com a distância entre seus corpos e se beijaram de uma forma suave, mas apaixonada, de um modo que ainda não tinham experimentado. Aquele beijo reforçava tudo que eles haviam dito até agora. Aquele beijo estava cheio de promessas que não precisavam ser ditas, apenas sentidas.

Mas o que começou como um beijo logo se transformou em algo maior. Precisavam de mais. Mais contato, mais pele. Jared viu-se prensado contra a parede antes mesmo de ambos pararem para tomar ar. Voltaram a beijar-se, passando também a se livrarem de tudo que não era mais necessário entre eles, como roupas, por exemplo.

Quando viram, já estavam no quarto de Jared, quase totalmente nus, se beijando desesperadamente e explorando o corpo um do outro com bocas e mãos. Caíram na cama. Continuaram se beijando.

Jensen caiu sobre Jared e passou a investir contra o pescoço do moreno com os lábios e a língua. Jared gemia e agarrava os cabelos do loiro. Jensen desceu as mãos pelo tronco do outro até chegar ao cós de suas calças. Retirou-as, nem muito lento, nem muito rápido. Olhou para Jared, deitado, de olhos semicerrados, esperando por ele, totalmente entregue. Aquela era a visão mais linda que já tivera.

Livrou-se do resto de suas roupas e deitou-se sobre o moreno, movimentando seus quadris, estimulando a ereção do outro contra o próprio corpo. Voltou a beijá-lo, boca, pescoço, queixo, orelha. Jared gemia e Jensen se empurrada mais ainda contra ele. Precisavam de mais contato.

"Jay, eu preciso de você." Disse o loiro, enquanto beijava o peito de Jensen. Já conhecia os pontos em que o mais novo gostava de ser tocado.

"Eu preciso de você também, Jen. Preciso... Ahh" Teve de parar para soltar um gemido, porque o mais velho agarrou seu membro e começou a massageá-lo. "Preciso... de você... eu quero te sentir... ah... dentro de mim." Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen com uma das mãos, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim."

"Tudo que eu mais quero, Jay, é estar dentro de você." Beijaram-se. Jensen não parou de estimular o membro de Jared com a mão. Ao mesmo tempo, se empurrava contra ele, fazendo-o sentir suas ereções roçarem uma na outra.

Jensen então afastou-se só um pouco, mas o bastante para Jared se sentir estranhamente frio e desprotegido, só para pegar o vidro de lubrificante na gaveta da cômoda. Já tinham tomado todas as precauções para transarem sem preservativo, e Jensen queria sentir Jared sem nada entre eles.

Voltou a deitar-se sobre Jared, que o esperava e que abriu um pouco mais as pernas para que Jensen se acomodasse melhor.

O mais velho então ficou de joelhos, entre as pernas de Jared. Inclinou-se para pousar um beijo em seus lábios, então derramou um pouco de lubrificante nas mãos, massageando também o próprio membro com o líquido. Com uma das mãos passou a masturbar o mais novo, com movimentos lentos, a princípio. Jared apenas gemia e sussurrava coisas sem nexo, de olhos fechados.

Jensen então levou um de seus dedos lambuzados de lubrificante até a entrada de Jared e começou a penetrá-lo. Introduziu todo o dedo e esperou um pouco para começar a movimentá-lo dentro do outro. Observou a expressão no rosto de Jared. O moreno tinha as faces totalmente coradas, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, e suas feições oscilavam entre a dor, no começo, e prazer, logo depois. Jensen introduziu o segundo dedo e passou a movê-los mais rápido. A entrada do moreno ia se dilatando aos poucos, e quando acrescentou o terceiro dedo, Jared soltou um gemido mais alto. O moreno então se contorceu e arqueou as costas, movendo o quadril de encontro à mão de Jensen. O loiro passou a entrar mais fundo com os dedos, tentando acertar o mesmo ponto que causara essa reação. Jared gemia de forma cada vez mais descompassada.

"Jen, por favor... ah, por favor... mais..."

"Só mais um pouco, Jay, eu já estou indo pra você."

Jensen então fez com que o mais novo apoiasse uma das pernas em seu ombro, levantando mais ainda o quadril. Jensen pôs uma das mãos na coxa que Jared tinha apoiada em seu peito, e retirou os dedos de dentro de Jared, levando a outra mão à cintura do moreno. Passou a penetrá-lo com seu membro, devagar, entrando centímetro por centímetro, deliciando-se com cada som de aprovação que saia da garganta do outro. Jared mordia os lábios para não gritar de prazer, pois mesmo que fosse incômodo no começo, a sensação de sentir o membro de Jensen entrando todo dentro dele o estava enlouquecendo.

Quando já estava totalmente dentro de Jared, o mais velho esperou um pouco até que ele se acomodasse ao redor de seu membro, então passou a movimentar-se numa cadência leve.

"Você é tão apertado, Jay, tão quente, tão perfeito."

"Jen... ahh..." Mesmo se tentasse muito, Jared não conseguiria dizer nada coerente agora.

Jensen então deu uma estocada mais forte, para ver a reação do outro. Jared sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse sua espinha e fosse direto para o seu cérebro e para o seu pau. Gemeu e movimentou um pouco mais o quadril.

"Mais Jen, por favor, mais..."

Jensen só podia obedecer, então passou a estocar mais rápido e mais fundo, fazendo Jared ir à loucura cada vez que acertava aquele ponto, que o fazia sentir quase um choque e sua vista escurecer, e Jared gemia cada vez mais alto, fazendo Jensen gemer mais alto também.

Aos poucos o ritmo se tornou quase insano, e só havia os dois se movimentando cada vez mais rápido, totalmente suados, gemendo e arfando de prazer. Jensen estocava como se sua vida dependesse disso, e Jared movimentava o quadril como se precisasse daquilo para continuar respirando. Jensen tinha uma das mãos ainda na coxa de Jared, apertando-a com força, deixando marcas de seus dedos. Sua outra mão estava apoiada no colchão, ao lado do corpo de Jared.

Não iriam mais durar muito, não nesse ritmo, Jared já estava no seu limite. Uma estocada mais funda de Jensen e o moreno explodiu num orgasmo, sujando a barriga do loiro de sêmem, assim como sua própria. Os espasmos do gozo o fizeram contrair sua entrada em torno de Jensen, que logo em seguida se derramou totalmente dentro do mais novo, fechando os olhos e soltando um gemido rouco. Jared podia sentir aquele liquido quente se derramando dentro dele, e só conseguiu gemer mais ainda em resposta.

Jensen caiu sobre Jared, totalmente satisfeito, ainda sem sair de dentro do moreno. Beijaram-se. O loiro se moveu, desligando-se de Jared e se aconchegando sobre seu peito. Jared o abraçou forte, sua respiração ainda estava descompassada. Olharam-se mais uma vez, antes de se beijarem e de Jensen deitar a cabeça sobre o peito do mais novo, e adormecer ouvindo o som das batidas do coração de Jared.

**-J2-**

No outro dia, pela manhã, Jared foi ao hospital visitar o irmão. E para sua surpresa, teve ótimas notícias. Os médicos disseram que a atividade cerebral de Jeff estava se normalizando, e que ele poderia acordar do coma a qualquer momento, mas Jared deveria ser cauteloso quando dissesse isso à sobrinha, para não dar esperanças demais à menina.

Jared saiu do hospital e foi direto falar com Jensen, queria contar as novidades. Depois da noite de ontem, o moreno já estava totalmente convencido de que o mais velho correspondia aos seus sentimentos. O que era maravilhoso porque, embora fosse totalmente assustador às vezes, Jared não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Jensen. Sem seus beijos, suas caricias, seu corpo. Sem o apoio e a força que ele lhe dava.

Chegou à casa dos Ackles e Josh o recebeu animadamente. Tinha acabado de vencer Jensen numa partida de vídeo-game, e não parava de tirar sarro da cara do irmão.

"Isso é porque ele nunca tinha me vencido antes." Disse o mais velho aparecendo na sala de cara amarrada. Mas não teve como ficar bravo quando viu o sorriso de Jared. Aquele que mostrava as covinhas e que deixava Jensen totalmente hipnotizado. Viu que tinha algo novo na expressão do moreno. Algo bom.

"Que bom que vocês estão se divertindo, porque eu tenho ótimas notícias." Disse Jared, enquanto se aproximava do loiro e abraçava sua cintura. "O Jeff teve melhoras significativas, segundo os médicos. Ele pode acordar a qualquer momento."

"Isso é ótimo, Jay!" Disse Josh.

"Que maravilha, meu amor. Você não imagina o quanto eu fico feliz com isso." Jensen disse e levou a mão ao rosto de Jared, tocando-o de leve. Deram um beijo leve, apenas um selinho, esquecendo-se até da presença de Josh na sala.

O jovem fez um som forte com a garganta. "Acho que eu tô sobrando aqui."

Jensen e Jared sorriram. "Você não está sobrando" Disse Jensen. "Vamos lá pra fora, eu tive uma ideia."

Os três se encaminharam para os fundos da casa, para a quadra de basquete. Jared e Josh sorriram quando entenderam o que o mais velho pretendia.

"Que tal jogar um pouco de basquete?" Perguntou Jensen.

"Agora sim você teve uma boa ideia." Disse Josh, já totalmente animado.

E os três passaram a tarde inteira jogando. Exatamente como quando eram mais jovens, como quando Jared e Josh eram apenas duas crianças, e Jensen um adolescente, quando não havia problemas nem preocupações. O jogo era o que menos importava no final, o melhor era realmente essa interação entre os três homens. Entre os amigos, Jared e Josh. Entre os irmãos, Josh e Jensen, e entre os amantes. Foi uma tarde simplesmente perfeita.

No final do dia, Jared tinha um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto. Tinha vencido a maioria das partidas.

"É, parece que nem mesmo dois Ackles são páreo pra mim no basquete." Disse o moreno enquanto os três entravam na casa.

"Não seja tão convencido, o problema é que eu e o Jensen estamos fora de forma." Disse Josh, sentando-se no sofá da sala.

"Isso mesmo, Josh. Nós só não tivemos tempo para treinar." Disse Jensen, fingindo indignação.

"Desculpas, desculpas e mais desculpas. É mais fácil admitir logo." Jared se divertia com a situação.

"Eu vou querer uma revanche, então." Disse o loiro, enquanto abraçava Jared por trás e cruzava os braços em sua cintura.

Jared ficou um pouco constrangido, e isso deixava Jensen simplesmente louco, como o mais novo conseguia ser tão tímido às vezes. Josh balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Será que vocês dois não podem ficar um segundo sem começarem a se agarrar? Parecem dois cachorros no cio..." Disse o rapaz se levantando, rindo da cara do amigo, que estava vermelho como um pimentão. "Tudo bem, eu vou saindo, vou deixar vocês dois à vontade..."

"Onde que está mesmo a Gabrielle?" Perguntou Jensen, ainda agarrado à cintura de Jared.

"Humpf, ela saiu. Parece que ela conhecia uma pessoa na cidade, foi visitar." Josh ficou um pouco sério. "A gente tem brigado muito, acho que ela já percebeu que eu não estou _tão_ nessa quanto achava."

"Quanto você fez ela achar, não? Por que você não é sincero com a garota, diz logo que você não está afim." Disse Jensen para o irmão.

"É, acho que eu vou ter que fazer isso mesmo." Josh olhou para os dois homens abraçados. Respirou resignado. "Eu vou subir. Boa noite."

"Boa noite." Disseram os dois. Josh foi para o seu quarto.

Jensen beijou o pescoço de Jared. O moreno sentiu um arrepio.

"O que está acontecendo com o Josh, você parece que sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei." Perguntou Jensen no ouvido do moreno.

"Ele está apaixonado." Disse Jared, virando-se para olhar para o mais velho.

"Mas ele acabou de dizer que..."

"Não pela Gabrielle, Jen. Ele está apaixonado pela Sandy."

Jensen ficou de queixo caído. "Pela Sandy?" O loiro repetiu abismado. "Tipo, a Sandy, sua ex?"

"A própria." Respondeu Jared.

"Olha, isso é o que alguns dos meus amigos da Califórnia definitivamente chamariam de um _babado forte_." Ambos começaram a rir. Jared apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Jensen.

"Jay?"

"Hum?"

"Acho que a gente precisa de um banho." Riram novamente. "Vem, vamos subir. Eu vou te dar um prêmio pela sua excelente atuação no basquete hoje à tarde." Disse o loiro, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Jared apenas sorriu e acompanhou o loiro em direção ao banheiro.

**-J2-**

Josh estava em sua cama, encarando o teto do seu quarto. Havia tomado um banho e pensara em sair, mas estava sem vontade. E também não arranjaria boa companhia, já que Jared estava enfurnado no quarto com Jensen fazendo Deus sabe o que. Bem, ele também sabia exatamente o que os dois estavam fazendo. Definitivamente, não queria essas imagens mentais.

Para sua sorte, seu celular tocou. Ele achou que fosse Gabrielle, mas quando olhou no display, notou com surpresa que era o nome de Sandy que aparecia.

"Alô, Sandy?"

"_Oi, Josh, sim, sou eu. Tudo bem?"_

"Tudo, tudo ótimo."

"_Olha, Josh, eu te liguei porque eu preciso falar com você."_

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"_Não, não. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Eu acho que vai acontecer."_

"Eu não estou entendendo nada, Sandy."

"_Eu sei, desculpa. Eu queria conversar com você pessoalmente. Você pode agora?"_

"Agora? Claro, claro. Onde você está?"

"_Eu acabei de sair casa. Você conhece aquele barzinho perto da faculdade?"_

"Sim, sim, claro. Você quer que a gente se encontre lá?"

"_Sim, eu gostaria."_

"Ok, então eu estou indo."

"_Certo, eu te espero. Beijo."_

"Beijo."

Josh desligou o celular e saiu, estava preocupado. O que Sandy poderia querer com ele?

Quando ele chegou ao local combinado, avistou Sandy em uma das mesas, tomando uma cerveja, parecendo pensativa. Ele se aproximou da moça e a cumprimentou.

"Oi, Sandy, cheguei, tudo bem?"

"Oi, Josh. Senta aqui, vem, eu quero falar com você." Disse a garota, indicando a outra cadeira para que Josh se sentasse.

"Você me deixou preocupado no telefone." Josh disse, ao se sentar.

"Desculpa, é que eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Achei que você fosse a melhor pessoa pra eu contar o que aconteceu."

"O que houve?" Perguntou o rapaz, já apreensivo.

"A mãe da Megan me procurou hoje. Você sabia que ela tinha voltado?"

"Sim, eu sabia. Jensen me contou. Mas o que ela queria com você?"

"Sim, pois essa foi a primeira coisa que eu me perguntei quando ela apareceu no meu apartamento." Sandy disse e tomou um gole da cerveja. "Ela disse que queria falar sobre o Jared."

"Como assim?"

"Ela queria saber sobre ele e... o Jensen." Ela disse, encarando Josh. O rapaz começou a entender.

"Não me diga que..."

"Sim, ela queria saber sobre o relacionamento deles. Me perguntou se nós ainda tínhamos namorado por muito tempo, quando havíamos terminado, quando eu soube que o Jared era gay... enfim, ela me fez um questionário enorme."

"E o que você fez?"

"Eu enrolei o máximo que pude a acabei não respondendo nada." A mulher voltou a encarar Josh. "Eu acho que ela quer usar isso contra o Jay, Josh. Ela está colhendo informações para usar contra ele. A gente tem que avisá-lo, ele tem que se precaver."

Josh não podia acreditar, como Amber podia ser tão baixa?

"Essa mulher está louca." Disse por fim o rapaz. "Ela some no mundo e volta anos depois só pra atrapalhar a vida do Jay e da Megan. Como se ele já não tivesse problemas suficientes..."

"Sim, verdade." Sandy baixou os olhos um pouco, depois voltou a olhar para Josh. "Nós temos que ajudá-lo, Josh. Se ela resolver entrar na justiça pela guarda da Megan, o Jay vai ter sérios problemas."

Josh respirou fundo. "Você tem razão, infelizmente." Josh ficou sério. "Mas nós estaremos ao lado dele, não?"

"Com certeza, não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso. O Jared pode não ser mais meu namorado, mas nós ainda somos amigos. Eu ainda faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo. A ele e a você." A moça disse, sorrindo.

Josh sorriu também. Se Sandy soubesse, se ela ao menos imaginasse que ele sempre quis ser mais, muito mais que um amigo. Mas eles nunca tiveram uma oportunidade, já que a "paixonite" da garota por Jared era aparente desde a adolescência, e o amigo correspondia. Josh não teria coragem de fazer nada para separá-los, embora aquilo sempre tenha sido muito difícil para ele. Mas já tinha se conformado, sinceramente achava que os dois se casariam e seriam felizes para sempre. Já tinha perdido as esperanças com Sandy. Mas agora, ela estava ali, tão perto dele, tão ao seu alcance. E ele não sabia como chegar. Isso era novo para ele, pois as garotas nunca haviam sido um desafio para Josh. Ele sempre teve todas as que quis. Todas menos uma. Agora ele simplesmente não sabia como agir com Sandy.

Depois de um tempo perdido em devaneios, Josh foi trazido de volta pela garota sentada a sua frente.

"Ei, você ainda está aqui?" Ela perguntou, divertida.

"Me desculpa, eu só estava pensando numas coisas."

Sandy sorriu. "Você não vai pedir nada para beber?" Disse e deu mais um gole na cerveja. Josh sorriu também.

Passaram o resto da noite no barzinho, conversando como não faziam a muito tempo. Josh falou de sua viagem a Holanda, de quase todas as coisas que aprontara na Europa. Evitou falar de Gabrielle, claro, deixaria para se preocupar com ela depois.

O rapaz não bebeu muito, somente uns goles em uma cerveja, porque havia pego o carro do irmão, o adorado Impala, e Jensen com certeza o mataria se ele voltasse com um arranhão sequer. E Jared o traria de volta a vida só para matá-lo também. Melhor não arriscar.

Quando viram que já era tarde demais, Josh se ofereceu para levar Sandy para casa, e a garota aceitou a carona. Saíram do barzinho em direção ao Impala.

No caminho até a casa de Sandy, riram e conversaram mais um pouco ainda. Quando chegaram ao prédio de Sandy, Josh saiu do carro para ajudar a garota a entrar no local, visto que a moça não parara na primeira cerveja.

Os dois caminharam abraçados, com Josh apoiando Sandy até a portaria. Quando iam se separar, Sandy se desequilibrou um pouco e foi segurada por Josh, que agarrou firme a sua cintura. Os dois se olharam nos olhos e Josh não resistiu à proximidade e acabou agindo por instinto, acabando com a distância entre seus lábios e a beijando. Era tarde demais para se arrepender.

Sandy se assustou no início, mas acabou correspondendo. Não saberia explicar, mas beijar Josh era estranhamente bom. Talvez fosse pela bebida, ou talvez... mas não, aquilo era errado, sentia que era errado. Depois de um tempo, separou-se de Josh, acabando com o beijo.

"Josh, não..."

"Me desculpa, eu não deveria..."

"Não. Não mesmo. Não é certo, você está com a Gabrielle."

Josh não respondeu nada. Não tinha o que dizer, Sandy tinha razão.

"É melhor eu subir. Até mais, Josh. Boa noite." Disse a garota, indo em direção à entrada do prédio.

"Boa noite, Sandy."

Ela entrou e Josh ainda passou alguns segundos observando a entrada do prédio. _"O que eu acabei de fazer?"_ Pensou o rapaz enquanto se dirigia até o carro.

Antes de abrir a porta do Impala seu celular tocou. Era Jared.

"_Ok, eu estou indo agora mesmo." _Foi a última coisa que Josh falou antes de entrar no carro e seguir para o hospital. Jeff havia acordado do coma.

**-J2-**

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**Olá, queridos leitores!! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo de _Tempo de Amar_! Na quinta-feira, como prometido...

Espero que estejam gostando da história, e não esqueçam de comentar e dar sua opinião!! ;)

Bem, tenho poucas notas nesse capítulo, só queria dizer que provavelmente, _Tempo de Amar_ terá **10** capítulos. Este é o sétimo, o que significa que já estamos na reta final. E aí, está sendo legal pra vocês?

Meus beijinhos especiais aos queridos que deixaram reviews no capítulo 6: **KarlaWinchester**, **Dan Padackles**, **Alexia **e **Mary Spn**!! Vocês alegram meus dias com suas palavras!! =) Valeu!!

Ah, **Alexia**, querida, já como vc não está logada, gostaria de agradecer por seus comentários, sério, amei sua review, fico feliz em saber que vc está curtindo a história!! Adorei sua definição dos personagens!! ;P (_se vc puder deixar e-mail pra eu poder falar com vc melhor, eu agradeço. Ou então faz logo uma conta, menina!! u.u_)

Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado!!

E lembrem-se: **Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar cheirando cola, mas eu estou escrevendo fics, só o que peço é uma review como pagamento!** _A opinião de quem lê é importante para quem escreve_.

Até quinta-feira!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	8. Estreitando os laços

_**Tempo de Amar **_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Estreitando os laços.  
**

Jared e Jensen já estavam dormindo quando o celular do mais novo tocou. Ele acabou ficando na casa do loiro depois de Megan ligar pedindo para dormir novamente na casa da Sra. Smith. Acordou com o toque do celular e tateou no escuro até achar o aparelho. Atendeu e ainda demorou alguns segundo para assimilar a mensagem que uma das enfermeiras do hospital tentava passar para ele. A essa altura Jensen também já havia acordado e esperava para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Jared desligou o celular e sentou-se na cama, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ilhou para Jensen, que pôde ver os olhos do namorado brilhando mesmo no escuro.

"Jen, o Jeff acabou de acordar do coma." Disse, ainda sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

"Mas isso é ótimo, Jay. É maravilhoso." Disse, abraçando Jared com força, até que o moreno se desvencilhou do abraço.

"Eu tenho que ir pro hospital. Eu preciso ver o meu irmão." Disse se levantando da cama, enquanto Jensen apenas observava. Alguns segundos depois e o mais velho também se levantou da cama e passou a se vestir também.

"Eu vou com você, Jay." Disse encarando o moreno, que apenas o encarou de volta. "Quer dizer, eu sei que o Jeff não aprova o nosso relacionamento, mas ele não precisa me ver, não é? Eu só quero estar lá com você."

Jared sorriu. "Eu nem tinha pensado na possibilidade de você não vir comigo."

Os dois terminaram de se vestir quando Jensen exclamou.

"Droga!"

"O que foi?" Perguntou Jared, assustado.

"O Josh está com o Impala." Disse bufando.

"A gente pega um taxi, Jensen." Jared então puxou o mais velho pela mão e foram saindo do quarto.

Não demoraram muito a chegarem ao hospital. No caminho, dentro do táxi, Jensen ligou para Josh avisando o que tinha acontecido e o rapaz se encaminhou para o hospital também. Jared cuidou de avisar a Sra. Smith, mas pediu que ela não comentasse nada com Megan ainda, queria ele mesmo dar a noticia à menina.

Chegaram ao hospital e Jared foi correndo ao quarto do irmão. Entretanto, antes de entrar para ver Jeff, os médicos pediram para conversar com ele. Explicaram a situação em que Jeff se encontrava atualmente. Ele havia acordado do coma, o que era uma excelente notícia, mas o trauma que ele sofrera fora muito grave, portanto, a recuperação ainda seria longa. Ele estava no momento sedado, e provavelmente ainda ficaria um tempo no hospital, mas seu quadro era bastante favorável e aparentemente não ficaria com sequelas mais graves do acidente.

Jared entendeu perfeitamente tudo que os médicos disseram, mas não podia deixar de estar exultante pelo irmão, foi como se um fardo enorme saísse de suas costas, pois sabia que nada aconteceria com Jeff antes que eles pudessem tentar se entender novamente.

Pediu encarecidamente para ver o irmão, e obteve a permissão dos médicos para entrar no quarto por alguns minutos. Jensen observava tudo um pouco mais afastado e também se sentia extremamente feliz por Jared.

Quando o moreno adentrou no leito onde Jeff se encontrava, pôde ver que o irmão já não mais estava ligado àquele amontoado de aparelhos, embora ainda estivesse dormindo. Aproximou-se da cama e tocou a mão de Jeff, segurando-a logo a seguir.

Para sua surpresa, Jeff abriu os olhos. Jared se assustou um pouco e pensou em chamar alguém, mas o gesto de seu irmão o fez ficar paralisado onde estava. Jeff fez um pouco de pressão em sua mão de volta, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Jared, depois voltando a adormecer, mas Jensen sentiu seu irmão de volta naquele momento. Não o homem problemático e alcoólatra que havia dado tanta dor de cabeça nos últimos meses e com quem ele não fazia nada além de se desentender, mas o homem gentil e carinhoso que o criara com tanto amor, de quem ele tanto se orgulhava. Sentiu que teria seu irmão de volta daqui em diante.

Do lado de fora, Jensen esperava, ansioso, por Jared ou por mais notícias de Jeff. Tudo que ele queria era que o homem se recuperasse plenamente e pudesse fazer as pazes com o irmão. Queria realmente que ele e Jensen se entendessem, assim como esperava um dia voltar a ficar bem com seus pais. Mas não pensaria nisso agora. Agora só queria saber de Jared.

Josh chegou totalmente desnorteado ao hospital e encontrou-se com Jensen no corredor do quarto onde Jeff estava. Cumprimentou o irmão e perguntou o que tinha acontecido, então Jensen o deixou a par de tudo que sabia e Josh ficou esperando por Jared também.

Os irmãos resolveram sentar-se enquanto esperavam, e Jensen notou que a situação de Jeff e Jared não era a única coisa que afligia Josh.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Jensen perguntou, preocupado com o irmão.

"Cara, se eu te contasse." Disse Josh, derrubando a cabeça para trás e encarando o teto.

"Por que você não conta, então. Tem haver com o motivo pelo qual você pegou o Impala emprestado?"

"Eu fui ver a Sandy." Disse Josh, olhando para o irmão.

"Ah, foi isso, então. O que foi, você não se controlou e fez besteira?"

Josh encarou o irmão por alguns segundos com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, depois chegou à conclusão mais óbvia possível.

"O Jared te contou?"

"Que você está apaixonado pela Sandy? Sim, ele contou." Disse Jensen olhando para o irmão, que não o olhava nos olhos. Jensen sabia que tinha ficado muito tempo fora, não tinha como esperar que Josh confiasse nele de uma hora para outra.

"Bem, mas não foi isso que aconteceu." Voltou a falar. "Quer dizer, eu acho que fiz besteira mesmo, mas isso foi depois."

"Depois do que?" Perguntou Jensen.

"Depois da Sandy me contar que a Amber tinha ido procurá-la pra saber sobre o Jay. Sobre vocês dois, aliás. Essa vai usar o relacionamento de vocês contra o Jay, eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso."

Jensen ficou sério. Refletia sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Josh estava certo, essa mulher iria utilizar de todas as armas possíveis para conseguir ficar com Megan, inclusive o fato de Jared estar com ele agora. Isso não era nada bom. Jensen respirou fundo.

"O Jared morre sem essa menina." Sentenciou o loiro.

"Eu sei, Jensen, eu sei o quanto o Jay é apegado à Megan. Ela é praticamente filha dele." Josh então se aproximou de Jensen e tocou seu ombro. "Mas eu também tô vendo o quanto _você_ é importante pra ele, então... pensem direitinho no que vocês vão fazer a partir de agora, mas fica ao lado do Jay, certo, ele precisa de você."

Jensen sorriu e segurou a mão de Josh em seu ombro.

"Valeu, Josh. Você sempre foi um excelente amigo pro Jay, eu espero que a gente possa voltar a ser irmãos a partir de agora."

"Eu também, Jensen. Eu também."

**-J2-**

Jared finalmente saiu do quarto de Jeff e os três se encontraram na sala de espera onde Jensen e Josh já estavam, e Jared tratou de deixá-los a par de toda a situação do irmão. As notícias eram boas, no final das contas.

Josh não comentou nada sobre a conversa com Sandy, a pedido de Jensen. O loiro não queria preocupar Jared agora, com as novidades sobre Jeff e ele ainda tendo que se preocupar em conversar com a Megan agora sobre dois assuntos bastante delicados: a volta do pai e da mãe.

Josh então foi para casa, Jensen e Jared foram para casa do moreno, Jared estava decidido a falar com Megan nesse mesmo dia. Ainda conseguiram dormir um pouco antes de amanhecer de vez e os dois descerem para preparar o café da manhã.

Jared foi pegar Megan na casa da Sra. Smith e levou a menina de volta para casa. Os três tomaram café juntos, sem falar em nenhum assunto delicado. Mas Jared não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa. Depois do café foi com Megan até a sala enquanto Jensen permaneceu na cozinha, dizendo para a menina que iria lavar a louça.

Na sala, Jared teve que iniciar a conversa.

"Megan, eu tenho duas coisas importantes pra te falar, e eu quero que você preste atenção em mim, ok?" Ele disse, olhando nos olhos da menina.

"Tá certo, Jay."

"A primeira é sobre seu pai e é uma ótima notícia: ele acordou, e logo, logo você vai poder vê-lo."

"Sério, Jay, o papai acordou? Ele vai voltar pra casa? Quando eu vou poder ver ele?" Os olhinhos de Megan brilhavam.

"Em breve, Megan. Ele ainda vai ficar mais um tempinho no hospital, mas você vai poder vê-lo logo, logo." Jared respirou fundo. Só então percebeu que Jensen estava parado, em pé encostado à porta da cozinha, observando tudo de longe. Jared fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de voltar a abri-los e olhar para o mais velho, que pôde ler naquele olhar um pedido mudo.

Jensen então foi se aproximando lentamente dos dois, e sentou-se ao lado de Megan antes que a menina percebesse. Ela olhou para Jensen e sorriu, não havia se assustado, o loiro já fazia parte da família.

"Megan, tem outra coisa que eu quero conversar com você." Jared voltou a chamar a atenção da menina. "Não vai ser só o seu pai que vai voltar. A sua mãe também voltou." O moreno esperou a reação da menina.

Megan olhou para o tio com uma expressão surpresa. Ela não falou nada por alguns instantes, o que já estava deixando Jared angustiado. Jensen também observava apreensivo.

"Onde é que ela tá, Jay?" Perguntou a menina, por fim.

"Ela está num hotel, Megan. E ela disse que quer ver você."

A menina pareceu pensar um pouco. Olhou para Jared e depois para Jensen.

"Eu também queria ver ela. Mas eu quero que um de vocês vá comigo, eu não quero ficar sozinha com ela."

Jared segurou as duas mãos da sobrinha entre as suas. Jensen pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros da menina e pousou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha, Megan." Disse Jared.

"Nem eu, Megan, nem eu." Completou Jensen.

Durante a tarde, Jared levou Megan ao hospital para ver o pai. O encontro entre eles foi bastante emocionante, principalmente para Jared. Jeff estava acordado quando Megan chegou, e embora ainda não pudesse falar muita coisa, ele conseguiu dizer o nome da filha e escorreram lágrimas dos seus olhos. Jared também chorou, mas o único que soube disso foi Jensen, que estava ao seu lado, do lado de fora de quarto, apenas observando o encontro entre pai e filha.

As coisas melhoravam gradativamente para Jeff. Sua recuperação estava sendo até rápida, levando-se em consideração o trauma do acidente e os vários dias que ficara em coma. Em pouco tempo poderia voltar para casa.

A mãe de Megan voltou a entrar em contato com Jared pelo telefone. Ela soube da recuperação de Jeff e queria encontrar-se com Megan o mais rápido possível. Eles marcaram uma data para o encontro, que aconteceria na casa dos Padalecki. Jared estaria presente, isso era parte do acordo. Mas até o dia da visita de Amber, Jared continuou tocando sua vida.

Jeff voltaria em pouco tempo para casa. O trabalho na oficina continuava, mas Jared teve de trancar o último semestre da faculdade que ele fazia. Com o irmão de volta em casa, a sobrinha e a volta da ex-cunhada, ele não teria tempo nem cabeça para enfrentar um último semestre. Ainda bem que Jensen estava ao seu lado.

Jensen por sua vez tentava tocar a sua própria vida. Eric Kripke já estava novamente no seu pé, cobrando a série de livros em que Jensen tinha começado a trabalhar um ano atrás, antes da morte de Michael, mas que havia parado.

Ele já havia decidido mudar-se para o Texas novamente. Kripke aceitou, mas prometeu que não daria um segundo de descanso a Jensen até que ele entregasse todos os trabalhos dentro dos prazos.

**-J2-**

Jared e Jensen conversavam numa tarde, na casa de Jensen, na cama do loiro, mais exatamente.

"Você tem certeza, Jen?" perguntou o moreno, enquanto se virava na cama para ficar cara a cara com Jensen.

"É calro, Jay." Disse o mais velho enquanto se sentava na cama. "Eu não posso ficar morando na casa dos meus pais para sempre, eu não sou mais nenhum adolescente."

"Mas isso significa que você vai construir uma vida aqui?"

"Você ainda tem alguma dúvida?" Disse o loiro, enquanto se abaixava e pousava um beijo leve em Jared, que sorriu.

"Talvez eu tivesse..."

Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Jensen se inclinou de vez sobre ele na cama, beijando-o, sem dar chances para que o moreno fizesse mais nada além de corresponder. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, se beijando, sem preocupações, como se o mundo se resumisse apenas a eles dois e àquela cama.

Separam-se e Jensen voltou a sentar-se, deixando Jared ainda com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados.

"Eu quero que venha procurar uma casa comigo, Jay."

"Ahn?" Respondeu Jared, apoiando-se no cotovelos.

"você tá lento hoje, ein? É o efeito dos meus beijos?" Perguntou o loiro com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Jared pegou um travesseiro e o atirou em Jensen.

"Não seja tão convencido." Tentou manter a expressão fechada, mas falhou terrivelmente diante da cara de Jensen, que fingia que o golpe tinha doido. "Você quer que eu vá com você? Procurar uma casa?"

"Sim, eu quero. Sua opinião vai ser decisiva na minha escolha, afinal, eu acredito que você vai passar bastante tempo lá também..."

Jared sorriu, Jensen estava fazendo planos sobre os dois, sobre futuro, e por mais que ele se sentisse uma garotinha adolescente por isso, ele não conseguia não ficar emocionado e feliz com aquilo.

"Então a gente pode ir amanhã mesmo. Eu adoraria ir com você."

"Ótimo." Disse Jensen levantando-se da cama. Pegou o celular, parecia procurara por alguma coisa. "Eu já tinha conversado com um agente, o número dele deve estar em algum lugar por aqui..." Continuou procurando e como pareceu não encontrar, jogou o celular sobre a cama e sentou-se novamente. "Bem, não importa, depois eu procuro. Mas eu estava mesmo pensando em procurar uma casa, sabe, não quero mais viver em apartamento. Além disso, a Megan precisa de espaço para brincar, e como eu sei que provavelmente ela também vai frequentar muito a nossa casa..."

Jensen continuou falando por um bom tempo ainda, mas Jared não estava ouvindo realmente. Ele havia se sentado na cama logo no início e ficou observando e ouvindo o loiro, mas parou de realmente prestar atenção quando ouviu as palavras _Megan_, e depois _nossa casa_... Talvez Jensen nem tivesse percebido, mas ele disse _nossa casa_. Jared sentia-se estranhamente nervoso e feliz com aquilo. Mas também não evitou sentir uma pontada de preocupação. A verdade era que ele podia visualizar perfeitamente uma vida ao lado de Jensen, viverem juntos mesmo, como um casal. Mas ele não podia imaginar como seria sua vida se ele fosse separado da sobrinha. Aquela menina era tudo para ele. Será que seria possível conciliar as duas coisas? De repente a possibilidade de ter de escolher entre Jensen e Megan o atingiu feito um raio. E Jensen percebeu.

"Ei, você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?" Perguntou o loiro, chamando a atenção de Jared novamente.

"O que?... Me desculpa, eu ouvi sim, só fiquei meu perdido..." Jensen sorriu e já ia fazer algum comentário quando seu celular tocou, em cima da cama.

Os dois voltaram os olhos para o aparelho, e Jared, que estava próximo a ele, conseguiu até ver o nome no visor: Melinda.

"Só um segundo." Jensen atendeu o celular, levantando-se da cama.

Jared mais uma vez só observou.

"Oi, sou eu. Tudo bem?"

"Sim, sim, eu estou bem. Sério."

"Claro, eu lembro. Como eu poderia esquecer. É daqui há três semanas." Jensen começou a ficar mais sério. Fez uma pausa mais longa, a pessoa do outro lado linha parecia ter muito a dizer.

"Sim, Melinda, eu estarei aí, sem dúvidas." Respirou fundo. "Eu tenho muita coisa pra falar com você, sério, mas não pelo telefone. A gente precisa conversar."

"Ok, querida. Até lá então. Um beijo."

Jensen desligou o celular e olhou para Jared. Mesmo que o rapaz não fosse pedir nenhuma explicação, Jensen se sentiu na obrigação de dar uma.

"Era a Melinda. Mãe do Michael."

"Oh, ok." Disse Jared, relaxando um pouco mais na cama.

"Jay, daqui a três semanas faz um ano que o Michael morreu. Ela quer que eu vá com ela ao cemitério. Isso é importante, sabe, pra mim também." Sentou-se na cama, ficando cara a cara com o moreno.

"Claro, Jen, eu entendo." Jared segurou uma das mãos de Jensen. "Eu entendo perfeitamente e quero que você faça tudo que acha que deve. Nós estamos falando da sua vida, do seu passado, eu nunca quis que você o esquecesse, só que você consiga lidar com ele."

Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared com a mão livre. "Obrigado."

"Pelo que?" Perguntou o moreno, franzindo a testa.

"Por me fazer ver que a minha vida não acabou. Que eu ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente, com você."

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, simplesmente acabaram com a distância entre eles e se beijaram.

**-J2-**

Era sábado de manhã e Jared andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, sem dizer nada, enquanto Jensen estava na cama, entretido com o laptop. Mas os passos do moreno acabaram desconcentrando o outro, que levantou os olhos e falou impaciente.

"Fazer um buraco no meio do seu quarto não vai te deixar mais calmo, Jay." Depois voltou novamente a atenção para a tela do computdor.

Jared parou de andar e se voltou para Jensen. "Desculpa, eu estou meio nervoso. Você está trabalhando? Eu estou atrapalhando? Quer que eu vá lá pra fora?"

Jensen sorriu. "O quarto é seu, esqueceu?"

"Eu sei, mas... eu não consigo ficar calmo, Jen. Ela vem hoje aqui em casa, pra ver a Megan. Só Deus sabe o que se passa pela cabeça dessa mulher, eu tenho medo do que ela vai falar pra Megan."

Jensen pôs o computador de lado a olhou para Jared. "Jay, você vai estar aqui o tempo todo, esqueceu. Ela não se atreveria a fazer nada com você por perto. E olha, eu também ficaria aqui com vocês, mas eu acho melhor não, você sabe, a gente não pode vacilar perto da Amber. Melhor eu ficar afastado, por enquanto."

"Eu sei, tudo bem." Jared sentou-se timidamente ao lado de Jensen, sem dizer mais nada. Ficou calado, sem encarar o mais velho.

Jensen olhava para ele com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa. Demorou algum tempo, e olha que Jensen sempre fora muito astuto, até que o loiro entendesse o que Jared queria. Ele queria apenas aquilo que às vezes é tudo que uma pessoa precisa para não desabar: um abraço.

**-J2-**

Antes do almoço, Jensen se despediu de Jared e Megan, dizendo que ele viria correndo caso qualquer coisa acontecesse. O mais novo ainda teve de dar uma desculpa à Megan que explicasse porque o _Tio Jensen_ não ficaria para a visita da mãe dela.

Quando se aproximava o horário combinado, Megan e Jared já estavam na sala, a menina brincava distraída com algumas bonecas e Jared estava sentado no sofá da sala, observando e tentando não deixar transparecer sua ansiedade. Os minutos se passavam como se fossem horas, mas quando a campainha finalmente tocou, Jared internamente preferiria esperar uma eternidade até que aquele momento acontecesse.

Mas levantou-se resignado e foi atender a porta. Era Amber do outro lado. Eles se encaram por segundos antes que a mulher o cumprimentasse.

"Boa tarde, Jared." Ela disse, com um tom excessivamente formal.

"Boa tarde, Amber." Respondeu e deu passagem para a mulher.

Porém, antes que ela adentrasse de vez, Jared a impediu sutilmente segurando-a pelo braço.

"Espera um segundo, eu vou avisar a Megan que você chegou." E deixou-a esperando próximo a porta enquanto ia buscar a menina.

Quando Jared retornou, vinha com Megan segurando sua mão. A menina vestia um vestido azul, com flores coloridas, e tinha os cabelos loiros presos em uma trança. Era fisicamente bastante parecida com a mãe, para surpresa de Amber.

Jared parou e olhou para a menina. "Megan, essa é Amber, sua mãe."

A menina olhava curiosa para a mulher parada de pé a observando. Não tinha a menor lembrança da mãe, então aquela era praticamente a primeira vez em que a via. Ainda um pouco acanhada, ela apertou um pouco mais a mão do tio, que ainda não tinha soltado.

"Tudo bem, Megan." Disse Jared, apertando levemente a mão da garota de volta.

Amber se ajoelhou no chão, ficando no mesmo nível da filha.

"Megan, meu bem, sou eu, sua mãe." A mulhar tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Aproximou-se e abraçou a menina. Jared então soltou a mão da sobrinha e ficou apenas observando.

Embora timidamente no começo, aos poucos Megan foi interagindo mais com a mãe. As duas passaram a conversar e foram para a sala. Jared resolveu monitorar tudo de longe, dando mais privacidade a ambas, embora sua vontade fosse ficar ali, e saber exatamnete tudo que aquela mulher dizia e queria com Megan, ele sabia que devia ser cuidadoso.

A tarde se passou feito um foguete para Amber, e feito uma eternidade para Jared. Restava saber apenas como Megan havia encarado aquilo tudo.

Amber despediu-se da filha após algumas indiretas de Jared sobre os horários e enquanto se encaminhava até a porta, voltou-se para Jared.

"Esse encontro foi apenas o primeiro, Jared, eu voltarei a ver a Megan em breve. Mas eu falo com você antes. Ah, e eu soube do Jeff, espero que ela possa se recuperar totalmente em breve."

Jared acompanhou Amber até a porta e despediu-se dela. Agora só queria saber como Megan estava.

Voltou para dentro e foi até a menina. Aproximou-se dela, a garota parecia bem.

"Tudo bem, Megan?" Ele perguntou.

Ela ficou calada por um tempo, até que falou. "Tudo, eu gostei da Amber, ela é legal." Porém ficou um pouco pensativa. "Ela disse que queria ter voltado antes, mas não pôde."

"E você vai querer vê-la de novo?"

"Acho que sim." A menina olhou para Jared com os olhos apertados. "Ela voltou pra sempre, Jay? Ou ela só está visitando a cidade, ela vai morar aqui de novo?

"Megan, eu não sei. Realmente não sei, a Amber não disse o que ela pretende fazer. Você gostaria que ele ficasse aqui pra sempre?"

A menina pensou um pouco. "Não sei. Ela podia me visitar mais vezes, eu acho. Não ficar mais tanto tempo sem aparecer."

Jared conteve o impulso de perguntar a Megan se ela gostaria de viver com a mãe, ele não queria pressionar a menina, até porque, se Amber resolvesse mesmo estrar na justiça, a garota já seria inevitavelmente muito pressionada. Resolveu deixar essas questões para depois.

"Vem, vamos pra cozinha, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para gente comer."

"Certo." Disse a menina, já se animando. "Você vai chamar o Jensen?"

Jared sorriu. "Vou sim, se você insiste. Aliás, por que você não liga pra ele?"

E os dois seguiram para a cozinha.

**-J2-**

À noite, Jared foi por Megan na cama. Os três, ele, a sobrinha e Jensen tinham ficado até tarde vendo um filme e a menina acabou pegando no sono ainda no sofá. O loiro observava da porta enquanto Jared acomodava a sobrinha debaixo dos lençóis. Jared pousou um beijo na testa de Megan e deixou o quarto da menina, indo com Jensen até o próprio quarto.

"Agora a gente pode conversar melhor, eu acho." Disse o mais velho, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Jared já tirava a camiseta e deitava-se esparramado na cama, parecendo estar exausto. Jensen permaneceu encostado à porta.

"Como foram as coisas hoje à tarde?" Perguntou olhando para o outro.

"Bem, falando pela Megan acho que foi tudo bem." Então o moreno sentou-se na cama. "Mas falando por mim, foi horrível. Parecia que as horas não passavam, e eu só queria que aquela mulher fosse embora logo."

"Mas o que ela fez, quer dizer, com a Megan, do que elas falaram?"

"Nada de mais, Jen, acho que ela não queria assustar a Megan." Jared deu um riso forçado. "Talvez ela esteja esperando a hora certa para atacar."

"Você tem certeza, ela disse alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas nem precisa." Jared disse, encarando o mais velho que continuava no mesmo local, encostado à porta. "Eu sei que ela vai tentar tirar a Megan de mim, Jen. Eu sei."

"Então acho que já é a hora de a gente procurar ajuda. Ajuda profissional, de um advogado, eu quero dizer." Disse e se aproximou de Jared.

"Eu sei, você acha que eu já não pensei nisso? O problema é que essas coisas custam caro e eu já quase não estou conseguindo manter essa casa, com meu salário e o seguro do acidente, quanto mais pagar um advogado."

Jensen olhou para ele com um olhar quase indignado. "Se esse é o problema então não existe problema."

"Não, Jen, eu não quero que você..."

"Jared, por favor, eu sinceramente não quero que isso se transforme na nossa primeira briga." Disse o loiro, enquanto subia na cama e posicionava-se atrás de Jared, levando as mãos aos seus ombros e iniciando uma massagem.

"Não, Jen, é serio, isso é problema meu."

"Então é meu também." Disse, parando os movimentos com a mão por um segundo e depois recomeçando. "Eu sou seu namorado, não sou?'

"Sim." Jared disse fechando os olhos e sentindo o toque dos dedos de Jensen em seus ombros e relaxando quase totalmente. Era impossível dizer não a Jensen num momento desses, nem que ele quisesse muito, o que não era o caso.

"E não seria nossa primeira briga." Disse o moreno, enquanto ainda conseguia manter uma linha de raciocínio coerente.

"As brigas por causa do basquete não contam." Disse Jensen, e ambos riram.

Depois de alguns instantes, Jared comentou. "Acho que eu preciso de um banho."

"Então eu vou te dar um banho inesquecível." Jensen sorriu de lado, com os olhos já começando a brilhar _daquele_ jeito.

"Você não acha que eu já sou grandinho pra você me dar um banho, não?" Perguntou manhosamente o moreno.

Jensen não disse nada, apenas desceu da cama e seguiu para o banheiro, sendo seguido pelo moreno.

Entraram no box e Jensen ligou a água, vendo se a temperatura estava boa.

"Tira a roupa." Disse, voltando-se para Jared. O moreno não esboçou qualquer reação, apenas obedeceu. Jensen também passou a tirar as próprias roupas.

Já totalmente nus, eles se encararam e Jensen então entrou debaixo d'água, esperando por Jared. O moreno foi logo em seguida e sentiu a água quente escorrendo por seu peito, juntamente com as mãos do loiro, que acariciavam todo seu corpo. Os dois se beijaram, colando seus corpos e Jensen encostou o mais novo na parede, pressionando-se contra ele. O beijo foi evoluindo e se tornando mais e mais intenso, até que ambos estivessem totalmente excitados. Os gemidos já ecoavam pelo banheiro, embora fosse impossível identificar de quem eles saiam.

Jared continuava com as costas apoiadas contra a parede fria, enquanto Jensen explorava seu corpo com a boca e as mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que se movimentava lenta e sensualmente aumentando a fricção entre seus corpos, mas num ritmo quase angustiante.

O loiro então se afastou um pouco de Jared e olhou-o provocantemente, com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. E que lábios. Mesmo com tão pouco tempo de namoro, Jared já havia aprendido a ler um pouco as expressões do outro, e _aquele sorriso_ só podia indicar uma coisa. E Jared mal podia esperar, sua respiração já começava a falhar.

Jensen então se ajoelhou no chão do banheiro, de frente para o moreno. Foi subindo as mãos bem devagar pelas pernas dele até chegar onde queria. Uma das mãos foi parar numa das nádegas de Jared, enquanto a outra foi se fechar ao redor da ereção do moreno. Começou bombeando levemente, como se fosse possível fazê-lo ficar mais duro. Jared apoiou as duas mãos na parede, espalmadas. Jensen continuou estimulando-o com uma das mãos, até encostar _aqueles lábios_ na ereção do mais novo. Um toque leve e quente, mas para Jared era como se aqueles lábios pudessem tocar sua alma. Movimentava a língua e sugava de leve, apenas para instigar. Quando viu que Jared já tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto vermelho, levantou-se bruscamente e voltou a beijá-lo. O moreno abriu os olhos em surpresa, mas voltou a fechá-los quando sentiu a língua de Jensen invadir-lhe a boca de forma sedenta e quase desesperada.

Num movimento rápido, Jensen virou Jared contra a parede e passou a beijar o pescoço do moreno, afastando-se logo em seguida. O mais novo ficou totalmente atordoado ao sentir Jensen afastar-se de si, e quando se virou para ver onde o loiro estava, o viu voltando com um frasco nas mãos.

"Eu vinha guardando isso há um bom tempo." Disse Jensen, com um vidro de um óleo de banho.

"Pra alguma ocasião especial?" perguntou Jared, ainda com o corpo colada à parede.

"Pra hoje."

O loiro então voltou a entrar debaixo do chuveiro, virando gentilmente Jared de costas para ele. Jared não podia ver o que o outro estava fazendo, mas quando sentiu o contato das mãos lambuzadas de óleo do mais velho em suas costas, parou de se preocupar.

Jensen foi descendo as mãos lentamente, acariciando as costas do moreno, depois beijando os pontos onde tinha passado com as mãos. Jared gemia e mordia os lábios.

Foi descendo as mãos até chegar às nádegas de Jared. Pressionou um pouco mais os dedos nessa região. Beijou então a base da nuca do mais novo, apertando bem os lábios. Foi descendo com beijos seguindo o caminho da coluna do moreno, que já arfava e tentava manter-se de pé. Jared estava de lado, apoiando todo o peso na parede, de costas para Jensen.

Quando ouviu o barulho dos joelhos do outro batendo contra o azulejo do piso, Jared tremeu levemente. O loiro então passou a língua de leve na fenda entre as nádegas do mais novo, que soltou um ruído que totalmente diferente agora. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem e teve de fazer esforço para não desabar quando Jensen o penetrou com a língua. Quente e úmido... Jared tentava lembrar-se de como respirar. Quanto mais fundo ia o loiro, mais ele gemia e arfava, seu coração aos pulos e seu pau cada vez mais duro. Jensen o estava deixando louco...

Quando Jensen levantou-se repentinamente, Jared quase xingou o namorado. _O que ele quer, afinal, me enlouquecer? _Mas quando sentiu o outro colando o corpo às suas costas e introduzindo um dedo em sua entrada, não conseguiu mais manter um raciocínio coerente.

Jensen movimentava o dedo e beijava as costas e os ombros de Jared. Introduziu um segundo dedo e depois um terceiro, sem nunca parar de movê-los dentro do moreno. Entrava fundo com os dedos e Jared já estava prestes a implorar.

"Jensen..."

"Uh?"

"Ah, Jen, por favor..."

Mas a verdade era que Jensen também não podia esperar mais, sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento se não fodesse Jared naquela mesma hora. Retirou os dedos de dentro do moreno e segurou sua cintura com força, mantendo-o ainda encostado à parede. Encostou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada do moreno, fazendo pressão, e depois entrou de uma vez só, fazendo Jared tremer e soltar um grito abafado.

"Tudo bem? Eu te machuquei?" Perguntou o mais velho.

"Vai me machucar se não se mexer logo... por favor."

E Jensen se mexeu, estocando fundo dentro de Jared, que gemia em aprovação. A posição dos dois e a diferença de altura entre eles faziam com que Jensen tivesse de investir com força e para cima, não para frente, e Jared descobriu naquele momento que era bem melhor assim. O loiro estocava fundo, e o corpo de Jared pendia para frente e um pouco para cima. Cada vez que Jensen entrava, Jared era tocado num ponto que o fazia querer gritar de prazer. Os gemidos de ambos tomavam conta do banheiro, e nem toda água do mundo poderia esfriar os ânimos dos dois agora.

Quando Jensen circulou os dedos em torno da ereção de Jared, só teve tempo de bombear uma única vez antes de sentir o moreno gozar em sua mão. Investiu apenas mais algumas vezes antes de sentir-se derramar dentro do outro também. Não pôde evitar morder o ombro de Jared enquanto gozava.

Os dois ainda ficaram parados, unidos, antes de conseguirem se mover novamente.

**-J2- **

Josh estava em casa, em seu quarto com a TV ligada. Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe. Pensava em como consertar as coisas com Sandy. Porque não podia deixar a garota se afastar agora, não dessa vez. Essa era sua chance e não iria desperdiçá-la.

Mas sabia também que antes de tentar qualquer coisa com Sandy, deveria resolver sua situação com Gabrielle. E faria aquilo o mais rápido possível. Pegou o celular e ligou para a moça, dizendo que eles precisavam conversar. Ela pareceu entender e disse que voltaria para a casa dos Ackles pela manhã. E Josh realmente esperava poder por um fim nessa história toda de vez.

Quando desligou o aparelho, derrubou-se sobre a cama, estava cansado, queria dormir por horas e quando acordasse, queria resolver sua vida.

No outro dia, pela manhã, ele viu que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. Quando Gabrielle chegou, Josh tomou coragem e decidiu se acertar de vez com ela. Os dois conversaram por um bom tempo, tentando se entender, na medida do possível, e por fim, o rapaz conseguiu ser sincero quanto aos seus sentimentos e ambos decidiram que o melhor era que Gabrielle voltasse para a Holanda. A verdade era que ela já havia percebido muito bem a situação, e que não adiantava insistir em um relacionamento que já tinha fracassado. O que também não significou o fim do mundo para ela, Gabrielle sabia, no fundo, que aquilo não passava de uma aventura.

No final, ainda poderiam ser amigos um dia, quem sabe. E sempre teria um lugar para ficar quando quisesse voltar aos Estados Unidos.

Depois de conversar com Garbrielle, Josh parecia ter tirado um fardo das costas. Parte de sua vida estava resolvida, mas só parte, porque isso não significava que Sandy fosse se jogar em seus braços agora, e ele tinha certeza de que não iria. A garota era difícil, ele tinha de admitir. E admirava Jared por ter conseguido fazê-la se apaixonar. E era o que pretendia, iria conquistar Sandy, mas não como mais uma aventura, um número. Sabia que as coisas com Sandy seriam totalmente diferentes.

Já tinham acabado de almoçar, ele e Gabrielle, quando o telefone tocou e Josh foi atender.

"Casa dos Ackles, boa tarde."

"_Josh, é a mamãe."_ Disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha. O rapaz teria engasgado se tivesse alguma coisa na boca.

"Mãe?! É a senhora?"

"_Sim, Josh, sou eu. Que bom saber que você já voltou da Europa. Como vão as coisas, está tudo bem por aí?"_

"Tudo. Tudo bem, quer dizer..." Josh não sabia nem por onde começar _O Jensen voltou, tá pegando o Jay, o Jeff quase morreu, a mulher dele voltou e quer levar a Megan embora, eu tô apaixonado pela ex do meu melhor amigo, hum, será que eu esqueci de alguma coisa? _Mas o que disse de fato foi: "Muita coisa aconteceu mãe. Vocês estão voltando?"

"_Oh, meu amor, sim, nós estaremos de volta amanhã. É maravilhoso aqui na Itália, mas eu e seu pai decidimos que já era hora de voltar para casa. Esta tudo bem mesmo?"_

"Ah, como eu disse, muita coisa aconteceu." Josh parou por um segundo. "O Jensen voltou mãe. Ele está aqui em casa."

"_Ele está aí com você?"_

"Não, não, aqui agora não."

"_Ótimo, isso vai facilitar as coisas para mim e para o Roger. Nós já havíamos decidido mesmo que estava de na hora de conversarmos com ele."_

"Como assim, mãe? Conversar sobre o que?"

"_Josh, amanhã nós conversamos melhor. Um beijo, meu filho, e até logo."_

"Ok, mãe, até logo." E desligou o telefone.

Estava boquiaberto. Seus pais estavam de volta, sentia-se com treze anos novamente. Esperava que tudo ficasse bem, mas precisava avisar Jensen.

**-J2-**

Jared e Jensen nesse momento tentavam com todas as forças fazer com que Megan comesse o resto de suas verduras, embora a garotinha de sete anos estivesse ganhando essa batalha. Por enquanto.

"Megan, isso é pro seu bem." Disse Jared, tentando parecer o mais sério possível.

"Isso mesmo, você precisa de verduras para crescer saudável." Disse Jensen, tentando convencer a menina.

"Mas é ruim!" Choramingava a menina.

"Não é ruim, elas são ótimas." Disse Jensen, enquanto punha uma colher de vários legumes na boca, que ainda estavam no prato de Megan. "Viu, ótimas." Disse, tentando por tudo não fazer uma careta, já que havia beterraba no meio dos legumes, e Jensen detesta beterraba.

A menina olhou para ele com uma cara desconfiada, e já ia dizer alguma coisa quando Jared falou.

"Megan, não tem desculpa, coma os legumes. Agora."

Ela olhou para o tio, depois para Jensen, que fazia cara de _Ele está falando sério, é melhor obedecer_. Ela ainda ponderou por alguns segundos até que, vencida, enfiou uma colher de legumes na boca.

Jared sorriu discretamente, vitorioso, para Jensen. Que murmurou _"Seu carrasco!" _só para o moreno ouvir.

O celular de Jensen então toca, ele olha e vê o nome de Josh. Sai da cozinha e vai atender na sala, deixando Jared e Megan em meio a uma batalha silenciosa de olhares.

Dois minutos depois Jensen volta e Jared nota seu semblante um pouco preocupado. Tenta disfarçar para não comentar nada na frente de Megan, não sabendo do que se tratava a ligação. Mas como gato escaldado tem medo de água fria...

"Terminei, Jay." Disse a menina, mostrando o prato vazio ao tio. Jared observa para conferir se ela havia comido tudo mesmo, depois diz.

"Ótimo, pode ir brincar agora." A menina então sai quase correndo da cozinha, mas não antes de Jared gritar para ela. "Mas não antes de escovar os dentes!".

Depois se vira para Jensen, que tinha o olhar meio distante. "O que foi?"

Jensen então percebe que havia deixado o mais novo preocupado e sorri. "Nada, Jay, sério, é só que... meus pais estão voltando. Amanhã."

"Sério?" Jared estava com os olhos arregalados. "Já faz tanto tempo que eles estão fora que eu..."

"Já faz nove anos que eu não falo com eles, Jay." Disse o loiro, baixando um pouco os olhos.

Jared então se aproxima de Jensen por trás e encosta o queixo no ombro do mais baixo. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Jen. Você veio aqui pra isso também, não foi."

"É, e eu achei que estivesse pronto." Disse, com um sorriso meio triste no rosto.

**-J2-**

Quando já estava anoitecendo, Jensen, Jared e Megan decidiram assistir a algum filme, e Jensen foi preparar a pipoca. Quando os três já estavam acomodados no sofá, a campainha tocou e Jared se levantou para atender. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que era Amber do outro lado da porta. A mulher sequer esperou por um convite, foi logo adentrando dizendo que estava passando por ali e não aguentou a vontade de ver a filha. Antes mesmo de Jared completar a frase _"Você devia ter avisado que viria"_ ela já estava na sala, dando de cara com Megan deitada com a cabeça no colo de Jensen, que olhou surpreso para a mulher.

"Hum, vejo que eu cheguei numa boa hora. Sessão de cinema?"

Nisso Megan também percebeu a presença da mulher e disse, não menos surpresa. "Amber, você voltou?"

"Sim, meu anjo, eu queria muito te ver."

"Então fica e assiste o filme com a gente."

Os adultos se entreolharam e Amber respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu adoraria."

Mesmo com o clima tenso, as horas se passaram agradavelmente, ao menos para Megan. Para a menina, a presença da mãe ali era apenas um complemento à família que ela já tinha, não havia como ela saber o que de fato isso implicava.

Quando o filme terminou, Jared voltou a passar suas indiretas para Amber, dizendo que já era tarde, que Megan precisava dormir. A mulher, entretanto, pediu para falar a sós com a menina. Jared e Jensen então deixaram as duas à vontade. Depois de alguns minutos, Amber se despediu de todos e foi embora, dando uma piscadela para Megan, que recuou um pouco e deu apenas um sorriso tímido para a mãe.

Como já era de fato tarde, todos foram para suas camas. Os dois homens puseram Megan sob os lençóis e também foram dormir, sem que ninguém mais falasse sobre essa visita noturna de Amber.

Jared e Jensen deram um beijo de boa noite e deitaram, parecendo até um casal com anos e rotina, tamanha era a afinidade entre eles.

No meio da noite, porém, Jensen despertou quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta do quarto, que ele sabia estar apenas encostada. Era sempre assim, eles só trancavam a porta nos momentos de maior _intimidade_, mas no resto do tempo ela ficava sempre aberta, caso Megan precisasse de alguma coisa.

Quando a porta se abriu, Jensen viu a menina parar timidamente e olhar para dentro.

"Megan, o que foi?"

"Nada." A menina respondeu baixinho. "Eu só não consegui dormir direito." Disse enquanto entrava aos poucos no quarto.

Nesse momento Jared também acordou, um pouco atordoado. Viu Megan parada diante da cama e ficou um pouco apreensivo.

"O que aconteceu Megan?"

"Eu não consigo dormir, Jay."

Jared então olhou para Jensen meio confuso, sem saber o que fazer. O loiro riu e falou para a menina.

"Você que dormir aqui com a gente, não é?"

Megan não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

"Então vem pra cá. Olha, a gente até deixa você ficar no meio." Disse, indicando onde ela devia deitar, ao lado de Jared. A menina então subiu na cama e se enfurnou entre os dois, deitando sobre o peito do tio, como tinha o costume de fazer desde muito antes de Jensen entrar em suas vidas.

Jared não disse nada, estava surpreso com a atitude de Jensen, mas feliz também, mesmo que não soubesse explicar por que. Os dois se olharam e não disseram mais nada. Não demorou muito e Jared já dormia novamente.

Jensen, entretanto, demorou um pouco mais para pegar no sono. Ficou observando aqueles dois ali, tio e sobrinha, que mais pareciam pai e filha, por um bom tempo. Ambos dormiam tranquilamente, e Jensen não pôde conter um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Aquilo era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto, e pensou, sinceramente, que poderia se acostumar com aquela situação. Megan tinha os cabelos loiros cobrindo boa parte do rosto e, coincidentemente, algumas mechas do cabelo de Jared também cobriam sua testa e seus olhos. Passou os dedos levemente pelo rosto da menina, e depois de Jared, e pode admirá-los melhor.

Jared cumpria as responsabilidades de um pai desde muito cedo, afinal o moreno no fundo também ainda era apenas um garoto de vinte e três anos. Mas ele, Jensen, nunca havia pensado seriamente no assunto, sobre filhos, essas coisas. Até por ter tido certeza sobre sua sexualidade desde a adolescência, nunca tinha considerado a possibilidade de formar uma família. Se bem que as coisas mudaram bastante depois que ele conheceu Michael. Esse homem havia provado a Jensen que ter uma família era perfeitamente possível, mesmo sendo gay. Até casar ele havia casado, de verdade, no papel e tudo. E não se arrependia, faria tudo novamente, se fosse possível. E Michael às vezes até falava sobre o assunto, sobre filhos, adotar uma criança. Ele era mais velho e essas coisas já o atingiam mais intensamente. Mas Jensen nunca havia levado aquilo a serio realmente. E ver um cara tão jovem quanto Jared já assumindo a _"paternidade"_ daquela criança só o fazia sentir-se um covarde, por sempre ter achado que não estava pronto para isso. Mas também sabia que por Jared ele encontraria forças para qualquer coisa.

E então Jensen adormeceu ali também, ao lado dos dois, e tudo parecia tão natural que ninguém seria capaz de dizer que aqueles três não formavam uma família.

**-J2-**

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores. Aqui está mais um capítulo de _Tempo de Amar!!_ =) Espero que tenham se divertido...

Bem, poucas palavras, então: Eu aposto que vocês tinha esquecido completamente dos pais do Jensen, não? u.u Pois é, eles estão de volta, e aí? Quem arrisca um palpite sobre qual vai ser a reação deles?

Enfim, como eu disse, estamos na reta final, momentos de fortes emoções...

Já agradeço então aos queridos que deixaram review: **KarlaWinchester**, **Mary Spn**, **Dan Padackles** e **Alexia**! Obrigada por acompanharem a fic desde o começo, meus amores!

Sem mais delongas, até quinta-feira então!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	9. Reconciliação

_**Tempo de Amar**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: Reconciliação.**

No dia seguinte, quando Jensen acordou encontrou apenas Megan na cama. Jared já havia levantado. O loiro então desceu da cama com cuidado, para que a menina não acordasse, e foi procurar por Jared.

O moreno estava na cozinha, preparando o café. Caminhou devagar, pé ante pé até chegar à porta.

"Bom dia, Jay." Disse Jensen enquanto entrava na cozinha, atraído pelo aroma forte do café.

"Bom dia, amor. Já de pé? Pensei que você fosse dormir um pouco mais hoje."

"Bem, acho que não vai dar pra dormir mais nem se eu quisesse." Jensen falou enquanto se aproximava de Jared e abraçava sua cintura.

"Não me diga que a Megan fez xixi na cama?"

Jensen deu uma gargalhada sonora.

"É sério, ela ainda faz isso às vezes." Insistiu o moreno.

"Não, Jay, não foi nada disso." Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. "Meus pais estão voltando hoje, lembra?"

Jared arregalou os olhos. Ele tinha esquecido completamente.

"Oh, droga! Jen, me desculpa, eu tinha esquecido..." Jared tentava se explicar. "Como eu posso ter esquecido isso?"

"Tudo bem, calma. Não é como se você já não estivesse cheio de problemas, não é mesmo?" Disse Jensen, enquanto beijava o pescoço do mais novo.

"Mesmo assim, você nunca se esquece dos _meus_ problemas, e eu tenho sido tão egoísta com você." Jared falava sério.

"Do que você está falando?" Jensen tinha a testa franzida.

"Eu só fico te amolando com os meus abacaxis, Jensen, o tempo todo. E você está sempre me ajudando, me apoiando. E o que eu faço por você? E os _seus_ problemas?" Jared balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que tenho sido um péssimo namorado."

Jensen sorriu torto. Jared continuava com o semblante sério.

"Eu tô falando sério, Jen." Disse o moreno.

"Ok, então. Eu serei obrigado a concordar. E infelizmente, pela sua péssima atuação como namorado, eu terei de castigá-lo." Disse o loiro fingindo estar decepcionado, e então deu um belo beliscão na bunda de Jared, que deu um pulo com o susto. Jensen não resistiu e voltou a gargalhar.

Agora era Jared quem estava de cara fechada. "Eu estou tentando falar sério com você." Disse, encarando Jensen que ainda não havia parado de rir.

"Ah, Jay, por favor." Disse Jensen, enquanto limpava uma lágrima do canto de um dos olhos. "Que papo é esse de egoísmo? Você tem os seus problemas e eles te afetam bastante, o que afeta a mim também. E eu fico com você porque eu quero, porque eu gosto de você. Porque eu te amo." Voltou a abraçar a cintura de Jared. "Não é nenhum sacrifício pra mim cuidar de você, e você me ajuda muito mais com os meus problemas do que pode imaginar."

"Mas eu não devia ter esquecido que seus pais voltam hoje." O moreno se virou e ficou de frente para Jensen. "Você vai ficar bem? Quer dizer, está tudo bem com você, quanto a isso?"

"Eu não sei. Quer dizer, eu não faço ideia de como vai ser a reação dos meus pais, Jay, já faz nove anos que eu não tenho uma conversa decente com eles." Soltaram-se do abraço e Jensen se encostou ao balcão da cozinha, de frente para o mais alto. "Mas eu tô tranquilo, eu vou tentar falar com eles, se não der, bem, aí eu acho que a gente vai ter que procurar uma casa mais rápido do que eu imaginava." Jensen sorriu para Jared.

"Eu espero que dê tudo certo com vocês. E aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou estar do seu lado, ok?" Jared deu _aquele sorriso_. É, esse mesmo, o das covinhas. Também conhecido como "a perdição de Jensen Ackles".

"Bom saber disso." Jensen sorriu maliciosamente. "E será que vai ter um lugar na sua cama pra mim caso as coisas não se saiam bem?"

"Na minha cama e em onde mais você quiser." Respondeu Jared no mesmo tom. Mas antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de retrucar, Megan apareceu na cozinha, com os cabelos totalmente assanhados e as bochechas ainda marcadas pelos vincos do travesseiro.

"Vocês me deixaram sozinha." Reclamou a menina, com voz de sono ainda.

"A gente não quis te acordar." Disse Jared, enquanto a menina chegava mais perto dos dois e sentava-se à mesa.

"Tô com fome, Jay." Disse Megan, coçando os olhos. Jared e Jensen se olharam e sorriram um para o outro e a manhã se seguiu extremamente agradável na casa dos Padalecki.

Antes do almoço, Jensen se despediu de Jared e de Megan, e foi para casa. Seus pais chegariam antes do almoço, e provavelmente a família Ackles se reuniria novamente depois de nove anos.

**-J2-**

Ao chegar em casa, Jensen encontrou Josh na sala, sentado no sofá e parecendo pensativo.

"E aí, maninho, você está parecendo meio nervoso, o que foi?" Perguntou o mais velho, enquanto sentava-se no sofá ao lado de Josh.

"Sei lá, cara, eu só não tô conseguindo relaxar, sabe. Não sei por que." Josh esfregava as mãos.

"Onde está a Gabrielle?" Perguntou Jensen.

"Você não sabe?" Josh virou-se para Jensen. "Ela foi embora."

"Sério? Mas o que aconteceu, vocês brigaram?"

"Não, não. Sem brigas. A gente conversou e se entendeu." O rapaz sorriu. "Já tava na hora de eu tomar um rumo na vida, não?"

Jensen sorriu de volta para o irmão. "É, um dia todo homem tem que tomar um rumo, Josh."

"E você, Jen? Já tomou o seu?" Indagou o mais novo, e antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de responder, ouviram o barulho de um carro parando em frente a casa. Eles deviam ter chegado.

Jensen levantou-se e sentiu um frio no estômago. Respirou fundo enquanto observava a porta, que logo seria aberta e faria com que ele encarasse os pais novamente. Ainda havia muitas mágoas, mas não era como se os dois lados não tivessem errado, então valia a pena tentar consertar as coisas.

Quando a porta enfim se abriu, Jensen deu de cara com sua mãe, num lindo vestido branco e um chapéu no mesmo tom, entrando em casa sorridente e com uma expressão aliviada no rosto. Seu pai vinha logo atrás, com a bagagem dos dois, sendo ajudado também pelo motorista do táxi.

Josh se adiantou a ele e foi ao encontro de Donna, abraçando a mãe de forma carinhosa. Roger se aproximou dos dois e abraçou o filho também. Jensen apenas observava tudo do meio da sala, completamente paralisado. Era como se ele estivesse invisível, ou coisa do tipo.

Entretanto, antes mesmo de separar-se do filho mais novo, Donna bateu os olhos em Jensen e ele pôde ter certeza de que não, não estava invisível. Sua mãe o havia visto e... Aquilo era um sorriso em seus lábios? Sim, um sorriso, sem dúvida. Jensen não conseguiu não retribuir.

Donna afastou-se aos poucos de Josh e caminhou até o mais velho. Parou de frente para Jensen e, sem dizer uma palavra, abraçou o filho. Jensen se surpreendeu, no início, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude da mãe, geralmente eram brigas, acusações, desentendimento, mas isso, esse abraço, não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que a mãe o abraçara daquela forma. Talvez ela nunca o tenha feito. E antes que percebesse estava correspondendo a esse carinho, porque no fundo, isso era tudo que ele queria. Roger observava os dois e sua expressão era séria. Mas não chateada ou incomodada, apenas ciente de que aquele momento seria essencial na vida daquela família dali para frente.

"Jensen." Disse o homem, chamando a atenção do filho, que por um instante sentiu-se novamente com dezessete anos e prestes a levar uma bronca.

Mas a expressão de seu pai era serena. Mesmo assim, Jensen o encarou como se dissesse _Eu estou pronto para ouvir qualquer coisa, pai_.

"Fico feliz que você tenha voltado, meu filho."

Ele suspirou aliviado e quando olhou para a mãe novamente, viu que a mulher tinha os olhos marejados.

**-J2-**

Em casa, Jared terminava de almoçar com Megan quando o telefone tocou. Era do hospital, o moreno recebeu a notícia de que o irmão receberia alta no dia seguinte, e que poderia voltar para casa.

Jensen quase não acreditou, depois de tanto tento e tantas incertezas, o irmão estaria de volta, e quase totalmente recuperado.

Por mais que ele não tivesse tido a oportunidade de conversar com Jeff após ele acordar do coma, Jared sentia-se estranhamente confiante de que ele e o irmão voltariam a se entender. Sabia disso desde que o vira naquela noite, no hospital, assim que Jeff retomou a consciência. Aquele aperto de mão significava muito, Jared tinha certeza.

Seu primeiro impulso foi ligar para Jensen, contar a boa notícia e esperar que o namorado viesse e ficasse com ele. Mas riu na mesma hora de seus próprios pensamentos.

Primeiro, estava levando essa história de ser gay realmente muito a sério, pensou. Isso de pensar em Jensen o tempo inteiro e ficar feito um bobo por ele... _Meu Deus, onde eu fui me meter_. Segundo, constatou que realmente era um cara muito egoísta, porque mais uma vez bastou apenas alguns segundos para que ele esquecesse novamente do encontro de Jensen com os pais. E dessa vez realmente se odiou por isso.

Enfim, ele contaria a Jensen depois, porque sabia que os dois ainda teriam muito tempo dali por diante. Agora ia contar tudo à Megan, e então ambos iriam preparar a casa para receber Jeff de volta.

**-J2-**

Na casa dos Ackles, a cena que se podia ver era a de um típico almoço de domingo em família. Pai, mãe e seus dois filhos sentados à mesa, comendo, conversando e rindo como se tudo fosse parte de um belo quadro em movimento. Ou de um comercial de margarina. Mas havia tensão ali ainda, todos podiam sentir. Todavia, nenhum dos Ackles queria estragar aquele momento, há tanto tempo perdido. Ou que quem sabe nunca tivesse sequer acontecido.

Mas eles estavam ali e teriam que ter aquela conversa. Precisavam disso, e não adiariam mais aquilo. Josh resolveu deixar o irmão e os pais a sós após o almoço, ele sabia que eles levariam um bom tempo para se resolverem.

Agora, na sala, estavam Jensen, Donna e Roger.

"Jensen." Disse a mulher. "Acho que muitos erros foram cometidos nesses últimos anos. Por todos nós."

"Mas isso não significa que nós tenhamos que permanecer nesses erros para sempre." Dessa vez era Roger quem falava.

"Sim, eu também acho. E foi por isso que eu voltei. Pai, mãe, eu sei que eu posso não ter sido o filho perfeito, o filho com o qual vocês sempre sonharam, mas nada do que eu fiz esse tempo todo foi pra machucar vocês. Não de verdade." Jensen já sentia a voz embargar um pouco. "Eu só queria que vocês me entendessem."

"Jensen, meu filho, nós temos mais culpa nisso tudo do que você." Roger também estava emocionado. "Nós pensávamos apenas em nós mesmos e em nossa reputação, acabamos ignorando o que você sentia."

"Sim, Jensen, demorou muito até que nós admitíssemos que estávamos errados. Talvez até tempo demais." Dessa vez era Donna quem falava.

"Não é tarde demais pra gente, mãe." Disse Jensen. "Eu sinceramente quero ficar bem com vocês de novo. Eu quero fazer parte dessa família de novo, e quero que vocês voltem a fazer parte da minha vida."

Donna não pode mais segurar a emoção e deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Levantou-se e abraçou novamente o filho.

"Me perdoa, meu filho." Disse na orelha de Jensen. "Nós queremos que você volte para o seu lugar."

"Eu nunca quis ir embora, mãe." Agora Jensen também não segurava mais as lágrimas.

"Me perdoa, Jensen." A mulher voltou a dizer, mas dessa vez olhando nos olhos do filho.

"Mãe, eu já disse, eu quero voltar a fazer parte dessa família, é claro que eu te perdoo." E abraçaram-se novamente.

Roger observava a cena e refletia. Também tinha muito a dizer ao filho. Talvez não chorasse. Aliás, com certeza não choraria. Não fora criado dessa forma, não sabia se expressar assim. Mas isso não quer dizer que seus sentimentos fossem menos intensos ou verdadeiros.

"Jensen." Roger chamou a atenção do filho. "Eu também te devo desculpas. Eu agi das piores formas possíveis com você, meu filho, não te aceitando como você é de verdade. Mas nós, eu e sua mãe, queremos conquistar de novo sua confiança."

Jensen não pensou duas vezes antes de se adiantar e abraçar o pai. Não lembrava qual a última vez que havia feito aquilo. Já teria feito aquilo alguma vez? Bem, isso não importava agora.

Roger pareceu um pouco desconfortável no começo, ele sempre fora um homem muito frio, muito austero. Mas estava disposto a mudar isso, se fosse para o bem de sua família. Abraçou o filho de volta e fechou os olhos. Aquilo era bom. De fato, haviam perdido muito tempo.

"Olha, Jensen." Disse Roger, separando-se do abraço. "Não pense que foi um processo fácil, ou rápido. Não se muda a mentalidade, assim, do dia para a noite. Eu e sua mãe levamos muito tempo para admitir o quanto tínhamos errado com você."

"Eu também fui muito cabeça dura nesses nove anos."

"Mas isso não justifica nossas atitudes. E não pense que era fácil não procurar por você, Jensen, não saber o que se passava na sua vida. Nos seus aniversários, no Natal, enfim, não foram poucas às vezes em que nos pensamos em te procurar. Mas o orgulho acabava falando mais alto." Donna falava com toda sinceridade.

"Então, filho? Você acha que nós podemos tentar? Ser uma família novamente?"

"Claro que podemos. Claro que sim."

Os três permaneceram conversando por horas. Josh veio logo depois e se juntou ao restante da família. Havia muito assunto para tratarem, muitas histórias, enfim, nove anos de ausências e silêncios.

Jensen falou sobre Michael. E foi incrível a facilidade com que ele conseguiu falar sobre seu casamento e sobre a tragédia com o marido. Não que não doesse mais, ou que ele tivesse esquecido, mas conseguia centrar-se agora apenas nas coisas boas que Michael trouxe para sua vida. O casal Ackles e Josh ficaram realmente impressionados, e Donna e Roger sentiram profundamente que Jensen tivesse passado por algo tão difícil sozinho.

**-J2-**

Jared chegou ao hospital com Megan e se encaminhou ao quarto de Jeff. Ele estava ansioso para ver o irmão e a sobrinha estava muito contente com a volta do pai.

Megan era uma garota esperta, ele sabia que o pai tinha seus problemas. Coisas de adulto, que ela poderia não compreender totalmente, mas que a ajudava a relevar certas atitudes de Jeff. Porque o homem, infelizmente, não era o que se podia chamar de um verdadeiro exemplo de pai. Ele era ausente, descuidado, e quando estava bêbado Megan quase tinha medo dele. Ela gostava do pai, gostava de quando ele estava sóbrio, mas se tinha alguém que ela tinha como verdadeira referência paterna, era Jared, seu tio. Era ele quem estava com ela desde que a menina se lembrava, em todos os momentos. Quando ela adoecia, quando ia mal na escola, quando estava triste. Era em Jared que ela confiava.

"Seu pai vai finalmente voltar pra casa, não é maravilhoso, Megan?" Perguntou Jared, enquanto eles esperavam que os médicos fizessem os últimos exames antes de poderem entrar e falar com Jeff.

"É sim, Jay." A menina não parecia muito animada.

"O que foi, Megan, aconteceu alguma coisa com você?" Jared notou que a garota estava diferente, muito mais calada que o habitual.

"Nada não, Jay, é só..."

"Só o que?" Jared se ajoelhou em frente à sobrinha, ficando com os olhos no mesmo nível dos da menina. "Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? Você pode me contar tudo, Megan."

Megan não respondeu nada. Ela baixou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. Jared sorriu de leve, ele fazia a mesma coisa quando queria dizer algo e não conseguia.

"Jay, o papai vai ficar bom? Sabe, não só do acidente, do resto também?" Megan olhou para o tio com os olhos marejados, e Jared teve vontade de abraçar a menina bem forte e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, e que a família deles seria perfeita a partir dali. Mas a verdade é que ele também não sabia o que iria acontecer.

"Olha, meu bem, o seu pai vai se recuperar aos poucos, viu? Eu tenho certeza que a partir de agora ele não vai mais fazer as coisas que ele fazia antes." O moreno disse enquanto segurava o queixo da sobrinha e enxugava uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto de um de seus olhos.

"Eu queria que você fosse meu pai."

Se Jared não estivesse ajoelhado ele com certeza sentiria suas pernas tremerem.

"Megan, você já tem um pai, e ele te ama muito, nunca duvide disso. Além do mais, eu sou seu tio, é quase a mesma coisa." Ele sorriu para a menina.

"Mas pra mim o meu pai é você."

Jared finalmente abraçou a sobrinha e deu um beijo em sua testa. "Eu te amo, viu?"

"A Amber... ela disse uma coisa pra mim."

Jared ficou sério de repente e respirou fundo. Sentia que isso não seria boa coisa. Mas tentou se controlar e ficar calmo.

"O que ela te falou?"

"Ela disse que o pai tá doente, e que não vai mais poder cuidar de mim. E disse também que agora você não vai mais me querer, porque você vai morar com o Jensen." Ela baixou os olhos de novo e Jared quase não conseguiu controlar a vontade de socar alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse a parede. "Eu disse que você ia me levar também, se fosse morar com ele, mas aí ela falou que você não podia, e que também não ia me querer morando com vocês." Mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da menina.

"Ela disse isso naquele dia em que você foi até o meu quarto à noite? Quando você não estava conseguindo dormir?" Megan apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Olha, Megan." Jared parecia bem sério agora. "Eu nunca te abandonaria, meu amor, nunca, por nada nesse mundo, nem pelo Jensen nem por ninguém. Eu nunca vou deixar de cuidar de você. Se a sua mãe disse essas coisas é porque ela realmente não me conhece. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso."

"Mas você vai morar mesmo com o Jensen?"

"Eu não sei, Megan, quer dizer, um dia, talvez..."

"E você me levaria com você? Será que o Jen ia querer que eu morasse com vocês?" A menina voltou a morder o lábio inferior.

"Eu com certeza não iria querer morar com ele se ele não te quisesse também."

Ambos sorriram e se abraçaram novamente. Foi quando o médico de Jeff saiu do quarto e disse que eles poderiam entrar.

Jared então levantou-se e segurou a mão de Megan. Eles entraram no quarto e viram Jeff acordado, sentado na cama enquanto uma enfermeira terminava de retirar o soro a que ele ainda estava conectado. O homem sorriu quando viu Jared e Megan entrando. Sorriu de uma forma que já não fazia há muito tempo, um riso satisfeito, verdadeiro, e naquele momento Jeff realmente agradeceu a Deus o fato de ainda estar vivo, de ter recebido uma segunda chance, mesmo sabendo não ser merecedor de uma. Mas ele faria por merecer, ele seria grato eternamente por não ter partido antes de poder concertar a sua vida novamente. Ele precisava fazer muita coisa ainda, e pedir perdão às pessoas a quem ele tinha feito sofrer era a primeira delas.

Megan correu para o pai e o abraçou. Jeff ainda estava um pouco fraco e quase não conseguiu corresponder. Jared então se aproximou e levantou a menina, colocando-a em cima da cama, ao lado do pai. Jeff olhou agradecido, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhado para o irmão. Conseguiu abraçar a filha melhor e não conteve mais o choro. Sim, queria chorar, precisava chorar para lavar a alma.

**-J2-**

"Então, Jensen, como você conheceu o Michael?" Perguntou Roger ao filho. Os dois conversavam no escritório do casal Ackles enquanto Donna ia conferir os estragos que, com certeza, os dois filhos tinham feito na casa.

"Foi pouco tempo depois de eu chegar à cidade. Eu estava procurando um apartamento e um amigo disse que tinha um amigo que era arquiteto..." Jensen sorria enquanto falava, era bom lembrar-se daquilo. Estranhamente bom. "... aí ele acabou me convencendo tanto de que o apartamento era perfeito quanto de que eu deveria aceitar o convite dele para jantar." Terminou de falar e olhou para o pai. Ainda era um pouco desconfortável falar sobre essas coisas com ele.

Roger parecia sério encarando o filho. Depois abriu um sorriso, o que fez Jensen sorrir também.

"Sabe que ouvindo isso assim, agora, é até difícil acreditar que eu pude ser tão insensível quanto às suas _preferências_, meu filho." Roger olhou para Jensen, que estava sentado a sua frente e voltou a ficar sério. "Mas o problema nunca foi você, ou os rapazes. Nós tínhamos medo era da reação das pessoas. Do que os nossos amigos, os nossos sócios pudessem pensar se soubessem que você era... era gay."

"Isso não é uma coisa tão ruim, pai, acredite."

"Eu sei, eu sei, filho. Acho que eu finalmente entendi. Com alguns anos de atraso, mas enfim..." Roger respirou fundo. "Mas o que você não sabe, Jensen, nem o Josh, foi _como_ nós finalmente entendemos."

Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha, porque, por mais que a reação dos seus pais o tivesse surpreendido, ele ainda estava curioso sobre o porquê dessa mudança. Quando ia falar alguma coisa, Josh e Donna entraram no escritório discutindo.

"Roger, você acredita que ele trouxe uma mulher da Holanda pra casa." Donna parecia indignada.

"Ai, mãe, quanto drama, meu Deus, ela até já foi embora." Josh sentou-se ao lado de Jensen.

"Olha, eu só não vou falar mais nada porque..." Nessa hora, Donna olhou para o marido, ele estava sério e ela entendeu que deveriam estar falando de algum assunto delicado.

"Meu bem, acho que eles precisam saber o que aconteceu." Disse Roger e a mulher apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sentou-se junto dos filhos, enquanto o marido começava a falar.

"Há um ano nós descobrimos que a nossa firma de advocacia estava sendo fraudada." Disse o homem mais velho.

A surpresa era evidente no rosto dos irmãos.

"As pessoas que nós mais consideramos nos últimos anos – continuou Roger - que nós tínhamos como amigos e com quem nos importávamos a ponto de discutir com o nosso filho por medo das suas opiniões estavam nos enganando, nos roubando."

"Mas o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Jensen.

"Os nossos tão amados sócios estavam fraudando a empresa há quase dois anos, Jensen." Dessa vez era Donna quem falava. "Nós descobrimos tudo ao analisar um relatório que não batia. Achamos estranho e quando fomos investigar, aquilo era só a ponta do iceberg."

"E o que houve, então? Como eu não fiquei sabendo de nada?" Josh estava realmente abismado.

"Nós conseguimos resolver tudo internamente, sem envolver a polícia e a imprensa, consequentemente. Mas não foi fácil. As pessoas em quem nós mais confiávamos nos traíram, e nós pudemos ver o quanto as tínhamos superestimado." Donna olhou para o filho mais velho.

"Mas vocês foram muito prejudicados?" Jensen realmente estava impressionado.

"Nós perdemos um bom dinheiro, sem dúvida, mas o grande prejuízo foi o moral, com certeza." Roger continuou. "Foi por isso que nós resolvemos viajar, dar um tempo e reorganizar a nossa vida, nossa família. O trabalho consumiu quase todo nosso tempo nos últimos anos, agora é hora de viver de verdade."

"E nós vendemos a firma." Disse Donna.

Josh ficou simplesmente boquiaberto e Jensen não acreditou.

"Como assim venderam a firma?" Josh perguntou. "Vocês viveram por essa firma, e sempre diziam que queriam que um de nós..."

"É, nós queríamos que um de vocês assumisse a empresa, mas as coisas não saíram bem assim, não é mesmo?" Roger encarou o filho. "O Jensen já deixou bem claro que essa não é a vontade dele e Josh, você só faz faculdade de direito porque nós ameaçamos cortar sua mesada se você fizesse outro curso."

Agora sim Josh estava de queixo caído. Mas também não tinha como negar, era verdade.

"Eu posso trocar de curso, então?" Perguntou o rapaz. Melhor não perder essa oportunidade.

"A gente conversa sobre isso depois, Josh." Respondeu Donna.

Ficaram todos calados por alguns instantes.

"E vocês estão bem? Quer dizer, em relação à firma, vão se afastar de vez do trabalho?" Jensen quebrou o silencio.

"Nós nos afastamos temporariamente, mas ainda temos parte das ações, então ainda fazemos parte do negócio." Disse Roger, e Jensen sorriu para o pai. Certos hábitos não morrem mesmo.

"Bem, mas nós não queremos falar sobre trabalho agora." Donna virou-se animada para Jensen. "Então, meu filho, como vai sua vida amorosa, você já está saindo com alguém?"

Jensen e Josh se encararam e não puderam evitar o riso.

**-J2-**

Ao final do dia, Jensen e Jared finalmente se encontraram de novo, na casa do moreno. O dia havia sido excepcional para os dois e havia muita coisa a se falar.

Passaram um bom tempo com Megan no quarto da menina, e Jensen passou quase duas horas lendo para ela, que adorava o jeito como ele contava as histórias dos seus livros. Alguma ela já conhecia de cor, mas ele as fazia parecerem totalmente novas aos seus ouvidos e a sua imaginação.

Quando a menina finalmente pegou no sono, Jared já nem estava mais no quarto com eles. Havia descido antes que ele mesmo acabasse dormindo. Jensen então acomodou Megan melhor na cama e a cobriu com o lençol. Ainda ficou olhando a menina por um tempo antes de imitar o tio da garota e pousar um beijo em sua testa. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e apagando a luz.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Jared sentado no sofá, com o TV ligada mas sem realmente prestar atenção nela. Aproximou-se por trás dele no sofá e pôs as mãos nos ombros de Jared, abaixando-se e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos." Disse Jensen.

"Proposta tentadora." Respondeu o moreno.

Jensen então saiu de onde estava e deu a volta no sofá para se sentar também. Ficou ao lado de Jared, sentando-se com as pernas dobradas sobre o sofá.

"Você está bem?"

"Agora eu acho que sim. Mas e aí, como é que foi mesmo com os seus pais?" Jared disse enquanto puxava um dos pés de Jensen para cima de sua coxa e iniciava uma massagem. "Eles aceitaram tudo assim, de boa?"

Jensen sorriu. "É, totalmente _de boa_. Incrível, não?" O loiro já fechava os olhos com a sensação extremamente boa que a massagem de Jared lhe proporcionava.

"Você contou sobre nós?"

"Contei." Jensen abriu os olhos e encarou Jared. "Ou eu contava ou o Josh ia contar. E eles querem que você peça minha mão oficialmente em namoro."

Os dois riram. Jensen tinha o poder de fazer Jared relaxar, até mesmo quando era o moreno quem estava fazendo uma massagem nele.

"Eu estou falando sério, meus pais querem que você vá jantar lá em casa qualquer dia desses." Continuou Jensen.

"Jensen, eu sempre faço isso, eu fui criado quase lá, esqueceu?" Jared sorriu torto para o loiro, e se aproximou mais ainda dele. "Mas agora eu não quero falar sobre os seus pais, nem sobre mais nada."

Jared então beijou Jensen, deitando-se praticamente sobre o loiro no sofá. O mais velho correspondeu ao beijo com avidez, levando as mãos aos cabelos do outro. Os dois continuaram se beijando e se acariciando por um tempo, parando apenas para tomar fôlego e dizerem coisas sem muito sentido. Ou com todo sentido do mundo, como _"Senti sua falta"_, _"Preciso de você"_, ou _"Eu te amo"_.

Quando Jared moveu o quadril sobre Jensen e sentiu a ereção do loiro já bastante evidente dentro de suas calças, sentou-se novamente no sofá tentou se recompor.

"Melhor a gente ir lá pra cima, Jen..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, a Megan pode aparecer."

"Desculpa, mas é que..."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também não quero uma menina de sete anos veja a gente fazendo essas coisas." Disse e se levantou. "Vem, vamos para o quarto."

Jared o seguiu e heroicamente conseguiu controlar a vontade de empurrar Jensen contra a parede ou fodê-lo nos degraus da escada mesmo, aguentando até que ambos chegassem ao quarto.

Depois que a porta foi trancada, não demorou nem dois segundos para que eles estivessem com os corpos colados novamente. Beijavam-se com desejo, mas sem desespero. Era nos braços um do outro que encontravam segurança, afinal. Jared foi empurrando Jensen aos poucos até que ele estivesse com as costas coladas à parede. Passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto desabotoava o jeans do loiro e baixava suas calças. Ambos tentavam se controlar para não gemerem alto demais. Jared se abaixou e liberou a ereção de Jensen de dentro da boxer, que já implorava por alívio. Chupou com vontade, fazendo Jensen sentir-se quase como um massa amorfa e prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Passava levemente os dentes pela extensão do pênis do outro, torturando-o até quase fazê-lo gozar. Quase. Porque quando Jensen sentiu que estava chegando ao seu limite, Jared levantou-se e, inesperadamente, o prensou contra a parede de um jeito que fez com que ele não tivesse outra escolha a não ser passar as pernas em torno da cintura do mais alto, que levou as mãos as suas nádegas e o levantou quase sem nenhum esforço.

Jensen já não sentia mais os pés no chão, e em poucos segundos, perdeu o contato também com a parede atrás de suas costas. Ainda assim, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, já estava sendo jogado contra a cama, e tinha o corpo de Jared sobre o seu.

O moreno retirou a camisa que Jensen ainda vestia, deixando-o totalmente nu. Rapidamente livrou-se das próprias roupas, sendo ajudado pelo outro nessa tarefa, logicamente. Em pouco tempo já estavam se beijando novamente, Jared sobre Jensen, que passeava com as mãos pelas costas do mais novo. Jared pegou o lubrificante na gaveta e derramou sobre os próprios dedos. Voltou a posicionar-se sobre Jensen e passou a penetrá-lo com os dedos. O moreno estava ajoelhado entre as pernas do mais velho, que tinha os olhos fechados, as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira da cama e movimentava o quadril, indo de encontro aos dedos de Jared. Aquela visão o estava matando, queria prepará-lo um pouco mais, mas se não o penetrasse agora acabaria gozando, e seria um crime fazer isso se não fosse dentro de Jensen.

Quando sentiu Jared totalmente dentro de si, Jensen levantou mais o quadril e apoiou as duas pernas nos ombros do mais novo, aumentando mais o contato e fazendo com que ele fosse mais fundo a cada investida. Jared, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia manter os olhos fechados, porque ter Jensen na sua frente daquele jeito era um espetáculo que devia ser apreciado de olhos bem abertos. O loiro estava vermelho, o que evidenciava ainda mais as sardas em seu rosto. Gemia e mordia os lábios quando Jared o atingia naquele ponto em especial a cada estocada. Perfeito, simplesmente.

Jared gozou antes do que pretendia, mas não pôde evitar porque, além de estar dentro de Jensen, o que era para ele o sétimo céu, ainda ter aquela visão diante de si era realmente a coisa mais excitante que ele já vira.

Quando Jensen sentiu o outro se derramando dentro de si, segurou uma das mãos de Jared e a levou até seu membro, queria que ele o masturbasse. Mas ao invés disso, Jared saiu de dentro do loiro e posicionou-se sobre suas coxas, inclinou-se sobre ele e sussurrou em sua orelha.

"Dentro de mim, Jen."

Jensen abriu os olhos e encarou Jared. Como negar alguma coisa quando o moreno pedia daquele jeito? Pegou rapidamente o lubrificante que se encontrava esquecido em cima da cama e passou nos dedos, levando-os logo em seguida à entrada de Jared. Agora sim ele tinha pressa, porque já estava difícil de se segurar. Introduziu o segundo dedo e passou a movimentá-los rapidamente. Jared já tinha o rosto comprimido de prazer, debruçado sobre o mais velho. Quando Jensen fez menção de sentar-se para começar a penetrá-lo, Jared forçou as mãos em seu peito, fazendo com que ele continuasse na mesma posição. O moreno então passou a sentar-se sobre o membro de Jensen, trazendo-o completamente para dentro de si. Ele foi descendo devagar, até estar completamente empalado. Parou por um segundo e respirou fundo, de olhos fechados, só para se acostumar à invasão. Quando abriu os olhos, Jensen o encarava com nada menos que puro desejo no olhar.

Jared sorriu, aliás ele riu nesse momento.

"Sabe que eu sempre imaginei isso." Disse com a voz um pouco rouca, ainda sem se mover sobre Jensen.

"Imaginou o que?" Disse o loiro, enquanto tentava respirar compassadamente, já que estava quase arfando de prazer e de vontade de foder Jared com todas as suas forças.

"Isso." Disse e moveu-se em cima de Jensen. Devagar, saindo só um pouco e voltando com tudo logo em seguida.

"O que Jay?"

"Como seria..." Jared moveu-se novamente. "Sentir..." Mais uma vez. "Isso".

Jensen então levou as duas mãos ao quadril do moreno, e passou a ditar o ritmo com que ele rebolava sobre seu membro. Os dois ainda gemeram antes de Jensen falar.

"Você queria saber... como é sentir um pau dentro de você?" Perguntou entre gemidos, enquanto Jared aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos.

"Aham." O mais novo mordia o lábio inferior.

"E o que... ah..." Jensen realmente teve de fazer esforço muito grande para conseguir falar. "O que você achou?"

"Eu acho... eu acho que eu não sabia o que era sexo antes sentir isso."

Jensen não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Sentiu-se esvair dentro de Jared e não sabia se por ele ter intensificado os movimentos ou por ter ouvido aquilo do moreno.

Jared não parou de se mover enquanto Jensen gozava, e acabou se derramando sobre a barriga do loiro logo depois. Caiu exausto sobre Jensen na cama e virou-se para o lado. O mais velho conseguiu se recompor minimamente e olhou para o outro como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse. Jared retribuiu o olhar do mesmo jeito.

"O que foi? Eu estava falando sério." Jared disse inocentemente.

"Você ainda acaba comigo, sabia." Disse Jensen, enquanto se virava para abraçar o moreno.

**-J2-**

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, após o café, Jared e Megan se preparavam para ir ao hospital e trazer Jeff de volta para casa. Jensen observava os dois, mas sabia que teria de se afastar daquela casa, pelo menos por um tempo. Jeff com certeza não se sentiria a vontade com ele ali o tempo todo.

Quando Megan subiu para terminar de se aprontar, o mais velho aproveitou para falar com Jared.

"Eu acho que a gente vai se ver menos de agora em diante."

"Talvez." Jared se aproximou dele e o abraçou. "Mas a minha vontade é de nunca me separar de você." Disse sussurrando na orelha dele.

"Vem morar comigo, então." Jensen disse sorrindo.

Jared ficou sério, mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a campainha tocou, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para fugir de uma resposta imediata.

Quando abriu a porta, o moreno deu de cara com um oficial de justiça.

"Sr. Jared Padalecki?"

"Sim."

"Eu tenho uma intimação para o senhor, em nome da Sra. Amber Wendell. Ela abriu um processo pela guarda da menor Megan Padalecki, o senhor tem que assinar aqui." O homem disse, indicando o local onde Jared deveria assinar.

O rapaz não disse nada, apenas pegou a caneta que o ficial oferecia mecanicamente e assinou o nome.

Entrou em casa novamente e olhou para Jensen.

"Era uma intimação. A Amber entrou com o processo." Jared estava sem ação. Segurava um papel entre as mãos.

"Deixa eu ver isso." Jensen se adiantou e tomou o papel das mãos do moreno.

"Eu não acredito que ela fez isso." Jared balançava a cabeça. "Ela... ela falou com a Megan naquele dia, disse que eu não ia mais querer ficar com ela se fosse morar com você, Jen, você acredita que ela teve coragem de dizer isso pra uma criança?" Jared falava mais para si do que para Jensen, realmente.

"Fica calmo, tá bom. Ela ainda não tem nada, todas as circunstâncias estão a seu favor, Jared."

"Nem todas, Jensen." Ele olhou para o loiro e balançou a cabeça.

Nessa mesma hora Megan desceu as escadas e disse que já estava pronta. Jared ainda estava meio pálido, mas não quis demonstrar nada para a garota.

"Então vamos, certo?"

"Vamos, Jay. Por que você não vem com gente, Jen?"

"Bem, é que eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer agora pela manhã, Megan." Ele respondeu, sorrindo para a menina, mas sua preocupação era com Jared. Aquilo realmente o tinha abalado.

"Vão vocês dois que eu cuido de tudo por aqui, ok?"

Megan sorriu e saiu para a calçada. Jared ainda estava parado no mesmo local.

"Eu estava falando com você, Jay." Continuou o loiro. "Vai buscar o seu irmão que eu cuido disso, não se preocupe."

Jared então se encaminhou para a porta e ainda deu um beijo em Jensen antes de sair em direção ao hospital, sem dizer mais nada.

Jensen pegou a carta de intimação e foi para casa.

**-J2-**

"E então, o que vocês acham?" Ele perguntou ao pai quando o homem acabou de ler a intimação.

"Isso é bem sério, ela entrou com um processo e tem argumentos bem fortes." Disse Roger, encarando o filho.

Jensen balançou a cabeça. Sentou-se numa das poltronas do escritório dos pais.

"Isso quer dizer o que, que ela vai conseguir a guarda da Megan?" O loiro parecia não acreditar.

"Não foi isso que nós dissemos." Foi a vez de Donna intervir, aproximando-se dos dois. "Essa mulher parece disposta a comprar uma bela briga pela guarda da filha. Pois bem, nós daremos a ela uma guerra então." Ela disse e sorriu discretamente, levantando apenas o canto dos lábios.

"Ela vai ter de passar por cima do casal Ackles para ter o que quer e, acredite, essa não é uma tarefa fácil." Roger disse, sorrindo em cumplicidade com a esposa.

Jensen respirou aliviado, ele sabia que os pais não tinham gasto tanto tempo da vida naquela maldita firma de advocacia à toa. Era melhor Amber estar preparada.

**-J2-**

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores. Em primeiro lugar já peço desculpas pela atraso com a atualização, mas eu realmente tenho tido dias bastante corridos nos últimos tempos, e não tive condições de postar mais cedo. Expliquei isso a quem costuma deixar review, espero que tenham entendido. =)

Pois bem, aqui está o nono capítulo, ou seja, o _penúltimo_. Eu acho... Oo

Um pouco mais curto, mas não dava para ser diferente.

Ok, também sinto que fiz os níveis de açucar no sangue de vocês subirem, não? Mas acho que ainda não precisa de um comunicado do Ministério da Saúde na fic. u.u

E é claro, não poderia deixar de agradecer aos que comentaram o capítulo 8: **Rouge Apple, Darts of Pleasure, Mary Spn, Alexia e Dan Padackles.** Muito obrigada a todos!! Tanto aos que acompanham desde o começo quanto as duas leitoras novas!! Valeu!

Ah, **Amanda Padackles**, sei que você não vai ler isso agora, mas valeu pela review também!!

Well, vou esperar os comentários de vocês, meus amores!! Gostaram do casal Ackles??

É isso, então!!

E já aviso que novamente será impossível para mim atualizar a fic no _meio da semana_, então provavelmete domingo eu poste o décimo capítulo. **;)**

Devo começar a pensar seriamente em um epílogo? oO

Bjinhos, então!

_Até domingo!_

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	10. Todo fim é um novo começo II

_**Tempo de Amar**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Eu não os conheço nem sei o que se passa com eles, isso tudo é fruto apenas da minha imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Um precisava esquecer para seguir adiante, o outro buscava um motivo para continuar no caminho. **PADACKLES J2**.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**N/A: **1. nessa história, Jared está com 23 anos e Jensen com 27.

2. alguns "detalhes" da vida dos dois foram trocados: i. o irmão de Jensen, Josh Ackles, em _Tempo de Amar_, não é mais velho, como na "_vida real_" e sim mais novo do que ele; ii. Megan Padalecki, irmã mais nova de Jared, aqui virou sobrinha dele.

3. qualquer semelhança com o filme _Shelter_ não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei nele para escrever essa fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Todo fim é um novo começo II**

Jared e Megan chegaram ao hospital às dez da manhã. Jared parou por alguns segundos na recepção para acertar toda a papelada da alta de Jeff, e então ambos, tio e sobrinha, foram ao quarto onde Jeff se encontrava.

Ao chegarem à porta do quarto, Jared deparou-se com Damien Smith saindo lá de dentro. Damien era o filho da Sra. Smith, e também costumava ser o melhor amigo de Jeff quando eles eram mais jovens. Havia se afastado depois de ter casado e constituído a própria família, o que acarreta uma série de responsabilidades, e também, pelo menos era o que Jared pensava, pelo fato de Jeff ter "mudado" tanto nos últimos anos. Mas Damien estava ali, e não era a primeira vez que vinha visitar Jeff. Ele realmente ficou muito abalado quando soube do acidente do amigo.

Talvez amizades de verdade não morram nunca, pensou Jared nessa hora.

"Oi, Jared. Seu irmão está esperando por você lá dentro, ele já não aguenta mais esse hospital, acredite." Disse o homem, sorrindo e mostrando a fileira de dentes extremamente brancos.

"Damien, cara, que bom te ver por aqui. Eu ia dizer ao Jeff que você sempre vinha visitá-lo, mas pelo visto não vai ser mais preciso."

"Não, não. Acho que o Jeff já sabe." Disse o homem, sempre sorrindo. "E você, garotinha, como é que vai? Meus filhos vão para casa da avó esse final de semana, eles querem te ver por lá." Agora ele se dirigia à Megan, que costumava passar horas brincando com os netos da Sra. Smith.

"Eu posso ir, Jay?" Perguntou a menina com os olhinhos mais pidões que conseguiu fazer. Era a genética Padalecki.

"Claro, Megan." Jared sorriu para a menina.

"Bem, eu já vou indo. Boa sorte, Jared." Damien deixou-os, então, se dirigindo à saída.

Jared e Megan entraram no quarto, e encontraram Jeff vestido com as roupas que o mais novo já havia trazido no dia anterior. O homem parecia animado, e sorria o tempo todo enquanto as enfermeiras ajeitavam tudo a sua volta. Quando Jeff bateu os olhos na sua família entrando naquele quarto, não pôde evitar sorrir ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"O que foi, pai? Você não tá feliz em voltar pra casa?" Megan parecia não entender a reação do pai.

"Sim, filha, eu estou muito feliz."

"Então vamos." Disse Jared, sério, mas não seco, como costumava ser seu tom de voz com Jeff. Os dois irmãos se encararam por breves segundos e Jeff sorriu para o mais novo.

Jeff levantou-se da cama onde estava, não sem fazer um grande esforço para isso. Aquilo deixou Jared preocupado. Ele já ia ajudar Jeff a se equilibrar quando uma das enfermeiras o segurou pelo braço e ele se apoiou na cama, dando passos lentos e ainda incertos, mas aos poucos conseguindo caminhar até onde estava a filha. Ele olhou para a menina e sorriu.

"Então, Megan, você me ajuda aqui." Disse, enquanto oferecia uma das mãos à menina. Megan se adiantou e a segurou, Jeff caminhou com ela até Jared, que o segurou pelo braço.

"Você tem certeza de que não prefere uma cadeira de rodas, só pra te ajudar por enquanto?" Jared não sabia como seriam as reações de Jeff dali em diante.

"Eu passei quase dois meses nesse hospital, Jay, tudo que eu quero agora é sair daqui. Nada contra vocês, garotas – disse olhando para as enfermeiras – E eu também quero sair andando com minhas próprias pernas."

Jared olhou nos olhos do irmão, que estavam próximos aos seus agora. Os olhos de Jeff realmente brilhavam, e ele não ousaria contrariá-lo agora.

Os três conseguiram chegar ao lado de fora do hospital, onde um táxi esperava por eles.

Jeff olhava para fora da janela do carro como se fosse a primeira vez que visse aquilo tudo. Havia nascido de novo. Megan parecia muito animada, foi o caminho inteiro conversando com o pai, contando todas as novidades de quando o homem ainda estava "dormindo". Ela falou sobre a colônia de férias e sobre uma porção de outras coisas. E Jared não podia evitar sentir um frio na espinha toda as vezes em que ela citava o nome de Jensen. Jeff não demonstrou nenhuma reação quanto a isso.

Para alívio de Jared, eles chegaram em casa entes que a menina pudesse falar sobre Amber. O moreno queria ele mesmo contar a "novidade".

Ao entrar em casa e se deparar com aquele ambiente, com aqueles móveis e tudo tão familiar outra vez, Jeff sentiu uma emoção que ele realmente não saberia descrever em palavras. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se equilibrar sobre as pernas. Os três entraram e Jeff se acomodou no sofá da sala.

"Nós arrumamos um quarto pra você aqui em baixo, Jeff. Pelo menos por enquanto não é bom que você suba e desça escadas." Jared disse enquanto tentava acomodar o irmão melhor no sofá.

"Tudo bem." Jeff disse, mas Jared não parou de mexer com ele. "Tudo bem, Jay, sério, eu estou bem aqui."

"Anh, ok." O mais novo ficou parado de frente para Jeff, observando-o.

"Você quer alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa é só me pedir."

"Tudo bem, Jared. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe."

"Eu vou subir, então. Qualquer coisa me chama." Ele só queria se certificar.

Jeff não respondeu nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Jared subiu as escadas e seguiu para o seu quarto. Depois de alguns minutos o moreno voltou a descer com a sobrinha, e ambos forma preparar o almoço.

**-J2-**

Jensen estava sério, sentado em sua cama, com os pés descalços no chão, o queixo apoiado sobre os dedos entrelaçados. O celular estava ao seu lado, meio jogado na cama. Ele tinha acabado de falar com Melinda, a mãe de Michael. Amanhã seria o primeiro aniversário da morte do seu marido. Jensen havia contado a ela que estava com alguém agora, que tinha se apaixonado novamente. Ele não sabia ao certo qual seria a reação da ex-sogra, mas sentia que deveria ser sincero com ela. A mulher disse apenas que gostaria de conversar com ele pessoalmente, e que eles fariam disso depois de visitar o túmulo de Michael, amanhã.

Agora Jensen pensava num jeito de contar para Jared que teria de viajar. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho agora, mas precisava fazer isso. Por Michael, e, sobretudo por ele mesmo.

Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e pegou o celular em cima do colchão. Discou o número de Jared e o moreno atendeu de imediato. Jensen pediu para vê-lo, e Jared disse que iria até a casa dos Ackles ainda aquela noite, só iria pedir para a Sra. Smith dar uma olhada em Megan e em Jeff. Jensen se ofereceu para pegá-lo em casa, e Jared aceitou.

Quase uma hora depois, Jensen estava parado com o Impala em frente à casa dos Padalecki quando viu Jared sair lá de dentro se despedindo da Sra. Smith. O moreno entrou no carro e ambos não conseguiram fazer nada mais além de se inclinarem para um beijo. Sem uma palavra sequer, porque elas viriam depois. Agora só precisavam desse contato.

"Tudo bem com você?" Perguntou Jensen.

"Sim." Jared disse simplesmente. "Por mais incrível que pareça, eu estou bem."

"Ótimo, isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir." Jensen levou a mão até a nuca do mais novo e o puxou para outro beijo. Não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas quando se separaram ambos tinham os olhos fechados.

"E a intimação, o que você fez com ela?" Jared não iria fingir que não era com isso que estava preocupado.

"Eu falei com os meus pais."

"Seus pais? Como assim? Eles... eles vão me ajudar?" Ele agora já estava ansioso.

"Claro que vão, Jared. Eles deram uma olhada na intimação e já imaginam como deve ser o processo. Acredite, eles vão fazer todo o possível por você, Jay. Por nós."

Jared suspirou aliviado. "Nossa, Jen, você não imagina o quanto isso me deixa aliviado."

"Que bom, meu amor, mas... Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você agora." Jensen voltou-se para encarar Jared. O moreno já tinha os olhos cheios de duvidas.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Você lembra quando a mãe do Michael me ligou naquele dia..."

"Claro que eu lembro." Jared realmente lembrou naquele exato momento. Ele já sabia sobre o que Jensen iria falar.

"Pois bem, é amanhã." Os dois ficaram calados por alguns instantes.

"Você viaja quando?" Perguntou Jared.

"Hoje ainda. Meu vôo sai à meia noite." Jensen o encarou como se perguntasse _"Tudo bem pra você?"_ e Jared quase teve vontade de saber o que Jensen faria se ele o pedisse para não ir. Mas ele não poderia fazer isso. Seria injusto, egoísta e mesquinho da parte dele.

"Então nós ainda temos algumas horas." Disse o moreno depois de alguns segundos.

Jensen então abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu, sendo imitado por Jared logo em seguida. Era melhor sair logo dali ou eles acabariam presos por atentado violento ao pudor.

**-J2-**

Roger estava sentado na poltrona atrás de sua mesa no escritório, e Donna se apoiava também sentada no braço da poltrona, com a mão do marido em volta de sua cintura. Os dois tinham um porção de papéis em cima da mesa, e Jared e Jensen estavam sentados de frente para eles esperando por alguma palavra de qualquer um dos dois.

"Se você tivesse feito Direito..." Disse Roger olhando para o filho. "Não estaria tão ansioso agora. Você saberia exatamente com o que nós estamos lidando." O homem levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, somente com o intuito de irritar o filho. Velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

Jensen suspirou aborrecido. Depois sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Até pareciam uma família normal agora.

"Tudo bem pai, mas o que você pode dizer para este pobre ser que não fez Direito?"

Roger suavizou sua expressão. Ia dizer algo quando foi cortado por Donna. A mulher não parara de examinar os papeis nem por um segundo.

"Anos de uma carreira impecável nos deram certa influência nos meios jurídicos nessa cidade. Nós tivemos acesso ao processo aberto por Amber Wandell pela guarda da Megan. Ela está levando isso realmente muito a sério."

"E quais são as nossas chances?" Jared não tinha tempo a perder com rodeios.

"As nossas chances são boas, Jared. Mas você deve estar preparado." Donna encarava o rapaz, mas depois voltou o olhar para Jensen. "Você deve imaginar que a Amber vá usar o relacionamento de vocês dois nesse processo. E essas coisas podem ser muito cruéis. Às vezes os nossos colegas de profissão podem ser bastante mesquinhos. E eu sinto te dizer isso, nós também teremos que pegar pesado com essa mulher."

Jared pareceu refletir por alguns instantes. Ele baixou um pouco a cabeça e ficou encarando os próprios pés antes de levantar o rosto e encarar as três pessoas naquele escritório.

"Eu não posso perder a Megan." Foi tudo que ele respondeu, mas essas palavras deixaram claro que ele estaria disposto a enfrentar qualquer coisa para não perder a sobrinha.

**-J2-**

Jensen cuidava dos últimos preparativos para sua viagem, arrumando as coisas e dentro da mala enquanto Jared permanecia sentado na cama, um pouco mais calado do que de costume. O mais velho percebeu a inquietação do outro e parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, chamando a atenção do moreno.

"Jay." Chamou, e Jared o encarou de volta um pouco assustado.

"O que foi?"

"Você está estranho." Disse, olhando com a testa franzido para Jared.

"Impressão sua. Eu estou bem. Quer dizer... é, Jensen, eu estou bem, sim. Não se preocupe." Jared tentou sorrir e parecer convincente, mas falhou de forma terrível.

Jensen se aproximou dele e sentou ao seu lado na cama.

"Jay, me diz, o que você tem? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim."

"É claro que eu sei, Jen, não é isso. Eu... eu só não sei direito o que 'tá acontecendo comigo. E eu não quero te preocupar. Não agora." Jared foi totalmente sincero, e Jensen sentiu isso.

"Olha, se você quiser, eu posso..."

"Não." O mais novo disse com firmeza. "Você vai viajar, vai encontrar a sua ex-sogra e vai visitar o túmulo do Michael. Eu vou ficar bem, sério."

"Ok, mas, qualquer coisa, você sabe que eu estou com você."

"Claro."

Jensen então se aproximou, segurou a nuca do mais novo e o beijou. Sem pressa, sem segundas intenções. Apenas um beijo, em sua concepção mais pura. Queria dizer, sem palavras, que estaria ali para tudo, que estaria com Jared mesmo estando longe por algumas momentos.

Eles se separaram e o semblante de Jared já era mais relaxado.

"Você me leva ao aeroporto?" Perguntou o loiro.

Jared não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

**-J2-**

No dia seguinte, quando Jensen saiu do avião, já na Califórnia, pôde avistar Melinda esperando por ele assim que adentrou no saguão do aeroporto.

A mulher sorriu assim que o viu, abrindo os braços o convidando para um abraço. Jensen se aproximou e a abraçou forte, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o aroma doce de seu perfume. Michael falava muito do perfume da mãe, de como aquele cheiro o lembrava a sua infância e alguns de seus melhores momentos na vida. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada, até que se separaram e se olharam nos olhos pela primeira vez.

"Jensen, você está ótimo. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que essa rapaz está fazendo muito bem para você." Disse a mulher, mostrando um sorriso sincero para o ex-genro.

"Você não imagina o quanto ouvir isso de você me deixa feliz." Respondeu o loiro, que não conseguia esconder o contentamento.

"Bem, nós temos muito o que conversar, mas isso fica para depois. Acho que devemos ir logo ver Michael."

"Sim, com certeza." Ele disse, e ambos se encaminharam para fora do saguão. Dali iriam direto ao cemitério onde Michael havia sido enterrado.

No caminho, pararam para comprar flores. Quando chegaram ao local, caminharam ainda um pouco por sobre a grama, entre os túmulos, até chegarem ao que procuravam. Jensen e Melinda se aproximaram do túmulo de Michael. Ambos pararam por alguns instantes, de frente para a lápide cinza, sem fazer qualquer movimento. A mulher já não segurava as lágrimas, mas Jensen permanecia impassível. Ele se ajoelhou, apoiando-se em um dos joelhos e depositou as flores que havia trazido. Melinda se aproximou dele por trás e tocou seu ombro. Jensen levantou o rosto e encarou a mulher, agora com os olhos marejados.

Melinda inclinou de leve a cabeça e apertou o toque em seu ombro.

"Eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós." Ela disse, depois se afastou.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça e murmurou _"Obrigado"._

Ele voltou a encarar o mármore frio a sua frente, onde havia o nome de Michael escrito. Tocou de leve e contornou as letras com a ponta dos dedos. Sorriu. Um ano atrás, quando aquela tragédia havia acontecido, ele realmente achou que não fosse conseguir seguir adiante. Não depois de viver um amor tão intenso com Michael, e uma dor tão intensa com a sua perda repentina.

Mas Jared entrou em sua vida e o fez ver que estava errado. Que ainda havia motivo para continuar no caminho.

"Sinto sua falta, Michael." Disse Jensen, num sussurro. "Sinto falta do seu sorriso, da sua cara de sono de manhã cedo, da sua obsessão por sorvete, e do seu café." O loiro sorria ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas já molhavam seu rosto. "Sabe, Michael, eu conheci uma pessoa." Continuou sorrindo, não podia pensar em Jared e não sorrir. "Ele é uma cara ótimo, tenho certeza que você iria gostar dele." Jensen baixou os olhos, encarando a grama verde que cobria o túmulo de Michael. "E ele me faz feliz." Voltou a levantar os olhos. "Acho que você não se importa, não é mesmo? Afinal, eu sei que você ia querer que eu fosse feliz, eu tenho certeza." Jensen se levantou, ficando de frente para a lápide. "Mas eu sinto que preciso me despedir de você, Michael. Foi tudo tão repentino que nós não tivemos tempo, não é mesmo. Eu vou seguir com a minha vida. Eu te amo, Michael. Mas eu vou seguir com o Jared agora."

Jensen deu um último sorriso, sentindo-se extremamente aliviado. Ele precisava se despedir de Michael, precisava ainda dessa "passagem" para que nada mais pudesse impedir sua felicidade ao lado de Jared. Ele era livre agora.

Melinda observava tudo de longe, apenas respeitando o espaço e o momento de Jensen. Ela teria sua oportunidade de conversar com o filho também. Nunca é fácil para uma mãe reverter o processo natural das coisas, e ver um filho partir antes de si, mas ela sabia que por um bom tempo, ela havia encarado toda a situação bem melhor do que Jensen. E ela estava realmente curiosa sobre este homem que ajudara de tal modo seu genro, que o fez superar a tristeza e parte da dor de ter perdido Michael.

A mulher realmente gostava de Jensen, tinha-o como um filho, como família, sem dúvida. E não poderia não estar também grata a Jared pela boa obra que ele fizera com o loiro.

Quando Jensen se aproximou de Melinda, tocando-a no ombro e fazendo-a encará-lo, acordando de seus devaneios, ela sorriu para ele. Era bom ver que ele estava bem.

"Sua vez de conversar com ele." Disse Jensen. Ela apenas assentiu e caminhou até a lápide de Michael, e permaneceu lá, também conversando com o filho por alguns minutos.

Quando saíram do cemitério, Jensen e Melinda foram a um restaurante, havia muita coisa a se falar. Jensen também havia marcado com Eric Kripke, que já havia recebido o esboço do primeiro livro da série em que ele estava trabalhando. Os três se encontrariam no restaurante, e enquanto Eric não chegava, Jensen e Melinda conversavam.

"Então, você não vai me falar nada sobre Jared Padalecki, o meu mais novo super herói?" Disse a mulher, enquanto examinava o cardápio e decidia o que pedir para o almoço.

"É claro que eu vou te contar, Melinda. Aliás, você precisa _conhecê-lo_, tenho certeza que vai cair de amores por ele."

"Não mais do que você, eu acho."

Jensen apenas sorriu, confirmando.

"Está tão na cara assim?" Ele perguntou, após alguns segundos.

Melinda o encarou e inclinou levemente a cabeça. Apertou um pouco os olhos, como se examinasse a fisionomia do outro. Depois abriu um largo sorriso, e segurou uma das mãos de Jensen, que repousava sobre a mesa.

"Está nos seus olhos." Ela disse, e apertou a mão de Jensen. "E eu acho que é amor."

Jensen baixou os olhos por um instante, depois voltou a encarar a mulher. Levantou a mão dela e pousou um beijo nela.

"Eu fico feliz que você aprove essa relação, Melinda. Sua opinião importa muito para mim. Você é minha família também, isso não vai mudar nunca."

"Eu sei, meu bem, e você também sabe que eu te amo como a um filho. Eu nunca poderia me opor a algo que te faz tão bem."

"E ele me faz, Melinda, ela realmente me faz muito bem. Sabe, o Jared... ele tem, ele tem uma coisa que eu não sei explicar, mas que me faz querer cuidar dele e protegê-lo, me faz querer amá-lo e mostrar a ele tudo de bom que a vida pode oferecer. Acho que era mais ou menos assim que o Michael se sentia em relação a mim. Eu agora entendo."

"Você merece ser muito feliz, Jensen. Tenho certeza que o Michael também iria querer isso."

Os dois continuaram conversando por vários minutos, até que Eric finalmente entrou eufórico no restaurante, sentando-se ao lado deles ainda um pouco vermelho e com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

"Oi pra você também, Eric." Disse Melinda, tentando provocar o homem que acabara de chegar.

"Anh, claro, oi Melinda." Eric acenou para a mulher e se voltou instantaneamente para Jared. "Como você consegue fazer isso?"

"Hey, do que diabos você está falando?" Jensen não estava entendo o estado de excitação do outro homem.

"Não se faça de bobo, Jensen. O seu livro, seu _maldito_ livro." Olhou para o lado e Melinda o olhava com reprovação. "Desculpe."

"Você gostou?"

"Se eu gostei, Jensen, se eu gostei? Você só pode estar de brincadeira..." Eric tinha um sorriso totalmente insano no rosto. "Nós adoramos a história, e... recebemos uma proposta muito tentadora."

"Que proposta?"

"Uma adaptação para a TV, Jensen. Eles querem que sua história vire uma _maldita_ série de TV. Eles já deram até um nome: Supernatural."

"Isso é sério, eles ficaram tão empolgados assim com a história?"

"Você ainda tem dúvidas?"

Melinda só observava e se divertia com o desespero de Eric e a calma de Jensen. Era realmente ótimo que essa tal história estivesse empolgando tanto. Jensen merecia tudo de bom que pudesse ter. Eles nem notaram as horas passando, e se despediram apenas quando Jensen já tinha que voltar para o aeroporto. Ele se despediu de Eric já totalmente contagiado pela empolgação do chefe pela nova _aventura_ que eles teriam dali para frente.

**-J2-**

Foi difícil conversar com Megan sobre o que estava acontecendo. Explicar para a garota o real motivo da volta de Amber e as possibilidades que existiam para ela agora. Ele sabia que a menina estava confusa, que sentia falta da mãe, e Jared tinha medo de como Megan iria encarar toda aquela situação. Ele sabia que era muita pressão para uma criança de sete anos, mas Jared tinha certeza de que não havia motivos para que Megan duvidasse de seu amor, e de que ele nunca deixaria de cuidar dela.

Depois de conversar com a menina por vários minutos, e responder a enxurrada de perguntas que Megan fez depois, Jared a pôs na cama e desceu para ver como Jeff estava. Seu irmão ainda estava acordado, na sala, vendo TV. Jared se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. Ficaram os dois sem dizer nada durante um bom tempo, mas o clima não estava pesado, ou desconfortável. Eles apenas pareciam ter reencontrado a velha harmonia de irmãos.

Já era quase meia noite quando Jared se levantou e disse que ia dormir. Perguntou se Jeff estava bem, se precisava de algo, e o mais velho apenas negou com a cabeça. Mas antes que pudesse chegar às escadas, Jeff o chamou de volta.

"Jay, a gente precisa conversar."

Jared voltou-se para o irmão e o encarou por alguns segundos. Depois caminhou de volta ao sofá, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Eu vinha agindo feito um idiota com você antes do acidente, não é mesmo?"

"Olha, Jeff, cara, não precisa..."

"Precisa sim, Jared." Jeff demonstrava firmeza no tom de voz. "Eu _preciso_ me desculpar com você, por favor, me deixa falar."

Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu sei que eu estava acabando com a minha própria vida com a bebida, Jay. Mas não era só eu quem estava sofrendo, não é?"

"Todo mundo que te ama sofre com isso, Jeff." Jared olhava nos olhos do irmão enquanto respondia.

"Agora eu sei disso. E eu não quero mais isso pra mim, Jay. Porque isso estava me afastando das pessoas que eu mais amo nessa vida. Você e a Megan. Eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz vocês passarem." Já caiam algumas lágrimas dos olhos do Padalecki mais velho.

"Jeff, olha, eu entendo... eu vou tentar entender, sério." Jared se controlava para não chorar também, embora sentisse que seria inútil.

"Eu sei que eu fui um péssimo pai pra Megan. Aliás, eu sei que você é bem mais pai dela do que eu."

"Não diz isso, Jeff."

"Mas é verdade. Eu sei que é. E ela tem sorte em ter você, acredite."

E sem conseguir mais segurar, Jared deixou as lágrimas caírem. "Você pode ter errado muito com a Megan, mas eu nunca devia ter dito que você não é um bom pai, Jeff. Logo eu. Foi você quem me criou depois que os nossos pais morreram, você foi um pai pra mim, e eu sinto que tenho sido meio injusto com você."

"Eu acho que eu fiz um bom trabalho com você, então." Jeff sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Um sorriso sincero. "E eu te devo um pedido de desculpas pelo Jensen, também."

Jared sorriu e abaixou a cabeça.

"A gente nunca conversou direito sobre isso, não é?" O moreno voltou a encarar o mais velho. "Olha, eu sei que foi tudo muito repentino, nem eu entendo direito, às vezes, e não deve ter sido fácil pra você descobrir que eu estava... _saindo_ com outro homem, mas olha..."

"Não, Jared. Não tem desculpa para o que eu fiz. Eu não tinha esse direito. E na verdade o que me incomodava não era o fato de você ser gay, ou seja lá que você for. O problema era que eu sentia que estava te perdendo, que você estava se afastando de mim. E eu não podia deixar, eu tinha que te puxar pra mim de alguma forma, e fiz isso da pior maneira possível."

"Jeff, olha, isso é passado, cara."

"Mas eu ainda sinto muito. E... na noite do acidente..."

"O que tem a noite do acidente? O que aconteceu com você naquela noite?"

"Eu percebi a grande burrada que eu estava fazendo com você. Eu lembrei de todas as merdas que eu tinha te dito, e... eu pirei, cara. Eu queria te pedir perdão, queria que você me desculpasse por ser um idiota. Aí eu sai de casa e peguei o carro. Eu tinha que falar com você..." A voz de Jeff começava a embargar. "Eu estava indo pra casa do Jensen quando bati com o carro."

"Jeff, eu não acredito..."

"Olha, Jay, eu sei que foi uma das maiores burradas que eu já fiz, pegar o carro bêbado como eu estava, e sair assim, eu sei. Mas eu tinha que falar com você, eu não estava pensando direito. Eu só queria te dizer que sentia muito." Jeff baixou os olhos, não conseguia encarar o irmão. Jared permaneceu calado por um tempo, como se pensasse no que dizer ao mais velho.

"Jeff, eu acho que o melhor agora é esquecer tudo isso, ok. Quer dizer, eu acho que você já percebeu que precisa parar de agir como estava agindo, e que precisa de ajuda com a bebida. E nós vamos atrás disso." O moreno parou e encarou o irmão. "E quanto ao Jensen, eu gostaria muito que você aceitasse a nossa relação, mas eu não vou mudar de atitude caso você não aceite. Ele me faz mais feliz do que qualquer outra pessoa já conseguiu. E eu o amo, Jeff."

"Eu fico feliz por você. De verdade. Se você é feliz com o Jensen, eu realmente não me importo que ele seja um homem. E todas as barbaridades que eu disse antes, bem... eu só queria... sei lá, só queria chamar a sua atenção." Jeff realmente estava envergonhado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Jared resolveu falar.

"Então eu acho que está tudo bem entre nós de novo, não é?"

"Nem tudo, Jared."

O moreno olhou confuso para o irmão.

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso te contar." Continuou o mais velho. "E eu espero que você me entenda. E acredite, essa decisão não foi nada fácil, mas eu acho que vai ser o melhor que eu posso fazer. Por mim, e pela minha família."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu tenho conversado bastante com o Damien desde que acordei do coma."

"Sim, eu o vi lá no hospital no dia em que você recebeu alta."

"Pois bem, eu e ele sempre fomos amigos, você sabe disso. E ele sempre foi bem mais ajuizado que eu também." Jared sorriu concordando. "Ele me fez ver que eu preciso de ajuda, Jay. Que eu preciso de tratamento, porque eu estou doente."

"Sim, é bom que você pense assim, Jeff."

"E eu não posso fazer isso aqui, Jay."

"Como assim?"

"Eu não posso me recuperar aqui, nessa casa, sozinho. Eu preciso de ajuda pra isso."

"Do que você está falando, Jeff?"

"O Damien conhece um lugar. Não é bem uma clínica, funciona mais como uma colônia, as pessoa ficam internadas, morando lá por um tempo, trabalhando."

"E onde fica esse lugar?" Jared já demonstrava certa preocupação na voz.

"Fica em outro estado, Jay."

Jared levantou-se do sofá e passou a andar pela sala. Ele apenas balançava a cabeça a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Até que se virou para Jeff, e o mais velho pôde ver que seus olhos estavam marejados.

"Você está querendo dizer que..."

"Eu sei o que você está pensando. Que eu vou levar a Megan comigo, ou que Amber vai conseguir o que quer. E das duas formas você fica sem a Megan."

Jared tentava se controlar para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Não estava funcionando muito.

"Eu não tenho condições de cuidar da Megan num lugar assim. Muito menos nessa situação, Jay. Eu realmente não posso."

"Então você vai simplesmente entregá-la a Amber?" O mais novo olhava para o irmão sem poder acreditar.

"Não. Claro que não. Eu conversei com os pais do Jensen e contei a situação pra eles. Eu vou passar a guarda da Megan pra você, Jared. Se você quiser, é claro." Jeff olhou para o irmão em expectativa, e Jared parecia tentar digerir a informação.

"Se eu quiser? Você acha que tem algo no mundo que eu possa querer mais do que isso?"

Jeff sorriu um pouco amargo. "Eu sabia, Jared. Você sempre foi um pai pra Megan. Mais até do que eu. Aliás, eu sou uma droga como pai."

"Isso não é verdade. Você fez um ótimo trabalho comigo."

Jeff sorriu para o irmão. Jared se aproximou do mais velho e o abraçou. Há muito tempo não faziam isso. Há muito tempo haviam se afastado e agora finalmente voltavam a ter uma relação de verdade, como irmãos.

"A Megan tem sorte de ter você." Jeff disse, ao se separar do abraço do irmão. "Mas e o Jensen, vocês não planejavam morar juntos, ou coisa assim?"

Jared sorriu meio de lado. "A gente não conversou sobre isso ainda, com tanta coisa acontecendo. Mas... você sabe que a Megan é minha prioridade."

"Eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida."

"Não atrapalhou." Jared respirou fundo. "Eu só preciso conversar com o Jen."

Alguns minutos depois Jared estava fechando a porta de seu quarto atrás de si. Ele caminhou até sua cama e se jogou nela. Pensava em Jensen, queria falar com ele. Queria ter logo a conversa mais importante desse relacionamento e saber que rumo tomar, que caminho seguir em sua vida. Só esperava poder trilhá-lo ao lado de Jensen.

**-J2-**

Quando Jensen apareceu no saguão do aeroporto, o coração de Jared deu um pulo. Jensen acenou para ele e o moreno apenas sorriu, embora fosse difícil controlar o nervosismo.

Jensen se aproximou e o sorriso de Jared só crescia. Quando se aproximaram o suficiente, foi impossível não se abraçarem. Precisavam do conforto dos braços um do outro, cada um por seus motivos. Não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, mas quando se separaram, ambos podiam sentir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

"Senti sua falta." Disse o mais velho.

"Eu também." Jared respondeu. "Como forma as coisas?" Os dois se encaminham para fora, em direção ao carro, que ficara sob os cuidados de Jared.

"Foi tudo bem. A Melinda está louca pra te conhecer. E o Eric me deu ótimas notícias quanto ao meu livro. Mas eu falo sobre isso depois." Jensen sorriu para Jared.

"Que bom."

"E a Melinda é ótima, você vai adorá-la, tenho certeza."

Jared apenas dá uma sorriso fraco em resposta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jay? Você está diferente."

"Nós precisamos conversar. A gente podia passar naquele parque, eu não queria fazer isso na sua casa nem na minha."

"Claro." Jensen concordou, já preocupado com o que estaria deixando Jared daquela forma.

O caminho até o parque foi silencioso e Jensen realmente começava a ficar nervoso. Milhares de coisas passavam por sua cabeça, e nenhuma delas era muito boa.

Quando eles finalmente se sentaram num dos bancos do parque, Jared começou a falar.

"Eu conversei com o Jeff ontem, enquanto você esteve fora."

"E como foi?" Jensen não tirava os olhos de Jared, que ainda não o encarava.

"Eu e ele meio que fizemos as pazes. Ele realmente quer mudar, Jensen. E parece que finalmente aceitou o nosso relacionamento."

"Mas isso é ótimo, então." Jared tentou sorrir em concordância, mas não conseguiu.

"E ele vai embora. Vai se tratar numa clínica em outro estado"

"O que? Como assim? E a Megan?"

"É sobre isso que eu quero falar. O Jeff vai passar a guarda da Megan pra mim, Jensen. Eu acho que minha situação vai mudar um pouco a partir de agora." O loiro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu não acho." Respondeu Jensen, pegando Jared de surpresa. "Não acho que vá mudar muita coisa. Foi você que sempre cuidou da Megan, não foi?"

"É, mas agora vai ser oficial, e... bem, algumas coisas mudam, sim. Alguns planos."

"E é isso que está te deixando assim?"

"Olha, Jensen, eu só sinto que minha vida vai mudar muito a partir de agora. E eu não sei..."

"Se eu estou disposto a mudar com você." Completou Jensen.

"Eu não posso exigir que você faça isso."

"E se eu quiser fazer isso?" Jensen pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Jared, e depois a levou até sua nuca. "Jay, se tem uma coisa da qual eu tenho certeza hoje na minha vida, é de que eu não me vejo mais sem você. E que eu vou ficar com você não importa o que aconteça. E ainda mais se for uma coisa tão boa quanto ter a Megan vivendo com a gente, Jay. Isso seria maravilhoso."

"Você tem certeza que está pronto pra isso?"

"Não. Mas por você eu posso tentar."

"Eu só precisava saber disso, Jensen."

Jared então puxou Jensen pelo braço e o abraçou forte. Saber que contaria com ele daqui para frente era tudo que ele precisava agora.

**-J2-**

Jared sabia que um processo pela guarda de uma criança não é algo simples. Sabia que seria demorado, complexo, que exigiria muito dele e de todos os envolvidos. Sabia que Megan seria atingida, sem dúvida. Mas também confiava, tinha que acreditar que era possível ganhar de Amber.

Não seria fácil, afinal, agora ele era oficialmente o _tio gay_ brigando pela guarda da sobrinha com a _mãe_ dela. E não importa o quão dedicado ele tenha sido à garota durante sua vida inteira, não importa que Amber só agora tenha decidido se dedicar à filha, não importa o fato de que ele realmente tenha todas as condições do mundo de criar Megan da melhor forma possível ao lado de Jensen. O que realmente importa é que Jared Padalecki não levava mais uma vidinha comum e dentro dos modelos preestabelecidos e aceitos. E isso contou bastante, no início.

Logo na primeira audiência do processo, o advogado de Amber fez questão de utilizar desse argumento. A vida pessoal de Jeff, e de Jared, foi esmiuçada, em quase todos os detalhes na frente do juiz. As esperanças da mulher consistiam em defender que o "estilo de vida" da família Padalecki não era adequado à formação de uma criança. O alcoolismo de Jeff e o relacionamento de Jared com Jensen foram explorados desde o principio, mas eles aguentaram firmes.

É claro, o casal Ackles não deixou por menos. Eles já haviam prometido fazer todo o possível para ganhar essa causa, e realmente estavam empenhados em fazer com que Jared continuasse com a sobrinha.

E assim se passaram três meses, entre audiências, acusações, insinuações por parte dos dois lados. Não foi algo realmente muito bonito de se ver. Por isso mesmo, Jared tentou ao máximo deixar Megan fora de todo o processo. Embora a hora em que ela seria chamada para conversar com um assistente social se aproximasse cada vez mais. Então ela teria que dizer com quem ela gostaria de ficar. E por mais que Jared tivesse a certeza de que a sobrinha desejava ficar com ele, não conseguia não sentir medo. E raiva, também, por ter de expor a menina àquilo.

Mas enquanto esse dia não chegava, os Ackles buscavam de todas as formas se assegurarem da vitória de Jared. Eles precisavam de testemunhos a favor do rapaz. E é claro que havia pessoas que podiam fazer isso. A Sra. Smith foi a primeira a ser chamada, e aceitou imediatamente. Ela já havia até mesmo se oferecido para testemunhar a favor de Jared. Conhecia os Padalecki desde a infância, acompanhou toda a trajetória dos irmãos. Conhecia aquela família como ninguém. E tinha certeza de que não havia ninguém no mundo mais indicado para ficar com a guarda de Megan do que o tio.

A mulher foi enfática no seu relato ao juiz, deixando bem claro o que ele penasava sobre o caso: se houvesse justiça, Megan teria que ficar com Jared. E não importa se ele namorava um rapaz ou uma moça, o que importava realmente era que ele amava aquela garotinha, e faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Bobby também testemunhou a favor de Jared. Contou que conhecia os irmãos Padalecki desde criança e que sempre gostou muito dos dois. Falou sobre a situação difícil em que ambos ficaram após a morte dos pais, e de como Jeff havia tomado conta da situação e se responsabilizado totalmente pelo irmão mais novo. Disse ter certeza de que o Padalecki mais velho era um homem de caráter, e que apenas precisava se tratar de sua doença. Quanto a Jared, bem, Bobby afirmou que gostava do rapaz como um filho, o que era a mais absoluta verdade. Jared poderia cuidar de Megan como um pai. Aliás, era isso que já fazia há sete anos. Foi o que Bobby afirmou para o juiz.

Quando Jared foi até Sandy pedir que ela testemunhasse a seu favor, entretanto, o moreno teve receio de não coseguir o apoio da ex-namorada. Encontrou Amber saindo apartamento da moça e por um segundo temeu pelo que aquela mulher pudesse ter dito a ela. Esperou até que Amber fosse embora e subiu, precisava saber o que ela tinha dito a Sandy e, claro, qual havia sido a reação da garota.

Quando abriu a porta, Sandy não pôde esconder a surpresa.

"Jay, nossa, definitivamente você era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver por aqui."

"Eu cheguei numa hora errada?" Jared perguntou, meio encabulado.

"Não. Na verdade não. Aliás, você até que chegou na hora certa, eu ia ligar pro Josh agora mesmo." A mulher respondeu, enquanto dava passagem para que Jared entrasse no apartamento.

"Pro Josh? E por que, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"A Amber esteve aqui agorinha mesmo." Sandy parou por um segundo para encarar Jared. "Ela tentou me convencer a ficar do lado dela no processo, dar uma de garota traída, enganada..."

Jared olhava com um misto de apreensão e dúvida para Sandy.

"Qual é Jared, por favor? Não me diga que você acha que..."

"Eu vi a Amber sainda daqui e sim. Eu fiquei com medo que você..."

"Oh, por favor, não me faça ter raiva de você? Acha que eu iria cair num joguinho barato desses? Jared, você sabe muito bem como e por que nossa relação terminou. E não teve nada a ver com o Jensen ou com você ser... gay."

"Como assim? Você já... sabia." Jared tinha certa confusão estampada no rosto, afinal, nem ele sabia disso até bem pouco tempo atrás.

"Bem..." Sandy parecia um pouco constrangida, mas já que tinha começado. "Não que eu tivesse do que reclamar, Jared, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Não é como se tivesse sido um choque completo pra mim quando eu ouvi os primeiros boatos de você estar saindo com o Jensen. Eu achei bem natural, até."

"Sério?" Jared parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Desabou sobre o sofá da sala de Sandy. Será que esse tempo todo ele... não, nunca tinha sentido nada que chegasse perto do que sentia por Jensen, por ninguém. Nem por um homem nem por uma mulher.

"Bem, não acho que haja nada de errado nisso e, você foi um ótimo namorado, Jared. O que nós tivemos foi perfeito enquanto durou."

O rapaz sorriu e teve de concordar. Foi perfeito enquanto durou. E era assim que seria com Jensen, tomara que durasse para sempre.

"Então, eu ia ligar pro Josh, como eu disse. E nós íamos falar com os pais dele. Eu vou testemunhar, Jared. Mas a seu favor, é claro."

Jared sentiu-se realmente um idiota por ter duvidado de Sandy.

**-J2-**

Mais algumas semanas haviam se passado e o resultado do processo estava prestes a sair. Nesse momento, Jared estava sentado ao lado de Jensen, de Josh e Sandy, todos do lado de fora da sala do juizado de menores no fórum. Megan estava lá dentro, junto com uma assistente social, os advogados de ambas as partes, o juiz e uma psicóloga. Eles esperaram até o último momento para tomar o depoimento de Megan. Nunca é bom para uma criança ser envolvida dessa forma nos processos, mas isso foi extremamente necessário.

Já fazia quase duas horas que a menina estava dentro da sala e Jared já não tinha mais unhas para roer do lado de fora. Ele sabia que tudo estava prestes a se definir, o que era um alivio, já que o processo todo havia sido extremamente desgastante.

Mas é claro que ele também estava receoso. Havia a possibilidade de Amber ganhar a causa. Grandes possibilidades. Ele só não conseguia aceitar isso. Não conseguia nem pensar em como seria se Megan fosse embora com a mãe.

Jensen tentava acalmá-lo o tempo todo, o que era bastante difícil já que ele próprio também estava uma pilha de nervos. Mas eles tinham que ter fé. Fé em que tudo fosse acabar bem.

Quando a porta finalmente abriu e Megan saiu da sala do juiz junto com a assistente, os pais de Jensen a acompanhavam logo atrás. O casal Ackles tinha uma expressão serena. Eles logo contaram a Jared o que havia acontecido e como Megan tinha reagido a todas as perguntas. E uma coisa era bastante certa: a menina deixou claro que gostava da mãe, mas que gostaria de morar com Jared e o tio Jensen. E isso era ótimo para eles, era a opinião de Megan, o desejo dela. E isso valia muito na hora de uma decisão por parte do juiz.

A audiência final fora marcada para dali a quatro dias. Quatro dias e tudo aquilo teria fim.

Já em casa, depois de por Megan na cama, Jared desceu e encontrou Jeff na cozinha, pensativo. O moreno não disse nada, mas percebeu que o irmão não estava bem.

"Você acha que eu estou sendo um covarde, Jared?" Jeff perguntou sem encarar o irmão, enquanto Jared passava ao seu lado.

"Não." A voz do mais novo soou firme. "Não acho que você seja um covarde por querer se tratar e por querer o melhor para a sua filha."

Jeff pareceu pensar um pouco. "Você acha que ela vai me perdoar algum dia? Por ter sido um péssimo pai? Ou ela vai acabar me odiando?"

"Eu não acho que a Megan te odeie. Ou que vá te odiar um dia. Você sempre vai ser o pai dela, Jeff. Isso nunca vai mudar. Mas você está tentando ser uma pessoa melhor e eu tenho certeza de que você está fazendo isso por ela, acima de tudo."

"Por ela e por você." Jeff finalmente encarou o irmão nos olhos.

Jared se aproximou do irmão e faz algo que desejava fazer a um bom tempo. Deu um forte abraço e Jeff, longo e apertado, um abraço como os que ele costumava dar quando eles eram mais novos, quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos.

"Eu sinto muito, Jared." Jeff disse enquanto os dois se separavam.

"Pelo que?"

"Se a Amber ganhar, vai ser por minha culpa." Jeff tinha os olhos marejados.

"Não, ela não vai ganhar. Não se preocupe."

**-J2-**

Josh estava terrivelmente nervoso enquanto Jensen o encarava com a testa meio franzida da porta do quarto. O mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer algo. Porém, voltou a fechá-la logo em seguida e estreitou os olhos enquanto voltava a examinar o irmão.

"Você vai dizer logo ou vou ter que esperar a noite inteira?" Josh perguntou impaciente.

Jensen não conseguiu mais segurar a risada. "Você está ótimo, maninho. Bom até demais para um encontro, digo, pra um _passeio _com uma _amiga_."

"Vai brincando, vai. Isso é muito sério, cara. Tudo tem que ser perfeito." Josh não estava brincando.

"Cara, tudo vai ser perfeito porque vão ser você, a Sandy, e uma noite linda como testemunha. Do que mais você precisa?"

"Eu gostaria de saber se eu estou vestido adequadamente pra isso e eu sinceramente achava que ter um irmão gay fosse mais útil, sabia."

"Ok, então deixa eu cumprir minha funcão de irmão gay que entende de moda. Embora eu não entenda. Mas, na minha humilde opinião, você está... hum... como eu vou dizer isso... Josh, se você não fosse meu irmão..." Jensen então se aproximou de Josh bem devagar e apertou as bochechas do mais novo. Do jeito que ele costumava fazer quando os dois eram crianças. Do jeito que ela sabia que Josh detestava.

"Chega, chega." Josh tentava se desvencilhar do mais velho. "Ok, tudo bem. Eu aceito sua opinião." Disse, por fim, conseguindo se separar de Jensen e se recompor, embora agora estivesse com as bochechas levemente coradas.

Jensen tentava se controlar para não ter um ataque de risos e por fim disse ao irmão.

"Você não tem com o que se preocupar, Josh. O que tiver de ser entre você e a Sandy vai ser. Eu acho que a essa altura do campeonato é besteira negar que esteja acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês dois, principalmente depois daquele beijo..."

"Eu não chamaria bem de beijo. Eu praticamente agarrei ela no meio da rua. E ela ainda estava meio bêbada." Josh disse num tom de voz inconsolável.

"Mas ela aceitou seu convite, não aceitou? Acredite, isso quer dizer alguma coisa..."

Jensen piscou para o irmão enquanto saia do quarto, e Josh acabou sorrindo para si mesmo. Sim, aquilo _tinha_ que querer dizer alguma coisa.

**-J2-**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Jensen estava no seu quarto dolorosa e prazerosamente preso entre uma parede e o corpo de Jared. Eles mal tinham conseguido fechar a porta do quarto antes de atacarem a boca um do outro com fome e desejo. Eram tantos empecilhos agora que os dois mal tinham tempo para estarem juntos. Só o que restava eram esses momentos furtivos quando tudo era mais rápido e mais intenso.

Jensen gemeu quando Jared o ergueu, segurando-o pelo quadril e o jogando contra a cama. O moreno estava ficando bom nisso e, bem... Essa era uma das vantagens de namorar um gigante.

Um segundo depois era Jensen quem estava por cima, já que tinha aproveitado o momento em que Jared se afastou para retirar a camisa para ficar no controle, sobre o moreno.

Outro segundo e nada mais disso importava, porque ambos só queriam estar juntos, perto um do outro, sentir o corpo, o calor do outro, e não importava em que posição eles iriam fazer isso. Entretanto, nesse impasse, Jared acabou no chão, porque despencou da cama ao tentar ficar por cima novamente, o que fez Jensen cair na gargalhada.

Jared tentou se fazer de ofendido, mas desistiu depois que o loiro, ao invés de puxá-lo de volta para a cama, foi parar no chão do quarto também, deitado exatamente ao seu lado. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, até que Jared quebrou o silêncio.

"Você já desistiu?"

"Claro que não. Só tô pensando..."

"Essa não é uma boa hora pra pensar, acredite, eu tenho que voltar para casa ainda hoje, lembra?"

"É justamente nisso em que eu estou pensando." Jensen disse enquanto se movia para ficar em cima de Jared. "Nós não vamos mais ter esse problema quando estivermos na nossa casa."

Jared ficou sério. Eles ainda não havia, de fato, conversado sobre isso. Só parecia natural que fosse acontecer, e todos já davam como certo que eles iriam morar juntos. Eles até já falavam sobre isso no processo pela guarda da Megan, mas, os dois, nunca haviam falado claramente sobre isso.

"Então..." Jared começou. "Nós vamos realmente fazer isso?" Olhou com apreensão para Jensen.

"Bem, eu não vejo motivos pra gente _não_ fazer isso."

"E isso é o suficiente?" Jared sorriu, mas sua pergunta era mais do que séria.

"Não. E é por isso que eu posso te dar mil motivos pra gente _fazer_ isso." Jensen sentou-se, sobre o quadril de Jared, puxando o moreno para cima. "Primeiro motivo: eu te amo. Segundo: eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Terceiro: nós vamos precisar de um lugar só nosso, e da Megan, claro. Quarto: eu não posso e nem quero continuar morando com meus pais pra sempre. Quinto: eu quero criar um cachorro, e o Josh é alérgico. Sexto: sexo, sem horários marcados. Sétimo: eu vou adorar acordar ao seu lado todos os dias da minha vida. Oitavo: sexo, na hora em que a gente quiser. Bem, e quando a Megan não estiver no recinto, claro. Nono..."

"Deixa eu adivinhar." Jared pôs um dedo nos lábios de Jensen, impedindo-o de continuar. "Tem haver com sexo?"

"Como você adivinhou?" Jensen fingiu estar surpreso. "E você, pode me dar um bom motivo pra não vir morar comigo?"

Jared fingiu pensar no assunto, mas logo sorriu de volta para Jensen. "Não. Não consigo pensar em nada. Acho que você venceu."

Jensen sorriu, vitorioso, e baixou a cabeça para beijar Jared, empurrando o moreno para baixo ao mesmo tempo. Ao sentir as costas contra o carpete do quarto, Jared ainda tentou falar alguma coisa.

"Jen, você não quer... cama..."

"Não." Foi tudo que o mais velho falou, antes de atacar a boca de Jared novamente.

**-J2-**

Quatro dias passaram mais rápido do que todos esperavam. E quase antes que todos percebessem, estavam diante do juiz, que dentro de poucos instantes, daria a sua sentença. Decidiria com quem Megam iria ficar.

Jared estava ao lado de seus advogados e de Jeff. Amber do outro lado, ao lado de seu representante legal também. Mas Jensen, Josh, Sandy e Bobby estavam presentes na sala do juiz.

O rapaz tentava se manter calmo, principalmente diante da mulher que tinha logo a sua frente. Amber tinha um olhar altivo. Era como se ela já tivesse certeza do resultado final.

Quando o juiz Robertson entrou na sala e todos se levantaram, Jared sentiu que seus joelhos o trairiam a qualquer minuto. Por mais que ele quisesse dar um fim a toda essa situação, não podia negar que estava realmente muito nervoso. Jeff olhou para ele e aquele olhar realmente o confortou, embora ela não soubesse exatamente o que o irmão queria passar para ele naquele momento.

O juiz Robertson se sentou e todos o imitaram. Ele finalmente iria dar seu veredicto.

"O caso de hoje consumiu bastante tempo e muita ponderação de minha parte. Não vejo como negar que este é um caso, no mínimo, peculiar. As condições desse processo não se vêem todo dia. De um lado, a requerente, a Sra. Amber Wendell, mãe da menor Megan Padalecki. Requer a guarda da filha que abandonou quando aquela ainda era um bebê. E depois de quase seis anos, resolveu procurar pela filha e requerer sua tutela. Está no seu direito, como mãe, e mesmo tendo cometidos erros no passado, pareceu-me verdadeiramente arrependida e disposta a corrigi-los. Também me parece apta a se responsabilizar pela menor novamente. Por outro lado, ao invés do pai, nós temos o tio da menor, que requer a sua guarda total. É sabido que a menor vivia sob os cuidados do tio desde que a mãe foi embora, e, através do testemunho das pessoas indicadas pela defesa, pareceu-me que o Sr. Jared Padalecki sempre foi extremamente cuidadoso e atencioso para com a sobrinha e, apesar do recente _estilo alternativo_ _de vida_, também me pareceu bastante apto a se responsabilizar pela menor, já que o pai da mesma se declarou incapaz de cumprir essa função no momento, devido aos seus problemas com o álcool."

O juiz Robertson parou e encarou os presentes, para depois continuar a falar. O coração de Jared falhou uma batida e seus olhos procuraram pelos de Jensen, do outro lado da sala.

"O que foi de fundamental importância para mim, entretanto, foi o depoimento da menor, Megam. Ela deixou bem claros seus sentimentos em relação a este processo todo. Disse que gostava de ter a presença da mãe por perto novamente. De conversar com ela e achava que as duas poderiam ser amigas. Mas ela quer, acima de tudo, continuar com o tio. Porque ele é a maior referência de família para aquela menina. E é com base nisso que eu encerro o caso a favor do Sr. Jared Padalecki, que a partir de hoje tem a custódia legal da menor Megan Padalecki. A Sra. Wandell poderá ver a filha sempre que ambas as partes, mãe e tio, estiverem de acordo. Eu espero que vocês se resolvam quanto a isso amigavelmente. Caso encerrado."

Enquanto todos na sala, com exceção de Amber e seu advogado comemoravam, Jared permaneceu sentado por alguns instantes. Apenas sentado com os olhos fechados. Tinha acabado. Havia chegado ao fim e ele havia conseguido. Era tão bom que ele mal podia acreditar. Mas quando sentiu um toque estranhamente familiar em seu ombro, abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos de Jensen, que sorria para ele. Era verdade, então.

"Nós conseguimos, Jay."

"Sim, nós conseguimos, Jen."

E antes que ela deixasse a sala, Jared avistou Amber de saída com o advogado. Pediu licença a Jensen e correu para alcançá-la. A mulher se virou e deu de cara com ele antes de sair.

"Meus parabéns, Jared. Vocês venceram. Eu não vou ter minha filha de volta."

"Só se você não quiser, Amber. Eu nunca quis separar vocês duas, você pode ver a Megan quando desejar. Mas é comigo que ela vai ficar."

"Eu não posso continuar nessa cidade, tenho que voltar pra minha vida, Jared. Por isso que eu fiz isso tudo, pra levar a Megan comigo."

"Mas isso não vai acontecer. Ela vai ficar aqui, e eu acho bom você encontrar uma brecha nessa sua nova vida pra encaixar sua filha, porque você não pode simplesmente desaparecer de novo, agora que voltou. Antes a Megan nem lembrava de você, agora ela te conhece, e ela gosta de você. Não destrua isso."

"Eu vou tentar, eu prometo..."

"É bom que tente mesmo. Mas me avise antes de aparecer novamente, ok?"

A mulher não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça, finalmente saindo da sala.

**-J2-**

Megan ficou sabendo de tudo somente quando Jared a pegou na casa da Sra. Smith, onde a menina tinha ficado, durante a audiência final. Jared contou pessoalmente para a sobrinha que agora ele era o responsável legal por ela. A menina pareceu entender bem, e se mostrou bastante feliz com o fato de que iria viver com os tios, os dois tios.

Entretanto, ainda havia pontos a serem resolvidos. Jeff se despediu da filha e tentou explicar a ela seus motivos de ir embora. Tentou fazer com que ela entendesse, mas não poderia culpá-la se ela não o fizesse. Só o tempo diria.

O que importava agora era comemorar essa vitória, e eles fariam isso em grande estilo. Jensen havia conversado com o corretor e pedido urgência na procura por uma casa. Para sua surpresa, o homem retornou sua ligação no mesmo dia. Disse que havia encontrado a casa ideal, nos moldes da que ele havia pedido. Ampla, com espaço para crianças e cachorros... e Jensen completou em seus pensamento, _e um lugar perfeito para começar uma nova vida ao lado de Jared_.

Assim que desligou o celular, Jensen ligou para Jared e disse que tinha uma novidade. Pediu que ele aprontasse Megan e que os dois o esperassem, porque ele tinha uma surpresa.

Alguns minutos depois, o loiro estava em frente a casa de Jared. Bem, aquela ainda era a casa dele, mas logo isso iria mudar.

O moreno saiu e encontrou Jensen encostado junto ao Impala. Jared deu um leve beijo em seus lábios ao chegar mais perto. A essa altura, não importava mais o que a vizinhança iria pensar a respeito deles.

"Então, qual era a surpresa?" Perguntou o mais novo, encostando-se ao carro também.

"Você vai ter que vir comigo se quiser descobrir. Você e a Megan."

Jared riu e se afastou do carro. "Eu vou chamar a Megan, então."

Vinte minutos depois dos três entrarem no carro, Jensen parou em frente a uma casa com uma enorme placa de "Vende-se" na entrada. Jared já sabia extamente o que aquilo significava, mas ainda era meio difícil acreditar. Eles saíram do carro, com Megan fazendo algumas perguntas, mas os dois homens estranhamente calados. Eles já não precisavam de palavras para dizer o que queriam um ao outro.

"De quem é essa casa, Jensen?" Megan perguntou com curiosidade.

Jensen se abaixou para ficar no nível da menina e respondeu. "Bem, ela pode ser nossa, se você quiser."

Megan olhou para ele por um segundo, depois olhou para cima e encarou Jared. Então a menina abriu um grande sorriso e seus olhos brilharam.

"Você tá fanado sério?" Ela perguntou a Jensen.

"Sim. Se você gostar da casa, a gente vai poder se mudar pra cá." Jensen se levantou. "Agora, por que você não vai dar uma olhada por aí e diz o que achou?" ele deu uma piscadela para a menina, que saiu correndo em direção à casa, entrando e logo procurando conhecer tudo.

Jensen então se voltou para Jared, que estava estranhamente calado.

"Você não gostou?" Perguntou o mais velho enquanto se aproximava do moreno.

"Da casa?" Jared perguntou com calma. "Jensen, eu gostaria de qualquer lugar que eu pudesse dividir com você. É só que... bem, isso é maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha feito na vida. Nós estamos... formando uma família."

"E você está com medo." Jensen disse e Jared não respondeu nada. "Eu também, estou, Jay, acredite, eu também estou com medo. Mas nós estamos juntos nessa, então, nada pode dar errado. Eu quero ficar com você, com a Megan. Quero que a gente seja uma família."

Jensen de se aproximou de Jared e o abraçou.

"Eu também quero." Disse por fim o mais novo, e eles se beijaram, de leve, só um toque com os lábios. Haveria muito tempo para os beijos apaixonados e cheios de desejo. Mas agora, eles só queriam curtir esse momento.

Depois que Megan saiu da casa novamente e disse que havia adorado tudo, não havia mais dúvidas. Aquele seria o lar deles. Era uma questão de dias e eles poderiam se mudar para lá.

É claro que Josh quis dar uma bela festa para inaugurar a casa nova, e ambos acharam que essa realmente seria uma boa ideia.

No dia em que eles finalmente se mudaram, Jensen, Jared e Megan, havia tanta gente naquela casa que os dois homens tiveram a ligeira impressão de que ela era pequena demais.

O casal Ackles estava radiante, planejando outra viagem. E uma terceira ou quarta lua de mel. A Sra. Smith conversava animadamente com eles, enquanto seus netos, Nathan e Susy brincavam com Megan, correndo pelo meio da casa e nos jardins.

Bobby também estava lá com seus dois filhos. Ele tinha se encarregado da churrasqueira, e andava de um lado para o outro com uma cerveja na mão e um avental onde estava escrito _Kiss the Coock._

Josh, por sua vez, só tinha olhos para Sandy. Aquilo não era um namoro, oficialmente. Ainda. Porque dentro de poucos minutos as coisas iriam mudar. Bendita falta de sal e bendito Bobby por ter pedido aos dois para irem à despensa pegar um pouco mais do tempero. Uma despensa estrategicamente apertada, para fazer com que eles se esbarrassem na saída e... bem, isso só terminou mais tarde, no apartamento de Sandy.

E quanto a Jared e Jensen, bem, eles estavam se divertindo muito com toda aquela gente, com seus amigos e família reunidos para comemorar essa nova fase na vida dos dois. Mas seria inútil negar que eles não estavam loucos para que todo mundo fosse embora, Megan fosse para a cama e eles tivessem a casa só para os dois.

"Nós ainda vamos ter muito tempo, meu bem." Disse Jensen, notando a clara impaciência do mais novo.

"Eu sei, mas... aquela cama nova lá em cima e a gente aqui, Jensen. Você não fica tentado?" Jared disse, enquanto se aproximava do loiro e o abraçava por trás. Eles estava parados no meio da cozinho, com a casa ainda cheia de pessoas, algumas que nenhum dos dois sequer conheciam.

"Se fico. Principalmente depois do que eu vi agora na despensa..." Jared fez cara que quem não entendeu nada. "Depois eu te explico."

"Então..." Disse Jared. "Esse é o fim? É assim que a nossa história termina?"

Jensen se volta e fica de frente para o moreno.

"Não, Jared. É assim que ela começa." E então ele se aproximou e beijou os lábios do mais novo.

Eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para escreverem essa história. Juntos. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo para amar.

**-J2-**

**_Não é o fim, é só o começo..._**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olá, meus queridos leitores.=)

Tudo bem, antes de mais nada quero dizer que o que eu fiz com vocês não se faz. ¬¬ Foi mais de um mês para atualizar essa fic e isso não tem desculpa. u_u

Sei o quanto é ruim esperar pelo fim de uma fic e a autora não postar. Sei mesmo. Mas infelizmente, a vida real não é tão legal, às vezes.

Sei também que não tem justificativa, mas só posso dizer ao meu favor que ontem finalmente fiz a prova de um concurso para o qual eu estava me preparando e finalmente pude relaxar. Aí o capítulo saiu rapidinho... hehehe

Confesso que sofri um bloqueio, também, porque queria fazer esse capítulo da melhor maneira possível, não de qualquer jeito. Então as ideias ficaram amadurecendo na minha cabeça por um bom tempo antes de eu passá-las para o computador.

Espero que o resultado tenha sido bom, e não tenha decepcionado ninguém.

Mas ainda vou continuar com minhas desculpas, sinto muito.

Tenho que pedir desculpas por todos os erros, alguns grosseiros, cometidos ao longo dessa história. Sei que forma muitos. Erros de português, de continuidade, e erros típicos de quem está começando. Espero que vocês entendam e relevem.

Bem, mas também preciso fazer alguns agradecimentos.

Primeiro, a todos que tem lido, e que não desitiram dessa fic. Muito obrigada!

E a quem leu e mandou reviews, nesses outros nove capítulos, meu muitíssimo obrigada! Não citarei o nome de todos aqui, até porque do jeito que eu sou tapada vou acabar esquecendo alguém ¬¬, mas acreditem, cada review foi lida com todo carinho e me ajudou a chegar até aqui.

Sei que estou em falta com quem mandou review por último, mas responderei cada uma, acreditem! ;)

_Sei que o capítulo ficou enorme, mas acho que seria sacanagem dividi-lo em duas partes, né? =)_

E, por fim, quero dizer que foi um prazer compartilhar essa experiência com vocês, de verdade. Sim, eu sou sentimental, não liguem. u_u

_**Muito obrigada a todos pela paciência e pelo carinho!!**_

_**Mil perdões pela demora!!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, por que esse foi o fim de **_**Tempo de Amar**_**! Lembrarei sempre com carinho dessa fic, espero que ela também tenha trazido coisas boas para cada um que leu!**_

_**Obriada também a quem me mandou PM perguntando pela fic. Não, vocês não são chatos! u_u Eu não fico brava, muito pelo contrário, pode me cobrar mesmo! Valeu pelo carinho!  
**_

E, é claro, gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam do final!

O epílogo já está quase pronto - sim, eu escrevi quase todo o epílogo antes de escrever o capítulo final ¬¬.

Então, antes do que vocês imaginam, ele estará on. Realmente não quero fazer vocês esperarem muito, sério. Fiquem de olho ainda nessa semana. ;)

Até o epílogo, então!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! ;***_


	11. Epílogo

.

**Epílogo**

.

Jared abriu os olhos lentamente, um pouco incomodado pela claridade que entrava pelas janelas do quarto. Remexeu-se um pouco, como se não quisesse ter de levantar dali tão cedo. Afinal, ele estava deitado em uma grande e confortável cama ao lado de um homem simplesmente maravilhoso, a quem ele amava com todas as suas forças. Quem, em sã consciência, iria querer sair de uma situação daquelas?

Aconchegou-se um pouco mais a Jensen e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Quando, porém, o despertador começou a tocar na mesinha de cabeceira, foi a vez de Jensen se espreguiçar na cama. Sentiu o peso do braço de Jared sobre seu peito e riu, satisfeito. Não havia jeito melhor de acordar, sem dúvida.

"Jared, o que você ainda está fazendo na cama?" Perguntou o mais velho, sacudindo de leve o moreno, que choramingou um pouco, e depois apenas se virou, sem parecer se importar com o que o outro acabara de perguntar.

"Jay." Disse Jensen. "Levanta ou você vai se atrasar. De novo." E então o acertou com um travesseiro.

Jared finalmente se mexeu, bufando e sentando-se na cama.

"Já estou levantando, okay." Disse, tentando parecer chateado. É claro que seu sorriso o entregaria, se Jensen pudesse vê-lo. "Parece até que quer me ver pela costas, Jen."

"Ah, claro." Jensen abriu um sorriso. Sentou-se na cama também, aproximando-se de Jared por trás. "É que hoje eu combinei com meu amante mais cedo". Finalizou a frase com um beijo na orelha do mais novo.

Jared então se virou totalmente, empurrando Jensen de volta para cama, fazendo-o cair deitado de costas e ficando por cima do loiro.

"Você não devia me provocar desse jeito de manhã cedo, principalmente se não quiser que eu me atrase para o trabalho." Pousou um beijo nos lábios do companheiro e saiu de cima dele, levantando- se da cama e partindo para o banheiro.

Jensen permaneceu na cama, por alguns instantes, apenas curtindo aquelas sensações. Ele tinha uma vida ótima, no final das contas. Sete maravilhosos anos ao lado de um cara realmente incrível. Ele podia se considerar um homem de sorte.

Alguns minutos depois ambos já estavam na cozinha. Jared preparava o café enquanto Jensen virava panquecas no ar.

"Eu vou chegar um pouco mais tarde hoje, amor. Quero deixar tudo resolvido antes da licença." Disse o moreno, e Jensen apenas balbuciou um _"Anhan",_ sem desviar a atenção das panquecas.

"Eu nem acredito que faltam só três dias." A empolgação era clara na voz de Jared. Jensen então desligou o fogão, depositou a última panqueca num prato e se aproximou de Jared, abraçando sua cintura.

"Três dias." Repetiu o loiro. "Três dias e o nosso Connor vai estar em casa."

Jared se virou e eles se encararam sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo um para o outro.

**-J2-**

Eles haviam tomado aquela decisão há três anos. Adotar uma criança, ter um filho deles. Não que não fosse maravilhoso cuidar de Megan, mas, a menina estava crescendo, crescendo bastante rápido, por sinal, e ambos sabiam que poderiam dedicar tanto amor e carinho para outra criança quanto dedicaram a ela, então por que não fazer novamente?

Eles conversaram com a garota e ela simplesmente adorou a ideia de ter um _"irmãozinho"._ Megan era sem dúvida quem demonstrava a maior empolgação e ansiedade entre os três. E quem menos entendeu toda a demora no processo de adoção, também. Mas três anos se passaram, muitos papeis forma lidos, relidos e assinados, sempre com o intermédio dos pais de Jensen, até que um dia o telefone da casa dos Ackles-Padalecki tocou.

Susan, a assistente social que cuidava do caso deles estava eufórica do outro lado da linha quando Megan atendeu ao telefone. A mulher pediu que ela chamasse o pai, e a reação imediata da garota foi perguntar _"Qual dos dois?"._

Quando Jensen desligou o telefone, Jared permaneceu de pé, na porta da cozinha, abraçado a Megan e o ouviu contar a novidade quase sem acreditar que era real. O processo deles finalmente havia sido aceito, eles poderia voltar ao orfanato para um contato com as crianças disponíveis para adoção, e finalmente poderiam ter mais uma criança em casa.

Os três foram no dia seguinte ao Saint Francis, o orfanato que eles já visitavam desde que tomaram aquela decisão. Eles já haviam tido contato com uma série de crianças daquele local. Muitas já haviam sido adotados, outras permaneciam lá. Mas nem Jensen, nem Jared, tinham a menor noção de quem seria o filho deles. Eles apenas sabiam que ele estava ali, que uma daquelas crianças era _a criança_. E que eles saberiam quando vissem. Eles sentiam que não estavam ali para escolher, mas para serem escolhidos.

E quando Susan os encontrou na entrada e disse que havia uma criança nova, que chegara há algumas semanas e que ela gostaria que eles a vissem, Jared e Jensen apenas concordaram, meio sem acreditar ainda, e a seguiram por um longo corredor até o berçário. Megan ia à frente, falando animadamente com Susan, enquanto ambos os homens sentiam pontadas cada vez mais fortes em seus estômagos.

E ele estava lá. Acordado, brincando distraidamente com um carrinho verde e com um sorriso no rosto que qualquer um só poderia definir como... divino. Connor tinha quase dois anos e havia perdido a mãe logo ao nascer. Do pai nunca se soube nada. Ele havia sido mandado para um orfanato pelo restante da família que lhe sobrara, e que não tinha qualquer interesse em ficar com ele. Vivia assim, de abrigo em abrigo. Até agora.

O verde do brinquedinho que segurava entre as mãos realçava o verde vivo de seus olhos. Seu cabelo era escuro e bastante vasto, e sua pele era levemente mais morena que a de Jared. E era incrível, porque, havia baba por todo lugar, nas bochechas gordas e nas mãozinhas pequenas, mas ninguém naquela sala podia imaginar um bebê mais perfeito.

Connor sentou-se no berço e encarou as quatro pessoas que o observavam por breves segundos antes de começar a sorrir. Os três adultos permaneceram parados, e foi Megan quem deu o primeiro passo. Aproximou-se devagar do berço, sorrindo de volta para Connor, testando, observando suas reações. O menino não pareceu nem por um instante amedrontado. Ela chegou à borda do berço, e então voltou-se para Susan, sussurrando um _"Eu posso?"_ para a mulher. Jared ainda abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o toque quente e firme de Jensen em seu ombro o fez se calar.

Quando Megan pegou Connor nos braços, o menino não chorou. Não riu. Não fez nada que pudesse ser considerado extraordinário. Ele apenas continuou como estava. Como se aquele toque já lhe fosse familiar. E quando Jensen e Jared se aproximaram, por trás, segurando cada um umas das mãos de Connor, Megan sorriu e disse:

"Oi, Connor. Meu nome é Megan, e nós somos a sua nova família."

A escolha já havia sido feita.

**-J2-**

Os dois homens permaneciam abraçados no meio da cozinha apenas se olhando quando foram interrompidos pelo barulho de passos descendo as escadas.

"Bom dia pra vocês também." Megan disse, olhando para os dois com certa indignação no olhar enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa.

"Bom dia, Meg." Respondeu Jensen, soltando-se do abraço e indo até a garota, dando um beijo na ponta de sua cabeça e sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa.

"Bom dia, Megan." Jared também sorriu para a sobrinha, que não retribuiu seu gesto, fazendo o sorriso do tio murchar.

"Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor hoje." Disse Jensen, encarando o jornal que estava sobre a mesa.

Megan olhou para ele com os olhos apertados, e deu o seu pior sorriso forçado proposital. "Não sei do que você está falando."

"Ah, por favor, café da manhã, lembram?" Jared sentou-se à mesa também. "O que está incomodando você, Megan?" Ele perguntou, encarando a sobrinha sério.

"Nada." Ela respondeu, seca.

"É óbvio que não é nada, Megan, tem que ser alguma coisa. Você geralmente é doce, não azeda." Jensen também encarava a garota.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou no mesmo instante. Encarou os dois homens sentados ao seu lado, bufou, levantou-se e saiu.

"Vocês não me entendem." Ela ainda conseguiu gritar da porta.

Jared e Jensen se encararam e ambos deram de ombros, claramente confusos. Os dois terminaram o café, e antes que Jared fosse de uma vez por todas para o trabalho, ele se volta para o mais velho e pergunta.

"O que você acha que está acontecendo com a Megan?"

"Não sei, Jay. Você a viu ontem. Chorando, trancada no quarto, achando que nós não podíamos ouvir..."

"Você acha que é... você sabe, por causa do Connor?" Jared estava realmente preocupado.

Jensen parece refletir por uns segundos e responde. "Não."

"Então por quê?"

Jensen pensou mais um pouco, como se procurasse palavras para explicar para Jared.

"Jay, a Megan tem quinze anos. O que você acha que é motivo para uma garota de quinze anos chorar?" Disse e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ah, não." O moreno finalmente compreendeu. "Não me diga que ela tem um... Oh, meu Deus... Espera aí, ela te contou isso?" Havia quase indignação naquela pergunta.

"Não. Pra todas as perguntas." Jensen estaria rindo se não soubesse o quanto Jared ficaria irritado. "Ela não me disse nada, mas eu acho que é mais do que _previsível _que ela esteja assim por causa de algum garoto. Que não necessariamente é o namorado dela."

"Mas, Jen, por que ela não diz nada? Quer dizer, cara, qual é, nós somos um casal gay, do que ela pode ter medo?" Jared realmente não entendia.

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Sabe, Jay, existe uma coisa que eu realmente detesto." Jensen se aproximou e pôs as duas mãos no peito de Jared. "Pessoas que esquecem que já tiveram quinze anos." Sorriu e empurrou o mais novo de leve.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer que nós podemos ser um lindo casal gay, mas ainda assim somos... meio que... os pais da Megan. Você acha que ela contaria isso para nós? Os _pais_ dela?"

Jared acabou assentindo com a cabeça.

"É, olhando por esse ângulo você tem razão. Mas eu não consigo vê-la desse jeito e não fazer nada, Jen, não consigo."

"Okay, eu falo com ela."

"Tem certeza?"

"Depois da aula, eu e a Megan vamos ter uma conversinha, não se preocupe. Aliás, preocupe-se, porque você já deve estar atrasado." Jensen aproveitar para dar um tapinha no traseiro do moreno, tentando enxotá-lo para fora.

"E não esquece de passar no orfanato, a Susan quer que um de nós dois assine uns papeis." Jared disse, já do lado de fora.

"Sim, eu vou passar por lá assim que sair da editora." Jensen já ia subir as escadas em direção ao banheiro quando Jared o segurou pelo braço. Já ia perguntar o que diabos ele ainda fazia em casa quando o moreno o beijou.

"Você não acha que eu ia sair sem meu beijo, acha?"

"Eu te amo." Jensen não podia ter sido mais sincero.

Jared correu para a porta, e gritou antes de sair um _"Eu também te amo"_ para que Jensen ouvisse, quase no topo da escada.

**-J2-**

Jensen havia passado na editora e acertado tudo com Eric para poder ficar trabalhando em paz – o que significa sem os telefonemas e e-mails dele a cada 15 minutos – em casa durante o período de "licença paternidade" que ele e Jensen estavam tirando dos seus empregos. O chefe, é claro, não ofereceu nenhum obstáculo, pois sabia muito bem que Jensen produz muito mais quando não é contrariado.

Passou no orfanato e assinou os papeis, e ainda tentou dar uma olhadinha rápida em Connor, mas não conseguiu autorização. Embora ele soubesse que em três dias o garoto estaria morando com eles, nunca era demais ver o menino. Seu filho.

Chegou em casa e Megan já havia preparado o almoço dos dois, estava apenas o esperando por ele para por a mesa. Os dois almoçaram e o humor da garota parecia bem melhor do que pela manhã, eles até conseguiram conversar como de costume. Megan quis saber sobre Connor, se já estava mesmo tudo pronto para a chegada do menino.

Mas Jensen não esqueceu o que prometera a Jared, que teria uma conversa com a menina, então resolveu acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Foi até onde Megan estava, na pia da cozinha, lavando a louça, e se ofereceu para enxugá-la. Foi puxando o assunto aos poucos, até que resolveu ser mais direto.

"Megan, está tudo bem com você?"

A menina pareceu se irritar um pouco. "Olha, se é sobre hoje de manhã..."

"É sobre hoje de manhã, sobre ontem à noite, sobre todos esses dias em que você se tranca no seu quarto e fica a tarde inteira sozinha."

Megan baixou os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhada. Jensen percebeu, mas continuou mesmo assim.

"Olha, eu sei que eu não sou seu pai, mas..."

"Não, Jen. Como assim você não é meu pai? Você e o tio Jay são meus pais desde que eu tinha sete anos." Disse a menina, encarando o loiro. Depois inclinou um pouco a cabeça. "Bem, pra falar a verdade o Jay tem sido um pai pra mim desde que eu nasci, então, reformulando: você tem sido um pai pra mim desde que eu tinha sete anos."

Jensen sorriu. Era bom ouvir isso.

"Bem, mas o que eu quero dizer é que você pode confiar em mim pra contar qualquer coisa. Como um pai ou como um amigo."

"Acho que você é as duas coisas."

"Então, não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Megan mordeu o lábio inferior. Esse sinal Jensen conhecia muito bem. Megan não teria mais como negar, estava escondendo alguma coisa.

"Vamos lá." Insistiu o homem. "É o Connor? Você está tendo problemas para aceitar isso?"

"Não." Megan já estava cansada de dizer que estava tudo bem quanto a isso. E realmente estava. Ela sabia que uma criança pequena requer muitos cuidados e atenção, mas também não é como se _ela_ ainda fosse uma criança. Não havia ciúme nem competição entre ela e Connor. Ela sempre teria seus dois pais, Megan sabia disso. "Você sabe que eu não tenho problemas com o Connor, eu quero aquele garotinho aqui em casa mais do que vocês, se duvidar."

"Então o que é?" Jensen não desistiria tão fácil. "É um... garoto."

Megan voltou a baixar os olhos. Depois de alguns instantes voltou a encarar Jensen.

"Por que vocês homens tem que ser tão complicados?"

Por essa Jensen não esperava. Ele abriu a boca e a fechou no mesmo momento, pensando melhor sobre o que falar.

"Os homens não são complicados, Megan. Nem as mulheres. Pessoas são complicadas. Se relacionar com pessoas é complicado."

"Oh, você tem razão." A menina respirou fundo e Jensen a sentiu mais relaxada.

"E _quem _é esse garoto complicado, posso saber? _O que_ é tão complicado nele?" Megan pareceu pensar se respondia ou não às perguntas de Jensen.

"Nate Smith." Ela disse. Finalmente, com um sorriso de canto de boca.

"Nate Smith? O neto da Norma? Filho do Damien?" Jensen estava boquiaberto.

"Não ria, Jensen." Megan o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Uau, essa me pegou de surpresa. Eu pensei... achei que vocês fossem... melhores amigos?"

"Nós somos. Esse é o problema, é só assim que ele me vê. Como a melhor amiga."

"E como você queria que ele te visse?" perguntou Jensen, chegando mais perto da garota. Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder.

"Queria que ele me visse da mesma forma como vê a Amanda Mitchell, a garota nova na escola."

"E como ele vê essa tal de Amanda Mitchell?" Jensen perguntou, colocando um tom debochado no nome da garota.

"Ele diz que ela é linda." Aquilo era simplesmente terrível para Megan. "Ela é daquelas que fazem os meninos ficarem mais bobos do que de costume e quase quebrarem os pescoços pra tentar olhar o máximo possível pra bunda delas."

Jensen não segurou o riso. "Vai entender esses garotos." Fez uma cara de nojo.

Megan revirou os olhos. "Eu estou falando sério. Queria que ele olhasse pra mim como olha pra ela. Queria que ele me visse do jeito que ele a vê." Havia tristeza na voz da garota.

Jensen passou um braço pelos ombros de Megan e a abraçou, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

"Eu acho isso bobagem. Por que você iria querer que o Nate te visse da mesma forma como essa tal de Amanda _Bitch_ell?" Megan soltou uma breve gargalhada, que terminou um pouco amarga demais.

"Por que ela é linda e eu... bem, eu sou isso." Ela abriu os braços.

"Você também é linda, Megan."

"Sua opinião não conta, Jen. Você não diria que eu sou feia nem que eu fosse a Susan Boyle." Jensen não conseguiu segurar o riso.

"Mas eu estou sendo sincero, eu acho você linda." Disse, depois de se controlar.

"Oh, então os padrões de beleza mudaram muito nos últimos tempos. O que está na moda agora? Ser grande demais – culpa do Jay -, desengonçada, ossuda, magra e ter um lindo cabelo desgrenhado?"

"Oh, meu bem. Algumas garotas matariam para ter a sua altura, e o seu corpo. E quanto ao seu cabelo, ele é elegantemente revolto. E aposto que um dos únicos ainda naturais naquela escola. Mas não era disso que eu estava falando."

"Não me venha com esse papo de beleza interior." Megan disse em tom de aviso.

"É clichê, mas é verdade, meu bem." Jensen olhou nos olhos de Megan. "Um corpo bonito um dia acaba. Tudo acaba. Mas o que você é de verdade, seu caráter, sua personalidade, é isso que fica. Não se compare com ninguém, garota. Você é única, e você é linda, em todos os sentidos. E se Nate Smith não consegue ver isso, ou ele tem sérios problemas de vista, ou ele é um imbecil. Ou talvez só precise olhar um pouco melhor."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, você já contou ao Nate como se sente?"

"Não, claro que não." Megan olhava para Jensen como se ele tivesse uma doença mental.

"Ótimo, não conte. Não com palavras. Mas tente mostrar a ele, Megan, sutilmente. E se mesmo assim ele continuar não percebendo, ou ignorando, então ele é realmente um imbecil. E eu não quero ver você com um imbecil. Você quer isso para si mesma?"

"Não."

"Ótimo. Agora eu quero ver aquela Megan de sempre de novo, não essa emburrada chatinha dos últimos dias."

Ambos riram e Megan voltou a lavar a louça, ainda sendo ajudada por Jensen.

**-J2-**

Três dias se passaram como uma eternidade para Jensen e Jared, mas quando finalmente chegou a hora, quando eles finalmente se encontravam no orfanato, com Connor nos braços pronto para ser levado para sua nova casa, para sua nova vida, eles tiveram a certeza de que toda espera havia valido apena. E não apenas aqueles três dias, mas os três anos que demoraram para que o garoto entrasse em suas vidas.

No caminho de volta para casa, dentro do Impala, ambos os homens observavam de vez em quando o garotinho no banco de trás, preso à cadeirinha de segurança, brincando e balançando os bracinhos.

Quando finalmente chegaram, forma recebidos por todos aqueles que acompanharam todo o processo de adoção de Connor. Roger e Donna, Josh e Sandy, com Violet, que agora já era o segundo mais novo membro da família Ackles, Jeff e a namorada, que vieram somente para receber o sobrinho, a Sra. Smith, Damian e os filhos, para a felicidade de Megan, e até mesmo Bobby, que largou a oficina no meio da semana e veio felicitar Jared e Jensen também. E qual não foi a surpresa do moreno ao ver que Melinda e Eric também estavam lá. Ele havia desenvolvido uma ótima relação com a ex-sogra de Jensen, e ela se sentia meio avó de Connor também.

Jared saiu do carro meio atordoado com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam em sua casa. Ele imaginou que viesse alguém, mas de onde saira toda essa gente?

Jensen por sua vez apenas sorria para ele, e o moreno percebeu no ato que havia algo que ele não estava sabendo acontecendo ali, com certeza. Jared foi até o banco de trás e pegou Connor nos braços. O menino já se sentia totalmente à vontade com seus novos pais.

Jensen se aproximou dos dois, tocando o rostinho do filho e dando um beijo em sua testa.

"Você sabe que hoje é um dia especial, não sabe?" Perguntou, encarando o mais novo.

"Claro que eu sei. Tão especial quanto o dia em que nós que ganhamos a guarda da Megan."

"Exatamente. E eu queria que fosse perfeito, por isso todo mundo aqui." Ele sorriu de canto de boca para Jared. "Você vai entender quando a gente entrar em casa."

E antes que eles chegassem à porta, Donna veio recebê-los e se encarregou de arrancar Connor dos braços de Jared.

"E esse garotinho agora vem com a vovó." Disse a mulher, sem dar tempo para que nenhum dos dois homens retrucasse.

Quando entraram em casa, estavam todos reunidos na sala e havia duas grandes faixas no local: _Bem vindo, Connor_ e _Feliz Aniversário, Jared_. O moreno não conseguiu conter o riso nem disfarçar a surpresa. Era difícil de acreditar, mas ele já havia esquecido totalmente que era véspera de seu aniversário.

"Acha mesmo que eu deixaria seu aniversário de trinta anos passar batido?" Disse Jensen, no ouvido do mais alto.

E logo estavam todos vindo cumprimentar o mais novo pai e o mais novo trintão dali.

Minutos mais tarde, Jared observava da porta da cozinha como Connor e Violet brincavam juntos, na sala, sob a supervisão de Sandy e Donna. Jensen estava nos jardins conversando com Eric e Melinda, provavelmente.

"Para de babar, Jared, vai estragar sua camisa." Disse Josh, aproximando-se do cunhado.

"Olha quem fala, você estava aqui babando antes de mim." Retrucou o moreno.

"É verdade." Josh sorriu, eram os filhos deles, afinal, como não babar? "Cara, eles são mesmo incríveis, não?"

"Sim. Totalmente."

"Olha, sete anos atrás, se alguém chegasse pra mim e dissesse que no futuro, eu estaria na sua festa de aniversário de trinta anos, casado com a Sandy, com uma filhinha de quase dois anos, e você estaria casado com o meu irmão e com uma filho também, eu perguntaria de que hospício essa pessoa tinha fugido."

Jared riu. Era verdade, se anos atrás se alguém contasse tudo que aconteceria em sua vida ele também não acreditaria.

"Mas no fim isso é uma coisa boa, não?" Perguntou Jared.

"Se é uma coisa boa?" Josh sorriu. "Cara, eu preciso te agradecer, de verdade."

"Me agradecer pelo que?"

"Por ter se apaixonado pelo meu irmão. Talvez eu e a Sandy nunca tivéssemos nos entendido e você estivesse casado com ela hoje em dia."

Jared riu do comentário de Josh.

"Cara, a Sandy me deu um pé na bunda _antes_ do Jensen entrar na história."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas quem me garante que vocês não fossem se reconciliar, principalmente comigo do outro lado do mundo?"

"Então agradeça ao Jensen por ser tão encantador e por fazer aquilo..."

Josh se apressou em tapar a boca de Jared com a mão e tentar impedi-lo de continuar a frase.

"Jared, eu já pedi pra você não me contar os detalhes da sua vida sexual com meu irmão, por favor." Ele tentou parecer irritado.

Jared soltou uma gargalhada e logo Josh estava rindo também. A relação de amizade dos dois não mudara em nada nesses últimos anos. Aliás, se houve alguma mudança, foi que ela ficou mais forte. Os dois passaram pelos momentos mais importantes de suas vidas juntos. Jared foi o primeiro a saber quando ele e Sandy começaram a namorar sério. Ele foi com Josh a joalheria quando o rapaz comprou as alianças de noivado, uma semana antes de fazer o pedido à Sandy. Ele e Jensen foram os padrinhos do casamento, um ano depois. Ele e Jensen estavam na sala de espera do hospital quando Violet estava nascendo, e foi Jared quem segurou Josh para que ele não caísse quando o rapaz segurou a filha pela primeira vez. Eles eram mais do que amigos, eram família.

"Às vezes eu nem acredito que tudo isso é verdade, sabia. Que tudo ficou tão bom no final." Disse Jared, se recompondo do ataque de risos.

"E quem disse que esse o final, amigo? Além do mais, Jared, coisas boas acontecem."

E antes que Jared pudesse responder, os dois homens ouviram o choro das duas crianças na sala, e correram para pegar seus filhos no colo e fazê-los pararem de chorar. E enquanto Jared segurava e acalentava Connor, ele pensou que Josh estava mais do que certo, coisas boas realmente acontecem.

**-J2-**

Quando a última pessoa finalmente foi embora, Jared fechou a porta e suspirou aliviado. Foi até a sala e viu Jensen no sofá, segurando um Connor adormecido nos braços. Ficou parado por alguns segundos observando, apenas observando.

Jensen tinha os olhos fixos no garotinho em seus braços. E um brilho totalmente novo tomava conta daqueles olhos. O homem mais novo lembrou-se de anos atrás, quando vira Jensen naquela quadra de basquete na casa dos pais dele, e de como aquele encontro havia sido intenso. Desde o primeiro momento, Jensen mexeu com algo dentro dele, e por mais que na hora ele simplesmente não fizesse ideia do que aquilo significava, ele ainda lembrava perfeitamente do todos os detalhes. Isso tinha que querer dizer alguma coisa.

Sete anos e agora a vida dele não fazia mais qualquer sentido sem aquele homem ao seu lado. Sete anos se passaram, muitas coisas aconteceram, e eles continuavam ali, juntos e... _felizes_. Sim, poderia facilmente definir aquilo como felicidade. Porque embora tenha havido vários momentos difíceis nesses sete anos, embora muitos ainda estejam por vir, Jared não ousaria jamais dizer que não era felicidade o que ele e Jensen haviam construído juntos. Não que ficasse se questionando sobre aquilo o tempo todo, mas agora que parou para pensar, realmente poderia dizer que era um homem feliz.

"Você vai ficar aí só olhando ou vai me ajudar a levá-lo para o quarto?" Jensen falou e tirou o mais novo de seus pensamentos.

"Claro. Ele devia estar exausto, com tanta gente querendo segurá-lo e apertar essas bochechas." Disse Jared, enquanto se aproximava de Jensen e de Connor.

Os dois homens subiram as escadas, Jensen tomando cuidado para não acordar o filho, que ainda dormia em seus braços.

Puseram-no no berço e ficaram olhando Connor respirar suavemente, sem dizer nada, por um bom tempo.

Foi Jensen quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Mamãe disse que isso ia acontecer."

"O que?" Jared perguntou, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Connor.

"Isso. Ficar olhando para ele o tempo todo e achar que tudo que ele faz, até respirar, é perfeito."

"Mas é." Jared finalmente olhou para Jensen. "Ele é perfeito, e é nosso."

Jensen apenas sorriu. Não tinha como não concordar, afinal. Ele deu a volta no berço e parou ao lado de Jared. Quando o moreno se virou, ficando de frente para ele, Jensen o beijou.

"Sabe no que eu acabei de pensar?" Perguntou o loiro, depois que eles se separaram, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"No que?"

"Que a gente podia terminar de comemorar o seu aniversário no nosso quarto." Jensen disse num sussurro, próximo à orelha de Jared.

"Ótima ideia."

Jensen saiu primeiro do quarto de Connor. Jared o viu passando pela porta em direção ao quarto deles. Olhou para o filho uma vez mais antes de seguir o mais velho, tendo a certeza de que sim, aquilo era felicidade.

**

* * *

**

.

**N/A:** E acabou! Eu disse que não demorava! u_u

Sei que ainda não respondi a algumas reviews, mas tentarei fazer isso o mais breve possível. .

Espero que tenham gostado dessa leitura, porque eu adorei escrever essa fic.

Um grande beijo a todos que chegaram até aqui!

Obrigada por lerem e pelos comentários! *-*

E é claro, deixa eu fazer o meu jabá: vou postar uma nova Padackles, UA, espero que vocês acompanhem...

**_Laços de Família_**

Teaser: 

_Encararam-se por apenas alguns segundos, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Mas foi como se faíscas saíssem dos olhos de ambos. Ao mesmo tempo em que nehum dos dois gostaria de não precisar manter nenhum contato um com o outro novamente, havia ainda muita coisa que gostariam de dizer também. Muitas mágoas. Muitos ressentimentos. Mas nada disso seria dito agora._

_- Vamos? - Disse Danneel, chamando a atenção de Jensen ao segurar seu braço._

_- Vamos - O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça, seguindo a esposa._

_Mais ao fundo, Jared acompanhava tudo com o olhar. Realmente havia rancor ali._

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjinhos! ;***_


End file.
